LAST WINDOW: EL SECRETO DE CAPE WEST VERSIÓN PROPIA
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: Mi secuela de Hotel Dusk con Last Window. Un año después de su aventura en el hotel Dusk y a punto de cumplir 14 años, Kylie recibe una extraña carta después de un día horrible. En ella le especifican detalles sobre cómo ha de buscar la Estrella Roja desaparecida hace 40 años y hallada hace 15 años. Con la ayuda de Kya,su mejor amiga, Kylie empieza su investigación por el Cape West
1. Nota del autor

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Aquí está mi versión sobre Last Window, la continuación de mi versión de Hotel Dusk.

Siento que haya tantos capítulos, pero es que me quedó muy larga y preferí hacer más capítulos para que la lectura no se hiciera aburrida, :D

Sin embargo, espero de todo corazón que os guste mucho. ¡Espero comentarios!

_LA AUTORA_


	2. Prólogo

_14 de diciembre de 1955- Hotel Cape West_

_Unos cuantos giros, un poco de maña y… Clac. La caja fuerte se abre. Es negra noche, cerca de las once. Un hombre se acaba de colar en el despacho del director, ha forzado la caja fuerte y se ha hecho con un botín precioso. Pero… La puerta se abre, y la persona que hay en el umbral de la puerta no parece contenta de ver a aquel ladrón. Se vale de una pistola para pegarle un tiro. Al instante, la vida de aquel ladrón se desvanece dejando caer el botín al suelo justo antes de desplomarse su cuerpo inerte._

_10 de diciembre de 1967- Hotel Cape West_

_En el centro de una elegante habitación hay una mesa con una copa de vino encima. Al lado, hay una mujer que, después de beber ese vino, se ha intoxicado. Cianuro potásico. Alguien lo ha mezclado al vino para asesinar a aquella mujer. Ese alguien cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido una vez cumplido su objetivo. A pesar de que el cuerpo ha dejado de resplandecer para siempre, hay un resplandor que inunda la habitación: un anillo de diamantes de tres quilates con rubíes engarzados a ambos lados. Una auténtica bomba de relojería, que lucía la recién asesinada._

_18 de diciembre de 1995- En la actualidad_

_Casi las ocho de la mañana. Una muchacha de casi 14 años corre para no perder el autobús que la conduce a la escuela. Durante todo el trayecto al centro, no abre la boca ni se relaciona con nadie absolutamente. Tiene la cabeza en otra cosa. Más concretamente en unos papeles que saca de su estrafalaria mochila: lleva unos meses intentando conseguir un trabajo de vacaciones para ganarse un dinerillo extra, y hoy ha de llevarle los papeles a su "jefe" temporal para poder conseguirlo. Nadie menos que el mismo jefe de su padre, que ha accedido a darle trabajo temporal. No puede dejarse esos papeles por nada del mundo, o no podrá lograr su objetivo. Faltan 3 días para acabar el colegio, así que ya mismo debe empezar su trabajo alternativo para que le cunda lo máximo posible._

_Llegamos al Collins High School. __Un montón de alumnos se bajan del autobús mientras el timbre marca el inicio de las clases. La chica ya tiene apuntada su tarea en la mano derecha con bolígrafo negro, para no olvidarse. Como de costumbre, una joven de pelo castaño cereza mal teñido le dedica una mirada de desprecio: Brooke McCoy, la pija de la clase, su rival desde primer curso. Lo típico: ni caso. Pasan las primeras clases hasta que llega el recreo. Nuestra protagonista baja al patio a airearse un poco mientras que Brooke aprovecha para quitarle los papeles que necesita sí o sí y tirárselos a la papelera. De esto, nadie se da cuenta salvo la propia Brooke, por descontado. Durante la última clase…._

-Tengo que llevarle los papeles a Ed, tengo que llevarle los papeles a Ed…

Cómo se nota que la mesa que hay al lado de mi pupitre está vacía, ya estoy hablando sola. Mejor hablar sola que dormirse durante la clase de mates de Hazel, mi profesora y tutora. Tostón del malo, vamos. Sigo con esta frase que tengo apuntada en la mano.

-Ehem, señorita Hyde….

"Tengo que llevarle los papeles a Ed, tengo que…"

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Pst! ¡Hyde!

Me despierto de golpe y desvío la atención hacia el pupitre de detrás. La chica que me estaba llamando es Angie, una de mis compañeras. Apenas la conozco de nada….

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Hazel te está preguntando a ti!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Estupendo. He quedado en ridículo delante de todo el mundo y de la profesora más estricta de todo el centro. Algunos se ríen de mí. No lo soporto.

-¿Me ha preguntado algo, señora Alexander? Estaba distraída….

-Precisamente por eso mismo te lo he preguntado, Hyde. ¡Te tienes que saber muy bien la lección para no atender!

-Yo…

-Estamos con el teorema de Pitágoras. ¿Quieres continuar?

-Es que…

-¡Hyde, a la pizarra!

Me levanto de la silla. Ahora sí que la he liado. No me sé ni papa y aún faltan diez minutos para que suene el timbre. Voy lista….

-Esto…

Cojo la tiza de las manos de Hazel, quien no parece contenta….

-Adelante, dibuja un triángulo e indica los catetos mayor y menor y la hipotenusa. Haz también la equivalencia de los lados a los ángulos del triángulo…

Tengo miedo de dibujar algo tonto y que se vuelvan a reír de mí. Odio cuando la gente se ríe de mí. Les daría de tortas a todos. Pocos se salvarían. Sin darme cuenta, estoy a punto de escribir "Tengo que darle los papeles a Ed" en la pizarra. Suerte que me doy cuenta antes de tiempo…

-No sabes la respuesta, ¿Verdad?

Maldita sea, ya habló la que no tenía que hablar.

-Deberías prestar atención en clase, querida.

Mierda, cállate, Brooke….

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Soy mayorcita…

-¡Hyde, deja de hablar y concéntrate!

Vuelvo a la pizarra.

-El teorema de Pitá….

La puerta se abre y la siniestra figura del director Helmont. Trajeado, con expresión seria, como siempre.

-Siento interrumpir, señora Alexander. Vengo a dar un comunicado importante.

-Adelante, director. ¡Y contigo ya hablaré, señorita Hyde! ¡Siéntese!

Me siento a toda prisa sin decir nada más.

-En fin, como decía, quiero informar de que este año se anticipan las vacaciones.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Quería hacer reformas en el centro, pero al final, los obreros no pueden venir los últimos días y he tenido que anticipar la reforma. Así que, cuando suene el timbre, tendréis vacaciones de Navidad.

Muchos chavales empiezan a volverse locos y a bailar. Ja, qué pringados.

-Aquí traigo las circulares para que las repartáis entre las familias. Decidles que quiero que sepan que siento mucho este imprevisto, pero me he visto obligado.

-¡Al revés, nos hace usted un favor!

Se alza la voz de Tom, de la cuarta fila. Muchos ríen por su comentario, pero yo no me inmuto nada.

-Eso era todo, gracias.

Suena el timbre. Más celebraciones.

-Continuaremos… Supongo que después de las vacaciones. Debería repartiros las notas…

Todos empiezan a guardar sus libros y cuadernos en las mochilas rápidamente y van recogiendo los sobres que Hazel va repartiendo a la vez que desea feliz navidad.

-Señorita Hyde, a ver si repasamos matemáticas en las vacaciones. Esta vez te he puesto un 6, pero no te confíes.

-Descuide, señora Alexander. Es que hoy estoy algo preocupada por un asunto importante, pero no es nada.

-Ten. Dale también las notas a tu prima Kya.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Feliz navidad.

-Igualmente.

Kya no es mi prima, pero fuera de casa sí lo es. Nadie debe saber su verdadera identidad porque si se supiera, cosas horribles le podrían pasar. Ella se llama Kya Bradley, y es la hija del que era el mejor amigo de mi padre. Es huérfana. Nile, una banda de crimen organizado, mató a sus padres por una traición de Brian Bradley, su padre. Por eso, si alguien se enterara, Nile podría enterarse también. Así que fuera de mi casa es Kya Hyde, mi prima. Desde que está viviendo conmigo, nadie se ha enterado por el momento.

Hoy no ha venido a clase porque está enferma. Ha pillado una gripe de estómago y lleva vomitando todo el fin de semana. Espero que se le pase pronto. Mi madre la llevaba al médico hoy.

Por un momento me he descuidado y me he olvidado de los papeles que he de entregar a Ed. He de pirarme ya mismo. Le dije que a las 15:00 estaría ahí y mi reloj marca las 14:43. Antes he de coger unas cosas de mi taquilla. Giramos a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la derecha de nuevo, apretamos un poco y, ¡Zas! Avalancha de libros sobre mí. Me lo imaginaba.

-¡Caray!

Soy un desastre. He de aprender a ordenar, pero ahora mismo me da pereza. Estoy pensando en cosas más importantes, como en los dichosos papeles y en no perder las notas ni el folleto del director.

-Salvada por la campana, ¿Verdad?

Otra vez Brooke.

-Brooke, déjame en paz.

-¡Huy, no me mires! Esos ojos me dan miedo.

-¡He dicho que te largues!

Cierro mi taquilla de un portazo. Sigo andando, pero Brooke me sigue. Qué cansina, la maldita.

-Hoy tienes algo importante que hacer, ¿No?

-¿A ti qué te importa? Vete antes de que te desintegre con el láser de mis ojos, ¡Bruja!

Sigo andando sin añadir nada más. Sin despedirme de nadie, salgo de la escuela. Por fin podré darle los dichosos papeles a Ed y librarme ya de es….

Los papeles no están. Miro entre los libros, en mi carpeta, entre las páginas de mi agenda, y nada. ¡Pero si yo los tenía! Y para colmo, el reloj marca las 14:53. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

A esas horas ya no llego a ninguna parte. Decido llamar a Ed desde una cabina telefónica para decirle que si puedo ir un poco más tarde, que me ha salido un imprevisto en el colegio. Después de que me diga "De acuerdo", me relajo un poco. Ahora tendré algo de tiempo para ver qué demonios he hecho con los papeles.

-Tienen que estar por aquí, tienen que estar…

Vacío mi mochila, vuelvo a mirar en mi taquilla, en la clase… Nada. No están. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Necesito ese trabajo…


	3. Las dos cartas

18:45h.

Vuelvo a casa andando. Está oscureciendo, y yo he de estar en casa a las 7. Pero eso ahora mismo me importa un bledo. A ver qué me invento ahora para decírselo a Ed…. Cojo unas monedas de mi bolsillo, las meto en una cabina telefónica y marco el número correspondiente. Nada más decirle que he perdido los papelajos, empiezan a lloverme palabras desesperantes.

-¡¿Cómo que los has perdido?!

-¡Te juro que esta mañana los tenía! No sé qué ha pasado. Me los habrán quitado o…

-¡Es que no tienes cuidado de nada! ¡Solo eran unos papeles de nada!

-No hace falta que me grites….

-¡Pues te acabas de cargar la oportunidad de conseguir el trabajo!

Después de estas palabras, Ed cuelga. Yo hago lo mismo maldiciendo para mis adentros.

-Mierda… Vaya día… Todo me tiene que pasar a mí….

Y es que todo me pasa a mí. ¿Quién nació con un ojo de cada color? Pues yo. ¿Quién va a tener un cumpleaños "agradable" como siga esta racha de infortunios? Pues yo también. ¿Y quién tiene ganas de aislarse en su mundo y olvidarse de todo de una vez por todas? Dejadme adivinar… Sí, yo.

Esta trece añera que cumple años muy pronto a la que todo le pasa se llama Kylie Hyde. Tengo una melena pelirroja, heterocromía (los ojos de diferente color) y un gusto para la ropa de lo más extraño. Cada día llevo corbata, a todas partes. Es un complemento indispensable de mi indumentaria. Siempre estoy metida en mi mundo, soy de lo más arisca y tiendo a meterme en cosas que no me incumben. Tenía la oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo temporal, pero nada, ya no lo tengo. Vuelvo a casa después de un día de perros.

Subo los peldaños de las escaleras para llegar a las puertas, pero al mismo tiempo que yo subo, alguien baja. Un chico, tal vez un poco mayor que yo, vestido en su totalidad de negro, con una gorra grande y gafas de sol. Tiene aspecto de niño rico. Se mete en un coche y desaparece. Me quedo aturdida un instante y sigo con mi marcha.

Abro la puerta del edificio que hace esquina, el bloque de apartamentos Cape West. Es un edificio muy antiguo, pero no me importa. Yo vivo en el 202 con mi padre, mi madre y Kya. La verdad es que es un espacio un poco pequeño para los cuatro, pero nos arreglamos como podemos. Cuando yo era pequeña, tuvieron que hacer obras y abrir un hueco en una pared para hacerme mi cuarto. Bueno, cuarto… Casa de muñecas… Con lo pequeño que es… Y encima he de compartirlo con Kya…

Mientras pienso en todo esto voy andando por el vestíbulo y veo a una chica castaña, bajita, vestida con ropa urbana, mirando el tablón de anuncios. La reconozco al momento.

-Hey…

-¿Qué pasa? Oh, pero si es la señorita Hyde. ¡Qué gran honor!

La chica se llama Sue Wolf. Tiene 12 años. Es una especie de música en horas bajas. Últimamente, no le va muy bien. Sus padres están de viaje de negocios, así que ella se queda en el 201, el que está enfrente del mío.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, colega!

-¿"Cuánto tiempo"? Nos vimos hace tres días.

-Buf, ¡Eso es mucho!

-Pues créeme, a mí me basta con una vez cada tres días.

-Tú siempre tan agradable, ¿Eh, Hyde?

-Di lo que quieras, Sue. Oye, al entrar he visto a un chaval de negro con gorra y gafas de sol. ¿Sabes de quién te hablo?

-¿Ese de aspecto finolis? Ah, sí. Habrá venido a ver a alguien, porque no puede ser que un ricachón viva aquí. Ya le tendría en mis archivos.

-Ya, me lo imagino. Pero es que así no me ayudas…

-¿Acaso nuestra Hyde se ha enamorado?

-¡No digas tonterías! Simple curiosidad.

-Sí, claro…

-¿No te has planteado hablar menos? Bah, déjalo. Me voy a mi casa…

-Vamos, no seas tan fría. ¿No te apetece charlar con tu amiguita Sue?

-¿Tú crees que somos amigas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mejores amigas para toda la vida! Vivimos enfrente, ¿No lo pillas?

-¿Y qué? Yo creo que el hecho de vivir al lado no nos hace amigas.

-¡12 años bajo el mismo techo, ni más ni menos! ¡Eres como mi familia!

-¿En serio lo crees así?

-Te lo juro. Oye, y ya que somos tan amigas…. Tenía un favor que pedirte…

Claro, ya estaba tardando mucho. A ver qué es esta vez…

-¿Qué?

-Es que… Necesito algo de dinero. Mi hermano tiene un problema en la garganta. Necesita un jarabe, pero no veas lo que cuesta. ¡500 pavos, ni más ni menos!

-Oye, me sabe fatal, pero no tengo tanta pasta.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Pues claro que no! Siempre me haces quedar mal.

-Pero tú tenías un trabajo, ¿No?

Oh, genial. Ya me lo ha recordado.

-No te preocupes por mi trabajo, anda. Sabes que si tuviera esa pasta, te la dejaría.

-Ya…

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso… Tu hermano va a mi clase. ¡Yo no le he visto nada raro en la garganta!

-Es que… Mierda, ¿De dónde saco pasta ahora para ese traje?

¿Un traje, dice?

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Cómo que un traje? ¿Ibas a engañarme otra vez?

-No, no, es solo que… Quería comprobar a dónde llegarías por mí…

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas. No tienes remedio, Sue. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado lo de la semana pasada?

-¡Tía, olvídalo ya! ¡Te dije que solo fue una bromita sin importancia!

-Esta vez tu hermano también estaba enfermo, pero se había partido la pierna. Vaya trola me soltaste. No sé qué hago hablándote.

-Es que yo…

-Me envolviste en otro de tus trucos. Tuve que recorrerme medio mundo para encontrar pasta para pagarte el taxi al médico.

-Ya, pero…

Me cabreo de verdad solo de acordarme.

-¡Y después me entero de que estabas en la disco con un tío!

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, colega. No seas así, anda. Te prometo que no lo haré nunca más.

-No sé yo… Ya no sé qué creer de ti. Seguro que el mes que viene será la misma historia.

-¿Eh? ¿El mes que viene? ¿Ahora me engañas tú?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Se acabaron nuestras charletas el mes que viene!

-¿Cómo que el mes que viene? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que pasar para que no nos veamos más el pelo?

-Espera…. ¿No te has enterado? ¿No has leído esa carta?

-¿De qué carta me estás hablando?

-De la de la casera. Nos envió una carta a todos los inquilinos hace ya unos días. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Hace cuánto que no miráis el correo? Tienes el buzón a reventar.

-Mi viejo no mira demasiado el buzón. Como solo le llegan chorradas, lo mira más o menos una vez a la semana. Mi madre siempre anda muy ocupada, y yo… Pues es que no me acuerdo nunca.

-Así te va… ¿No te aburres de estar aislada del mundo?

-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás contando. En lugar de eso, cuéntame lo que ponía en la carta de la casera.

-Pues básicamente que nos tenemos que pirar del bloque.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Al parecer, la casera, la señora Patrice, ha decidido vender el bloque. Y me parece que lo tirarán abajo.

Mierda, qué asco de día…. Primero me quedo sin el trabajo que intenté ganarme durante meses… Y ahora tendré que mudarme.

-¿Y dices que tus viejos no se han enterado?

-Qué va. Verás cuando se enteren…

Se oye una voz de chico bajando las escaleras.

-¡Buenas, chicas!

-¡Tommy, hermanito!

-Hola, Sue. Ah, hola, Kylie. Ni te había visto…

El chico es Tom Wolf. Va a mi clase. Normalmente vive con su hermana en el 201 mientras sus padres están en el 203, pero como sus viejos no están temporalmente, él se queda en el 203. Tiene un grupo con su hermana, y la verdad es que él cae bien a todos. Casi siempre le llamamos Tommy.

-No te lo vas a creer, Tommy. ¡Kylie no se había enterado de que hemos de largarnos!

-¡Hala, me estás tomando el pelo!

-Qué va, Tom. De verdad que es la primera noticia que tengo.

-¿Entonces no sabías nada? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Me vuelvo a mosquear.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡No creo que tengas que reírte de eso!

-Perdona, Kylie, pero tienes que reconocer que este tipo de cosas solo te pasan a ti.

Otro con lo mismo. No hacen más que recordarme que todo me pasa a mí.

-¿Qué tal está tu prima?

-¿Kya? Bien, bueno… Está en el médico.

-¿Tu prima está enferma? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

-¿Para que te aproveches de alguna manera, Sue? No, gracias.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¿Y qué haréis vosotros?

-Yo llamé a mis padres para contárselo. Nos marcharemos dentro de unos días a un nuevo apartamento.

-¿En serio, hermanito? ¿Por qué nadie me cuenta nada?

-Si nunca coges el teléfono, hermanita. Siento tener que dejaros, pero he quedado con Jake, Ryan y David. ¡Chao!

Tom abre la puerta y sale a fuera. Un poco tarde para quedar, pero los chicos siempre han sido raros. Al menos, los que conozco.

-Oye, Hyde, yo me voy a ir pirando también. Me tomaré un helado o algo… Y si no me llega, daré un voltio, a ver si el aire fresco me despeja…

Sue se marcha por el mismo camino que su hermano.

-Creo que será mejor que abra el buzón.

Cuando me dispongo a hacerlo, oigo una voz femenina algo sosegada.

-Oh, es usted, señorita Hyde.

-Señora Patrice.

La casera. Lleva un moño alto de color rubio teñido, porque a esa edad… Siempre va vestida muy… Clásica, por llamarlo de algún modo. También luce un collar la mar de raro. Por lo poco que sé es que su marido le dejó una herencia y ella la usó para transformar el antiguo hotel que era esto en apartamentos hará más o menos 27 años.

-Me alegro de verla, señorita Hyde.

No sé qué decir ahora…

-Por cierto, me parecía haber oído la voz de la señorita Wolf hace un momento. ¿Son amigas?

-Algo así. Y sí, estaba aquí, pero se acaba de ir.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Tenía algo que decirle.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que me dijera qué quería decirle?

-Es un tema algo desagradable. Se trata del alquiler. Aún no me lo ha pagado. Me ha dicho que hoy me lo pagaría sin falta, pero no ha podido ser.

-No entiendo. Creía que eran sus padres los que se encargaban de eso.

-Así es. El señor y la señora Wolf me lo comunicaron antes de irse de viaje. Me dijeron que cada uno de sus hijos ocuparía un apartamento en su ausencia y que le dejarían a cada uno el alquiler. Tom ya me lo pagó el otro día, pero aún no he recibido el de Sue.

-Comprendo… Tal vez lo haya perdido y lo esté buscando.

-Seguro… Y eso me recuerda otra cosa. Su padre también me dijo que me traería el alquiler, pero tampoco me lo ha traído.

No me lo puedo creer. Veo que no soy la única que queda mal delante de la gente. Mi padre es uno más.

-Lo siento. Se lo diré. Es que es un hombre algo despistado, seguro que se le pasó. Le daré el mensaje.

-Gracias. La verdad es que no me hace ninguna gracia hablar de este tema. Ahora, si me disculpa…

-Espere, señora Patrice.

-¿Sí?

-Recientemente me he enterado de que piensa vender el bloque.

-Así es. Es demasiado trabajo para mí sola administrarlo.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Creo que se lo acabo de decir. Aunque hay varios motivos. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Tan delicado es el tema?

-No me pregunte, por favor.

-Oiga, lo siento. No debería haberla presionado.

-No se preocupe. Discúlpeme usted también. Estoy algo estresada últimamente.

-No tema. Mejor la dejo tranquila.

-Gracias. Ah, otra cosa quería yo comentarle. El buzón…

-Lo sé, está a tope. Enseguida me iba a ocupar de ello.

-Gracias de nuevo. Si me disculpa…

La casera vuelve a su apartamento. Vayamos a hacerle una visita al buzón del 202 desde hace siglos ya.

-La combinación… La tengo apuntada en algún sitio.

Consulto mi agenda: 7 izquierda, 7 izquierda, 1 derecha. Después de introducirla en el dial, me pasa igual que en la taquilla. Una bandada de cartas por poco me tira al suelo. Hay millones y millones.

-¡Hala! ¡Cuánto sobre!

Lo recojo todo del suelo y le echo un vistazo a la carta de la señora Patrice. Dice lo siguiente.

_Estimados inquilinos:_

_Siento comunicarles de que próximamente deberán desalojar los apartamentos. He decidido vender el bloque. Sepan asimismo que el nuevo propietario quiere demolerlo. Agradecería que me comunicaran lo antes posible cuándo piensan abandonar sus casas. _

_Siento las molestias._

_Atentamente, _

_Margaret Patrice 14 de diciembre de 1995_

Hace unos días que ya nos llegó esta carta. Lo que menos me apetece en este momento es despedirme de la casa que ha sido testigo de mi vida durante estos casi 14 años. En fin, subamos las escaleras. A ver si quedan algunas de mis galletas favoritas en casa para endulzarme un poco el día…

-Estoy molida….

Subo las escaleras. Antes de poder llegar a mi apartamento, me topo con una chica vestida a cuadros y una coleta castaña clara a un lado. Mira hacia abajo.

-¡Ey!

-¡Ah! Oh, disculpe, estaba pensando en lo mío.

-Si tienes un martillo en la mano. Me has dado un susto…

-Lo siento, pero es que lo necesito para mis tareas.

-¿Tareas?

-Sí, me encargo del mantenimiento. Estoy en una academia de ingeniería, así que supongo que soy la más indicada.

La chica es Holly Fitchar. Vive en el 304. Nunca me he relacionado con ella, pero a veces la veo por los pasillos. Es casi tan rara como yo.

-Ya veo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, señorita Hyde.

-Así que te acuerdas de mí.

-Claro, tengo buena memoria. Si me disculpa.

Holly se marcha sin añadir nada más. Avanzo hasta el fondo del pasillo de la segunda planta para llegar a la puerta de mi acogedor apartamento.

-A estas horas lo más probable es que no haya nadie en casa….

Uso las llaves para abrir la puerta. Algo que había en la rendija se precipita. Un sobre blanco en su totalidad, sin nada escrito. Lo recojo del suelo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, enciendo la luz, rompo el sobre y esto es lo que leo:

_Encuen__**t**__ra la Es__**t**__rella Roja desaparecida hace 40 años en el ho__**t**__el Cape Wes__**t**__, que apareció hace 15 años y desapareció de nuevo hace 14._

-¿"Estrella Roja"? ¿Y eso debería sonarme?

La letra "t" está un poco más arriba que las demás. ¿Eso significa algo? Pero eso es lo de menos. Esto no tiene sentido. He de buscar algo que desapareció hace 40 años… Y para colmo, no sé ni qué es. ¿Será una broma?

-Tal vez no sea para mí… Al fin y al cabo, aquí vive más gente.

Gente, que por cierto, no está en casa. Avanzo un poco y abro la puerta de mi cuarto. A continuación, dejo la mochila junto a mi cama. No sé qué hacer ahora, así que me siento en mi cama y me pongo a pensar. Me decanto por lo fácil: Música. Cuando voy a abrir el cajón de mi mesilla para seleccionar un disco, veo que mi teléfono tiene la luz del contestador parpadeando.

-Vaya, un mensaje…

Le doy al botón y escucho una voz de mujer que reconozco perfectamente:

"_Kylie, sobrinita, soy tu tía."_

Mi tía Rochelle trabaja como secretaria de Ed, al igual que mi madre. Empezó por unas prácticas, pero le fue bien y ya es fija. Me suele llamar a menudo.

"_¿Qué ha pasado que no tenías los papeles? Esta vez va en serio, Ed está mosqueado de verdad. ¿Vas a hacer algo para recuperar el trabajo? Intentaré ponerlo de tu parte, y seguro que tus padres me ayudan. Un besazo."_

Ahora sí que la he hecho buena. En vez de escuchar música, podría pensar en cómo camelarme a Ed….

Hay otro mensaje. ¿Quién será esta vez? Le damos de nuevo al botón y suena una voz de chica que no me suena para nada…

"_¿Kylie Hyde?"_

¿De quién es esta voz?

"_Necesito que busques algo por mí. Los detalles están en el sobre que te he dejado en la puerta. Cuento contigo, no me falles"_

Así que la carta es para mí. ¿Quién diablos me ha podido enviar algo así a mi propia casa y por qué? Sea quien sea, me conoce… Brooke no puede ser, la voz que sonaba no era de víbora. Kya, seguro que no. Y tampoco creo que sea Sue…. Ni Holly….

Se abre la puerta. Dejo la carta en el cajón y decido callarme, al menos de momento.

-¿Kylie? ¿Estás en casa?

Mamá. Salgo de mi cuarto.

-Hola, mamá. Acabo de llegar hace poco. ¿Qué tal, Kya?

-Bien…

Kya tose. La verdad es que se la ve enferma.

-¿Qué le ha dicho el médico?

-Que en dos días estará como nueva. Solo tiene que hacer bondad y tomarse el jarabe.

-Sí…

-¡Madre mía, qué tarde es! Venga, a la ducha, que te acostarás muy tarde y no te aguantarás mañana en el colegio.

-Oh, eso no es un problema. Ya no tengo que ir más al cole.

-No… ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Que no, que el director ha adelantado las vacaciones por las reformas. Ahora te doy el papel y las notas. De Kya y mías.

-Así que ya se ha acabado el cole…

-Exacto, Kya.

-Oh, Kylie, casi lo olvido. ¿Has ido a ver a Ed?

-Ah, eso… Pues no.

-¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

-Se me han perdido los papeles…

-¡¿Estás de guasa?! Ay, Dios…

-Y se ha mosqueado a tope conmigo.

-Jolines, Kylie, ya podrías tener un poco más de cuidado con las cosas.

-¡Que cuando he bajado al recreo los tenía! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Necesito el curro sí o sí…

-Yo mañana iré a trabajar. A ver si puedo calmar un poco a Ed.

-La tía Rochelle está en ello. Pero no será fácil.

Silencio. Mi madre suspira, y no me extraña, teniendo en cuenta lo desastre que soy.

-Kya, siéntate y descansa. Te prepararé un té caliente para que te sientas mejor.

-Gracias…

Kya se sienta en el sofá al tiempo que tose sin parar. La verdad es que no hace muy buena cara. Me voy a mi cuarto y cojo una manta para dársela a Kya.

-Toma. Te irá bien.

-Gracias, Kylie…

Me sonríe. Es como una hermana para mí. Una de las pocas personas en las que confío de verdad. Y ahora mismo llega otra de esas personas…

-¡Ya he llegado!

Mi padre. El hombre de la casa, pero yo sé cómo hacer que no se eche flores por ello.

-¿Chicas?

-Hola, papá.

-Anda, ya has llegado. ¿Qué tal, Kya?

-Cansada, pero estaré bien, gracias.

-¿Rachel?

-Hola, encanto. ¿Qué tal?

-Pues, si te digo la verdad, confuso.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Qué hace Ed con semejante mosqueo de repente? ¡Y justamente el día en que Kylie ha de traerle unos papeles!

-¿Y se puede saber por qué me miras a mí? ¿Es que acaso he de tener algo que ver?

Mi padre se me queda mirando con una ceja alzada.

-¡De acueeeeeeeeeeerdo! Yo soy la responsable.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Los papeles se han esfumado por arte de magia.

-¿"Por arte de magia"? ¿Seguro?

-¿Cómo que "seguro"? Yo no los he tocado. En el recreo estaban en mi mochila, pero ¡Zas! Han desaparecido.

-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas.

-Tendrías que hablar con Ed mañana para intentar bajarle los humos…

-¿Quién, yo? Me tiene fichado. ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

-Yo también tenía pensado ayudar, y mi hermana también. Solo faltas tú.

-Veré qué puedo hacer, pero no esperéis mucho de mí. Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico, Kya?

-Pues que estaré bien en dos días.

-Estupendo…

-Ahora le estaba preparando un té.

Me resigno a darme una ducha rápida y a comerme un yogur. Me pongo el primer pijama que encuentro y pienso en lo sucedido hoy. Por poco pierdo el autobús, nada nuevo. Llego a clase y me paso las tres primeras horas pensando en los papeles. Bajo al recreo después de asegurarme de que los papeles siguen ahí.

-Seguramente alguien los cogió de ahí en cuanto bajé la guardia.

Gruño.

-Seguro que fue la asquerosa de Brooke.

Después los papeles no estaban, quedé en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, Helmont nos anunció el adelanto de las vacaciones, todos los libros de mi taquilla se desplomaron sobre mí. Al ver que no tenía los papeles, llamé a Ed para decirle que iría más tarde.

-Qué tranquilo se oía entonces… Después fue otra historia…

Cuando le dije que no tenía los papeles, Ed se pilló un mosqueo de la leche y me dejó sin mi oportunidad. Después de hablar con Sue, Tommy y Holly, entré en casa y me enviaron una carta con un encargo extraño. ¿Qué hago ahora? Es que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…

-¿Qué es la Estrella Roja?

Esto fue antes un hotel, pero no tiene sentido buscar algo que desapareció hace 4 décadas. Y si apareció, ¿Por qué desapareció de nuevo?

-¿Kylie?

Kya entra en mi cuarto. Bueno, en "nuestro" cuarto. Es de las dos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estaba pensando.

-¿Otra vez en tu mundo?

-Exacto.

-Yo me voy a dormir ya, estoy muy cansada.

-Claro….

Podría contarle lo de la carta a Kya…

-Oye, Kya…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero contarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, ni a mis padres.

-Vale. ¿De qué se trata para que sea tan secreto?

-Mira lo que he recibido…

Le muestro la carta. Kya la coge y la lee para ella misma.

-Qué cosa más extraña…

-¿Verdad?

-¿Y no sabes quién te la ha enviado?

-Ni pajolera idea. Me ha dejado un mensaje en el contestador, pero no puedo reconocer su voz.

-¿Y por qué tú?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, solo que alguien se ha dedicado a indagar por ahí.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y qué harás? ¿Aceptarás el encargo?

-Pues… No estoy segura. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Yo no soy tú. Haz lo que quieras.

-Si lo acepto, ¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro, cuenta conmigo. Aunque no sé cómo serte de ayuda. Pero siempre que pueda serlo…

Se oye a alguien llamar a la puerta.

-¿Chicas? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Es papá.

-Esconde la carta.

Escondo la carta en el cajón de nuevo y ambas nos tapamos con los edredones para disimular.

-¡Adelante!

Mi padre entra en nuestra habitación.

-¿Ya os vais a la cama?

-Sí. Ahora que no tenemos cole, tendremos un montón de rato libre y podremos levantarnos tarde.

-No abuséis, ¿Eh? Que después no habrá quien os levante cuando tengáis que volver.

-De acuerdo.

-Buenas noches, chicas.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, Kyle.

Mi padre sale de la habitación. Kya siempre le llama por su nombre. Y la entiendo. Al fin y al cabo, no es su padre. Pero ella es como una más de la familia. Y la conversación con Kya y las buenas noches de mi padre iniciaron lo que sería una larga noche. A pesar de ello, Kya se duerme en poco rato.

Pero yo no consigo dormir. Tengo demasiado en qué pensar. Al cabo de horas de darle vueltas, acabo dormida…


	4. ¿Quién narices es Electra Foxter?

19 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995.

*¡Beep-beep! ¡Beep-beep!*

-Uhm…

El ruido del despertador me hace abrir los ojos ligeramente. A pesar de que hago oídos sordos, el despertador continúa tocándome las narices. Ese maldito cacharro sabe muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo. Cada mañana he de resistir la tentación de no coger una pistola y destrozar ese maldito chisme a balazos.

-Está bien, tú ganas…

Intento apagarlo a golpes. Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, deja de pitar. Qué descanso….

-Si no tengo cole…

Aplasto la cara a la almohada e intento seguir durmiendo. Alguna ventaja tendrá que sean las 7 y no tenga que levantarme. Pero entonces….

*¡Ring! ¡Ring!*

El teléfono. Maldita sea… Cuando no es una cosa es otra.

-A ver quién es….

Cojo el auricular de mala gana e intento disimular mi voz enojada.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, bonita.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Qué, ya no te acuerdas de tu abuela?

-Yaya…

Mi abuela, la madre de mi padre, se llama Jeanie Hyde. Vive en Nueva Jersey. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-¿No deberías estar preparándote para ir a clase?

-No, han adelantado las vacaciones. Por reformas, creo.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Y lo de aquel trabajo que querías conseguir?

Si ahora se lo cuento, la decepcionaré. Si consigo que mis padres ablanden a Ed, lo conseguiré, tal vez, así que mejor no abro la boca.

-Tengo… Tengo el día libre hoy.

-Vaya hombre, siento haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Está tu padre o tu madre?

-Un segundo…

Dejo el teléfono descolgado un segundo y echo un vistazo: la cama hecha y la mesa sin el maletín de mi padre. Nadie en casa.

Vuelvo a coger el auricular.

-No, no están, ya se han ido a trabajar.

-Vaya… Pues dales recuerdos cuando vuelvan.

-Vale. ¿Querías algo? ¿Por qué me has llamado tan temprano?

-Es que… Anoche me llamó una chica preguntando por ti.

-¿Por mí? ¿Quién?

-Una tal Electra Foxter.

-¿Electra Foxter?

-Tal cual. Me preguntó si yo era tu abuela y si tu padre fue policía hace unos años.

-¿Para qué?

-No tengo ni idea. Y después me preguntó que si tenías hermanos. Como le dije que no, me soltó que si había alguien más que viviera contigo aparte de tus padres.

-¿Le dijiste lo de Kya?

-Sí, pero nada de que era la hija de Bradley.

-Ah, menos mal.

-Después de eso, me colgó sin más. Kylie, ¿Quién es esa Electra?

-No conozco a nadie llamada así. Y te daré un consejo. No deberías hablar con desconocidos por teléfono.

-No sé, cielo, creí que tal vez sería alguna de tus compañeras.

-No la conozco, te lo acabo de decir.

-De acuerdo, preciosa.

-Adiós…

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Quería preguntarte por tu padre.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tal está?

-Bien, normal. En fin, todo lo normal que pueda ser…

-De acuerdo. Adiós, cielo.

-Chao.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Electra Foxter… ¿Quién diablos será? ¿Tal vez la que me envió la carta y el mensaje del contestador?

Decido vestirme sin más después de pasarme agua fría por la cara. Después de la noche en vela que he tenido, no tengo ganas de nada. Me siento en la cama después de hacerla y sin darme cuenta, me pongo a pensar.

Me acuerdo de hace un año, cuando fui al Hotel Dusk, donde conocí a Kya. En especial, de una de las conversaciones telefónicas con mi viejo. Me dijo que era muy especial para él y que tarde o temprano me acabaría contando lo que quiera saber sobre él. Pero claro, vino lo de Kya, y ya no hubo tiempo de hablar.

-14 años casi viviendo con él y ahora me doy cuenta de que no le conozco….

Por mucho que le quiera, no sé nada sobre él, solo que fue policía cuando tenía 22 años, hasta que lo dejó cuando contaba 30. La razón fue un compañero suyo, el padre de Kya, que le traicionó pasándose al lado malo en un caso de infiltración. Era su mejor amigo y tuvo que dispararle.

-Bah, cosas mías….

Me levanto. No me da tiempo a bostezar hasta que suena el teléfono otra vez.

-Hmpf….

Kya se da la vuelta y continúa durmiendo. Para no incordiar, contesto al teléfono. Una voz familiar se oye desde el otro lado.

-¿Kylie?

-Hola, tía Rochelle.

-Hala, estás despierta. ¿Cómo estás?

-Normal.

-Me alegro.

-¿Has hablado con Ed?

-No pude. Ayer se marchó pronto y hoy ha llegado y se ha ido al cabo de poco.

-¿A dónde?

-A un discurso de una candidata a la alcaldía.

-¿Ed? ¿Política?

-No es que le guste, pero es que esa candidata es hija de uno de sus antiguos jefes. Lo dan por las noticias. A las 8.

-¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?

-Hortense Speck, hija de Hugh Speck.

-De acuerdo, tal vez le eche un ojo.

-Como quieras. Oye, antes de que cuelgues, quería decirte una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Antes una chica llamó preguntándome por ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, una tal Electra Foxter.

¿Electra Foxter otra vez?

-¿Y?

-Me preguntó por ti. Se ve que se enteró de que ibas a trabajar aquí. Le dije que no estabas, que tenías el día libre, y me colgó.

-Raro, ¿Eh?

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, pero es la misma que ha llamado a mi abuela para preguntarle por mí.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Si vuelve a llamar, avísame. Sabes lo de mi busca, ¿No?

-Sí, lo sé. De acuerdo, y cuando llegue Ed, te daré un toque.

-Muy bien. Chao.

Cuelgo otra vez. Consulto mi reloj, que marca las 8 en punto. Las noticias están a punto de comenzar, así que enciendo el tocho al que mi padre llama "televisión" y sintonizo el canal. Publicidad. Oh, mierda…

La puerta de mi cuarto se abre y Kya sale de él en pijama y bostezando.

-¿Kylie? ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto?

-Voy a ver las noticias.

-¿Las noticias? ¿Tú? Y yo que creía que la que tenía fiebre era yo…

-Ja, ja, qué graciosa. Voy a ver un discurso de una candidata a la alcaldía. Ed se ha ido a verlo en directo.

-Ya veo. Me apunto.

-Vale. Será un tostón, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada mejor en mente.

-Claro…

"Y ahora vamos con las elecciones a la alcaldía. La favorita en los sondeos es Hortense Speck, de momento con mayoría absoluta. Hija de Hugh Speck, quien se presentó a la alcaldía hace 15 años, es muy querida entre los ciudadanos"

Aparece en la pantalla una mujer de ojos oscuros, pelo negro y una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

"Esta tarde, a las 16h, habrá un programa especial en este canal sobre su vida y su carrera política. Eso es todo por ahora. Devolvemos la conexión al estudio central"

La tele sigue encendida, pero no hago caso y hablo con Kya.

-Así que mayoría absoluta….

-Eso parece, sí. Esta tarde hacen un programa sobre ella.

-Y procurarás no perdértelo.

-Exactamente. Oye, Kya, ¿A ti te suena el nombre de "Electra Foxter"?

-¿Electra Foxter? No, ¿Debería?

-No lo sé, pero esa chica ha llamado a mi abuela y a mi tía Rochelle preguntando por mí y mi vida.

-¿Para qué quiere saber eso? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué tú?

-Ni idea…

-¿Crees que ella te envió la carta?

-Entra en lo posible. Sin embargo, aún no podemos saberlo.

La tele vuelve a desviar nuestra atención.

"Interrumpimos la programación habitual para dar una noticia importante"

-¿Qué será?

"La policía de Los Ángeles ha confirmado por fin una noticia escalofriante sobre la banda de criminales conocida como Nile"

-¿Nile?

"Al parecer, tienen un nuevo modus operandi con unos sicarios poco ortodoxos. Me refiero a menores de edad"

-¿Nile tiene sicarios menores de edad?

"Si nos paramos a investigar, podemos ver que esos menores de edad son chicos y chicas relacionados con otros miembros de Nile adultos. Y por lo visto piensan seguir reclutando a muchachos menores relacionados con otros criminales para sus planes."

-¡Oh, no!

Una vez se acaba la noticia, apago la tele. A ver cómo puedo tranquilizar a Kya…

-Oye, Kya….

-¿No lo has oído? ¡Reclutan a menores! ¡Relacionados con antiguos miembros de Nile! Y yo coincido con esa descripción.

-Kya, no te preocupes. Nile no sabe dónde estás.

-No, porque si lo supieran ya me habrían matado.

-Y cuando hubieran acabado, vendrían a por mí. Además, no pienso permitir que nadie te haga nada.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Eres como una hermana para mí. Y no sabes lo que les pasa a la gente que se mete con mi familia.

Kya sonríe. Parece mucho más tranquila.

-En ese caso, estoy tranquila.

-Ja, ja, gracias. Creo que con mi protección, estarías a salvo unos tres segundos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo no lo creo así.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

Nos reímos durante unos segundos.

-Voy a ducharme y a vestirme. Lo necesito en profundidad.

-Claro, como quieras.

Kya se encierra en el baño. Yo me quedo en el sofá sin mucho objetivo. Llaman al timbre.

-¿Y ahora quién es?

Me levanto de un salto y abro. Es Sue. Parece alterada.


	5. El anillo y la cuarta planta

-¡Menos mal, estás aquí!

-¿Qué quieres de buena mañana?

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, Hyde!

-Cálmate. Vamos, cuenta…

-¡Fiu, te debo una! Verás, salí a tomar el aire y entonces… ¡Pam! ¡A tomar por saco!

-¿"Pam, a tomar por saco"? Oye, no estoy pillando nada. ¿Qué te parece si me lo explicas desde el principio?

-De acuerdo, echo el freno. Tienes que venir conmigo para ayudarme con un problemilla.

-¿Qué problemilla?

-¡Me están acusando de un crimen!

-¿Un crimen? ¿Se puede saber qué narices has hecho?

-¡Yo nada, lo juro por mi chupa de cuero! ¿Conoces a Mark Rivet, el del 206?

-No me suena que me lo hayan presentado.

-¿Pues sabes que te digo? Mejor para ti. ¡Así seguro que no te mete en uno de sus berenjenales!

-¿Qué ha pasado con Mark?

-Pues que le han robado un anillo y me está echando a mí la culpa.

-Siento enormemente tener que preguntártelo… ¿Pero seguro que no tienes nada que ver?

-Nada de nada. Ni siquiera he visto antes el maldito anillo. Se lo he intentado explicar todo al rubiales, pero no hacía más que decirme "¡Devuélveme mi anillo, devuélveme mi anillo!"

-Lo pillo. De acuerdo, a ver qué puedo hacer.

Aparece Kya.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ah, hola, Kya.

-Buenos días, Sue. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Están acusando a Sue de un robo, pero ella asegura de no ser la culpable.

-Entiendo.

-Y ahora voy a ver si puedo ayudar.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Pues claro, pero antes coge una chaqueta. Si estás muy destapada puedes empeorar.

-Muy bien.

Después de coger una rebeca, Kya nos acompaña a Sue y a mí al apartamento 206. En la puerta está el tal Mark Rivet.

-¿Mark Rivet? He oído que ha tenido un problema con Sue…

-Así es…

Me parece que Mark se vino a vivir aquí hará medio año o así. Creo que es un poco mayor que yo, pero no llega a los 16. No sé qué hace viviendo solo. Para mí es un desconocido.

-¿Podrías contarme qué ha ocurrido? "Contarnos", vaya.

-Esta mañana he bajado al vestíbulo a por un zumo de la máquina. Cuando he subido, he visto la caja donde guardo mi anillo abierta, pero el anillo ya no estaba. Me lo han robado. ¡Estoy seguro de que ha sido ella!

-¿Por qué sospechas de Sue?

-Ella subía cuando yo bajaba. Nadie más ha pasado por delante de mi apartamento. Y como me lo dejé abierto porque no tenía previsto tardar…

-Comprendo…

-¿Y esa es la única razón que tiene para acusar a Sue?

-No necesito otra. Además, no es ningún secreto que Sue no anda muy bien de dinero. Seguro que ha robado mi anillo para venderlo y poder pagarse sus caprichos.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Te vas a enterar, pijo!

-¡Sue, quieta! ¡Si haces ahora una tontería, tienes todas las papeletas negativas!

-De acuerdo, está bien.

-No sé por qué os ha involucrado a las dos ni me importa, solo quiero recuperar mi anillo.

-¿Cómo era el anillo?

-Tenía un diamante de tres quilates y rubíes engarzados. Sé que suena femenino, pero era de mi madre.

-Entiendo…

-¿Entendéis ahora por qué sospecho de Sue?

-Por supuesto, pero ella nos ha contado una historia distinta.

-¡Llevo horas diciéndolo! No he visto nunca ese maldito anillo. Podría haberlo robado cualquiera, ¿No? Ayer, por ejemplo, vi a un chaval muy sospechoso que iba de negro con gorra y gafas de sol.

-Pero yo no le he visto. ¡Ni siquiera sé si existe siquiera! ¡Además, tú eres mucho más sospechosa!

-¡Retira eso ahora mismo, mimadito!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Sue!

La puerta del 203 se abre y Tom sale de ahí.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí, qué es todo este alboroto?

-¡Tommy, hermanito! ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Mark dice que yo…!

-Le has robado el anillo de su madre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Con todo lo que gritáis, todo el mundo se habrá enterado ya.

-¡Pero es que yo no he sido!

-Todo esto… ¿Es por el anillo de diamantes?

Intervengo.

-¿Tú lo has visto, Tom?

-Sí. Pero no sé si es real o falso.

-¡Claro que es real!

-Mark, con todo el respeto del mundo, creo que te estás equivocando.

-¡Eso es, hermanito, defiéndeme!

-No lo digo porque seas mi hermana, pero es que me creo más tu versión.

-¿Cómo dices?

-A ver… No es la primera vez que te pasa algo así, ¿No? El primer día que estuviste aquí, perdiste una maleta. Y acusaste a Wendy Christy, que vivía antes en el 205, ¿No?

-Pero…

-Al final, fue un error de la compañía de la mudanza.

-Un error lo tiene cualquiera, ¿No?

-Solo digo que antes de acusar, vuelve a mirar en tu apartamento. Y tampoco hace falta montar este follón antes de tener una mísera prueba.

Después de su flamante discursito, Tom vuelve a su cuarto.

-No estoy diciendo que no te crea, Mark, pero… ¿Podrías volver a mirar en tu apartamento?

-¡He mirado unas cien veces! ¡Lo digo y lo repito, Hyde, no está!

Vaya, parece que me conoce y todo.

-De acuerdo, te oigo. Pero no te cuesta nada mirar por última vez, ¿No?

-Está bien. Echaré un último vistazo. Pero ¿Qué pasa si no aparece?

-Entonces, Sue nos dejará entrar en su apartamento a mirar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mí vale. No he de asustarme porque no tengo nada que ocultar.

-De acuerdo entonces. Pero será mejor que vosotras dos seáis las que miréis en mi piso.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Kylie y yo?

-Sí. Si digo que no está, sería sospechoso. Por eso es mejor que lo miréis vosotras mismas.

-Está bien.

-¡Chicas, tenéis que salvarme el culo!

-Tú quédate aquí.

-Hecho.

Kya y yo vamos al 206. Mark nos abre después de llamar. Empieza la búsqueda del anillo.

-¿Dónde dejaste el anillo por última vez?

-En la mesilla de noche. Juraría que lo dejé ahí, pero ya no está.

-¿Suele transportar mucho ese anillo?

-A veces lo guardo en la cómoda, a veces lo dejo en la encimera de la cocina y a veces en la mesilla.

-Muy bien, nos hacemos cargo.

-Muy bien. Os doy libertad para buscar donde queráis.

-Gracias…

Mark se sienta en el sofá a esperar a que hagamos algo.

-Yo miraré en la cómoda. Tú puedes echar un vistazo a la mesilla, Kylie.

-Si ves algo, pégame un toque.

-Muy bien.

Nos ponemos manos a la obra. Kya abre cajón por cajón de la cómoda y yo miro en la mesilla. Hay una cajita abierta, seguramente la del anillo. En la mesa no está, pero algo brilla en el suelo.

-¿Eh? Ahí hay algo…

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Tal vez. Mark…

-Dime.

-¿Puedo mover la mesilla un poco?

-Es muy pesada y la tengo anclada a la pared. Moverla no será fácil.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tal vez podamos usar algo que quepa por ese hueco tan fino.

-Buena idea, Kya. Dime, ¿Tienes algo fino que quepa por ahí? Cualquier cosa puede valer…

-Hm…. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada… Pero si veis algo que podáis usar, por mí podéis cogerlo.

-Gracias…

-Eh, antes he visto un metro en la cómoda. Eso podría servir.

-Estupendo, tráelo.

Kya vuelve al poco con un metro enrollable.

-Basta con fijar la medida adecuada. Veamos…

Cojo el extremo y lo alargo unos 50cm.

-Ahora fíjalo, Kya.

-Vale, ya está.

Los 50cm de metro se quedan fijos. A ver si ahora podemos descubrir qué hay ahí tirado.

-Deja que me encargue yo, Kylie.

-De acuerdo.

Kya se agacha y prueba a pescar el objeto brillante.

-Hmmm… A ver… Un poco a la izquierda… Y…

Kya quita el seguro de manera que el metro de enrolla automáticamente y un anillo aparece delante de las dos.

-¡Eureka!

-Bien hecho, Kya.

Recojo el anillo del suelo. Es igual a la descripción de Mark. A ver si con esto la inocencia de Sue queda demostrada…

-Mark, aquí está su anillo.

-Yo no entiendo de joyas, pero este anillo parece de los buenos. Tiene una pinta de caro que es demasiada…

-¡Kylie, deja de jugar y devuélveme el anillo!

-Tranquilo, ahora te lo iba a devolver.

¿Por qué se enfada?

-Vaya, cuánto lo siento, no quería gritarte. Pero, ¿Podrías devolverme el anillo, por favor?

Le devuelvo a Mark el anillo de diamantes.

-Sí, es el de mi madre.

-Ahora ve que Sue no se lo robó.

-Qué vergüenza… Y eso que no tuve ninguna duda en acusarla.

-Deberías disculparte.

-Es que… No me atrevo ni a mirarla a la cara….

-No tema, nosotros nos encargamos.

-Muchas gracias…

Mark dirige la mirada a una foto de una mujer rubia que hay en el mueble.

-Nosotras nos vamos.

-Muy bien…

Kya y yo nos marchamos. Sue nos está esperando en la puerta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

-El anillo estaba en el apartamento.

-Kya lo ha sacado con un metro.

-¡Guay, qué alivio! No sé qué se habrá fumado ese…

-Déjalo, Sue. Está muy arrepentido…

-¡Pues que se ha creído que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente!

-Yo creo que deberías dejarlo correr. Hoy le ha pasado a él, pero mañana te podría pasar a ti, o a mí.

-Kya está en lo cierto.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pues nada, borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Me alegro de que no hayamos hecho una montaña de esto.

-¡Vosotras sí que sabéis! ¡Nada mejor que la hija de un ex madero para encargarse de estos temas! ¿Eh, pelirroja?

-Oye, Sue, ¿Cómo te has enterado tú de eso?

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo sabías que el padre de Kylie fue policía?

-¿Eh? Ah, eso. Me lo sopló Holly.

¿Holly lo sabe?

-¿Y cómo lo puede saber Holly?

-Eso sí que no lo sé. Pregúntale a ella.

-Vale.

-Yo me piro, vampiro.

Sue se marcha después de soltar una de sus frases.

-Vamos a preguntarle a Holly por tu padre, Kylie.

-Desde luego.

Kya y yo subimos las escaleras. Creo que es de las pocas veces que Kya ha subido a la tercera planta. No conoce muy bien el edificio. Llamamos al 304 y…

-Oh, son ustedes dos. ¿Qué querían?

-Nada, es que Sue nos ha dicho que tú le dijiste que mi padre fue policía.

-Ah, sí, es verdad. Me lo preguntó y yo respondí.

-¿Por qué te preguntó por mí?

-Se ve que quería ser su amiga, así que se lo dije, porque me pareció sincera.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso sobre el padre de Kylie?

-Lo leí en un periódico antiguo.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Una vez me fui a comer a un sitio y lo leí por casualidad.

¿Un periódico tan antiguo por casualidad?

-Hace unos 20 años, Kyle Hyde era policía, pero abandonó porque un amigo suyo cambió de bando durante la operación. Brian Bradley…

-Sí, algo me suena que mi padre me haya contado…

-Pero Brian Bradley ya está muerto. Nile no perdona traiciones.

Kya entristece un poco. Yo intento disimular.

-Eso ya no lo sé…

-¿En serio?

-Pues… No. Mi padre y yo no solemos contarnos muchas cosas.

-Comprendo…

Aparece una mujer de unos 40 años o más, de pelo castaño desgastado por la edad, por el pasillo. No parece alegre de vernos allí a las tres.

-El pasillo no es el mejor sitio para ponerse a cotillear, ¿No creéis?

-Lo sentimos.

-No importa…

La mujer se llama Francine Raver. Vive en el 302, justo encima nuestro. Anda que no he pasado noches en vela oyéndola andar…

-Usted vive en el 302, ¿No?

-Sí, ¿Y?

-Nada, sepa que mi prima y yo estamos en el 202, justo debajo del apartamento que usted ocupa. Tengo la inmensa fortuna de oír su imponente caminar cada noche…

-¿Sabes qué, jovencita? Me parecías más dura de lo que eres…

Qué mujer más impresentable.

-Señora Raver, la señorita Hyde solo quería mencionarlo. No creo que quiera hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, ¿Verdad?

-Supongo…

-De acuerdo, jovenzuelas. A partir de hoy, intentaré hacer menos ruido al andar, ¿Os parece?

-Por mí bien.- La pobre Kya no sabe ya qué decir.

-De acuerdo.

-Oye, Holly. Vuelve a haber basura en la cuarta planta. ¿No querrás que pase lo de la otra vez?

-Sí, lleva razón. Disculpe, enseguida me pongo a ello.

-Muy bien.

Francine Raver vuelve al 302 sin decir nada más.

-Maldita sea… Se me había olvidado revisar la cuarta planta.

-Holly, ¿Qué pasó "la otra vez"?

-No es nada. Tengo trabajo. Si ya han terminado….

Holly sube las escaleras a toda prisa.

-Vamos detrás de ella, Kya.

-De acuerdo. Oye, ¿Cómo es la cuarta planta? No la he visto nunca.

-No está permitido acceder a las habitaciones de la cuarta planta porque están más viejas… Son iguales que cuando esto era un hotel.

-¿Esto fue un hotel? ¿De hace cuánto estamos hablando?

-Pues… Hará unos 27 años fue cuando se clausuró. Yo no sé mucho más.

-Oh…

Llegamos al rellano del cuarto piso. Allí está Holly, apartando unas bolsas de la pared, que está requemada…

-¿Holly?

-Oh, ustedes. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Basura. Hay cada gamberro que se dedica a ponerla aquí.

-¿Quién puede ser?

-No tengo ni idea. Y la verdad es que no me hace gracia. No hay vigilante en el bloque, por eso cualquiera se puede colar aquí.

-Oye, Holly, dinos, ¿Qué pasó "la otra vez"? Lo dijo Francine.

-No es nada, de verdad les pido que lo olviden. Ahora debería ir a deshacerme de todo esto.

-Vale… Por favor, no nos trates de "usted". Cumpliremos 14, no 80.

Holly se marcha cargada de las bolsas de basura.

-Oye, Kylie… En tu nota ponía que la supuesta Estrella Roja desapareció hace 40 años en el hotel Cape West, ¿No?

-Así es.

-Si esta planta está exactamente igual, tal vez valga la pena echar un vistazo.

-Sí… Es buena idea. Al fin y al cabo tienes razón. ¿Habrá algo interesante?

-Pero no está permitido el paso.

-Si queremos investigar, tenemos que asumir el riesgo.

-Sí…

-Venga, entremos. Aunque sea solo para echar un vistazo superficial.

Nos acercamos a la salida de incendios. Giramos el manillar de la puerta. Nada más ponerlo en posición vertical, la alarma se dispara.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sí que la hemos hecho buena!

-¡Ay, no!

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se apaga este ruido?

Kya se tapa las orejas.

-¿No hay ningún panel de control?

-Pues…

Miro a mi alrededor. Hay una pequeña caja instalada en la pared. ¿Será eso?

-Puede que sea eso.

Me acerco a echar un vistazo. En efecto, es un panel de control con dos interruptores.

-¡Apaga este ruido, Kylie, por favor!

Si lo hago de uno en uno, no funciona. Pues entonces usemos las dos manos, que tendré dos por algo… Deslizamos los dos interruptores a la vez y el ruido cesa.

-¡Se ha parado!

-Qué descanso…

Se oyen pasos precipitados que suben las escaleras. Es Holly.

-¡Kylie y Kya! ¡¿Qué hacíais abriendo la puerta que lleva a la cuarta planta?!

-Lo siento, he hecho saltar la alarma sin querer.

-Mi prima se ha equivocado.

-¡¿Que se ha equivocado?! ¡Buena la habéis hecho!

Unos tacones hacen chirriar la madera. Es la señora Patrice.

-¡Señora Patrice!

-Holly, cielo, ¿Qué hace la alarma encendida? ¿Y qué hacen aquí las dos señoritas Hyde?

-Es que… Verá, señora Patrice…

Holly piensa un momento. Kya y yo nos quedamos inmóviles sin abrir la boca.

-Era una prueba.

-¿Una prueba? Pero si estamos a mediodía….

Ahora que lo dice, lleva razón la casera. Están a punto de dar las doce.

-Sí, es que…. Como debemos desalojar el edificio, iba a asegurarme de que todo funcionaba correctamente.

¡Mierda! No le he dicho lo del desalojo a mis padres. Ahora sí que me he metido en un buen lío…

-Me parece perfecto, Holly. Me ayudas mucho. No sé cómo me las arreglaría sin ti…

-No es nada… Y ellas… Es que les he pedido que vengan a comprobarlo también. ¿Verdad?

Tanto Kya como yo respondemos a la vez.

-Efectivamente.

-Está bien. Tengo que dejaros, jóvenes muchachitas. Tengo mucho que hacer. Adiós.

La señora Patrice baja las escaleras.

-Ha faltado poco, ¿Eh?

-Sí, la verdad. Creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

-De acuerdo.

Las tres bajamos las escaleras. Holly vuelve a su casa y nosotras dos a la nuestra. Y muy oportunas somos, porque me acaba de sonar el busca.


	6. No es la primera vez que

-¿Qué es ese pitido?

-Mi busca. Seguramente Ed habrá llegado a la oficina.

-¿Vas a decirle lo del papel que te encontraste?

-Es posible. Él puede tener algo que ver, porque si te paras a pensar. ¿Quién me puede enviar la carta justo el mismo día que me quedo sin mi oportunidad laboral?

-Pues Ed. Es razonable.

-Ya….

Cojo el teléfono de mi habitación y marco el número correspondiente.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Tía Rochelle? Soy yo.

-Ah, tú. Te paso con Ed, ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo. No te vayas lejos por si las cosas suben el tono.

-Muy bien…

…

-¿Qué diantres quieres, Hyde pequeña?

-Ed, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya puedes arrastrarte todo lo que quieras. Si no fuiste capaz de guardar unos simples papeles, no te mereces el trabajo.

-No llamo por eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-He recibido una hoja de pedido. Y venía a mi nombre.

-¿Tú? ¿En tu casa?

-Exacto. ¿No tendrás algo que ver?

-Yo no sé nada. Además, ni siquiera habías empezado a trabajar para mí. ¿Cómo iba a saber alguien que existes siquiera?

-Pues no lo sé, pero alguien me está espiando o algo así.

-No sé lo que dirá ese encargo. Y francamente, no quiero saberlo. No tienes el trabajo, así que yo que tú, quemaría esa hoja y me olvidaría.

-Pero Ed, yo…

-Te vas a llevar un golpe, hazme caso. En vez de ponerte a solucionar problemas que no te conciernen, búscate la vida, tú que eres muy joven.

-Ya, pero…

-Adiós.

-¡Ed!

Ed cuelga sin decir nada más. Ahora entiendo esa famosa frase que dice "A los jóvenes no les escucha ni Dios".

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que él no tiene nada que ver. ¿Entonces?

-Es cierto. ¿Quién será el cliente misterioso?

-Hm…

Pausa.

-¿Te apetece jugar a algo?

-¿Qué hay?

-No sé, ¿"Quién es quién"?

-De acuerdo… Así haremos tiempo…

Kya va a buscar una caja con el juego. Sin darnos cuenta, nos ponemos a jugar múltiples partidas y se nos pasa el tiempo. Son las cuatro menos cuarto del mediodía cuando la puerta se abre.

-¿Chicas, estáis en casa?

-Aquí estamos.

-¡Ah, estáis jugando!

-Oh, qué monada. Dicho así, mamá, parece que aún seamos bebés.

-¿Has hablado con Ed?

-Sí… Al final no he conseguido nada.

-Pues nosotros tampoco. Seguiremos intentándolo a ver…

-Ah, por cierto, ayer revisé el buzón antes de volver.

-¿Tú, Kylie, el buzón?

-Por enésima vez a todo el mundo, no tengo fiebre. No tenía mucho interés, pero es que Sue me dijo algo de una carta de la casera, y sentí curiosidad.

-¿De la señora Patrice?

-Aquí la tenéis…

Le doy la carta a mi padre, mientras que intento resumirla.

-Básicamente dice que nos van a largar del bloque a todos los inquilinos.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?

-No hay razones, papá.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no nos lo dijiste ayer?

-Se me pasó. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!  
-Tranquilízate, hombre.

-Ahora que lo pienso… No es la primera vez que…

-¿La primera vez que qué?

-… Nada, nada. Déjalo, cosas mías.

-Chicas, ¿Qué habéis desayunado?

Silencio…

-No me digáis que no habéis tomado nada de desayunar…

-¿Huy?

-Vaya, hombre. Vamos, a comer.

-¡Las cuatro! Id bajando, nosotras iremos enseguida.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada, dan un especial en la tele. No nos lo queremos perder.

-Está bien…

Mis padres salen de casa cerrando de un portazo. Enciendo la tele al instante para ver el programa especial de Hortense Speck.

-A ver qué tal…

"Hoy, en directo desde el canal 5, les narramos la vida de Hortense Speck, candidata a la alcaldía. Desde pequeña ha estado interesada en la política, al igual que su padre. Su campaña está centrada en la lucha contra el crimen organizado de la ciudad."

Aparece una foto de Hortense junto a su viejo Hugh.

"La campaña de Hugh Speck estaba igualmente centrada en este mismo tema. Speck era miembro del cuerpo de policía en la década de los 50"

Entonces Speck padre era poli cuando desapareció la supuesta Estrella Roja…

"Uno de los casos más famosos en los que participó fue contra una banda de ladrones de joyas llamada Cóndor."

-¡Kylie! ¿Lo has oído?

-"Cóndor"… La joya que te regaló tu padre fue robada por esa banda. Al parecer, está relacionada con Nile. ¿Cómo encaja en todo esto?

"Eso es todo por ahora. Dan Stevenson desde canal 5"

Apago la tele sin decir nada más.

-Kylie… Nile está relacionada con Cóndor. ¿Qué significa esto?

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos.

-Exacto.

-Pero ahora, vamos a comer. Estoy hambrienta.

-También yo. La gripe te da hambre.

Saltamos ambas del sofá y bajamos a la primera planta, donde hay un café-bar. Se llama Lucky's Café. Es un sitio muy agradable.

-Necesito un vaso de leche calentita…

-Yo prefiero un zumo de piña…

-Eh, Kylie, ¿Quiénes son los que vienen?

-¿Esos?

Dos chicas, una morena y otra castaña, y un chico castaño caminan por el rellano de la primera planta. Son…

-Hola, buenas.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal?

Son trillizos, y siempre hablan unos detrás del otro en el mismo orden.

-No nos conocemos. –dice Kya.

-No nos han presentado, cierto.

-Pero hemos oído que eres la prima de Kylie.

-¿Kya, no?

-Así es…

Ahora me toca.

-Pero vosotros…

-¿Ya te has vuelto a olvidar de nuestros nombres?

-Siempre estamos igual.

-Pero nosotros nos acordamos. Kylie Hyde, 202. ¿No?

-Sí, esto… Esperad, ya me acuerdo. Amelie, Geneviève y Raphael Jeunet, apartamento 305, ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.

-Nos gustaría que te acordaras de nuestros nombres.

-¡Es lo mínimo!

-Sí, perdonadme, es que tengo mala memoria para las caras. Tampoco os penséis que lo hago a propósito.

-De acuerdo.

-En el fondo no tiene importancia.

-Pero es sencillamente cuestión de educación.

-Perdonad a mi prima, en serio.

-Ya hemos dicho que no importa.

-Es un placer conocerte, por cierto.

-Es una pena que nos falten pocos días para vivir bajo el mismo techo, ¿No?

-Sí, es una pena…

Ahora los tres hablan a la vez.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Esperad, Jeunets.

Me encanta llamarles así a los trillizos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vosotros sabéis algo que pasó en la cuarta planta hará unos días?

-Sí, un incendio- Amelie siempre habla la primera.

-Suerte que alguien lo descubrió y lo apagó a tiempo.- Como siempre, Amelie seguida de Geneviève.

-Nos referimos a Francine Raver, la del 302- y por último, Raphael.

-Vale, vale, solo que lo había oído, y no me había enterado.

-Eh, Kylie, es tu cumpleaños dentro de poco.

-Sí.

-¿Vas a dar una fiesta?

-No, que yo sepa. No soy partidaria de fiestas.

-Es una pena.

-También será el cumple de Kya.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, chicos. –Kya interviene.

-Nacimos el mismo día.

-¡Qué me dices!

-Sí…

-¡Qué bonita casualidad!

-En fin, no queríamos interrumpiros si os ibais.

-Sí.

-Es cierto.

-Chao.

Los tres Jeunets suben las escaleras. La historia de estos es bastante curiosa. Son los tres dramaturgos, pero cada uno cultiva un género diferente de teatro: Amelie es la de la tragedia, siempre más fría y recta. Geneviève es la más risueña del trío, por eso cultiva la comedia. Y Raphael está en medio a pesar de ser el pequeño, y es el que escribe drama. Ja, ja, nada aburrido, vamos.

-¿Entramos?

-Sí, perdona, estaba pensando.

Entramos en el Lucky's. Allí está Claire, como siempre. La hija del dueño. Es muy simpática con todo el mundo.

-¡Hola, chicas, bienvenidas!

-Hola, Claire.

-Tus padres me han dicho que llegaríais dentro de un rato, Kylie.

-Claro, me lo figuraba.

-¿Qué queréis que os prepare?

-Pues…

Me toca a mí.

-Unos macarrones a la boloñesa y un zumo de piña.

-¡Marchando! Y dime, Kya, ¿Qué quieres tú?

-Algo ligero, que estoy enferma.

-Ah, sí, pobrecita.

-Un sándwich de jamón york con un vaso de leche.

-¡Marchando! Sentaos, chicas. La comida estará lista enseguida.

-Muy bien.

Ambas nos sentamos en la misma maesa donde están mis padres.

-Al fin bajáis.

-¿Qué daban en la tele que no os queríais perder?

-Os lo diremos cuando nos expliquéis el significado de "No es la primera vez que…"

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

-Siempre me estás diciendo lo mismo…

-Porque siempre me preguntas lo mismo…

-Vamos, dejadlo ya los dos.

-¡Pues ya me enteraré, ya!

-¡Kylie, por favor!- Mi madre siempre tan protectora.

-Cálmate, anda. ¿Hoy no has dormido bien?

-Pues no mucho, Kya.

Aparece Claire.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, chicas!

-¡Qué rápido!

-Aquí tenéis, macarrones, un sándwich de jamón york, un zumo de piña y un vaso de leche.

Claire lo deja todo en la mesa.

-¡Buen provecho!

-Gracias.

Claire se marcha. La verdad es que mis macarrones tienen una pinta estupenda, así que el resto de la comida lo tenemos calladitos.

-Estaba genial.

-Ni que lo digas. A pesar de estar enferma, el sándwich estaba riquísimo.

-Ahora que lo dices, tendríamos que darte el medicamento, Kya. El médico dijo después de cada comida.

-De acuerdo.

-Vayamos subiendo. Venga, Kya.

-Ve subiendo tú, Rachel. Quiero hablar con Kylie.

-Muy bien, ahora nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

Mi madre se marcha con Kya. Yo sigo a mi bola, como de costumbre. Si soy sincera, estoy un poco mosqueada por lo de antes. Supongo que el hecho de haberme acordado esta mañana de esa conversación ha influido.

-¿Kylie?

-¿Qué?

-Anda, no te enfades.

-¿Por qué me lo dices? Ah, no, que no me lo vas a decir.

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿Quieres saber lo que dije antes?

-Pues sí. Y como eso, muchas otras cosas. Pero no me cuentas nada. ¿No confías en mí?

-Otra vez. Que no es eso, es que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado.

-Pero eso es precisamente de lo que quiero que me hables…

-Vale, te contaré eso que querías saber. No es la primera vez que se planea desalojar el edificio.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Así es. Hará unos 15 años.

¿15 años? Cuando apareció la Estrella Roja…

-¿Un año antes de nacer yo?

-Sí. La casera pretendía vender el edificio y lo iban a echar abajo, pero al final la cosa se torció. Eso es todo

-Vale…

-Ahora vamos a casa.

-De acuerdo. Ve tú, yo iré enseguida.

-Vale.

Mi padre se marcha. Me quedo pensando en lo que me acaba de decir: Así que un suceso igualito al que estamos viviendo sucedió hace 15 años… ¿Estará relacionado con lo que estoy buscando?


	7. Electra Foxter

-¡Pero si eres tú, preciosa!

Despierto para encontrarme con que el dueño del bar me está llamando. Sidney Reagan, el padre de Claire. Es un hombre un poco entusiasta, pero me cae muy bien, es muy majo.

-Hola, jefe.

-¿Vienes sola?

-Ahora me iba, sí. Mis padres y Kya se acaban de marchar.

-Ya veo. Pues nada, mujer, ya nos veremos. Cumples años dentro de poco, ¿No?

-Pues sí. No creo que quede nadie que no lo sepa…

-¡No me extraña! Llevas casi 14 años en el bloque.

-Supongo.

-Oye, hablando de todo un poco, ¿Conoces a esa chica que hay ahí sentada?

-¿Qué chica?

-La del pelo negro y las gafas de sol.

-A ver…

Miro hacia la mesa que me dice Sidney. Ahí hay una chica un poco mayor que yo de pelo moreno, vestida en tonos oscuros y con unas gafas de sol puestas. Vaya pinta más sospechosa…

-¿Es amiga tuya, Kylie?

-Qué va. No la había visto en mi vida.

-¿Ah, no? Pues ella sabe bastante sobre ti. Empezó a preguntarme hace un rato.

-¿En serio?

-Tal cual. Pensaba que tal vez seríais compañeras, pero veo que no estaba en lo cierto. Bueno, yo me marcho. Ya nos veremos.

-Chao, jefe.

Sidney se marcha.

-¿Y qué demonios sabe ésta sobre mí?

Vamos a hablar con ella, a ver qué hace indagando sobre una mediocre como yo.

-¡Eh!

La chica se quita las gafas, da un sorbo a su bebida y se me queda mirando con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Tienes un segundo?

-Eso depende. ¿Qué quieres?

-Me han dicho que me conoces como si fueras mi madre. ¿A qué se debe tanto interés?

-¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?

-Lo primero que quiero saber es tu nombre.

-La gente me conoce como Electra Foxter.

Hombre, mira quién aparece por fin. Su mirada me congela durante un momento. Ahora entiendo por qué sus padres la llamaron "Electra", porque el azul eléctrico de sus ojos electrifica a cualquiera.

-A ti te gusta mucho jugar con el telefonito de vez en cuando, ¿Verdad? ¿A qué estás jugando? No salgo con las de tu tipo, por si era eso.

-Ja, ja, me parto.

-¿A qué viene tanta risa?

-He oído decir que la sangre de tu viejo corre por tus venas, ¿No es así? Pues si actúas tal y como él, he de decirte que no pareces vendedora, para nada. Por este tono, parece que quieras interrogarme.

-No sé de qué narices me estás hablando.

-Un interrogatorio. Lo que hacen los polis. Como tu viejo, que era madero. Si de verdad eres tan clavada a él, no hagas preguntas e intenta usar el cerebro.

-Oye, Electra, me trae sin cuidado lo que pienses de mí. En lugar de eso, responde a mi pregunta y dime por qué estás tan interesada en mí y mi vida.

-Dime algo, ¿Por qué tu viejo eligió este sitio para instalarse?

-Por nada en especial, supongo.

-Mentira. Vino porque esto fue el hotel Cape West.

¿Pero de qué narices me habla? No entiendo nada de lo que larga.

-Y otra cosa. ¿Ha pasado hoy algo fuera de lo normal en tu piso?

-Pues… Algo sí. Un follón con un robo.

-¿Víctima?

-Nadie que te importe, déjalo correr.

-Como quieras, solo preguntaba.

¿Solo preguntaba? Una porra.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi padre fue policía? ¿Y qué sabes sobre mí?

-¿Crees que es difícil buscar sobre alguien?

-¿Libros, periódicos? Sabes tan bien como yo que soy tan popular como lo es una ventana. ¿Dónde iba a aparecer yo?

-Oye, ahora mismo no puedo decirte nada más. No quiero arriesgarme.

-¿Arriesgarte a qué?

-Si sabes demasiado, puedes involucrarte más de lo que me gustaría. Por eso prefiero guardarme un as en la manga.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Las tías como tú tenéis tendencia a investigar cosas que no son de vuestra incumbencia. Como sigas así, puedes convertirte en un estorbo. Y no me gustan los estorbos.

Me está poniendo de los nervios.

-Me voy.

-¡Oye, Foxter, no tan deprisa!

-Relájate, aún tenemos tiempo para charlar tranquilamente… En otra ocasión. Nos vemos.

Electra se va del Lucky's. ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

-Hola, Kylie.

-¿Eh?

Una mujer está hablándome. Cynthia Reagan, la madre de Claire y la mujer de Sidney.

-Ah, es usted.

-Sí. Mi marido me ha contado lo de esa joven. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Electra Foxter.

-¿Y qué quiere exactamente?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero pienso averiguarlo.

-Entiendo. Ya me pareció extraña.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Es lo que tiene trabajar en un bar. Calas rápidamente a la gente.

-Comprendo…

-Todo el rato apuntando cosas en su libreta, y releyendo cada dos por tres… Tal vez sea detective…

-No, no lo es. No me lo parece, al menos.

-Supongo que tú sabrás lo que dices, pequeña.

-Háblame de lo que tenía escrito.

-Intenté mirar, pero no vi nada. Además de que preguntaba mucho.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Cosas de hace tiempo.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Mi marido sabe más que yo sobre esto. Espera, voy a llamarle.

Cynthia se despide de mí y de marcha y al cabo de unos minutos, Sidney ocupa su puesto.

-Ya me ha contado Cynthia que quieres saber cosas del pasado de este sitio.

-Sí. Por lo que preguntaba Electra, vamos.

-Cosas de hace 27 años o así. Parece que le interesaba mucho el pasado de este edificio.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí hace 27 años cuando esto era un hotel?

-De eso prefiero no hablar, espero que lo entiendas. La casera me pidió que no hablara demasiado del tema.

-¿Por qué no? Anda, cuéntamelo, jefe.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que hubo un asesinato. Y el caso no fue resuelto.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre aquello?

-Creo que ya me he ido bastante de la lengua. Por favor, no me hagas hablar más. Eres tan curiosa como tu padre.

-¿De verdad?

-Eres su viva imagen. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?

-Sí, claro que sí. Desde pequeñita.

-Ya lo creo. Oye, cambiando de tema, ya que eres tan curiosa, ¿Has oído algo sobre los atracos en joyerías que tiene lugar últimamente? Hace 15 años que no oía tantos robos en cadena.

-No. Bueno, algo habré oído, pero no estoy muy documentada.

-Pues entonces mira este periódico. Yo tengo que irme a ayudar a Claire en la cocina. Cuando termines, déjalo en cualquier mesa.

-Muy bien, así lo haré.

Sidney se marcha y yo me pongo a ojear el periódico. La primera página, el titular, habla sobre una oleada de robos de joyas que han asolado la ciudad últimamente. Parece que la policía sospecha de….

-¿Cóndor?

Dice que es posible que hayan vuelto a las andadas después de 15 años de inactividad. Y lo único que tienen en común todos los atracos es un chaval misterioso que aparece por delante de las tiendas antes del golpe.

-Gafas de sol, vestido de oscuro, gorra de béisbol. ¡Hey! Pero si parece el chico que Sue y yo vimos salir del bloque.

Vaya, vaya, demasiadas coincidencias. Pero será mejor que lo deje estar un rato y me vaya a casa. Mi padre estará a punto de establecer una orden de busca y captura contra mí.

Asiento y subo a mi casa. Me siento en el sofá y dejo que pase el tiempo. Kya se está echando una siesta, así que prefiero no molestarla. Sin darme cuenta, me pongo a pensar en lo sucedido. Cóndor, Nile, 40 años atrás, 27 años atrás… ¿Todo esto tendrá alguna relación?


	8. Mi oportunidad

20 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995

Estoy paseando por la calle con Kya cuando unos hombres sospechosos nos acorralan y nos apuntan con pistolas. Ambas nos asustamos. No hay nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, es negra noche. Solo nos acompañan las luces de los rascacielos. Van a disparar y…

*¡Ring, ring!*

Solo era un sueño, menos mal. Kya está durmiendo como un tronco en la cama de al lado. El teléfono me ha despertado. Alargo el brazo para cogerlo mientras maldigo para mis adentros.

-¿Sí?

-¿A qué viene esa voz, sobrinita? ¿Aún estabas durmiendo?

-Pues sí… ¿Querías algo?

-¿Aún quieres ese trabajo?

-¿Yo? Sí, claro.

-Está bien.

-¿Pero por qué me lo preguntas? Ya sé… Nuestro amigo Ed se ha arrepentido de darme puerta, ¿No?

…

-Vamos a ver, criaja… ¿Por qué razón crees que me tendría que arrepentir?

Me despierto de sopetón.

-¡Ed!

-Más bien debería suspirar aliviado de haberme librado de una gandula como tú. Pero es que eres como las cucarachas, no me libro de ti ni en sueños.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Menuda nochecita me has dado, jovencita. Yo teniendo una pesadilla sobre que acababas muerta de un tiro.

-Oh, qué bonito. Pues espero, por mi propio bien, que no suelan hacerse realidad tus sueños.

-¿Sabes que eres clavada a tu viejo?

-Sí, ya, algo he oído.

-En fin, míralo de este modo. Creo que si no soy yo, nadie va a darle trabajo a una vaga como tú. Y aunque fuera así, no durarías ni tres días. Y creo que si no te echo un cable, puede que pase algo que nadie quiera.

-¿Entonces quieres darme una segunda oportunidad?

-Exacto. Pero no lo olvides, muchacha, esta es la última, ¿Eh? Aprende a tener respeto a los mayores, que por algo son mayores.

Otro que dice lo mismo. Empiezo a estar hartita ya. Pero al menos mis pataletas funcionan.

-Entonces, ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Lo tomo, Ed.

-De acuerdo…. Pero antes, pensaré en alguna pequeña prueba para ver cuánta lealtad me tienes.

-Como quieras. Oye, ¿Y la carta esa que recibí…?

-Ya te lo he dejado claro. ¡Tírala a la basura! Solo será una broma pesada.

-Está bien.

-Te paso con tu tía.

…

-¿Qué? ¡Te has salido con la tuya!

-¿Habéis tenido algo que ver?

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Con Ed, nunca se sabe.

-Ya entiendo.

-¿De qué carta le hablabas a Ed?

-De una que recibí hace un par de días. Mira, te la leo: "Encuentra la Estrella Roja desaparecida hace 40 años en el hotel Cape West, apareció hace 15 y desapareció hace 14"

-¿Eh? No he pillado ni la mitad.

-Ya, ni yo. Estoy investigando con Kya por el edificio. Oye, de esto…

-Ni una palabra más, no lo mencionaré a nadie.

-Gracias… Ni siquiera a mis viejos, ¿Eh?

-Que sí, que sí.

-Eh, ¿Sabes qué? He conocido a Electra Foxter.

-¿En serio?

-Una chica sombría, sin duda. ¿Podrías buscar un poco sobre ella? Ya que ella ha buscado tanto sobre mí, qué menos, ¿No?

-Muy bien, bonita. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo interesante.

-Cuento contigo para ayudarme.

-Vale.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Al menos después de llorar un poco he logrado una oportunidad. Ja, ja, qué suerte. Decido pasarme agua por la cara para despertarme, aunque después de oír el vozarrón de Ed, no me hace falta.


	9. El alquiler y los rumores

Nada más acabo de calzarme la bota derecha, alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿Y ahora quién es?

Voy a abrir. Es la casera, la señora Patrice.

-Buenos días tenga usted, señorita Hyde.

-Lo mismo le digo, señora Patrice.

-¿Están sus padres por casualidad?

-Qué va, se han ido a trabajar.

-Vaya…

-Pero me apuesto algo a que sé por qué ha venido. El tema del alquiler y demás, ¿No?

-Me alegro de que se acuerde.

-Mi padre me encomendó la tarea de darle el dinero ayer. Sin embargo, he de llamarle para preguntarle dónde lo tiene, así que nada más esté en mis manos, bajaré yo misma a entregarle el alquiler.

-Vaya, muchas gracias. Da gusto oír a jovencitas como usted hablar de tal forma.

-Sí, y aprovechando que usted está aquí, quería preguntarle una cosa.

-Dígame.

-¿Sucedió algo aquí hace 27 años? En el antiguo hotel.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He oído rumores sobre un asesinato. ¿Son ciertos?

-Antes de rumores, te agradecería que me trajeras el alquiler, ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien, de acuerdo.

-Gracias.

La señora Patrice se va por el pasillo y yo cierro la puerta. ¿Acaso le ha molestado que le pregunte?

Recuerdo la conversación de ayer con mi padre. Después de gritarse a sí mismo, me dijo que mañana se lo llevara yo mientras estaba en el trabajo. Menudo gallina… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Mi viejo es todo un ejemplar.

-Pero ahora, el kit de la cuestión. ¿Dónde demonios está la pasta?

Me dispongo a empezar la búsqueda cuando alguien llama a la puerta, otra vez. Voy a abrir y esta vez se trata de…

-¡Buenos días por la mañana!

Sue.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres a estas horas? Si vas a meterme en uno de tus tinglados, ya puedes ir dando media vuelta.

-No, te equivocas. Es solo que quería decirte algo…

-¿Y eso es…?

-Es que mira….

Sue me habla flojo, como si fuera un secreto. Ay, madre, esto no me gusta….

-Me han pasado un soplo que no veas. ¡Seremos ricas, colega!

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Unos contactos me han dicho de un negocio sin riesgo en el que puedes multiplicar por 10 tu dinero en un plis- plas

-Me parece maravilloso. Pues vete a aprovecharlo y no me des la lata…

-Es que… Hay que poner un poco de pasta al principio, ¿Sabes? Si nos arriesgas, no puedes ganar….

Todo esto me está empezando a oler a chamusquina…

-Al principio, dije: "Voy a pedirle consejo", pero después me pregunté que por qué no dejaba que tú también te aprovecharas de esta oportunidad.

Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo despierta.

*¡Ring-ring!*

-¿El teléfono otra vez?

-Venga, tía, préstame lo que me falta.

-Me están llamando. Vuelve luego.

-¡Tía, no me jodas! ¡Me va a caer un buen marronazo!

-Sue, he de coger el teléfono. Kya se va a despertar.

-Pero…

Las dos entramos en casa y yo cojo el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, pelirrojilla.

Papá.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer del alquiler?

-Sí, iba a llamarte. ¿Dónde está el dinero? La casera no es demasiado paciente.

-Eso es lo que quería decirte. ¿Sabes la cajonera pequeña que hay al lado del sofá? Encima hay una botella con algún dinero. Rómpela y sácalo. Creo que te debería bastar para llegar a 200.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero no te pases con el golpe, ¿Eh? Como encuentre un solo trozo de cristal en el suelo te vas a enterar.

-Vale, vale.

-Chao.

Mi padre cuelga. Decido acabar la conversación con la pelmaza de Sue antes que otra cosa.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?

-¿Tú también estás con el agua al cuello? No sabía que tenías que pagar el alquiler.

-No es eso, es que mi padre se olvidó completamente. Le suele pasar de vez en cuando.

-Lo que tú digas, pero tienes que prestarme pasta, en serio. Contra más pasta tenga, más posibilidades tendré para ganar la apuesta…

-¿Apuesta? ¿Querías apostar para conseguir pasta?

-Esto, yo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa era el plan maestro que no podía salir mal?

-Pues…

-Y ese "marronazo" que te iba a caer, era tu alquiler pendiente, ¿No?

-Pero es que…

-¡¿Acaso no has pensado trabajar para conseguir tu dinero en vez de meterme en tus líos?! ¡Mueve el culo y búscate la vida!

-Mierda… Muy bien, señorita, tú ganas. Adiós…

Sue se marcha. Hay que ver qué cara dura tiene.

-¿Pero qué es todo este jaleo?

Es Kya, que se ha despertado.

-Lo siento… La bocazas de Sue me hace perder los nervios.

-Ya veo…

-¿Te vas a vestir? Yo he de partir una botella.

-¿Una botella? ¿Para?

-Para el dinero del alquiler. Ya sabes que el viejo Hyde tiene la cabeza en otro sitio, así que necesito el dinero que hay dentro para pagarle a la casera.

-Ya comprendo. Vale, pues me visto y te acompaño… A donde quiera que vayas. Soy como tu sombra.

-Vale…

Kya se va al cuarto a buscar algo de ropa y empieza a despegarse el pijama.

-Oye, hablando de sombras, que ayer no te lo conté. Conocí a Electra Foxter, nuestra amiguita del alma.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

-Estaba en el Lucky's. Tengo a mi tía investigando sobre ella. Me ha llamado esta mañana.

-¿En serio? Como estaba roque no me he enterado…

-Sí, y adivina. ¡Ed va a darme una oportunidad para el trabajo!

-¡Eso es fantástico, felicidades!

-Sí, gracias, a cambio de que haga una prueba… Supongo que después se lo diré a mis padres…

Kya se pone el mocasín derecho y se levanta del sofá.

-¿Dónde está la famosa botella?

-Veamos… Creo que será esa.

Nos acercamos a la cajonera de la que me habló mi padre. Ahí hay una botella de whisky con varios billetes dentro.

-No me puedo creer que a sus casi 50 tacos el viejo Hyde se pimple botellas enteras de esto.

Las dos nos reímos.

-Tal vez puedas romperla con alguna clase de herramienta.

-¿Un martillo?

-Sí, eso podría valer.

-Pero no hay ninguno aquí en casa.

-Puedes preguntar a los vecinos.

-Buf, qué palo…

Espera un momento… Holly llevaba un martillo en la mano cuando llegué al edificio. Tal vez ella pueda prestármelo.

-Ya sé quién puede prestarnos un martillo.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Holly.

Sin añadir más comentarios, Kya y yo subimos al 304 y llamamos a la puerta.

-Oh, vosotras. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudaros?

-¿Podrías prestarnos un martillo?-pregunta Kya.

-¿Un martillo?

-Sí, yo te vi con uno. ¿Me lo podrías prestar?

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-Necesito romper una botella.

-¿Una botella?

-Exacto. Tengo algo importante dentro y tengo que romperla para sacar lo que hay dentro.

-De acuerdo, te lo prestaré. Esperad en mi piso un minuto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al trastero. Lo guardé allí anoche.

-Sentimos las molestias- Kya siempre se preocupa por los demás.

Holly sonríe y se marcha. Entramos en el interior de su apartamento, muy rústico.

-Eh, Kylie, ¿Qué hay colgado de la pared?

Dirijo mi mirada a la pared para divisar colgado un puzle de "Ángel abriendo una puerta", de Osterzone.

-Es…

-El cuadro del ángel que mi padre robó a Nile cuando aún estaba vivo…

Kya entristece repentinamente.

-¿Qué hace Holly con uno de estos? Vaya, sí que tiene polvo acumulado.

Si le paso el dedo…

*¡Crash!*

El marco del puzle se desprende y algunas de las piezas se sueltan.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Oh, vaya, se ha caído!

-Seré manazas….

-No importa, reconstrúyelo y ya. Tampoco se han soltado tantas piezas…

Después de unos segundos, repongo las 4 piezas que se han caído y vuelvo a poner el marco en su sitio.

-No se nota la diferencia…

Kya es una gran cómplice. Con ella es un gusto llevar investigaciones. La puerta se abre.

-¿Eh?

Aparece Holly con el martillo en la mano.

-Aquí tenéis el martillo. Siento haber tardado tanto.

-¡Hala, si has sido muy rápida!

-Sois muy majas.

-Oye, Holly, quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Pregunta.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese puzle de ahí?

-¿Ése, el del ángel? Me lo regaló mi padre. Es una imagen muy bonita.

-El cuadro original estaba expuesto hará alrededor de 20 años y lo robaron de la exposición. La culpable fue una banda de mafiosos llamada Nile, ¿Te suena?

-He oído algo de Nile, pero no tenía ni idea que el puzle estuviera basado en semejante obra de arte.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, es la primera noticia que tengo.

-Deberíamos irnos, gracias por la ayuda.

-No os preocupéis. Devolvédmelo cuando hayáis terminado con él.

-Muy bien.

Volvemos a nuestro cuchitril dispuestas a romper esa botella de whisky a martillazos. Ya que estamos, mi despertador podría apuntarse a la fiesta…

-Anda, apunta un poco o nos dejas sin radio.

Cojo el martillo y con un golpe certero la botella se parte en pedazos minúsculos. No se cae ninguno.

-Muy bien, ninguno se ha desprendido.

-Guay. No me apetece oír broncas de mi padre.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Creo que aquí dentro habrá suficiente…

Kya saca el dinero de la botella y lo cuenta.

-Parece que hay 210 dólares.

-Estupendo, es suficiente para el alquiler.

Mi supuesta prima me da el fajo de billetes y cojo los 200 pavos. Después, los 10 restantes los reparto en dos montones de cinco. Como siempre, en billetes de uno, cómo no. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Toma, tus 5 pavos.

-No son nuestros, sino de tu padre. Los puede necesitar.

-Sí, claro, para comprarse una mansión. Anda, solo son cinco pavos. Le decimos que en la botella había 200 redondos y ya.

-Tú y tus trastadas.

-Je, je, si nadie se entera no son trastadas.

Otra vez reímos al unísono.

-Tendría que ir a pagarle el dinero a la casera antes de que me mate.

-Vale, voy contigo.

Bajamos a la primera planta y llamamos a la puerta de la señora Patrice, quien nos recibe.

-Vaya, las primas Hyde. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotras?

-Señora Patrice, vengo a traerle el dinero del alquiler que mi padre se olvidó. Siento mucho el retraso.

-No te preocupes. Todos tenemos un despiste de vez en cuando.

Ya, lo malo es que en el caso de mi padre no es "de vez en cuando", es "constantemente".

-Pasad, pasad.

Entramos en el apartamento de la casera. Es mucho más grande y lujoso que el nuestro. Creo que en los casi 14 años que llevo vividos nunca he entrado aquí.

-En fin, no queremos entretenerla. Aquí tiene los 200 dólares.

La señora Patrice coge el dinero de mis manos.

-Todo parece correcto. Gracias, chicas.

-De verdad que sentimos muchísimo todo esto.- A pesar de que Kya no está muy al tanto de la situación, interviene como puede.

-No os preocupéis. Me alegro de que hayáis cumplido vuestra palabra. Es un tema desagradable.

-Comprendemos…

-Aunque a pesar de serlo, solo quedan dos inquilinos con deudas pendientes.

-¿A quiénes se refiere?

-A Sue Wolf, del 201, y Mark Rivet, del 206.

¿Mark también debe el alquiler?

-Dígame, señora Patrice. No es que conozca muy bien a Mark, pero sí he tenido ocasión de saber que no es mayor de edad. ¿Cómo puede ser que viva solo?

-Oh, eso. Pues… No sé. Su madre siempre contacta conmigo para preguntar por su hijo.

-Ah, claro…

-Así que por eso no me preocupo por ese detalle.

-¿Y eso que le comenté antes, de hace 27 años?

-Eso… Pues…

-¿Son solo rumores?

-Efectivamente, solo son rumores.

-¿De verdad?

-¿No me crees?

-Sí, sí, claro, es solo que llevo dándole vueltas al tema.

-Ya veo. Yo también pienso en cosas ahora que se aproxima el desalojo. Cosas pasadas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-La muerte de mi marido.

-¿Cómo era su esposo, señora Patrice?- No sabría decir si Kya lo dice por interés o por ser educada.

-Era un saxofonista.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Un ingrato accidente.

Creo que ya hemos charlado bastante.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos yendo.

-Está bien.

Kya y yo salimos del apartamento de la señora Patrice.

-Parece que no le gusta hablar de su pasado…

-Podemos preguntarle a Sidney. Él lleva aquí mucho tiempo y parece que sabe bastante sobre la historia de este sitio.

-Y además el estómago me suena como si fuera una rana. ¿Y si picamos algo?

-Me parece una propuesta inmejorable. Vamos.


	10. El crucigrama y las sospechas hacia Mark

Entramos en el bar, torciendo a la derecha desde donde estamos. Allí está Claire para recibirnos, como de costumbre.

-¡Buenos días, chicas!

-Hola, Claire.

-¿Qué os pongo, preciosas?

-A mí un vaso de leche y unas magdalenas.-La pobre Kya aún sigue con comida de enferma.

-¿Para mí alguna sugerencia?

-Tengo unos bizcochos de chocolate esponjosos. ¡Los he hecho yo misma!

-Será un placer probarlos. Ponme un zumo de uva también.

-¿Zumo de uva?

-Sí, ya sabes, con un poco de hielo y una pajita.

-¡Claro, enseguida!

-¡Claire Reagan!  
-Hola, Sidney.

-¿Aún no te has aprendido como le gusta a Kylie su zumo? ¡Tienes que acordarte de los gustos de la gente!

-Ya lo sé, sólo me he despistado.

-Vamos, jefe, no seas así con ella. Siempre se acuerda.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta ella lo dice. Te enfadas enseguida.

-Anda, ve a trabajar.

-Sí, señor.

Claire se marcha a la cocina.

-¿"Señor"? Vaya chica….

-Yo no sé mucho de paternidad, jefe, pero tal vez deberías dejar respirar un poco a Claire.

-Un padre tiene que marcar sus límites, pequeña. Si no, les sueltas demasiado y después no vuelven.

-Como tú digas… Oye, ¿Sabes lo que te pregunté ayer, de los sucesos del hotel Cape West?

-Ya te dije que no puedo contarte nada más.

-Solamente dime una cosa, ¿Por qué la casera esquiva el tema?

-Porque es mala publicidad para el edificio, ¿No crees?

Así que es cierto al fin y al cabo…

-Oye, ¿Os cuento algo, chicas?

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunta Kya.

-¿Cómo se os dan los crucigramas?

-¿Los crucigramas?

-Pues no hay ninguno que yo no pueda resolver.- Yo, como siempre, la más modesta de las dos.

-¡Qué modesta es la señorita Hyde! A eso lo llamo yo tener confianza.

-¿Por qué nos lo pregunta, señor Reagan?

-Tomad esto, para las dos.

Sidney nos da un papel. Es una especie de crucigrama.

-Podéis participar en un sorteo de mil dólares que hago para decirle adiós a este bar.

-Claro, tú también te tienes que ir.

-Qué pena…

-Y además, mil dólares. Ten por seguro que participamos.

-¡Ja, ja!

-Oye, jefe, mi padre me ha dicho que no es la primera vez que se planea demoler el bloque.

-Así es. Ya hace 15 años se planeó el desalojo. ¡Y era más o menos para las mismas fechas!

-Sí, exacto…

-¡Y exactamente un año después te vi el pelo por primera vez!

-Supongo que fue una alegría no perder el bar, ¿No?

-Sí, aunque todo fue muy curioso.

Claire irrumpe en nuestra conversación.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

Nos deja las cosas en la barra para que podamos seguir hablando con Sidney.

-¡Buen provecho!

-Gracias.- Mi "prima" y yo al unísono.

Claire se marcha.

-Jefe, ¿Te importaría hablarnos de eso?

-Pues… El 10 de diciembre del 80 la señora Patrice nos envió una carta a todos los inquilinos en la que nos decía que teníamos que desalojar el bloque porque iba a ser demolido.

-¿Y entonces?

-Por allá el día 28, la señora Patrice nos avisó de improviso de que la venta del bloque se había cancelado, por lo que podríamos seguir aquí. A todos nos pilló un poco por sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué se paró la venta?

-No te lo puedo decir. Sencillamente porque no tengo ni idea.

-Entiendo…

Estamos un rato comiéndonos nuestros aperitivos y yo empiezo a comerme el coco, como de costumbre. ¿Qué narices pasaría para que se cancelara de sopetón la venta del edificio?

-Oye, Kylie, tal vez deberíamos pensar en resolver el crucigrama.

-Sí, tal vez. Siempre va bien despejarse, porque estoy hecha un lío.

-Si tú lo dices… Veamos qué pone…

-"Encuentra cinco palabras repartidas por todo el Lucky's Café para completar el crucigrama. ¡Buena suerte a todos!" Parece que el período de entrega es hasta el día 22.

-Solo tenemos dos días. Creo que ahora que hemos acabado de comer, podemos hacer tiempo buscando.

-De acuerdo.

Empezamos a mirar por todas partes.

-¿Qué te parece este cartel de neón, Kylie? A mí me gusta.

-Sí, no está mal.

Neón, ¿Eh? Creo que esa palabra cabía en una de las casillas…

-Mira, aquí en horizontal, cabe "Neón"

-Apúntalo a lápiz por si nos equivocamos.

Cojo un lápiz de mi bolsillo y escribo la palabra en el lugar que le corresponde.

-También deberíamos echar un vistazo a los anuncios. Hay un par pegados a las ventanas.

-Este de diseño retro me gusta. Un té de limón.

-Limón… Kylie, esa puede ser otra palabra.

-Sí, pero hay dos huecos posibles. Apúntala aparte y luego vemos.

Apunto "Limón" en mi agenda.

-¿Y este otro cartel? Qué rico, galletas con chocolate.

-Las típicas "cookies".

-¿Otra palabra?

-Tal vez. Mira, hay un hueco de 6 para ponerla en singular.

Apunto "Cookie" en horizontal.

-¿Y dónde más podemos buscar?

-Creo que más fácil, imposible. Ya tenemos dos palabras más: Lucky, Café.

-Pues ahora, repartámoslas por el crucigrama.

Después de pensar un poco, todas las palabras encajan. Queda algo así:

Y

A

M F

N

N

-Esto ya está. ¿Jefe?

-Dime.

-Aquí tienes el crucigrama, de pe a pa.

Sidney coge el crucigrama y comprueba que está perfecto.

-¡Muy bien, Einsteins! Muy fácil, ¿No?

-Jefe, para la pelirrojilla todos son pan comido.

-¡Como mande usted, Majestad! En fin, aquí tenéis vuestro resguardo para el sorteo.

Kya coge la papeleta. Tiene el número 24. Mira, nuestro cumple.

-El resultado saldrá el día 23. ¡Buena suerte!

-Gracias…

-Vendremos puntuales a recoger nuestro premio. ¡Ja, ja, ja! La verdad es que con la racha que llevo últimamente de suerte nefasta, siempre espero que me toque la lotería.

-Pues hale, mucha suerte a las dos futuras cumpleañeras.

-Nosotras nos vamos ya. Esperaremos a tus padres en casa.

-Muy bien. Chao, jefe, luego nos vemos.

-Adiós, chicas.

Salimos del bar.

-Kya, ¿Te importaría ir subiendo a casa? Yo voy enseguida.

-De acuerdo.

Kya sube las escaleras mientras yo me quedo en medio del vestíbulo pensando en mis cosas. Alguien hace chirriar las escaleras.

-¿Kylie?

-¿Eh?

Me giro. Es Mark Rivet.

-Ah, hola.

-Menos mal que te encuentro. Yo… Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día.

-No tiene importancia. Yo no me tomo estas cosas muy a pecho. Y en cuanto a Sue, no tienes que preocuparte. Me ha dicho que ya lo ha olvidado.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Yo… Sniff…

¿Ahora se me pone a llorar?

-Oye, Mark, no tienes que ponerte así por eso. Ya es agua pasada.

-Lo siento mucho, es que… Desde que mi madre murió, no tengo ganas de hacer nada… Pero en cuanto hablo contigo, me desfogo de la cruel realidad…

¿Su madre murió? ¿Acaso la señora Patrice habla por teléfono con un fantasma?

-Siento tu pérdida.

-Gracias. Oye, te he visto hablar varias veces con la señora Patrice. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-¿De qué?

-Sobre mí, digo.

-¿El alquiler?

-Te lo ha contado, ya veo… En efecto, ahora mismo no puedo pagar el alquiler, y me he retrasado por ello.

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿Es que vas a recibir algún dinero pronto?

-Exactamente. Dentro de poco espero recibir una cantidad de dinero importante. Y en cuanto lo haga, pagaré el alquiler sin problema.

-Entiendo…

La puerta se abre repentinamente. Y quien entra al ritmo del zapateado de sus botines altos es… Electra.

-Oh, Electra.

Mark se queda blanco como la leche.

-¿Mark? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo… Tengo que irme…

Mark sube las escaleras a toda prisa. ¿Qué le ocurre de repente?

-Electra, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te importa, Hyde. Solamente vengo de visita.

-¿Visitar a quién?

-A alguien cuyos problemas son más interesantes que los tuyos o tu viejo.

-¿Cómo que mi viejo? ¿De qué problemas me hablas?

-¿Acaso te parece poco pegarle un tiro a un compañero cuando era poli?

Me está volviendo a sacar de quicio.

-Déjalo, hay gente con un pasado más oscuro que el de vosotros los Hyde.

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿A quién estás investigando?

-¿No quieres saber quién es?

-Ya sé que no me lo vas a decir. Y no me importa. Paso de los trapos sucios de los demás.

-¿Ni siquiera de los de los machitos de tus amiguitos?

Así que busca a un chico.

-Creo que ya he hablado demasiado por ahora. Ya hablaremos, Hyde. Más tarde.

Electra se va.

-Así que un chico… ¿Se referirá a Mark?

La puerta se abre otra vez. ¿Y quiénes son esta vez? Dejo tiempo para responder… Se acabó el tiempo.

-¡Anda, nos estás esperando!

-Esto… Claro, mamá, ¿Por qué no?

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en mitad del vestíbulo?

-Tengo mala memoria, pero creo recordar que no eres el propietario del vestíbulo, viejo Hyde.

-Ojito con lo que hablas, mocosa. Eh, ¿Y el alquiler? Espero que tu memoria esté lo suficientemente bien para haberte acordado.

-Sí, ya está todo solucionado. No os preocupéis por eso.

-Oh, estupendo. Oye, cielo, Ed nos ha dicho lo de tu segunda oportunidad. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-¿Os soy sincera? No tengo ni idea.

-¿Vamos a casa a hablar con más tranquilidad?

-Vamos.

Empezamos a subir los tres las escaleras, yo, como siempre, sin prestar atención a nada. De repente, algo me hace volver a la Tierra. Hay un sobre tirado en medio del pasillo.

-¿Eh?

Lo recojo sin pensar. Es de un seguro de vida, y es para… ¿Mark Rivet? ¿El niñito de mamá ya está afiliado a un seguro? Espera un segundo…

-¿Por qué te paras?

-Id tirando vosotros. Se ha caído una carta y voy a devolvérsela a su dueño.

-¿Tú haciendo favores? ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez? ¿Otra de las tuyas?

-Sí, es que en realidad la carta es para mí y contiene información secreta sobre una máquina para dominar el mundo, ¿Sabes?

-Pues a mí me parece bien que empieces a preocuparte un poco por los demás. Ve tranquila y no tardes, ¿Eh?

-Vale.

No tardaré siempre y cuando Mark no se enrolle al explicarme de dónde sale la carta.

-Decidle a Kya que iré para allá enseguida. Está en casa.

-De acuerdo…

Mis padres entran en casa y yo llamo al 206 después de oír que la puerta de mi apartamento se cierra. Mark responde.


	11. El seguro de vida

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Kylie, Mark.

-Lo siento, Kylie, ahora mismo no puedo abrir, estoy muy ocupado.

-Tengo algo importante para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-Abre y lo sabrás.

Mark abre la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-¿Echas algo en falta? Una carta del seguro, ¿Tal vez?

-¿Del seguro?

La cara de Mark cambia.

-La encontré en el suelo, y quería preguntarte. Ese dinero que te iba a llegar al poco… ¿Era del seguro?

-Pasa, prefiero hablar de esto en privado.

-De acuerdo.

Entro otra vez en el 206.

-Enséñame esa carta.

Le doy a Mark el sobre con la carta del seguro.

-Menos mal, la estaba buscando. ¡Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que no la tenía, soy un desastre!

-¿Por qué recibes tú cartas de un seguro?

-Era la compañía de seguros a la cuál estaba afiliada mi madre. Después de morir ella, por desgracia, me deben ingresar la cantidad de dinero correspondiente. Es un pobre consuelo tratándose de mi propia progenitora, pero me ayudará ahora que estoy solo.

-Ese es el dinero del que hablabas antes, ¿No?

-En efecto…

-Dime, ¿Cómo murió tu madre?

-En un accidente de coche. Ella iba en taxi, pero le fallaron los frenos y se precipitó por un precipicio. No obstante, el taxista sobrevivió.

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero mi madre se dejó la vida, pobrecilla. Después de morir ella, me vine aquí.

-¿Elegiste este bloque por alguna razón en particular?

-Así es. Mi madre vivió aquí una temporada hará unos 15 años. Vino porque mi padre y mi tío, fallecidos también, trabajaban aquí cuando esto era un hotel.

¿Cuando esto era un hotel?

-Entonces, ¿Has oído hablar de un incidente que tuvo lugar en el antiguo hotel hace 27 años?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Un asesinato.

-¿De verdad? No sabía nada de nada.

-Comprendo.

-¿Sabes? Encuentro que es muy fácil conversar contigo.

-¿Seguro que no me estás confundiendo con otra Kylie Hyde?

-No, en absoluto. Y por esta razón, quería comentarte una cosa que me tiene un tanto preocupado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre esa chica que vino antes.

-¿Electra?

-Exactamente, Electra Foxter. Es que… Creo que ha estado aquí cuando estaba fuera.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Mira… Alguien ha puesto esto en mi piso.

Mark me tiende un micrófono pequeño.

-¿Un micrófono?

-Así es.

-¿Crees que Electra te está espiando?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿Tienes acaso algo que ocultar que pueda servirle a esa chica?

-No, que yo sepa. La llevo viendo hace unos días, y me siento vigilado.

-¿Le conocías de antes?

-No, de nada. No la había visto. Pero me asusta…

-Déjame a mí. Yo hablaré con ella. Tengo un par de cosas de qué hablarle.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sí. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

-Por supuesto.

Salgo del 206.

-¿Sería Electra quien pondría el micro?

Una puerta se abre. La de mi casa. Kya sale de ella.

-¡Kylie! ¿Qué haces tantas horas? ¡Me estaba empezando a preocupar!

-Lo siento, es que… Mira, ahora te cuento.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Sí, sobre Electra. Parece que Mark sospecha que Electra le puso un micrófono en su piso.

-¿Un micrófono? ¿Insinúas que…?

-Sí. Electra es sospechosa de demasiadas cosas. Será mejor ponerla contra las cuerdas.

-¿Eh? ¿Está aquí ahora mismo?

-Eso creo. Sería demasiado extraño que se hubiera ido desde que la he visto en el vestíbulo.

-Pues bajemos a ver.

Kya y yo bajamos las escaleras y miramos por el vestíbulo. Electra está allí, en una pose siniestra. Vamos allá.

-¡Eh, tú!

-Oh, la señorita Hyde. ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella?

-Soy su prima, Kya Hyde.

-Claro…

-Eres una chapucera, Electra. Sé que tu objetivo es Mark Rivet.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

-Tú pusiste un micro en su piso.

-¿Cómo sabe que he sido yo? ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

-Pues… No, no tengo pruebas.

-No me creo que tengas las narices de acusarme sin una puñetera prueba.

En parte, tiene razón. No tengo ninguna prueba.

-¿Kylie? ¿Tienes pruebas de esto?

-No, Kya.

-¡Ja, te lo dije! No puedes saber que he sido yo o no si no tienes pruebas.

-Kya, vámonos. Volveremos más tarde.

-Sí…

Dejamos a Electra riéndose en nuestra cara y subimos arriba. Cuando subimos, mis padres ya se han ido a trabajar. Una nota pegada en la nevera lo demuestra. Lo que yo no puedo demostrar es lo de Electra.

-¿Cómo podemos pillar a Electra? Una chica misteriosa, sin duda, ahora que la veo por fin.

-Ni que lo digas. Pero hemos de investigar para poder poner en su sitio a esa maldita bocazas.

-¿No perdonas que nadie se ría de ti, no?

-No. Y menos en mis narices. Se va a enterar en cuanto la pille.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. Aunque te entiendo.

-Sí, y eso no siempre es fácil.

*¡Ring!*

-Es el timbre.

-Ya voy yo, Kya.

-De acuerdo…

Me levanto del sofá y abro la puerta. Es Holly.

-Hola, Holly.

-Venía a por mi martillo.

-¡Ostras! Tienes razón, perdona. Me había olvidado por completo.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, Kya se levanta y trae el martillo consigo.

-Toma, Holly.-Estornuda- Vaya, lo siento. Aún estoy un poco enferma.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto.

-Gracias…

-No, gracias a vosotras por el martillo. ¿Os ha sido útil?

-Sí, la botella se partió en millones de trozos, gracias.

-Me alegro. Eh, chicas, quería preguntaros sobre una chica que viene muy a menudo por aquí, muy siniestra.

-¿Una chica?

-Morena, de piel pálida, ojos azules intenso, vestida de negro, con gafas de sol.

-¿Hablas de Electra?

-¿Sabéis si es poli?

-¿Poli? ¿Por qué iba a ser Electra policía?

-No lo sé, me lo parece.

-Pues perdona que te contradiga, pero a mí no me lo parece.

Kya interviene.

-¿Acaso esperabas que fuera policía?

-En efecto. Quería preguntarle cosas si ese era el caso.

-¿Como qué?

-Investigaciones, crímenes… ¡Siempre me han gustado las series policiacas!

-Bah, las series son otro mundo. Nada que ver con la realidad.

-Tú sabrás lo que dices. Al fin y al cabo, tu padre estuvo en el cuerpo. Bueno, yo debería irme…

-Espera, Holly.

-Dime.

-¿Has notado algo extraño en el bloque últimamente?

-¿Algo raro? Dejadme pensar… Oh, ya lo tengo. ¿Tenéis radio, chicas?

-Sí, tenemos una.-dice Kya.

-¿No habéis notado que las emisoras se sintonizan fatal? Creo que es por culpa de la señal.

-De acuerdo, echaremos un vistazo.

-Adiós…

Holly se marcha.

-¿Qué crees que puede haber detrás de unas interferencias en la radio, Kylie?

-No lo sabremos hasta que no hayamos investigado más. Encendamos el ladrillo.

Cierro la puerta y miro hacia atrás. Diviso la radio con un simple vistazo.

-Encendámosla a ver qué pasa…

Le damos a "On" y giramos el dial de las emisoras. Después de unos instantes de silencio, se oye una música bajo conversaciones de gentío.

-Mira, se oye algo de fondo, Kya.

-Me suena haber escuchado esta canción en algún sitio hace poco…

-¿Dónde hemos estado hace poco? Y estas interferencias que hay bajo la conversación y la música…

-Será mejor que investiguemos un poco.

Salimos de casa y bajamos las escaleras. En el Lucky's siempre hay ajetreo de gente hablando, y la música de la radio era muy parecida a la que hemos escuchado antes, pero… ¿Qué hace el bullicio del Lucky's Café en la radio?


	12. Mi charla con Electra

-Mira, es Electra…

En efecto, la muy pesada sigue por ahí, sin prestarnos atención. Cuando entramos en el bar, no notamos nada fuera de lo normal.

-Hey, jefe.

-Oh, hola, chicas. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Solo veníamos a preguntarte una cosa.

-Pregunta.

-¿Suele venir Mark Rivet, del 206, por aquí?

-Sí, suele venir a menudo.

-¿Y sabe dónde se suele sentar, señor Reagan?

-Al lado del árbol de Navidad ese que hay ahí.

-Al lado del árbol…

-¿Eso es todo, jovencitas?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-De nada. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Claro…

Sidney se marcha después de charlar con nosotras.

-Así que el árbol…

-Echemos un vistazo.

Antes de que yo le diga nada, Kya se agacha y mira entre el ramaje del modesto arbolito. No tarda mucho en encontrar lo que buscamos.

-Es… Mira, es otro micrófono.

Kya me tiende el nuevo hallazgo.

-Ahora sí que esa caradura me va a oír.

-Cuidado, Kylie, nunca se sabe.

-Lo tendré.

Espero que no me vuelva a poner nerviosa y tener que soltar algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Salimos del bar y no la vemos en ningún sitio.

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-No lo sé, pero me apuesto algo a que sigue merodeando por aquí.

*¡Beep-beep!*

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, es mi busca. Tal vez mi tía haya averiguado algo sobre Electra.

-Pues podemos ir a ver para hacer tiempo. Bajaremos más tarde.

-De acuerdo…

Subimos a casa de nuevo y yo marco el teléfono correspondiente.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo, tía Rochelle.

-Ah, hola. Oye, que he estado indagando sobre Electra Foxter.

-Me lo figuraba. Y dime, ¿Qué has encontrado?

-Tiene 18 años.

-Así que es mayor de edad…

-Exactamente, y por eso mismo tiene un trabajo serio.

-¿Ya?

-Por lo visto es investigadora de seguros en la misma aseguradora que su padre, un tal Rex Foxter.

-Vaya, no soy la única que hereda el negocio familiar.

-Sí, ya ves. Por lo visto, intenta destapar trapos sucios de la gente para que la aseguradora se libre de pagar al cliente. Es muy buena en lo suyo, al igual que su padre. ¿Quieres que siga buscando?

-Te lo agradecería. Y también hazme un favor: Busca sobre el antiguo Hotel Cape West.

-Tomo nota. Te doy un toque.

-Gracias…

Cuelgo el teléfono.

-¿Electra tiene 18 años?

-Sí, e investiga seguros.

-¿Ya, tan joven?

-Mira, parece que tiene éxito en el negocio. Ha heredado el curro de su viejo Rex Foxter.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué hace investigando un seguro en este edificio?

-Pues ni idea, pero pienso averiguarlo. Vamos a hacerla hablar.

-Como tú quieras.

Mientras bajamos, charlamos sobre el tema.

-Kylie, si no te importa, yo preferiría no inmiscuirme demasiado.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Es que… Esa chica anda investigando sobre todo el mundo, y es posible que sepa algo sobre… Mi padre, y… Sobre su pasado…

-Entiendo. Tranquila, basta con no mencionar nada que haga que la metomentodo sospeche algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Oh, allí está.

Electra está en el vestíbulo de nuevo. Es curioso, pero aparece y desaparece como por arte de magia.

-¡Eh, tú!-Yo, tan educada como de costumbre.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Bah, ni me lo digas. Ya me marcho.

Electra se gira hacia la puerta y se dispone a irse cuando…

-¡No tan deprisa!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Te he pillado.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Sé por qué razón estás aquí, preguntando por mí, por todo el mundo y por los sucesos pasados.

-Creo que no sabes ni la mitad del asunto.

-No me pongas a prueba, Foxter. Eres más pesada que una mosca.

-¿Eh?

-Odio a las moscas. Siempre andan en cosas desagradables.

-Oh, qué metáfora más bonita, qué bien te ha quedado. ¡Hazte poetisa y déjame en paz!

-No te hagas la tonta. Vas detrás de Mark Rivet.

-…

-Hemos acertado, ¿Verdad?-Kya intenta presionar lo que puede.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no…

-¡No me engañas! ¡Lo sé todo!

-¿Qué crees que sabes?

-Que tú has puesto esto en el Lucky's. ¿Kya?

-Sí.

Kya no se hace de rogar y le muestra el micrófono del Lucky's a Electra.

-Estaba justo al lado del sitio que suele ocupar Mark. Dime, ¿Por qué has llegado a esto?

-…

-Electra, ¿Tú pusiste el micro del piso de Mark?

-No hace falta ni que lo preguntes, Kya, ¡Seguro que ha sido ella!

-¿Tienes pruebas de tu teoría, sabuesa chapucera?

-Pues no, no tengo.

-Ja, lo que creía.

-Oye, no queremos airear tus trapos sucios o lo que sea relacionado contigo. Soy una adolescente, no una detective.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué proteges a Mark como si fuera una joya?

-Solamente quiero respuestas, ¿Vale? Y entender qué narices haces curioseando por ahí.

-Creía que eras lista, pero ahora veo que me equivocaba. ¡No piensas! ¡Lo que quiero es desenmascarar a ese chaval! ¿Has hablado con él?

-Sí. Está asustado de ti.

-Eres una blanda. Te ha bastado con unas lagrimitas y ya te ha lavado el cerebro.

-¡A mí nadie me ha lavado el cerebro! Pero es que confío más en Mark que no en ti. Al menos, ¿Debería tener una razón para creer en ti más que en él? Me pareces muy sospechosa.

-Di lo que quieras de mí, pero cuando te enteres de quién es Mark en realidad, vas a flipar.

-Lo que tú digas, a mí no me intimidas.

-Electra, ¿Por qué estás interesada en Mark?

-No os importa, ni a ti ni a Kylie.

-Sí que nos importa, porque ya sabemos todo sobre ti.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Tienes 18 y eres investigadora de seguros, como tu papi. ¿He acertado?

-Hm… De acuerdo. Trabajo para la aseguradora en la que la madre de Mark estaba afiliada.

-¿Acaso crees que Mark pretende estafar a la aseguradora?

-Eso es lo que creen ellos. Sospechan que el accidente en el que murió Marie Rivet, su madre, no fue tal.

-¿Hay pruebas de ello?

-Pues no, por eso estoy aquí. La empresa no quiere que les engañen otra vez.

-¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿Ya habían tenido algún problema con la aseguradora?

-Otros 2 problemas.

Pues vaya….

-¿De qué problemas hablas?

-El padre de Mark, Peter Rivet, murió en un accidente de coche exactamente igual al de su esposa hace 15 años y medio, más o menos. Y dejó beneficiaria a su mujer.

-¿Y cuál es el otro?-pregunta Kya, intentando trabar algo de lógica.

-Hace 27 años, el hermano de Marie Rivet, el tío de Mark, murió exactamente de lo mismo. E igualmente, dejó de beneficiaria a su hermana.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Tantas coincidencias….

-Así que por eso investigo sobre todo el edificio, para encontrar algo con qué acusarla.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes algo que ocurrió en el antiguo hotel hace 27 años?

-Pues claro, algo sé.

-¿Te suena el nombre "Estrella Roja"?

-Desapareció hace 40 años.

-Je, je… ¿Sabes? Eso a mí no me lo has de preguntar.

-¿Cómo?

-Si alguien sabe de la Estrella Roja, ese sin duda es tu abuelo.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Adiós, ya nos veremos.

-¡Oye, no puedes soltar eso y quedarte tan ancha! ¡Vuelve aquí!

-Tranquila, ya hablaremos.

Electra se va. No doy crédito a lo que acabo de oír. La Estrella Roja guarda relación con… ¿Mi abuelo?

-Kylie… ¿Qué es lo que ha querido decir?

-No… No lo sé… Ni idea, la verdad.

-¿Qué sabes sobre tu abuelo que pueda ayudarnos?

-Nada. Es que, en realidad, no sé nada de él.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé. Subamos a casa, necesito pensar.

¿Qué demonios tiene que ver mi difunto abuelo con todo esto? Si murió cuando mi viejo tenía 9… Creo que acabo de dar con la única persona que puede solucionar esto…


	13. Lo nuevo sobre Mark

21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995

Ayer me fui a dormir a las tantas de la noche. La razón fue una pequeña charla que tuve con mi padre. Claro que después de eso pasaron horas hasta que concilié el sueño. Pero, a pesar de ello, me levanto pronto. No puedo dormir por más que lo intente. Estamos alrededor de las ocho cuando me levanto, me visto, me lavo la cara y me voy a dar un paseo. Necesito aire fresco. Antes de irme le he dejado una nota a Kya, para que no se preocupe por mí.

Un lugar en el que me siento muy a gusto es en un parque que hay a dos manzanas. Ahí me siento en un banco y me pongo a pensar en la conversación de anoche. Me acabo de enterar de algo sobre mi abuelo, del que Electra me mencionó algo ayer.

Mi abuelo se llamaba Chris Hyde. Era un hombre de pocas palabras y trabajaba mucho, casi nunca estaba en casa. Murió cuando mi padre tenía 9 años. Después de su muerte, él y mi abuela se mudaron de la noche a la mañana.

En realidad, no "murió", fue asesinado. Era un criminal que se dedicaba a reventar cajas fuertes. A pesar de ello, solo quería dejar aquella vida. Acepta el último encargo para abandonar el crimen de una vez por todas, y le disparan.

Papá no me explicó nada más, pero estoy segura de que siempre hay más. Pero aun así, me alegro de por fin saber algo más de él que desconocía. Para mí es muy importante.

En fin, a veces pensar tanto no es bueno, así que me vuelvo a mi piso. Noto intensamente el paso del frío de la calle al calorcito del bloque. Me dispongo a subir cuando…

-¡Kylie! (…) ¡Kylie, oye!

Me giro. Es Tom quien me estaba llamando.

-Anda, eres tú.

-¿Estás sorda o qué? Llevo llamándote horas.

-Perdona, es que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Dime, ¿Sabes ya a dónde te vas a mudar?

-No, aún no. Pero no creo que deba preocuparme mucho. ¿Qué me dices de ti y tu hermana?

-Oh, nosotros ya tenemos un apartamento para después de Navidades.

-¿Y tus padres van a volver por aquí antes?

-Sí, volverán el día 24 por la mañana. Preferimos quedarnos por Navidad aquí, para no tener que estar en un piso vacío en tales fechas. ¡A mí me da igual mientras me traigan mis regalos!

-Santa Claus, ¿No? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿Y sabes una cosa? Mi hermana me ha dicho que quiere comprarme un regalo de Navidad muy especial.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que es?

-Unas botas de fútbol de la marca de los jugadores profesionales.

-Suenan algo carillas. No te ofendas, ¿Pero desde cuándo puede tu hermana permitirse algo así?

-A mí también me extrañó teniendo en cuenta lo mal que administra el dinero, pero aprecio su buena fe.

-¿Problemas de administración?

-Así es. A la mínima que tiene algo de dinero, se lo gasta, normalmente en tonterías. Pero en el fondo es buena chica.

-Ya…

-Me ha dicho que había encontrado un negocio legal en el que ganar una buena cantidad, pero no sé….

¿En serio? Tratándose de Sue, es extraño…

-Hasta luego, Kylie. Aún no he desayunado y tengo hambre.

-Adiós…

Tom sube las escaleras.

-Yo también debería ir a casa a ver si Kya se ha despertado ya…

Cuando voy a subir las escaleras, me topo con la casera.

-Oh, buenos días, señorita Hyde. Qué sorpresa. ¿Ha salido a dar un paseo?

-Así es. Necesitaba aire fresco.

-Eso relaja mucho, ¿No cree? Oiga, quería agradecerle de nuevo lo del alquiler de ayer.

-Ya le dije que no tenía importancia, además de que es lo correcto.

-No, lo digo en serio. Ojalá todos aprendieran de chicas como usted y pagaran los alquileres. Mark Rivet me acaba de pedir un poco más de plazo, y Sue me ha dado esquinazo.

-Ya veo…. Si me disculpa…

-Un segundo. Quería preguntarle una cosa….

-¿El qué?

-Hábleme de la cuarta planta del edificio.

-El acceso está cerrado. La razón es que está en un estado lamentable. Exactamente igual que hace 27 años, cuando esto era un hotel.

-¿Le costaría mucho dejarme echar un vistazo ahí?

-Pues sí. Se podría hacer daño ahí. ¿Y si el suelo se rompe y le proporciona un golpe? Además, no sé qué interés puede tener en habitaciones llenas de polvo.

-Comprendo…

-Además de que no puedo tocar la cuarta planta.

-¿Por qué?

-El comprador así me lo exigió.

-¿Quién es el comprador?

-No puedo decirlo, lo siento. Pero espero que te haya quedado claro. No puedes merodear por la cuarta planta, es muy peligroso. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?

-Por supuesto.

-Muy bien. Si me disculpas estoy ocupada…

-Claro…

La señora Patrice se marcha a su piso, pero no puedo dar un paso sin toparme con otra persona…

-¡Kylie, Kylie!

Maldita sea, ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy conmigo?

-¿Sí, Holly?

-Corrígeme si estoy equivocada, pero creo que te gustaría ver la cuarta planta.

-Pues… Sí, un poco.

-Yo te la enseñaré, si te comprometes a no decirle nada a la casera, claro está.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-No, no, por supuesto que no. He oído algo de pasada. Mira, yo te enseñaré la cuarta planta si tú me cuentas cosas sobre esa misteriosa chica de negro.

-¿Electra? ¿Y para qué tanto interés en ella?

-Es investigadora de seguros, ¿No?

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Vamos, si tú lo sabes. Te lo dijo ayer aquí mismo…

-Aléjate de Electra, Holly. Puede ser una buscapleitos.

-Si es una buscapleitos, ¿Qué hacías hablando con ella ayer?

-¿Nos escuchabas?

-No, solo fue casualidad, de verdad. Y sé que va detrás de un chico de la segunda planta.

-Eso sí que ya no lo sé…

-No hace falta que disimules. Sé que va detrás de Mark Rivet del 206. Le interesa el dinero que le dejó su madre al morir procedente del seguro de vida en el que estaba afiliada.

-Holly, ¿Eso también lo oíste de pasada?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No, lo he supuesto. Me estaba tirando un farol, pero estoy en lo cierto y…

Huy ahora… ¡Ahora sí que me he enfadado!

-¡Te estás pasando de la raya, Holly! ¡No soporto que la gente se burle de mí!

-Vale, lo siento, pero quería comprobar el asunto de Mark.

-¿Para qué tanto interés?

-Pura curiosidad, la verdad. Fui con mi padre a su antigua casa una vez a hacer algunas reparaciones, y le conozco.

-Pues yo ya te he dicho todo lo que sabía sobre esa chica. A mí también me resulta misteriosa.

-De acuerdo, un trato es un trato. Te enseñaré la cuarta planta. Reúnete en el rellano de dicha planta a las 16:00h de hoy.

-De acuerdo.

Holly se marcha. Tanta curiosidad por su parte me intriga…

-Esa chica es bastante rara. Por supuesto, no más que yo.

Subo las escaleras y entro en mi casa de nuevo. Hogar, dulce hogar. Kya está levantada.

-¡Anda, ya has llegado!

-Hola. ¿Has leído mi nota?

-Sí, tranquila. Tengo un recado de tu tía Rochelle. Me ha dicho que la llames.

-¿Ha llamado?

-Por lo visto, te ha hecho pitar el busca varias veces pero no respondías.

-Pues ni me he enterado la verdad. De acuerdo, la llamaré.

Entro en mi habitación y cojo el teléfono mientras dejo el abrigo al lado de mi cama. Después de dar línea la voz de mi tía entra en mi oído.

-¿Sí?

-Tía Rochelle, soy yo.

-¡Llevo un cuarto de hora intentando llamarte!

-Lo siento, estoy perdiendo facultades.

-Mira, he averiguado algo sobre Electra y sobre el hotel misterioso.

-Te escucho.

-Electra trabaja a comisión. Parece que es buena en lo suyo, y siempre encuentra algún trapo sucio. Pero cobra bastante para su edad. Debe de ser una crac.

-Sí, supongo que a los seguros les saldrá más barato pagarle a la niñata que pagar al cliente.

-Exactamente eso. ¿Acaso va detrás de alguien de tu edificio?

-Sí, de un tal Mark. Su madre murió haciéndolo beneficiario a él solito.

-Comprendo. ¿Es algún noviete tuyo, sobrinita?

-Ni muerta. Sabes de sobra que el amor no me interesa.

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho millones de veces.

-¿Y el hotel?

-Fue construido en el 50, y hace 27 años cerró. El director era un tal Michael McGrath.

-¿Dice algo sobre un asesinato?

-Sí. La víctima fue Kathy McGrath, la mujer del director. Murió hace 27 años durante la fiesta de clausura del hotel. Usaron cianuro potásico para envenenarla. Apareció su cadáver en una habitación del cuarto piso.

-¿Y sigue sin resolver?

-Así es. El hombre que encontró el cadáver se llamaba Peter Rivet.

¿Rivet? ¿El padre de Mark descubrió el cadáver?

-Esto es todo.

-¿Sabes si pasó algo hace 40 años?

-¿40 años? Pues no tengo nada, pero seguiré buscando. ¡Y lávate los oídos, pelirrojilla!

-¿Tú también me vas a llamar así?

-Me lo dijo tu padre. Es un mote muy mono.

-Lo que tú digas. Hasta luego.

-Chao, sobrina.

Cuelgo el teléfono.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Información sobre el suceso de hace 27 años.

-Cuéntame.

Le explico a Kya lo que mi tía me acaba de explicar y de paso le hablo sobre mi abuelo, del que mi padre me contó ayer.

-Vaya, qué triste. Y justamente cuando iba a abandonar el crimen.

-Sí, vaya faena. Es parecido a lo que le pasó a tu padre.

-Así es… La vida es muy injusta.

-Pues ya ves. El destino es muy caprichoso y…

-¿Kylie? Tienes un mensaje en el contestador.

-Podría ser de nuevo la clienta misteriosa.

-Ponlo, rápido.

Le doy al play del contestador. Esto es lo que oigo:

"_Si piensas aceptar mi encargo, responde. Pon un centavo en el sobre de la carta que te envié y déjala en el buzón de la habitación 406. Si lo aceptas, te enviaré los datos correspondientes y tu premio. Cuento contigo. No me falles, Hyde"_

-¿No tienes ni la más ligera idea de quién puede ser?

-Absolutamente nada.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues yo voy a ir a hablar con Mark. Según mi tía, su padre descubrió el cadáver de Kathy.

-¿De verdad? Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Te vienes?

-Por supuesto.

Salimos de casa y llamamos al 206.

-Anda, sois vosotras.

-Queríamos hablar sobre el tema de tu seguro, el que discutimos ayer.

-Pasad, adelante.

Entramos otra vez. Ya van unas cuantas veces en pocos días.

-Hemos descubierto que fue Electra la del micro después de todo.

-Como sospechaba.

-Y además no era el único que había puesto. Había otro en el Lucky's Café, justo al lado del asiento que el señor Reagan nos dijo que ocupabas.- Se sabe que es Kya quién habla porque trata de 'Señor Reagan' a Sidney.

-¿Pero por qué me acosa así?

-Mark… ¿Seguro que no tienes ni una sola ligera sospecha de por qué te sigue?

-Kylie, ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? Es lo que me sugiere tu tono.

-Olvida mi tono y responde.

-Me lo puedes preguntar todas las veces que quieras. ¡No tengo ni idea!

-¿Seguro? Oye, necesito que nos cuentes la verdad.

-Pero…

-Ayer hablamos con ella, Mark. Le dijimos que te dejara en paz- Dice Kya, intentando calmar al rubito.

-¿Y os dijo que no vendría más?

-No, eso no lo dijo. Pero dijo algo interesante. Cree que tú pretendes estafar a la aseguradora.

-¿Cómo dices, Kylie?

-Es investigadora de seguros.

-…

-¿Lo sabías?

-Pues….

-Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué demonios te callaste?

-Oye, tenéis que creerme. Yo no quiero estafar a nadie, yo…

El rubiales baja la mirada.

-Mírame a los ojos, Mark. Cuéntamelo todo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No nos hemos creído todo lo que ha dicho…

-Pero necesitamos tu versión de los hechos.- Kya me apoya sin dar la nota tanto como yo.

-Necesitamos saber cómo murieron tu madre, tu padre y tu tío.

-Lo repito, chicas, no quiero engañar a nadie.

-Parece que en la aseguradora te consideran sospechoso porque tanto tus padres como tu tío murieron de la misma forma, y todo el dinero apunta hacia ti ahora mismo.

-Sí, porque tu madre se quedó el dinero de los dos seguros y ahora tu madre te ha dejado todo ese dinero a ti. Y por esa misma razón Electra aclara que tú quieres estafar a la aseguradora.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¿Me estás diciendo que Electra ha falsificado toda esta historia?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿O es que creéis más a esa chica que a mí? Mi madre ya tuvo que pasar por esto otras dos veces.

-¿Me lo cuentas? Vale, de acuerdo, tú no intentarías estafar a la aseguradora, pero necesito que me lo cuentes.

-Verás, hace 27 años, mi tío, Mike Porter, murió en un accidente de tráfico. Después de eso, mi padre, que era amigo de mi tío, le dio a mi madre el sobre con la información de que mi tío la había hecho beneficiaria.

-¿Y tu madre reclamó el dinero?-dice Kya.

-Así es, pero la aseguradora no se lo ingresó al contado. Se empeñaron en seguir investigando. A pesar de que la policía afirmara que todo fue un accidente, no se lo creyeron. Pero no encontraron ninguna contradicción y mi madre recibió el dinero.

-Así que a tu madre le pasó lo mismo.

-Sí. 12 años y medio más tarde, más o menos, mi padre murió antes de nacer yo.

-Exactamente igual que Mike Porter, ¿No?

-Así es. Y a mi madre también la investigaron esa vez. Pero al final también le ingresaron el dinero. Hasta que llegamos a estas fechas, cuando mi madre muere y me deja beneficiario. También se creen que hay otro fraude y me mandan a esa rata de Electra a espiarme.

-Escucha, no digo que seas un mentiroso, ¿Vale?

-Pero tendrás que convencernos para que te creamos. ¿Cómo es posible que tus padres y tu tío murieran cada uno en su momento de la misma forma?

-Os aseguro que todo fue una macabra casualidad, de verdad. No sé por qué, pero a veces el destino es así. Yo no sabía lo de que mi madre me dejó todo el dinero, porque no esperaba que fuera a morir joven.

-Así que no lo sabías.

-No, pero se creen que todo ha sido un montaje. Todo con tal de no ingresarme lo que me corresponde. Es una vergüenza.

-Ya vemos…

-Mi madre pasó por lo que yo estoy pasando ahora. Pero una tercera vez, yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Sabes algo del suceso que ocurrió en el hotel Cape West hace 27 años? Tu padre descubrió el cuerpo de la víctima, ¿No?

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? Sí, así es. Mi madre me lo contó todo al cumplir los 14. Pero lo que probablemente no sepas es que mi padre estaba con mi tío.

-Entiendo…

-Así que espero que ahora no me toméis por un estafador.

-Lo sentimos, pero no podemos sacar nada en claro sin oír versiones de las dos partes.- Kya intenta exculparse.

-No os preocupéis. Soy fuerte, mucho más de lo que parece.

-Ahora nos vamos y te dejamos en paz, pero antes quiero preguntarte otra cosa.

-Pregunta.

-¿Tu madre te dijo algo de que tu padre o tu tío supieran algo de una "Estrella Roja"?

-¿Cómo dices? ¿"Estrella Roja"?

-En efecto.- Precisa y sin dar detalles. Bien hecho, Kya.

-Hm…. De "Roja" no sé, pero me dijo que usaban bastante la palabra "Estrella".

-¿Qué significaba?

-Era una jerga entre los empleados del hotel. Creo que tenía algo que ver con las diversas fiestas que celebraban.

¿Así que fiestas?

-Eso es todo, gracias. Nos vamos.

-Por supuesto…

Salimos de nuevo del 206.

-¿Fiestas?

-Estoy tan confusa como tú, Kya. Tenemos que buscar algo que no sabemos lo que es.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Aceptar.

-¿Estás completamente segura? No sé, no quiero que te pase nada.

-No temas por mí. Yo también tengo miedo de que se descubra demasiado sobre ti.

-Tranquila. Pues nada, habrá que hacer la seña para aceptar el encargo, ¿No?

-Sí.

Saco la carta del sobre y recorro mi bolsillo en busca de alguna moneda de un centavo y, curiosamente, no tengo ninguna.

-¿Tienes suelto de un centavo, Kya?

-Pues…

Kya busca en su bolsillo, con el mismo resultado.

-No, no tengo suelto, lo siento.

-Pues vaya…

-Tal vez tengas alguna en la hucha.

-Sí, buen plan. Volvamos a casa.

Abrimos la puerta, la de la entrada y la de nuestro cuarto. Allí abro mi armario y localizo con la vista mi Súper Hucha del Conejito Rosa- ¡De niña mayor, eh!- en la balda de arriba.

-Qué mona, tu hucha.

-Eh, es de personas maduras.

-Sí, ya lo sé… Pero dime, ¿Cómo vas a sacar las monedas sin romperla?

-Con algo largo que quepa por el agujero que tiene aquí.

-¿Cómo qué, qué puede servir?

-Cualquier cosa. ¿Una regla?

-Creo que tengo una en algún cajón.

Después de un rato, Kya me tiende una regla graduada transparente.

-Aquí tienes. Es de 15cm, un poco corta, pero seguro que te sirve.

-Gracias.

Después de una maniobra consistente en agitar la hucha boca abajo haciendo palanca con la regla, todas las monedas que había en el interior del conejito de cerámica se precipitan.

-Mira, aquí hay una moneda de un centavo. Con esto puedes responder al mensaje.

-Pues más me vale. He dejado la hucha limpia.

-Vamos a los buzones.

Vamos andando a medida que preparamos el sobre. Allí hemos de quitar una cinta aislante que cubre los buzones de la cuarta planta.

-Veamos, piso 406…

Quitamos la cinta adhesiva y metemos el sobre.

-Ahora solo falta que me contesten.

La puerta de la calle se abre y me pasa lo mismo que ayer.

-Kylie, son tus padres.

-Ayer también me los encontré aquí mientras estaba pensando…

-¡Vaya, vaya, dichosos los ojos! ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Nada, solo paseábamos.

-¿Pasear? Sí, claro, ¿Qué estás tramando? Ayer también te vimos aquí.

-¿Nosotras? Nada, hombre, nada. Kya está enferma, y no puede salir del bloque para no empeorar. Pero la pobre se muere del asco todo el día en casa.

-Pobre Kya.

-No os preocupéis por mí, de verdad. Me pondré bien enseguida.

-De acuerdo…


	14. Investigando en la cuarta planta

Consulto mi reloj. ¡Las 16:00! He de ir con Holly.

-Esto… Hemos de irnos.

-¿Kylie? ¿"Irnos" a dónde?- Es cierto, no se lo he dicho a Kya. Culpa mía…

-Hemos quedado con Holly para que nos enseñe… El CUARTO libro de su colección, ¿Recuerdas?

Le intento lanzar un guiño discreto y remarco "cuarto" como puedo para que me entienda.

-¡Ooooh, es verdad! ¡No me acordaba! Y hemos quedado a las cuatro. Mejor nos vamos ya.

-¿No venís a comer, chicas? Seguro que tenéis hambre.

-Un poco, pero ya vendremos luego. No podemos hacer esperar a Holly, mamá.

-Oh, está bien.

-Kylie, yo… Quería hablar contigo ahora…

-Podemos hablar más tarde, papá.

Además de que ya me imagino de lo que me dirá.

-Está bien, como quieras. Anda, id con Holly.

Sin dar tiempo a mis padres a pensárselo mejor, Kya y yo subimos las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta. Mientras lo hacemos, trato de disculparme por no haberle explicado nada a mi compañera. Cuando llegamos al rellano, Holly nos está esperando, puntual.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Lo siento, hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo, pero estamos listas.

-Así que tu prima también quiere hacer una visita…

-Pues sí. Soy su carabina.

-Entiendo. Pues nada, os voy a enseñar cómo acceder a la cuarta planta.

-¿Es que tú no vienes? Creo recordar que me dijiste que nos la enseñarías.

-Yo me quedaré vigilando a que no venga la señora Patrice.

-Lleva razón, Kylie, necesitamos que alguien vigile que no haya moros en la costa.

-De acuerdo.

-Siempre que se abre la puerta suena una alarma de incendios, y para que no pase eso hay que desactivarla.

-Ya sé cómo se hace eso, con ese panel de ahí.

-Eso es. Pero antes hemos de desactivar otra alarma. ¿Ves el cuadro del extintor? Pues hay una palanca. Tienes que bajarla.

-De acuerdo, parece fácil.

-Otra cosa importante. Desde dentro no se puede abrir la puerta, así que siempre que estés dentro tienes que poner un tope para no quedarte encerrada.

-¿Y dónde podemos encontrar uno?

-Allí, en esa caja de herramientas, hay uno. Está un poco usado, pero os valdrá.

-Está bien.

-Ahora me voy al rellano del tercer piso a vigilar. Os vendré a avisar cuando el tiempo disponible expire.

-Muy bien. No nos haremos de rogar.

-Perfecto. Pues nos vemos luego.

Holly se marcha escaleras abajo y Kya y yo nos disponemos a explorar a fondo la planta misteriosa.

-Veamos, el panel de fusibles. (…) Ya está, desactivado.

-¿Dónde estará la otra palanca que mencionó Holly?

Al lado de la puerta hay un extintor de incendios protegido por una mampara de vidrio.

-Supongo que será esto.

Kya mueve la tapa de cristal ligeramente y acciona la palanca.

-Estupendo, Kya. Ahora podremos entrar sin hacer ruido.

-No olvides el tope.

-De acuerdo…

Cojo el rudimentario tope de la caja de herramientas y lo coloco en la puerta. Entramos por la puerta pesada de metal y…

-Madre mía…

Es una planta sombría con un decorado de pared y una moqueta de los más anticuados.

-Parece que esto tiene siglos… ¿Las habitaciones estarán abiertas?

-Bien, Kya, tú prueba de abrir las de la derecha desde donde miramos. Yo probaré con la izquierda.

-Muy bien. Te avisaré si alguna está abierta.

-Al igual que yo.

Empiezo a abrir puertas. Kya hace lo mismo. Después de intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación 405 sin resultado, la puerta de la 404 se abre.

-¡Kya! Esta está abierta.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Vamos allá.

Entramos en la habitación 404. Nos da una ligera idea sobre cómo era el hotel Cape West en su momento.

-Aquí solo hay muebles cubiertos en sábanas y polvo.

-Eso es lo aparente. Pero ¿Realmente habrá algo interesante?

-El escritorio. No está tapado. Podemos echar un vistazo sin necesidad de apartar ninguna sábana.

-Perfecto, es nuestra oportunidad, Kya.

Nos acercamos al escritorio. Hay varios folios cubiertos de polvo.

-Puaj, no se lee ninguno.

-Si soplamos un poco…

Cojo aire y lo expiro fuertemente sobre la superficie del escritorio, lo que hace que todo el polvo se precipite hacia nuestras caras. Ambas empezamos a toser.

-Creo que así no se mejora la gripe, ¡Cof, cof!

-¡Achús!

Hacemos un esfuerzo por parar para no hacer ruido y poder leer los papeles.

-Mira, si me fijo bien…. Uno de los impresos es una invitación para una fiesta.

-Kya, ¿Te importaría leerla?

-En absoluto: "_Damos las gracias por todos sus años de fidelidad en nuestro humilde establecimiento. Lamentablemente, el hotel Cape West ha decidido cerrar sus puertas definitivamente. Pero sepa que será bienvenido a la gran fiesta de clausura del hotel. Gracias y esperamos que no falte. Atentamente, Michael McGrath."_

-¿Pone alguna fecha?

-10 de diciembre de 1967.

-La noche en la que apareció el fiambre de Kathy McGrath….

La puerta de la habitación se abre asustándonos.

-¿Chicas?

-Buf, eres tú, Holly.

-¡Vaya susto nos has dado!

-Lo siento, pero debemos irnos.

-¿Ya? Jo….

-Lo siento, pero la casera podría sospechar.

-Vamos, Kylie, no protestes. Ahora que sabemos entrar, podemos venir más tarde. Además, tus padres empezarán a sospechar y pueden buscarnos. Como nos encuentren aquí…

-De acuerdo, lo último que necesito es una bronca del viejo Hyde para amenizar la jornada. Vámonos… Por ahora.

Salimos de la cuarta planta.

-¿Habéis visto algo interesante?

-Nosotras…-Kya empieza, pero decido cortarla.

-Nada, por desgracia. Solo moho y polvo.

-Vaya, qué mala fortuna. Bueno, adiós…

Holly se marcha.

-¿Acaso no quieres que Holly sepa demasiado?

-Es demasiado curiosa, y yo prefiero no darle cuerda.

-Comprendo…

-Bajemos. Seguramente mis padres se habrán marchado ya. Necesito un poco de relax. Estoy trabajando más en vacaciones que en el cole.

-¡Ja, ja! Como quieras…

Bajamos hasta el rellano del segundo piso. Lo que a simple vista parece un edificio tranquilo, se rompe por la voz de Sue-mejor dicho, gritos-.


	15. Sospechas hacia Sue

-¡Y una mierda!

Reconozco la voz al instante. Parece que le está gritando a Francine Raver.

-¿Qué ocurrirá?

Nos acercamos a investigar.

-¡He dicho que me devuelvas lo que es mío, jovencita!

-Lo he dicho ya, pero lo repito. ¡No sé de qué demonios me está hablando!

-Te lo estoy preguntando por las buenas, chavalina. No te creas que te vayas a ir de rositas. Eres sospechosa desde que te vi la cara.

-¡Retire eso ahora mismo! ¡No tiene derecho!

-¡Sue, tranquila!-Kya intenta calmarla sin resultado alguno.

-Sue, ¿Qué diablos ha pasado ahora?

-Es esta abuela, que está medio sorda. ¡Me está llamando ladrona!

Eso me suena de algo….

-Confiesa y la cosa no pasará a mayores.

-¡Le estoy diciendo que no puedo confesar que he hecho algo que no he hecho! ¡Escuche, yo no tengo la culpa de que no le guste cumplir años, pero estar medio senil no le da derecho a declarar a la gente ladrona!

-¡Sue, no hagas o digas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir!

-Siempre a la defensiva. Conozco a muchas de tu especie, jovenzuela.

-¡Se lo aviso, Raver! ¡Déjelo ya o…!

-Escuche, señora Raver… No queremos inmiscuirnos en esto porque no es nuestro asunto…-Empieza Kya, y yo continúo de una manera un tanto más ruda.

-Pero hay lugares mejores para ponerse a gritar a la gente.

-De acuerdo… Ya hablaremos, muchacha, esto no ha acabado.

Francine suelta su frase del millón y desaparece.

-Vieja bruja…

-Sue, ¿Otra vez te acusan de robar?-Kya empieza la charla.

-¡Sí, así es! ¡Pero soy inocente!

-¿Y por qué? Sus razones deberá tener. Además, ¿seguro que no tienes nada que ver?

-¡Que no! ¡No me salgas tú con lo mismo!

-¿Pero qué le han robado a la señora Raver?

-Oh, qué fina, Kya, pero puedes llamarla "vieja" y no "señora Raver", porque eso no es una mujer normal.

-Sue, ¡Al grano!

-Le han robado una grabadora de esas de mano. Por lo visto la lleva a todas partes y la ha perdido.

-¿Y estás segura de no haberla visto?

-No, lo que pasa es que la vieja no sabe ni dónde vive. Me acusa solo porque nos hemos cruzado antes.

-¿Dónde?

-Ella venía del sótano y yo estaba en el vestíbulo con el correo.

-¿No has visto nunca esa grabadora?-pregunta Kya.

-Pues no, pero ya estoy hasta las narices de que todo el mundo me llame ladrona.

Pausa.

-Yo me marcho. Necesito aire…

Después de remarcar la palabra "aire" Sue se marcha con su forma peculiar de caminar.

-Creo que deberíamos mirar en el sótano.

-¿Qué hay en el sótano?

-El trastero y la lavandería. Cierto, tú no conoces mucho el bloque. Anda, vamos. Seguramente la grabadora esté por ahí.

-Muy bien, te sigo.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo, nos topamos con mis padres, que no parecen haberse dado cuenta de que hemos bajado.

-¿Qué te parece si ponemos manteles de color marrón anaranjado?

-Pero si las dos odian ese color. Yo sigo creyendo que el rojo es una buena idea.

-¿Pero no se verá demasiado? ¿Y si probamos con un cian?

-¡Yo no sé de colores, Rachel!

¿Pero de qué narices hablan? Deberían estar ya en el trabajo. ¿Qué hacen aquí hablando de cosas sin sentido? ¿Y si probamos a llamar la atención discretamente…?

-¡Eh, vosotros!

Ambos se giran de sopetón. Al ver que estamos las dos aquí se les corta la charla.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberíais estar en el trabajo.

-Kylie, por Dios, parece que seas tú la madre…

-Puede que sí, pero ¿De qué hablabais?

-De nada…

-Ahora nos vamos o Ed nos matará.

-¡Pero, oye…!

Demasiado tarde, mis padres salen del edificio y me dejan con la palabra en la boca. Maldita sea….

-Déjalo, sería algo sin importancia. En lugar de darle vueltas, vayamos a buscar la grabadora de Francine.

-Sí, de acuerdo….

Bajamos las escaleras para acabar en el sótano.

-Tú, Kya, mira en la lavandería. Yo miraré en el trastero a ver si veo algo.

-Muy bien. Te doy un toque.

Entro en el trastero a la vez que Kya entra en la lavandería. Enciendo una pequeña luz y me pongo a mirar entre cajas viejas y muebles inservibles. No hay rastro de ninguna grabadora de mano…

-¡Eh, Kylie, la encontré!

Kya entra y me enseña la grabadora antigua.

-Tiene la carcasa rota….

-Ah… Es verdad… Estaba así cuando la cogí del suelo.

-Supongo que deberíamos devolvérsela a Francine.

-Vamos ahora.

Dejamos atrás el sótano para ir a la tercera planta y llamar a la puerta del 302, pero no hay nadie.

-Lástima.

-Pues nada, ya volveremos más tarde, ¿No, Kya? Volvamos a casa por el momento.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien.

*¡Beep-beep!*

-Tu busca, ¿No?

-Pues sí. Esta vez lo he oído a la primera, hurra. Anda, bajemos.

Volvemos a casa. A ver qué quiere mi tía.

-¿Qué habrá encontrado, Kylie?

-Enseguida lo sabremos…

Cojo el teléfono y marco el número, otra vez.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Soy yo. ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Sí, algo sobre Electra. Bueno, más bien sobre su padre.

-¿Sí?

-Antes de empezar a trabajar para la aseguradora, su padre fue periodista de una revista llamada 'Los Ángeles Beat'. La publicaban por semana y hablaba sobre asuntos de la cuidad. Era bastante vista.

-¿Y qué hacía el padre de Electra trabajando para una revista y después pasarse a investigador de seguros?

-Buena pregunta, lástima que no tenga la respuesta.

-Muy bien. ¿Y algo sobre el hotel?

-De momento, no he encontrado nada más. Estoy en ello. Te pego un toque.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Cuelgo de nuevo. Parece que Kya se ha puesto al corriente ella sola.

-¿El padre de Electra era periodista?

-Eso parece, sí. ¿Qué le llevaría a cambiar de profesión?

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos ir a ver si Francine ha vuelto.

-Está bien, vayamos a ver.

Cuando salimos del piso, la puerta de Sue está abierta discretamente. Apenas se nota, pero no me cabe duda.

-¿Qué hace Sue con la puerta abierta?

-¿Deberíamos echar un vistazo?

Después de pensar unos instantes, no podemos resistir la tentación de mirar por la rendija. Vemos a la vieja Francine poniéndolo todo patas arriba.

-¡Hey! Kylie, ¿Qué está haciendo?

-No lo sé, pero quiero hacerle un par de preguntas al respecto. Entremos.

-Pero…

Abro la puerta sin escuchar a Kya- sin mala intención- y pillamos a la vieja con las manos en la masa.

-¡Usted!

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunta mi "prima" en tono inocentón.

-Nada malo, de verdad. Iros, no os importa.

-Sí nos importa. Esta es la casa de Sue, y no debe entrar aquí. Se lo repito, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-…

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Me está escuchando?!

Me pongo de más mala leche cuando me ignoran… Nada nuevo.

-Oye, no me grites, niña. No estoy sorda.

-Pues responda, hombre.

-Señora Raver, si está buscando la grabadora, que sepa que nosotras la tenemos.-Dice Kya.

-¿Vosotras? ¿Y cómo la habéis cogido?

-La encontramos en la lavandería. Está un poco rota porque se cayó de la mesa.

-¡La cinta no está! ¡Falta una cinta que contenía!

-Así estaba. Nosotras no hemos cogido ninguna cinta.-Kya no quiere problemas con nadie.

-¡Devuélveme mi grabadora, Hyde! ¡Ya!

-¿Por qué se pone así? Aquí la tiene. No me grite.

-Señora Raver, ¿Qué hay en esa cinta que sea tan importante?

-Nada que te importe, niña.

-No quiero ser maleducada, pero creo que le debe una disculpa a Sue. Ahora ya ve que ella no hizo nada.

-Lo haré en cuanto vuelva a tener mi cinta.

Y dale que te pego con esa cinta… Si de verdad quiere recuperarla, algo importante deberá haber en ella. Hm…

-Además, muchachas, tengo mis motivos para desconfiar de Sue. Yo no me fío de los criminales con antecedentes penales.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Sue tiene antecedentes? Creo que eso es hilar muy fino, señora Raver…-Kya no se lo acaba de creer.

-Escúchame, rubita, sé lo que me digo. Tengo amigos policías y ellos me lo dijeron.

-¿Usted fue policía, Francine?

-Algo así. En realidad, yo no lo he sido, pero mi abuelo sí, y tengo buena relación con él.

-Comprendo… Así que Sue…

-Es una criminal. Tiene antecedentes de lesiones. Le gusta mandar al hospital a la gente.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Sue se lía de tortas con todo el mundo?

-Eso parece, chiquilla. Ahora me voy.

-Pero es que…

Sin dejarme acabar, la vieja coge la grabadora dichosa y se marcha.

-Kylie, esto está manga por el hombro. Podríamos ordenar un poco antes de que llegue Sue.

-De acuerdo, así no sospechará nada.

Empezamos a recoger CD del suelo.

-¿Kylie? ¿Estos sobres…? ¿No son los mismos que los de tu carta…?

Saco la carta y comparo el diseño del papel con los que había en el suelo del piso. En efecto, Kya está en lo cierto. Son exactamente idénticos.

-Pues… Son iguales…

-¿Acaso fue Sue la que te mandó la carta?

Hablando de la reina de Roma….

-¡Hey, primillas Hyde! ¿Qué se os ha perdido aquí?

-¡Sue! ¡Oye, no es lo que te crees, te lo juro!-Kya está alarmada. Lo pasa mal cuando la pillan.

-Tranquila, Kya, ya lo sé todo. La vieja bruja se coló aquí y la dejasteis en su sitio. Se fue con su dichosa grabadora.

-Sí, bien resumido.

-Tías, ¿No os hace ilusión? ¡Me estáis haciendo una visita, colegas! ¡Hace tiempo que no me hacéis una!

-Pues vaya…. Oye, ¿Tú has dejado una carta para mí en mi piso hace poco?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué narices me hablas? Tú no eres mi tipo. Nunca te escribiría.

-Entonces, ¿De dónde has sacado esos sobres?- Kya pregunta en un tono anhelante a la respuesta.

-Me los dio Holly, la manitas del piso.

-¿Holly te los dio?

-Pues sí, ¿Por?

-Sue, hemos de irnos. Ya nos veremos.

-¿Eh? Vale…

Salimos del 201 ansiosas de respuestas. ¿Estamos a punto de saber quién me ha enviado la carta a mí?


	16. ¿Esos sobres se compran en todas partes?

-Vayamos por Holly de nuevo.

Cuando queremos ir arriba, la mismísima Holly nos interrumpe bajando ella.

-Oh, vosotras.

-Holly, ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has dejado una carta en mi apartamento?

-¿Qué? Pues no. A mí no me gusta escribir cartas.

-Pero si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué tenías los sobres que le diste a Sue?- Kya cambia durante la investigación, es capaz de ser muy buena detective.

-La casera me los dio, y como no los uso, se los di porque me los pidió.

-¿Sue te pidió sobres?

-Quería escribirle una carta a su hermano para enviársela con un regalo.

-Así que te los dio la señora Patrice…

-Si queréis ir a preguntarle, podemos ir juntas. Yo iba para allá. He de darle una cosa. Vamos.

Y así es como acabamos yendo al piso de la señora Patrice con Holly. Llamamos a la puerta y…

-Vaya, vaya, sorpresa triple por parte de tres encantadoras muchachas. ¿A qué debo el placer?

-Yo tan solo venía a devolverle las llaves del piso, señora Patrice.

Holly le da a la casera un completo juego de llaves. ¿Abren todas las puertas del piso?

-Gracias, Holly.

-Yo me marcho. Las dos señoritas Hyde querían comentarle una cosa. Adiós.

-Adiós, Holly.

La mencionada tantas veces abandona la conversación y se marcha.

-¿Y bien?

-Señora Patrice, ¿Dejó una carta en mi piso dirigida a mí?

-Mandé una a todos los inquilinos. ¿No la han leído?

-Sí, sí, la del desalojo. Pero no nos referíamos a esa carta…-Kya dice cuidadosamente seleccionando tan solo información básica.

-Pues no. ¿Por qué lo creen?

-Porque Holly dijo que usted le regaló unos sobres.

-Ah, sí, son muy bonitos. Pero yo no los he usado, por eso se los di a Holly. Si os gustan, os diré la papelería donde los venden.

Mierda, ¿Ahora esos sobres se venden en todas partes?

-Deberíamos irnos, señora Patrice. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada, chicas. Ah, antes de que os vayáis, quería deciros algo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre la señorita Wolf. Me llamó diciéndome que me pagaría el alquiler.

-¿En serio?

Vaya, vaya, eso es raro hablando de Sue.

-Qué bien, ¿Verdad?

-Ni que lo digas, Kya querida. Si me perdonáis, muchachitas…

La señora Patrice cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-Raro, muy raro…. Sue está empezando a darme mala espina…

-¿En serio?

No digo nada y me echo a subir las escaleras pensando en mis cosas. No la oigo, pero sé de sobra que Kya está tras de mí, también pensando. Entramos en casa y me apalanco en el sofá.

-Hm… Un cliente misterioso… Una clienta, mejor dicho. ¿Quién será? Puede que sea Electra o…

-Toma, un chocolate caliente. Cuidado, está… Caliente.

-Gracias, Kya.

En efecto, Kya es mucho menos desastre que yo. No sé cómo sabe usar la cafetera sin romper algo, porque yo, desde luego, no sé.

-Tal vez deberíamos investigar un poco más lo sucedido hasta ahora…

-La cuarta planta sigue siendo en su gran parte terreno sin explorar. Presiento que algo debe de haber allí.

-Sí, podemos ir a investigar la cuarta planta. Después de comerme una chocolatina para picar.

-Está bien, estoy contigo. Creo que había algunas en la alacena. ¿De qué la quieres?

-¿Hay de cereales de chocolate?

-Estás de suerte, queda una. Yo me tomaré una de maíz.

Mientras devoro mi chocolatina pensando en mis cosas, la puerta se abre, y de nuevo, oigo hablar a mis padres sobre cosas que no comprendo.


	17. El secreto de Sue

-Y también podemos poner una gran pancarta.

-¿No te parece excesivo? No me acaba de convencer… En lugar de eso, creo que quedarían bien unos glo…

-¿Hola?

De nuevo, susto.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué pancarta ni qué narices?

-¿"Pancarta"? ¿Qué pancarta? He dicho que me han mandado una carta…

Sí, claro, ahora mi madre me quiere convencer de que he de ir al otorrino. Pues no me da la gana, porque oigo de muerte.

-Últimamente coincidimos bastante, chicas. ¿Por qué es eso?

-Tú que no nos das esquinazo.

-Pero íbamos a salir un momentito…

-¿Otra vez? En serio, ¿Lo hacéis a posta o no?

Mi padre no se está enterando de la mitad. Mejor para mí. No me gustaría que se enterase de lo de la carta, de lo contrario no pararía de ponerme pegas.

-De acuerdo, chicas, iros. No sé a dónde queréis ir a estas horas, pero mientras no salgáis del edificio, vale.

¿Mi madre me deja irme? ¿Es que es el fin del mundo?

-Es…Tupendo…. Vamos, Kylie…

Me toca chinchar un poco. Llegó la hora de la gran Hyde…

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí!

Como es obvio, me estoy tirando un farol.

-¿A qué te refieres, cielo? ¡Aquí no pasa nada!

Mi madre está empezando a "tambalearse", eso significa que algo oculta, pero no quiero saber eso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees que está pasando?

A mi padre no lo intimido tan fácilmente. Pero ahora se va a caer con todo el equipo…

-¡Lo que queréis es estar a solas para besuquearos!

-¡¿Qué?!

A pesar de que me lo acabo de inventar sobre la marcha, mis padres se dan por aludidos y no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas. Hasta a Kya le es imposible aguantar una risilla. No sé si lo que me hace gracia es mi comentario o la cara de bobo que se le ha quedado a mi viejo, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡No tienes arreglo!

-¡Ja, ja, admites que tengo razón!

-¡Pu-pues claro que no! ¡No sé de dónde sacas tú esas cosas!

-De acuerdo, lo he pillado. Kya, vámonos ya. No os preocupéis por nosotras, si nos lo pedís, os dejamos una horita o así…

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa, que me vas a oír!

Kya y yo nos escabullimos riendo. Subimos a la cuarta planta mientras yo trato de no hacerme imágenes que me quiten el sueño.

-Vamos a ver…

Seguimos las instrucciones de Holly para abrir la puerta y nos adentramos en la cuarta planta una vez más. Todo está oscuro.

-¡Kylie! ¡He…! ¡He oído algo!

-¿De verdad?

Ahora que lo dice, la puerta de la 404 está abierta. Echemos un vistazo…

-Pero si es…

La vieja de nuevo. Está quieta, sin hacer nada, como si esperase a alguien.

-Es… Francine, Kya. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Kya abre la puerta. Entramos sigilosamente y alzamos un poco la voz para que a la vieja no le dé un ictus.

-¿Señora Raver?-Dice Kya con su vocecita inocente.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí, criajas?

-Nosotras podríamos preguntarle lo mismo, Francine.

-Nada que os importe. Además de que me marcho ya. Si queréis que os diga la verdad, sois un incordio cuando os lo proponéis. Adiós.

Sin añadir comentarios, la vieja se marcha. Hay que ver cómo está el patio…

-¿Tú te lo has creído, Kya?

-Seré rubia, pero no tonta. Claro que sé que oculta algo.

-Buena frase, úsala más a menudo.

-De acuerdo…

Antes de que podamos hacer nada, la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

-¿Eh?

Es Sue. Ahora sí que me tienen todos intrigada….

-¿Sue?

-¡Ah, Hyde! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí con tu prima?

-¿Y tú? Te lo iba a preguntar ahora mismo…

-He preguntado antes.

Ahora Kya suelta la excusa.

-Vimos la puerta abierta y, aprovechando que van a tirar el edificio, queríamos pasear un poco para despedirnos. Te toca.

-¡Hala! ¡Pero si es exactamente lo que venía a hacer yo!

Pimientos en vinagre, Sue. Ya has ocultado demasiado.

-Oye, si no os importa, quiero intimidad, así que si os podéis ir…

-¿Kylie?

-Lo siento, Sue, pero hemos llegado antes. Si quieres estar sola, vuelve más tarde.

-¡No, tía, no me hagas esto! ¡Me vas a arruinar todo!

-Sue, ¿De qué nos hablas? ¿Qué es lo que Kylie y yo podemos arruinarte?

-¡De verdad, después os lo explico, pero ahora tenéis que largaros!

-¿El qué tienes que contarnos?

-¡Tías, iros! ¡Con vosotras aquí, no sacaré ni un pavo!

-¿Pavos? ¿Todo esto es por dinero?

-Déjalo, Hyde pelirroja, cosas mías.

-¿Acaso te crees que no te tengo calada, listilla? A la casera le dices que le pagarás el alquiler. Y a tu hermano le prometes un regalo de Navidad carísimo.

-Sue… Odio preguntar esto, pero… ¿De dónde has sacado tanto dinero de golpe?

-Tengo una especie de plan, eso es todo.

-¿Ya querías timar a alguien?- ni me molesto en andarme por las ramas.

-Pero… ¿Por-por qué iba a hacer yo eso?

-¡Dínoslo!

-Oye, no te me adelantes… Todavía no he hecho nada…. ¡Te lo explico luego, lárgate, Kylie, por favor!

-Nos vamos, pero volvemos enseguida. Si quieres conservar tu cabellera más te vale no moverte ni un centímetro. Kya, sígueme.

-Voy.

Kya y yo salimos de la cuarta planta sin cerrar la puerta y llamamos al 302.

-¿Otra vez vosotras?

-Solo queríamos hacerle una preguntita.

-¿Había quedado con alguien en la cuarta planta?

-Pues…. Sue me pidió que fuera allí porque tenía que discutir conmigo sobre algo importante.

-De acuerdo. Una cosa más…

Tengo mis sospechas….

-¿Ha encontrado la cinta de la grabadora?

-No, aún no.

Debí imaginármelo.

-Eso es todo, señora Raver. Gracias.

Francine cierra la puerta.

-Kylie, ¿Crees que Sue ha sido capaz de…?

-Eso creo. Volvamos a hablar con ella.

Volvemos a subir y retomamos la conversación con Sue, que tiene una cara más alicaída que de costumbre.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Sue?

-Lo siento, tía, no… No puedo contarte nada….

-Sue…-Kya intenta ser comprensiva para que Sue se suelte.

-Es que… Si os lo cuento… No os podría volver a mirar a la cara. Pensaríais que no soy más que una puñetera rata.

-Sue, tú no eres mala chica. Pero a veces haces tonterías que demuestran lo contrario.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, y creo saber exactamente los motivos. Si no me equivoco, querías sacarle pasta a la vieja, chantajeándola con esa cinta.

-…

-¿He acertado?

-Yo… Sí, así es… Tenía pensado sacarle la mayor cantidad de pasta posible…

-Sue, es solo una idea, pero ¿Por qué no intentas dedicarte a la música en serio? Si de verdad quieres ser cantante….-dice Kya

-Sí, sí, claro que quiero. Pero es que nadie me da una oportunidad.

-¿Y por eso tienes pensado chantajear a una vieja con una cinta? A parte de que ya te conoce. Tienes delitos de lesiones, ¿No es cierto?

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Francine lo sabe todo de ti. Y es muy rencorosa.- Kya dice con un aire de culpabilidad.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Pues la llevo clara, macho!

-¿En qué estabas pensando para meterte en semejante tinglado? ¿Lo saben tus padres?

-No… No quiero que lo sepan. ¿Os imagináis lo que sería tener que mirarles a la cara y decirles que tienen una hija asquerosa?

-Sue, otra vez igual. Ya te hemos dicho que eres buena chica. No nos chivaremos, pero si de verdad te arrepientes, deja eso de una vez y quiérete un poco, mujer.-Kya suelta un discursito la mar de sincero.

-¿Que me "quiera un poco más"? Kya… Hablas… Hablas como él…

-¿Cómo quién?

-Un… Un hombre. Y también recuerdo que mi viejo me dijo lo mismo una vez.

-¿Nos lo explicas ya?

-Está bien… El primer lío en el que me metí fue el enero del año pasado. Mi hermano y yo estábamos en nuestro primer "concierto" oficial. En realidad, era una sala con unos cuantos chavales.

-¿Entonces Tommy lo sabe?

-Pues sí… Él me conoce mejor que nadie. Total, que acabamos el concierto y ya nos íbamos a casa de nuevo. Entonces… Una pava empezó a meterse con mi hermano. Le decía que cantaba igual que un gallo resfriado, y demás…

-¿Y salió la Sue mala?

-Sí, se puede ver así. La Sue imbécil pilló un rebote de cuidado por semejante estupidez y se empezó a dar de tortas con aquella idiota. Por culpa de eso, un madero me cogió y me puso una amonestación.

-Vaya… Lo que pasa es que no soportas que nadie se meta con los que aprecias, y como eres muy impulsiva, requieres a la violencia. Y eso deberías controlarlo.

-Tío, Kya, pero…. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Hacer ¿Qué?

-Hablar igual que aquel hombre.

-Si no te explicas, no puedo entenderte.

-De acuerdo, freno. Fue durante mi segunda sanción, hace un año y un poco más. Sería por octubre o noviembre del año pasado. Iba con una vieja amiga de la infancia, Anabella, a una fiesta. De camino, un subnormal que pasaba por allí empezó a tirarle los tejos de la manera más despreciable del mundo.

-No harán falta detalles de eso. ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Pues lo dicho, le pegué una somanta de palos descomunal. Otro poli que había por allí me dio el segundo aviso. Como la Sue agresiva aparezca otra vez, se me caerá el pelo.

-¿Y ese hombre al que me "parezco"?-Pregunta Kya.

-Ah, sí. Fue después de que me pillara aquel madero. Un hombre rubio vestido con un abrigo largo marrón, que lo vio todo, me dijo lo mismo que tú. Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. Esto fue lo que me dijo:

"Oye, chiquilla, la violencia no es la solución. ¿Qué pasaría si tus padres se enteraran? ¿Crees que les gustaría? ¿Acaso ellos te han enseñado así? Te daré un consejo, Sue. Quiérete un poco más. Hazme caso, a mí también me han pasado cosas horribles por intentar solucionar las cosas desde el lado malo. Y me he quedado solo en el mundo, y lo único que me queda es mi hija. No querrás que en un futuro tengas que estar día y noche preocupado por lo único que te queda, ¿Verdad?"

-Fue total. Se me quedó grabado lo que dijo aquel hombre. Pobre tío.

-¿Y tu padre también te lo dijo?

-Sí. Un día le dije que no me veía capaz de ser tan buena como él.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue poco después del encontronazo, así que esta súper-depre. Y entonces él me dijo lo mismo, que no desistiera, y que peleara por mi sueño.

Me parece que Sue se ha echado a llorar.

-¡Y le prometí que compondría las mejores canciones para él, joder! ¡Y mira cómo ando! ¡Tenía una posibilidad y me gasté toda la pasta del alquiler en conseguirla, pero no era más que un puñetero timo! Y ahora… Cuando mis padres vuelvan… Verán lo que he hecho, y no me lo perdonarán jamás.

-Son tus padres, Sue. Te perdonarán, hazme caso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Kya?

-Mi padre siempre me decía que todos somos humanos, y todos cometemos errores. Y también me prometió que si alguna vez hacía algo malo, si le pedía perdón con el corazón, él me perdonaría. ¿Acaso no crees que tus padres harían lo mismo contigo?

-Pues… Sí, vale, pero… ¿Y ahora qué le suelto a la viejales de excusa?

-Dame la cinta. Ya me inventaré algo.

-Gracias, pelirroja. Y a ti también, rubita. Me habéis salvado el culo.

-¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacer otra tontería más!

-El fin justifica los medios. Así que, si no puedo pagar el alquiler, será vuestra culpa.

-¡Oye! ¡Tendrás morro!

-Tranqui, Hyde, era una broma. Adiós.

Sue abre la puerta y se va. Parece hecha polvo.

-Así que un verdadero angelito de la guarda se le apareció a Sue mientras lo estaba pasando mal…

-Kylie, deberíamos devolverle la cinta a Francine.

-Lo haremos… Después de escucharla.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-Sí. Si la vieja la defendió con las uñas, algo jugoso deberá tener, ¿No te parece?


	18. La sospechosa cinta

-Tal vez, pero…

-¡Pues no se hable más! ¡Volvamos a casa!

-Esto… Aún no ha pasado la hora… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Kya y yo salimos de la cuarta planta riendo a carcajadas e intentando no imaginarnos lo que pasaría si no me hubiera tirado ningún farol ante mis padres. Puaj.

-Vamos, entremos.

-Oye, antes de entrar, ¿No te parece que tus padres tienen un horario raro últimamente?

-Pues… Ahora que lo mencionas… Hoy se han ido muy tarde a trabajar. Y han vuelto tal vez algo pronto. Me niego a creer que Ed les deje escaquearse.

-¿Entonces?

-Tendrá algo que ver con lo que están ocultando, pero en fin…

Abro la puerta con la llave. Kya y yo nos escabullimos a nuestro cuarto mientras nuestros padres se quedan hablando y solo se enteran de que hemos vuelto por el portazo de la puerta.

-Vamos a ver qué hay en esa maldita cinta.

Quito la cinta que tengo donde el contestador y la pongo.

-Dime, Kya. ¿Cara A o cara B?

-¿Yo? Pues no sé… ¿Lo hacemos a cara o cruz?

-De acuerdo.

Kya saca una moneda y la lanza al aire. Acto seguido, la coge y la tapa con la palma de la mano.

-Cara, cara A, cruz, cara B.

Levantamos la palma de la mano de Kya y… Cruz.

-Cara B.

-Muy bien.

Cara B, allá vamos. Pongo la cinta en la cara correspondiente y le doy al play. Esto es lo que se oye:

"_Cuar… Lan… Gar… Do… Par… At… Gra…"_

-¿Pero qué? ¡Kylie, esto no tiene sentido!

-La cara correcta es esta, estoy segura. Pero tal vez debamos presionar algún botón en concreto para escucharla bien.

-Pues en ese caso tenemos que medi….

Kya tropieza con mi pie y sin querer se apoya en el contestador dándole al botón de avance.

-¡Kya! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Qué susto! Sí, lo siento.

La máquina vuelve a hablar, y no doy crédito.

"_He acabado la investigación de la 404, lugar donde apareció el cadáver de Kathy McGrath"_

-¡¿Pero qué puñetas?!

-¿"Kathy McGrath"? La que habla es… ¿Francine?

-Eso parece, Kya.

"_Nota de la investigación 0065: He acabado la investigación de la 404, lugar donde apareció el cadáver de Kathy McGrath. Sin embargo, aún no he podido encontrar ninguna posible pista dejada por 'Cóndor'. Seguiré inspeccionando la cuarta planta, en estado igual al de hace 27 años, antes de marcharme del edificio."_

-¿Kathy McGrath apareció muerta en la 404? ¿Donde hemos estado hablando con Sue?

-¿A qué se refiere con "pistas dejadas por Cóndor"?

-¿Qué hace Francine investigando ese asesinato?

-¿Hay algo oculto en la cuarta planta que nos sería útil en la investigación?

Sin darnos cuenta, Kya y yo nos estamos respondiendo con más preguntas. Qué irónico.

-¿Kylie?

-No lo sé, Kya. No sé qué hacer.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre. Cuando lo hace, he pensado que tal vez hemos gritado más de la cuenta.

-¿No sabes qué hacer con qué?

Es mi padre. Y no parece dejarse convencer con cualquier cosa.

-Es que…

-¡Papá! ¿Nos estabas espiando?

-¡Pues claro que no! Yo… Te he oído decir que "no sabías qué hacer" y quería preguntarte por qué.

Otra ironía a la lista. He de responder a mi padre a la pregunta "Por qué" cuando él no lo hace nunca.

-No sé qué hacer… Con la ropa que voy a ponerme el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo?

-Este año me gustaría ponerme algo especial por mi cumpleaños, y Kya me estaba ayudando a elegir. Pero como no sé qué ponerme, "no sé qué hacer". ¿Comprendes?

-Hm… Está bien, vale. Voy a buscar algo para cenar. ¿Os traigo algo?

Kya y yo tratamos de responder lo mismo al unísono, pero los nervios nos han trastocado un poco la conexión.

-¡Pescado!-esta soy yo.

-¡Patatas fritas!- esta es Kya, que habla al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿Eh?

-Queremos decir que… Pescado… Con unas cuantas patatas fritas.

-Sí, eso es.- Kya me da soporte a mi improvisación. No tengo mucha hambre, pero tendré que comérmelo todo para no levantar sospechas.

-De acuerdo, chicas, enseguida os lo subo.

-Gracias…

Mi padre cierra la puerta y se marcha.

-¿Crees…Que nos ha oído?

-No lo sé, pero no lo creo. No sé tú, pero yo voy a ponerme el pijama. No me veo con ánimos de cenar con la ropa puesta.

-Creo que seguiré tu ejemplo.

Con cansancio acumulado, Kya y yo nos ponemos el pijama. Kya se viste con un pijama azul cielo con arcoíris y nubecitas y unos calcetines grises. Yo, por mi parte, cojo uno de franela de color granate con bolsillos en la camisa y en el pantalón. También unos calcetines negros, los primeros que encuentro.

Ya estamos todos en la mesa. Al contrario de la norma general, un silencio invade toda la estancia. Nosotras no tenemos fuerzas para decir nada, aunque el pescado tiene buena pinta. Mis padres se han quedado sin saber qué decir. No saben cómo darnos cuerda para que amenicemos un poco la cena. Al final, acaba por surgir lo clásico.

-¿Está rico?- pregunta mi madre.

-Sí, muchas gracias.-dice Kya, antes de soltar un gran suspiro.

-¿Kylie, en qué piensas?-ahora le toca a mi viejo.

-¿Eh? Oh, en nada.

Otra vez silencio.

-Vale, de acuerdo, ¿Qué os pasa a las dos? No soléis estar tan calladas.

-Estamos cansadas, papá, eso es todo.

-¿Cansadas? ¿En vacaciones?

-Paseamos por el edificio…

Mierda, mierda, se me ha escapado…. Le suelto un "ayúdame" discreto a Kya para que me eche un cable.

-Estamos…. ¡Haciendo ejercicio!

-¿Ejercicio?- mi madre interviene.

-Sí. Teníamos pensado ir al parque, pero hacía frío, y nos hemos quedado aquí. Paseamos por el rellano, los pasillos, subimos las escaleras… Lo típico.

-Entiendo…- mi padre cierra los ojos al decir esto. Parece que ha colado.

-Me voy a la cama, estoy muerta. ¿Te vienes, Kya?

-Sí. Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches, preciosas.- Esta es mi madre.

-Sí, buenas noches, chicas.- Añade mi padre.

Kya y yo nos vamos a dormir. Mi compañera, como de costumbre, no tarda en cerrar los ojos y echarse a descansar. Yo tardo un poco más, pero parece que el cansancio ha ganado la partida, y me pongo a sobar al cabo de poco….


	19. Despertar de agobio

22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995

*¡Ring-Ring!*

¿El teléfono? ¿En serio? ¿Todo el año siendo una marginada de la sociedad y ahora a la gente le da por llamarme hasta cuando duermo? Odio ser famosa. Ja, ja, qué chiste más divertido. Aunque ahora que veo el reloj, no es tan temprano. Son las 10. Mis padres estarán currando desde hace un rato. Pero aun así, voy a recordarle a mi tía que tengo vacaciones.

Cojo el teléfono…

-¿Sí? Oye, tía Rochelle, estoy de vacaciones, y aún tengo las sábanas pegadas. Me doy una ducha y te vuelvo a llamar cuando no sea un espectro de ultratumba ambulante, ¿Vale?

-¿Cómo que "tía Rochelle"? ¿Sigues en la cama a las diez?

-¿Pero qué?

-Oye, niña, ¿Con quién te crees que hablas?

Dejo de ser un espectro al instante y hasta pego un bote de la cama.

-¡ED!

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Quería darte una segunda oportunidad, pero el hecho de que sigas en el sobre a estas horas me demuestra que no debería haberte dado esperanzas. Que te vaya bien, Hyde…

-¡Ed, no, espera!

-¿Qué diantres quieres ahora?

-Vale, de acuerdo. No te apetece darle un trabajo a una vaga como yo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que tengo que madurar un poco ya mismo. Que voy a cumplir 14 en dos días, vaya.

-Pues a este paso llevas claro el puesto.

-Ed, necesito una segunda oportunidad, eso es todo. Pienso esforzarme al máximo, lo prometo. Dime, ¿Qué prueba querías ponerme?

-Hm… De acuerdo, escucha.

Como si eso me fuera imposible. Ya tengo el cerebro taladrado.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

-Ya sé que tú no tenías eso en mente, pero quiero que te pongas en la piel de tu viejo.

-No te sigo… ¿Debería?

-Que hagas de vendedora, digo. ¿Ahora me sigues tú?

Mi cara cambia visiblemente. Suerte que Ed no me ve, porque si no, ya habría colgado.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio o es coña?

-No es coña, niña. Coge un par de cosas que haya por ahí y líbrate de ellas. Y saca pasta, no me seas tramposa.

-¿Quieres que engatuse a mis vecinos?

-Exactamente eso. Eres una borde, si lo consigues, me demostrará que estás capacitada.

-Pero yo no te pedí un puesto de vendedora, Ed…

-Pues por eso es una prueba. Cuando lo consigas, me das un toque. Es tu oportunidad, así que concéntrate.

-Está bien…

¿Debería hablar con Ed de lo de la carta? Tal vez sí… Esto del cliente misterioso me atosiga.

-Oye, Ed, otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Odio repetirme, pero esa carta que recibí me da mala espina. Además de que he aceptado el encargo que me pedían.

-¿En serio? Mira que eres cabezona.

-Lo que tú digas, pero he decidido aceptarlo. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo nada de nada.

-¿Qué tienes que buscar?

-Te leo la carta, mejor. "Encuentra la Estrella Roja desaparecida hace 40 años en el hotel Cape West, que apareció hace 15 años y volvió a desaparecer hace 14."

Silencio. Ed no me contesta. Pero la línea no se ha cortado, de eso estoy segura. Oigo murmullos al otro lado.

-¿Ed?

Al cabo de unos cuantos murmullos más, me contesta.

-Sí, qué raro. De todas maneras, es extraño que te hagan buscar algo desaparecido hace tanto. Bueno, dejémoslo. Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora haz lo que te he dicho.

-De acuerdo, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Mi tía ya lo sabe, pero mis viejos, ni una palabra.

-Entendido. Adiós.

Ed cuelga el teléfono. ¿Qué narices murmuraba tanto? En fin, será mejor que me quite la dichosa tarea de encima, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo me las voy a ingeniar esta vez.

Salgo al salón y cojo un papel y un boli. Voy a escribirle otra nota a Kya para que no se asuste. Me NIEGO a que me vea hacer el ridículo por todo el bloque por ese maldito trabajo. Los adultos no paran de dar la brasa con que acaban molidos y tal, pero si yo les contara, se sentirían afortunados.

-A ver qué tonterías encuentro por aquí.

Cuando voy a dejar la nota en la mesa, me doy cuenta de que debajo hay una caja con el logo de Red Crown. Creo que acabo de encontrar lo que buscaba. Abro la caja para encontrarme con chorradas monumentales. Lo llevo complicado.

-En fin, será mejor que lo coja para apañarme con lo que pueda…

Lleno mi chaqueta con esas estupideces y salgo de casa, preparada para quedar horriblemente mal, lo que más odio. ¿Qué parte de "Mi trabajo no es ser vendedora" no entiende el viejo Ed? Seguramente el "no". Brooke me la jugó con lo de los dichosos papeles.

-¿Probamos suerte con Sue?

Sí, ¿Por qué no? Con lo agujereada que tiene la mano, acabará picando. Por probar, no pierdo gran cosa, solo parte de mi orgullo. Por favor, quién sea, échame un cable…. Llamamos a la puerta…


	20. Mi estúpida tarea

-¡Eh, eres tú!

-Te veo más contentilla que anoche.

-Sí. Después de la charleta que tuvimos tú, yo y Kya, he decidido tomarme la música en serio por fin. Es mi respirar.

-Qué poético. En serio, no me lo esperaba de ti.

-Oye, ¿Que acaso no venías por eso, colega?

-Bueno, sí, por eso también…

-¡Haber empezado por ahí, mujer! Dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Yo… ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, ya sabes… ¿No necesitas nada?

-Pues, no se me ocurre nada… Espera, sí que necesitaba una cosa…

A ver si hay suerte, porque no me vale que me responda "dinero"…

-Necesito un collar.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, un collar. Verás, necesito ir decente para las audiciones. Tengo un vestido de alucine, pero me faltan accesorios, ¿Lo pillas?

-Sí, entiendo. Yo no entiendo mucho de moda y tal, pero supongo que si lo haces por la música deberá ser importante para ti.

-¡Ahí le has dado, justamente eso! Había pensado en ir de compras para ver si pillo algo guapo, pero no veas lo que cuestan estas cosas.

-Ya, se aprovechan, ¿No?

-Oye, tú tienes cosas de estas en tu casa, ¿No?

-Pues sí, mi viejo se dedica a eso.

-¿Y sabes si puedes encontrarme algo que mole mazo por un precio discreto?

-Pues claro, la duda ofende.

Busco por mis bolsillos a ver qué tengo hasta que encuentro algo que me puede servir: un conjunto de collar, pendientes y un anillo. Son de color azul brillante, como si fueran un zafiro-evidentemente, solo son trozos de plástico pintado de azul atados de metal barato-. A eso le llamo yo buena publicidad para el negocio.

-¿Qué te parece esto?

-Hala… Son bastante bonitos, y me combina con mi vestido a tope. Pero parece algo carillo…

-¿Verdad que sí? Pues vas a alucinar cuando te diga lo que vale.

-¿Cuánto?

-Cinco pavos.

-¡¿Me hablas en serio?! ¡¿Tan poco?! ¡Pensaba que no existían cosas tan baratas!

-No, ¿Verdad?

-¡Toma tus cinco pavos!

-Estupendo.

Sue me da cinco pavos y yo le doy la caja del collar y demás. Primer objeto: conseguido.

-Tía, me has vuelto a salvar. Te estoy eternamente agradecida.

-No exageres.

-En serio, no sabes lo que me alegro de haber encontrado esta joya de la corona por tan poco.

No me extraña que valga tan poco, yo tengo en mi cuarto un conjunto de cada color. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Hasta luego, Sue.

-Chao, chao.

Sue cierra la puerta sin dejar de mirar la dichosa piedra de plástico. Hay que ver…

-Bueno, lo he logrado. A ver a dónde voy ahora.

Antes de ponerme a andar, la puerta del 203 se abre y sale, para mi sorpresa, ¿Electra? Va seguida por Tom.

-Luego nos vemos, ¿Eh?

-Vale, te veo luego.

La supuesta Electra sale andando para irse. La verdad, digo "supuesta" porque hay algo en ella que no encaja. Un detalle en ella me intriga, pero no sé muy bien qué es.

-Hey, Tom.

-Anda, hola.

-¿Quién era esa chica?

-Se llama Electra…

-¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Nada, nada.

-Adiós, tengo cosas que hacer.

Tom se vuelve a su piso. Se me ha escapado pero no me importa. ¿Qué narices hace con Electra? En fin, lo dejo, mejor.

Creo que ahora jugaré mis cartas en la tercera planta. Podría ir a ver a los trillizos. Así tengo triple oportunidad. No sé por qué, algo me incita a apreciar los partos múltiples a partir de ahora.

Subimos las escaleras y llamamos al 305. Como no es de extrañar, los tres dramaturgos me abren, siempre los tres juntos. No parecen demasiado eufóricos.

-Ah, hola.

-Eres tú, Kylie.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oye, no os veo muy contentos. ¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada…

-Es solo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

-Con un asuntillo…

-Pues nada, chicos. Siento haberos molestado.

-No temas.

-Si en realidad es una tontería.

-Pero fastidia un poco.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?

-¿En serio?

-¿Quieres oírlo?

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-No hace falta que me lo preguntéis los tres. Sí, quiero oírlo.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.

-Estamos diseñando un par de personajes.

-Para una novela que vamos a escribir los tres.

-¿Y?

-Pues que ya tenemos los bocetos.

-Pero falta pintarlos. Un toque de color, ya sabes.

-Y nos hemos dejado los colores en el colegio.

-Y ahora hay vacaciones, claro. Pues vaya marronazo, ¿No?

-Marronazo no, lo siguiente.

-La hemos hecho buena.

-Y necesitamos los bocetos coloreados para empezar.

Creo que por aquí tenía algo…

-¿Pues sabéis qué? Vuestra hada madrina pelirroja tiene la solución.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué solución?

-¿Tienes algo que nos ayude con esto?

-Pues sí. Mirad esto.

Les enseño a los trillizos una caja de colores fosforitos, que pintan y lo puedes ver en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Colores fosforito. Se pueden ver en la oscuridad.

-¿De verdad? ¡Cómo mola! Eso es genial.

-Sí. Podéis pintar los bocetos y verlos de noche, o si hay algún apagón.

-¿Y cuánto valen?

Hala, sabe que tienen precio. Pues mejor, porque me da corte decirlo.

-Tres pavos.

Los trillizos se miran y después de nada me dan un dólar cada uno. Otros amantes de los billetes de uno….

-Gracias, chicos. Aquí tenéis. Espero que os ayude con la novela.

-Gracias, Kylie.

-Ahora hemos de volver al trabajo.

-¡No queremos hacer esperar a mamá!

-¿Mamá? ¿Ella os ayuda?

-Así es. Es muy buena en lo suyo.

-Ahora está haciendo una llamada.

-Papá también nos ayuda, pero ahora se ha ido a por unas cosas.

La familia Shakespeare, vamos. Todos artistas. Ahora que lo dicen, sí que puedo ver a su madre hablando por teléfono dentro. Como para variar ahora los tres se están calladitos, puedo oír un poco de lo que dice en el auricular.

-Sí, así es. (…) Sí, esta noche no estaremos ni Charles ni yo. (…) Ya entiendo (…) Tranquila, no te preocupes. (…) ¡Ah, pues es genial! Claro que iremos (…) Muy bien, estaré allí a las siete y media del 24. (…) De nada, Rachel. Chao.

¿"Rachel"? ¿Mi madre? ¿Es que acaso pasa algo de lo que no me he enterado?

-¡Mamá! ¿Has terminado?

-¿Quién era?

-Mira quién ha venido de visita.

-¿Eh? ¿Tenemos visita? ¿Quién es?

La mujer castaña bien vestida y ligeramente maquillada se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la entrada.

-¡Oh, Kylie, cielo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Así es. Solo venía a saludar, ahora debería irme con mi prima, señora Jeunet.

-Claro, claro, como quieras. Oye, cumples años pronto, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, el día 24.

-Lo sé, tus padres me lo dijeron.

¿Pero para qué?

-Anda, ve, no quería entretenerte, cielo.

-No se preocupe. Adiós, Jeunets.

-Hasta luego.

-¡Nos vemos, Kylie!

-Chao.

Cassandra Jeunet cierra la puerta. No sé qué hacía mi madre hablando con ella por teléfono. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el secretito que se traen mis viejos entre manos?

-Por fin lo he conseguido. He conseguido completar el recado de Ed. Eso son buenas noticias… Para mí, claro. Al jefazo no le hará gracia tener con él a una perezosa como yo.

Bajo las escaleras dispuesta a darle la "buena nueva" al jefe. Cuando abro la puerta, me topo con Kya.

-Ah, ya estás aquí. ¿A dónde has ido?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Ed me llamó para lo de la segunda oportunidad, pero se le metió entre ceja y ceja una idea rocambolesca.

-¿"Rocambolesca"? Nunca te había oído pronunciar esa palabra. ¿Qué idea es esa?

-Vender cosas a un par de vecinos.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Estabas…Haciendo de vendedora?

-Si quieres decirlo finamente, pero yo prefiero decir que he quedado "de maravilla". Y con eso, me refiero a todo lo contrario.

-Cuéntaselo a Ed.

-Sí, eso iba a hacer.

Entro en mi habitación y marco el teléfono correspondiente.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Tía Rochelle? A buenas horas apareces.

-Ya, has confundido al jefe conmigo, ¿Verdad? Qué corte.

-Lo que tú digas, pero me he despertado de golpe con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Quieres que te pase con Ed?

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo, un segundo.

…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Buenos días a ti también, futuro jefe.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo he conseguido, Ed. Ya he hecho tu tarea.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo fiarme de ti?

-Si quieres, Kya te lo dice.

Como Kya lo oye, basta con que le acerque el auricular a la oreja para que ella diga.

-¡Dice la verdad, Ed! Estoy de testigo.

Le hago un gesto de aprobación y me vuelvo a colocar el auricular en el oído.

-Si lo dice Kya, me lo creo.

-Y si lo digo yo, ¿No me crees? Suerte que éramos como familia.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso, mocosa. No tientes a la suerte. Pues nada, lo prometido es deuda, así que estás admitida. Espero no tener que arrepentirme…

-Ed, a quien acabas de admitir en tu compañía soy yo. Sabes que tendrás que arrepentirte.

-Qué razón tienes. Nadie puede acusarte de mentirosa.

-Di lo que quieras.

-Pues ven a la oficina cuando puedas. Y con "cuando puedas", me refiero a "ipso facto".

-Oye, espero no arrepentirme de pedirte este favor, pero…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Me gustaría trabajar desde aquí, o al menos, empezar más tarde.

-¿Cómo?

-He aceptado el encargo del que te he hablado. Y he de cumplirlo, ¿No?

-Hm…. No sé, no sé. Dame un minuto.

-¿Cómo que "dame un minuto"? ¡Ed!

No oigo nada, pero sé que no ha colgado. Lo habrá dejado descolgado.

-¿Kylie? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, Kya, que Ed ha ido a consultar no sé qué puñetas.

Se oye una interferencia y de nuevo oigo la voz de mi jefe.

-De acuerdo, te concedo eso. Ya te avisaré.

-¿Qué ibas a comprobar?

-Olvídalo, niña, y céntrate en el encargo. Eso es todo de mi parte. Te paso a tu tía, con la que me has confundido.

…

-¿Qué? ¡Has tenido suerte!

-Será que mi cumple está cerca. Oye, ¿A dónde ha ido?

-Fuera del despacho un momento. No me preguntes porque no tengo ni idea.

-Oye, necesito un favor, ya que estamos hablando.

-Dime.

-Busca cosas relacionadas con "Cóndor"

-¿Cóndor? ¿Es un nombre en clave?

-Eso parece. Te agradecería que buscaras un poco.

-Sin problema.

-Ah, y otra cosa…

-¿Aún más? ¿Qué es?

-Investiga sobre Francine Raver. Vive en mi edificio, y parece bastante interesada en el asesinato de Kathy McGrath.

-Muy bien, moveré algunos hilos.

-Gracias…

Cuelgo el teléfono.


	21. El pasado del hotel

-¿Y bien?

-Tengo el trabajo, y Ed me ha dado permiso para investigar el encargo misterioso.

-Estuve pensándolo anoche… Y tal vez estaría bien saber más sobre el pasado de este edificio. Parece estar bastante relacionado con lo que sea la Estrella Roja.

-Bien visto, Kya. El que parece saber más de la materia es Sidney. Y ahora que lo pienso… No hemos desayunado nada, me retumban las tripas.

-Yo no esperaría a una invitación. Vamos.

-De acuerdo, pero antes….

Me quito la chaqueta, la pongo boca abajo y empiezo a sacudirla. Todas las tonterías que llevaba en ella se precipitan.

-Ordenado. Vamos.

-¿Piensas dejarlo todo en el suelo?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Anda, vamos a recoger.

-Lo último que nos faltaba…

-Es una bronca del "viejo Hyde", ¿No?

-Exactamente. Me gusta lo perspicaz que eres.

Después de poner orden al piso, Kya y yo bajamos al bar a investigar y a comer algo. Las dos son importantes.

-¡Hola, chicas!

-Qué hay, Claire.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa más grande que este bloque.

-¡Ja, ja! Espera sentada. Pero en fin, veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Y tú, Kya?

-Pechuga de pollo, gracias.

-¡Marchando! Sentaos, chicas.

-De acuerdo.

Kya y yo tomamos asiento. Yo, por mi parte, voy pensando en todo lo sucedido mirando por la ventana. La carta misteriosa, los sucesos pasados, el trabajo que acabo de conseguir….

-¡Siento la espera!

No es Claire, sino Cynthia. No la había visto, estaría en la cocina.

-Tranquila, Cynthia, si no ha tardado nada.

-Me alegro de oír eso, Kya. Aquí tenéis, pollo para ti, y una hamburguesa tan grande como he podido para ti.

-¡Estupendo!

Jolines, menuda pinta.

-Os dejo tranquilas, chicas. ¡Que aproveche!

Cynthia se marcha de nuevo a la cocina. No hace falta decir nada más, solo que de la hamburguesa grande no quedó ni una sola semilla de sésamo.

-Estaba genial.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambas sonreímos tanto que parecemos bobas. Pero es lo que tiene comerse una buena hamburguesa con relax.

-¡Hombre, chicas!

Es Sidney, a quien estábamos buscando.

-Hola, jefe. ¿Qué tal?

-Pues bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tu hamburguesa?

-Perfecta, como siempre.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tú y tu padre le tenéis un afán a las hamburguesas que es demasiado!

-Puede ser, sí.

-Señor Reagan, usted mencionó que trabajó aquí cuando esto era un hotel. ¿Le molestaría mucho hablarnos un poco de esos tiempos?

-En absoluto, Kya. El hotel era muy popular. Era pequeño, pero hacían fiestas periódicamente y la comida era bastante buena. Hace 27 años que monté este café, pero ahora, nos largan, y se acabó lo que se daba.

-Debe de ser muy duro.

-¿Has encontrado algún otro sitio para el café?

-No, todavía no. Pero es que llevo 27 años trabajando aquí. Y si añadimos los años que trabajé en el hotel, 33 años.

-Decir que eso es toda una vida es quedarse corto, jefe.

-¿Queréis ver una foto del antiguo hotel?

-¡Sí, claro!- Kya parece entusiasmada.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida.

Sidney se marcha, pero antes de que pueda mirar el reloj, ya ha vuelto.

-Aquí tenéis, una foto del 67.

Cojo la foto de las manos del jefe.

-¿Nos la podemos quedar un rato?

-Nos gustaría hacer una copia para cuando nos mudemos.

-No hay problema, Kya. Devolvédmela cuando terminéis con ella, ¿Eh?

Después de darnos la foto, Sidney se marcha y Kya y yo salimos del café.

-¿Qué hora es, Kylie?

-Acaban de dar las cinco.

-¿Y tus padres no han venido de trabajar?

-Podemos llamarlos a ver qué demonios hacen.

Sin añadir nada más, subimos a casa y cuando me dispongo a coger el teléfono para pedir una explicación, el contestador está encendido.

-¿Quién será, el cliente misterioso otra vez?

-Ni idea, Kya.

Le doy al botón y esto es lo que oigo.

"_¿Kylie? Soy mamá. Mira, que hoy no podremos ir a comer. Tenemos trabajo atrasado, y ya sabes cómo es Ed. Nos vemos para la cena, ¿De acuerdo? A las ocho deberíamos estar. Un beso"_

-No es la clienta, es mamá.

-Eso explica por qué no han venido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues ni idea. ¿Crees que deberíamos investigar?

-Yo tengo ya el cerebro saturado de información. ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

-¿Al cine?

-Claro. Podemos ir a ver una peli. Por estas fechas, alguna deberán poner que valga la pena.

-Está bien. Déjame coger un abrigo y algo de dinero.

Ahora que lo dice, yo también debería coger algo de blanca. Estoy sin nada en el bolsillo.


	22. La película y el incidente de Justice

Después de coger el dinero y un buen abrigo con el que enfrentarnos al frío bestial que hace fuera, Kya y yo acabamos en uno de los cines que hay por la ciudad. No pensamos mucho en la peli que vamos a ver, tan solo queremos despejarnos. Compramos algunas palomitas y vamos a la correspondiente sala. Empiezo a pensar que de todas las películas que retransmitían, hemos ido a parar a la errónea.

Va de una banda de delincuentes que secuestran a un hombre. Mientras está cautivo, el hombre intenta escapar varias veces sin éxito, hasta que lo consigue y vuelve con su única hija, que no sabía qué hacer tras la desaparición de su viejo. Después de llegar, y decirle a la niña "Te quiero, cariño", los criminales le descerrajan un tiro al hombre y se largan. La niña se lleva el palo de su vida y se muere de tristeza, literalmente.

Esto último que pasa es una macabra estupidez, porque yo creo que por muy triste que esté uno, a no ser que se tire por un acantilado para no sufrir no se muere por llorar. (También se puede deshidratar de tanto llorar, pero es poco probable, vamos) Sea como fuere, esa película narra una historia parecida a la que vivió mi fiel compañera Kya. La pobre no ha dejado de llorar en toda la película, porque el día de nuestro cumpleaños, dentro de dos días, hará justo un año que los de Nile se cargaron a su padre, y 14 años desde que se cargaron a su madre.

No sé qué decirle para calmarla, porque sé de lejos que no lo lograré. Aunque el porqué de mi silencio no se exculpa solo en que no sé qué decirle a Kya, es que la película me ha dejado atónita a mí también.

Se trata de la frase de la película, "Te quiero, cariño". Me recuerda a una cosa que escribí en mi diario hará unos años. Yo, por aquel entonces, tendría unos cinco o seis años. Veía que a todas las de mi clase los padres las mimaban y estaban todo el día con los malditos "Te quiero". Yo me puse a pensar que no recordaba que mi padre me lo hubiera dicho a mí jamás. Me puse triste, y por eso o anoté. Cuando lo hablé con mi viejo, me dijo que me quería mucho y que no pensara lo contrario. Sin embargo, aún ahora sigo pensando que no tiene sentido lo que me dijo, porque es como si un completo extraño me lo hubiera dicho. No le conocía bien. Ni ahora tampoco le conozco mejor que a los cinco. Sigo teniendo esa espina clavada.

Decido intentar olvidar todo esto, incluyendo la nefasta idea de traer a Kya al cine a ver la peor película que podría ver la chiquilla.

-Kylie, me niego a que te eches la culpa de esto.

-No debería haberte traído, ¿Vale? Por mi culpa has recordado uno de los peores momentos de tu vida.

-Y sé de sobras que no será la última vez que lo recuerde, así que tranquila. Si pude ver con mis propios ojos cómo mataban a mi padre, puedo aguantar esto.

A pesar de que lo dice con aire convencido, no se puede descartar su mirada llorosa y su voz dubitativa.

-Anda, vayamos a casa. Mis padres ya habrán llegado, y necesito una ducha.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco….

-¡Kya, que me quiero ir a casa, ostras!

Ya está, la he liado. Por eso odio los sentimientos, porque me hacen reaccionar de esta manera. En vez de tranquilizar a Kya, la he entristecido aún más. Mierda, mierda, mierda….

-De acuerdo, como quieras, perdona. Siento haber cuestionado tu cansancio.

No puedo despegarme de encima lo triste que está…

-¡Oye, Kya, lo siento! No quería gritarte… Es que esa película también me ha dejado atontada a mí.

-No te preocupes, ya lo supongo. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es que… Prefiero no hablar de ello.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre hablando así.

No contesto. Pero sé que tiene razón. En lugar de abrir la boca, voy subiendo las escaleras del porche.

-Si no quieres hablar de ello, me parece bien, no te preocupes.

-Te lo contaré, algún día.

-Eso también es de tu padre.

-Y muchas más cosas que he heredado de… Él.

Hablo entrecortadamente porque una chica morena y con gafas está bajando las escaleras. Me suena de haberla visto alguna vez por los rellanos.

-Buenas tardes…-La voz de esa chica tiene un aire misterioso que me incomoda ligeramente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Oye, ¿No tienes costumbre de devolver el saludo?

Justo lo que me faltaba…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. No recuerdo conocerte a ti, muchacha de pelo rubio.

-Me llamo Kya Bra… Hyde. Soy prima de Kylie.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Iba a decir… Mi segundo nombre, Brandy. Tengo costumbre de decirlo siempre cuando me presento, pero no me gusta, así que intento quitarme la manía.

Menuda sangre fría tiene la amiga Kya. Qué bien ha improvisado que iba a decir Brandy y no Bradley. Supongo que esa película sigue ahí clavada…

-Comprendo. Pues yo soy Blue, Justice Blue.

Justice… Me gusta el nombre. Pero no puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de su dueña….

-Es una pena que no te acuerdes de mí, pelirroja. Yo sí me acuerdo de ti. Kylie Hyde, apartamento 202, ¿Me equivoco?

-En efecto, tienes razón, Justice. Perdona, es que estoy algo atolondrada últimamente.

-Entiendo. Oye, a propósito. Recientemente me ha llegado una carta de la señora Patrice, la casera. En ella se redactan los detalles de que va a traspasar el edificio.

No me gusta ese vocabulario finolis.

-Sí.

-¿Sabrías decirme por qué?

-No tengo ni idea. Al parecer, la casera no quiere dar detalles.

-Ya veo… Y dime otra cosa, ¿Soy la única que oye ruidos raros provenientes de la cuarta planta?

Pues claro, porque es una paranoica, señorita Blue.

-Nosotras no hemos oído nada….

-Serán imaginaciones mías. Si me disculpáis, primas Hyde…

Justice sube las escaleras.

-Kylie, ¿Quién es esa? No la he visto nunca.

-Justice, vive en el 306. No la conozco mucho, para mí es una completa desconocida.

-¿Y esos ruidos que ha dicho de la cuarta planta?

-Será mejor que investiguemos….

-De acuerdo, me parece bien.

Mientras subimos al cuarto piso le comento lo talentosa que me ha parecido la mentirijilla que le ha colado Kya a Justice. Realmente bueno, yo no lo habría hecho mejor.

-Eh, mira, hay un tope en la puerta.

-¿Habrá alguien que se nos ha adelantado, Kya?

-Solo hay un modo de comprobarlo.

Nos adentramos en el denso umbral. Nada más hacerlo se oyen unos ruidos extraños. Provienen de la habitación 405.

-A la de una… A la de dos…

A la de tres entramos para toparnos de narices con Holly y una lámpara rota. Bueno, lámpara. Solo está el palo, y los cristales no aparecen. Al menos, no puedo verlos.

-¡AAAAH! Qué susto, jolines. ¿Qué hacéis caminando sigilosamente? Me habéis dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento, Holly. Es que Justice Blue nos ha hablado de unos ruidos que oye a medianoche y hemos venido a investigar.

-¿Justice? ¿Esa lunática?

-Sí, es un tanto… Peculiar.-Otro eufemismo de Kya a la lista.

-Ni peculiar ni nada, está como una puñetera cabra. No para de quejarse, y está empezando a irritarme. La señora Patrice me ha pedido que investigue el origen de los ruidos.

-¿Y ya sabes qué ha pasado?

-Ha sido esta lámpara rota. Se ha caído y ha hecho algo de estruendo. No mucho, pero es que a la pelma de Justice le molesta hasta una mosca.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Holly.- ¿Para qué voy a mentir?

-Sí, ¿Verdad? Lo cierto es que me parecéis unas chicas muy interesantes. Tenéis una vida que no se encuentra dos veces.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

-Quiero decir, con un pasado curioso. Kylie, vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero. Tu padre fue madero, ¿No?

-Sí, pero creo yo que nada interesante. Papeleo más que otra cosa.

-Como quieras. Kya, háblame de ti.

-¿De…? ¿De mí? ¿Y qué quieres saber de mí?

-¡Pero no te asustes! Háblame de tus padres.

-¿Mis padres? Ya no están conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Murieron? ¿Los dos? Lo siento.

-Tranquila. Es por eso que me he venido a vivir con mis… Mis tíos y mi prima.

-¿Y cómo se llamaban tus padres?

-Pues… Yo…

Necesita ayuda. No quiere mentir, pero Holly es demasiado curiosa. ¿Qué hago? ¿Digo la verdad o miento? Ni idea, no sé qué hacer….

-Sus padres se llamaban Ben y Kirsten Hyde. Murieron por accidente de coche.

Lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero creo que ha funcionado.

-Ya veo…

Hay una sombra de duda en Holly que me desagrada.

-Yo tengo que irme.

-¿Te importa que demos un voltio por aquí antes de bajar?

-De acuerdo. Ya vendré yo luego a cerrar con llave.

-Adiós, Holly.

Holly de marcha cerrando violentamente la puerta. A causa de esto, el pomo sale rodando hacia nuestros pies.

-¡Eh! ¡El pomo se ha salido!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Cómo pedimos ayuda? No hay teléfono aquí….

Nos acercamos a la puerta para tratar de profundizar qué ha pasado y lo más importante, cómo podemos arreglarlo. Sin querer, le doy al interruptor con el brazo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora sí que no veo tres en un burro!

-Abre la luz, Kylie.

Vuelvo a abrir la luz. Al mismo tiempo, se enciende en mí la famosa bombillita de las buenas ideas…

-Eh, Kya… ¿Qué te parece si abrimos y cerramos la luz constantemente para llamar la atención?

-¡Claro! ¡Seguro que Holly nos ve y puede venir a ayudarnos!

-Por probar no perdemos gran cosa, ¿No te parece?

Me pongo a activar y a desactivar el interruptor repetidamente hasta que la puerta se abre desde fuera y aparece Holly.

-¿Qué hacéis? He visto las luces desde fuera.

-El pomo se ha caído y no podíamos abrir la puerta.

-Qué asco de sitio, de verdad. Se cae a trozos. Lo siento, chicas, enseguida lo arreglo. Id saliendo.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Holly.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo a casa, pero alguien que está en el pasillo detiene nuestra marcha. Francine.


	23. La foto, la pelea y la nueva nota

-¡Anda, aquí estabais!

-Aquí estamos, señora Raver. ¿Qué quiere?

-Mi cinta. Sue me ha dicho que la tenéis vosotras. ¡Devolvédmela!

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe, Francine. Aquí la tiene.

Le doy la maldita cinta a Francine, aunque no será necesario que se preocupe, porque la he escuchado de la A a la Z.

-¿Por qué la tienes tú?

-Francamente, no me apetece contestar.

-¡Kylie! Va a creer que le estamos ocultando algo.

-Eso mismo pienso, jovencita.

-Pero es que odio a la gente que va por ahí acusando a la gente sin pruebas.

Pero si yo soy una de ellas. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Como quieras. Mira, no entiendo nada, Hyde. Sue me dijo que fuera a la 404, pero no apareció. Fuiste tú a la que vi el pelo. Después, Sue me vino a decir que lo olvidara todo y que mi cinta la tenías tú. ¿Qué demonios se cree Sue?

-Eso pregúnteselo a ella. Yo no me llamo Sue Wolf. Al menos, eso me han dicho.

-Ja, ja, ja….- Hasta Kya se ríe.

-De acuerdo. Adiós…

Me lanzo a la piscina.

-Oiga, Francine. Sé que no lo tendría que haber hecho, pero he escuchado la cinta.

-¡¿Que has hecho qué?!

-¿Pero qué haces?- Ni siquiera Kya me comprende.

-Es que, me he quedado de piedra. Así que está intentando resolver el asesinato que de Kathy McGrath, que tuvo lugar hace 27 años, ni más ni menos.

-…

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy yo la que debería preguntarte por qué estás tan interesada en este caso, tú, siendo no más que una cría.

-La sangre de policía corre por mis venas, Francine.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi padre fue policía.

-Debí imaginarme algo así….

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Ya lo sabía?-dice Kya.

-No, no lo sabía, pero Holly me lo contó. Me dijo que cuando tenía 30 dejó el Cuerpo por algo de un amigo suyo-.

-Así que Holly se lo ha contado… Yo también debí suponerlo.

-Mira, no sé qué quieres tú de este caso ni me importa, pero no te metas en mis asuntos ni con la gente relacionada con este caso.

-¿Gente relacionada con el caso?

-Sí. Mirad esta foto antigua.

Francine nos tiende una foto.

-No os acerquéis a las personas relacionadas con la gente que sale en esta foto. Y ahora, me marcho.

Cumpliendo su palabra, Francine se larga y Kya y yo tenemos tranquilidad para mirar esa foto.

-¿Quién crees que puede salir, Kylie?

-Ahora lo veremos…

Echamos un vistazo. Es un entierro.

-Esta mujer de aquí… Es la misma de la foto que Mark tenía en su apartamento.- Kya recuerda lo que vio con claridad.

-¿Entonces aquí sale Marie Rivet?

-Y este hombre… No le he visto nunca, pero su cara me resulta familiar….

-¡Para el carro! ¡Es clavadito a Electra!

-¡Sí, tienes razón! ¿Será su padre? ¿Ese tal Rex Foxter?

-Entra en lo posible. Pero sea como sea, ¿Qué hace el viejo de Electra en una foto como esta? ¿Qué le relaciona con la madre de Mark?

-No tengo ni idea, pero deberíamos ir a casa. Tus padres estarán preocupados.

-Sí, tienes razón. Por suerte, estamos cerca.

Andamos unos pasos y nos disponemos a abrir la puerta. Me pongo la foto en el bolsillo. De mientras, hablamos de cosas sin importancia.

-Oye, ¿Y qué te vas a poner el día de nuestro cumple, Kya? Yo lo dije sin pensar, pero igual tienes algo en mente…

-Pues no se me ocurre mucho, pero me gustaría ponerme algún vestidito. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no pruebas a ponerte unos tacones brillantes de medio metro? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Abro la puerta con la llave.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Cuántos años te crees que tengo?

-¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, jovencita!

Una voz que reconozco al instante interviene en la conversación. Y no parece demasiado contenta, que digamos.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Cómo que "¿Eh?"?! ¡¿Es que no has visto la hora que es?!

-¡Pero papá…! ¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora? Vale, llegamos un poco tarde, lo siento. ¡Pero no hace falta que me grites así!

-¡No hacíamos nada malo, solo hemos ido al cine!- Kya acude en mi defensa con cierto miedo.

-¡No entiendo qué hace una chica de trece años fuera de casa a esta hora, Kylie!  
-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Son las siete y media, no las cuatro de la madrugada! ¡No sé por qué te ha dado semejante rebote de pronto!

¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Se le ha fundido un fusible o qué?

-Vamos, Kyle, no seas así. Solo se habrán retrasado, eso es todo. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta mamá te lo dice. ¡No entiendo a qué viene tal mosqueo de buenas a primeras! ¡Si me dices dos horas vale, pero solo nos hemos retrasado veinte minutos!

-Kylie, tú tampoco te pases. Te quejas de que tu padre te grita, pero ahora mismo estás gritando tú más que él.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Kylie. Tranquilízate. – Kya no sabe qué decirme.

No doy crédito a esto. ¿Y aún les extraña que esté mosqueada?

-Me voy a mi cuarto. ¡No quiero tardar un segundo más para irme a cenar y que el señorito me tire por la ventana!

Me voy a mi cuarto velozmente y cierro de un violento portazo. A pesar de ello, oigo todo perfectamente.

-¡KYLIE! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-este es mi padre.

-Déjala un rato a solas. Le irá bien- Mi madre….

Tal y como me imaginaba, Kya no pronuncia una sola palabra. No sabe qué decir.

-Kya, cielo, ve con Kylie y cálmala un poco. A ti te escuchará.- Esta es mi madre otra vez.

-Sí, claro, haré lo que pueda.

Y por eso Kya entra en mi cuarto despacio, hablando con voz débil.

-¿Ky…? ¿Kylie?

No digo nada. Estoy sentada en la silla que tengo ahí mirando a la pared. Estoy mosqueada, y mucho.

-Vamos, tu padre no lo decía en serio…

-Pues se le veía muy convencido…

-No te enfades… Si lo hace porque te quiere mucho. A la mínima te está protegiendo…

-Una cosa es protegerme, y otra cosa es gritarme de mala manera.

-Es muy impulsivo, y coge rebotes de pronto. ¿No te recuerda eso a algo?

A mí. Kya ha dado en el clavo.

-Pues sí….

-No te lo tomes a pecho, anda.

-…

-¿Kylie?

-Ya, ya lo sé, que no me lo tome a pecho. Pero es que….

-No es eso. El contestador. Está encendido….

-¿Eh?

Ni me había dado cuenta. En efecto, la lucecita roja está parpadeando.

-A ver quién es….

Kya pulsa el botón y esto es lo que se oye:

"_Has de dar la Estrella Roja a la persona que está detrás del asesinato de Kathy McGrath. Tu recompensa será la verdad, la que tu padre no te cuenta. O al menos, una parte. Si quieres saber más, coge un sobre que habrá pegado debajo de la mesa B del Lucky's a las ocho en punto."_

-¿La verdad?

-¿El pasado de tu padre? ¿Esa es la recompensa?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Menos cuarto. Tenemos que ir a cenar abajo, así que…

Oigo que llaman a la puerta. Kya da permiso y mi madre me habla desde la puerta.

-¿Kylie? ¿Estás mejor?

-…

-Vamos a cenar, anda.

-…

-Enseguida irá, solo necesita un momento para despejarse.

-De acuerdo. Tu padre y yo te esperamos abajo.

Mi madre cierra la puerta tras de sí y oigo cómo se cierra también la puerta principal del apartamento.

-Vamos, Kylie, no te hagas de rogar, por favor.

No quiero incomodar a Kya más de lo que está, así que me levanto.

-Gracias…

Consigo sonsacarle a Kya una sonrisita. Eso me alivia en cierto modo.

Bajamos al bar a cenar. No sé qué decir, por lo que no digo nada.

-¡Buenas noches, chicas!

-Hola, Claire, buenas noches.

-…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Kylie?

-Está algo enfadada. Ha tenido un pequeño desacuerdo con su padre.

-Ya veo, ya. Tranquila, seguro que lo arregláis. ¿Qué queréis cenar?

-Yo tomaré canelones de pavo con un poco de agua.

-¡Marchando! Y… Esto…

Hasta la pobre Kya ha de hacer de detective para intentar decirle algo a Claire que me guste.

-A ella tráele arroz a la cubana… Con un bistec… ¿Te gusta eso, Kylie?

Digo que sí con la cabeza sin añadir más.

-Marchando… Adelante, chicas.

Ambas nos sentamos en la mesa y nos pasamos la cena sin hablar, ninguno de los cuatro. Lo que pasa es que no sabemos qué decir. No me dejo ni un solo grano de arroz, pero cuando acabo, sigo sin hablar, mirando a la mesa. La B es la que ocupamos nosotros. Tal vez esté ya el sobre…

-¿Qué? ¿Vais a acabar con esta guerra fría de una vez por todas?

Mi madre es muy optimista, pero no le sirve de mucho esta vez.

-De acuerdo, como queráis, no me digáis nada, ni uno ni otro.

Kya está poniéndose nerviosa, no sabe qué hacer. Teme abrir la boca y arrepentirse. Mi viejo lo detecta y rompe el frío silencio que tanto incomoda a todos.

-¿Podéis dejarme a solas con ella, por favor?

Ni me inmuto.

-Claro que sí. Os esperamos arriba. Vamos, Kya.

-Sí, por supuesto. Adiós.

Mi madre y Kya se van por la puerta. De nuevo estamos en la misma situación de hace unos días, solo que esta vez el cabreo es el doble.

-¿Kylie?

-…

-Oye, ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado con ganas de gritarme un poco más?

-No me lo pongas difícil, hazme el favor.

-Tú dirás.

-Mira, lo siento, no quería gritarte así antes.

-Pues parecía que eso es exactamente lo que querías hacer.

-Se me ha ido un poco de las manos, cierto. Es que… No se me da bien echarte bronca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Claro que hay veces que me dan ganas de gritarte por alguna cosa que hagas, pero nunca quiero gritarte. Y nunca lo consigo. Siempre te acabo levantando la voz.

-Lo que tú digas, pero a mí lo que me extraña es que te enfadaras porque llegué un poco tarde. Y eran las siete y media, no las tres de la mañana, ya te lo dije. Y habíamos ido al cine, no de marcha.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que… Te estás independizando, y no me gusta eso.

-Explícate.

-Déjalo, ¿Vale? Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Me perdonas, ¿Sí o no?

-…

-Anda, no lo alargues más. Si no me perdonas no te dejaré llamarme "viejo Hyde".

-Pero si no me dejas aunque estemos en paz.

-Pero bien que me desobedeces. Anda que no te he oído veces llamarme así.

-¿Al viejo madero le molesta que le llamen "viejo"? ¿Pero no le traía sin cuidado lo que pensaban de él?

-No te pases, mocosa. No empieces.

-De acuerdo, una cosa por la otra.

-Así me gusta. Pues nada, enterramos el hacha de guerra.

Mi padre me desordena el pelo. Pareceré estúpida, pero eso me conmueve.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Ve tú, iré enseguida. Quiero hablar de una cosa con Claire.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

-¿Para que te pongas como un basilisco? No, gracias.

Mi viejo me dedica una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Iré enseguida, lo juro.

-Más te vale.

El viejo Hyde se marcha. Suerte que no puede leer el pensamiento o estaríamos como al principio. Veamos si lo del sobre era cierto… Miramos debajo…

-Y ahí está, premio.

Desengancho el sobre y leo el contenido.

"_Aquí__es__t__á un fragmento de in__t__roducción a la verdad que recibirás como premio. No me defraudes, Hyde."_

Hay un recorte de periódico del año de la pera adjunto. Parece ser del 1955.

"_Se ha encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre en un aparcamiento del centro. A pesar de que tenía una herida de bala, no ha sido asesinado allí, sino que han movido el cuerpo, seguramente los verdaderos asesinos. Gracias al maletín que llevaba esa noche, hemos podido averiguar que se trata de un tal Chris Hyde"_

¿"Chris Hyde"? ¿Mi abuelo? ¿La recompensa por la Estrella Roja es la verdad sobre mi abuelo? ¿Qué verdad? Creía que mi viejo me lo había contado todo.

Ahora que me fijo, la letra "t" aparece también elevada, al igual que la primera hoja que recibí. ¿Quién demonios ha sido? Claire no está por aquí ahora, pero sí que veo a Cynthia.

-¿Cynthia?

-Dime, pequeña.

-¿Alguien se ha sentado aquí hoy?

-¿En la mesa B? Veamos… Vinieron por aquí Amelie, Geneviève y Raphael, los tres muchachos Jeunet. Y también Holly, la manitas.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias.

-Tal vez viniera alguien más, pero no estoy segura.

-No te preocupes, gracias.

-De nada, de nada. Adiós.

Salgo del Lucky's dispuesta a charlar con los… Los cuatro, vaya. Probemos primero con los Jeunets.


	24. ¿El cliente misterioso?

-Ah, eres tú.

-Estáis muy contentos los tres. ¿A qué se debe eso?

-A los colores que nos diste antes. ¡Son perfectos!

-Me alegro mucho.

-¡En serio, nos has sacado las castañas del fuego!

-Ya os he dicho que no es nada.

-¿Qué querías?

-Nuestros padres no están.

-¿O nos buscas a nosotros?

-A vosotros, a vosotros. ¿Habéis estado en el Lucky's?

-Sí, hemos cenado allí.

-¿Habéis dejado un sobre en la mesa B?

-¿Qué? ¿Una carta?

-¿Habéis sido vosotros?

-¡Claro que no! Pregúntalo las veces que quieras.

-De acuerdo, lo siento.

-Esperamos que todo se haya aclarado.

-Sí, solo otra cosa. ¿Había alguien allí cuando llegasteis?

-Sí, sí que había alguien.

-¿Y esa persona es?

-Holly, del 304.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Hasta luego.

Los Jeunets cierran la puerta. Yo voy dispuesta al 304 a preguntarle a Holly. Cuando llamo a la puerta, otra se abre. De ella sale alguien.

-Buenas noches, Kylie, qué agradable sorpresa.

-Justice…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía de visita, nada más.

-Espero que no vinieras a ver a Holly.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Deberías alejarte de esa chica. No hace más que cotillear. Además, usa la excusa del mantenimiento para espiar a todo Dios. Conozco a las de su calaña.

Pues nada. Que luego no se diga que yo hablo mal de la gente a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, lo siento. Me he emocionado un poco. Adiós, Kylie.

Justice se marcha después de dejarme paralizada unos instantes por una mirada que me ha vuelto vulnerable. Después de eso, llamo a la puerta de Holly. Antes de que pueda llegar a hacerlo, Holly abre la puerta y me da un susto de muerte.

-¡Kylie!

-¡Qué susto!

-Estabas hablando con Justice, ¿No? ¿De qué? Dímelo.

-Nada, solo nos saludamos.

-¡Un saludo algo largo! Vamos, cuéntamelo.

-¿Ya estabas con la oreja pegada?

-¿Qué? ¿La oreja pegada?

-Sí. Con esta, ¿Cuántas veces te he pillado fisgando? No sé a qué tanto repentino interés por mí.

-No es lo que te crees.

-Hora de que hables tú.

-No tengo que decirte nada.

-¡No te oigo! ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-¿De qué me estás acusando? Hmpf….

Holly pilla un rebote y se encierra en su casa.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Holly, abre la puerta!

Llamo repetidamente.

-¡Holly!

Alguien se acerca por el pasillo. Y es…

-¡¿Quieres parar ya de gritar como si fueras una lunática?! ¡No entiendo a qué viene tanto griterío a estas horas! Esta juventud…

-Tengo que hablar con Holly ahora mismo, pero no me hace ni puñetero caso.

-¿Y qué tienes tú que hablar con Holly?

-Cosas mías, yo…

La puerta de Holly se abre.

-¡Kylie, hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo, no te había visto!

-¿Pero qué…?

-Lo siento, señora Raver. Tengo el timbre destrozado y no oigo cuando me llaman.

-Comprendo. En casa del herrero, cuchara de palo, ¿No?

Francine dice otra de las suyas y se mete en su piso. Y yo en el de Holly.

-¿Por qué me has abierto la puerta de sopetón?

-No quería que Raver cotilleara más de la cuenta.

-¿Has ido al Lucky's hoy?

-Sí, ¿Por?

-¿Sabes algo de una carta?

-¿Carta? ¿Qué carta?

-No sabes nada, ¿No? Vale, eso era todo, chao.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué ponía en esa carta?

-Creo que ya he hablado demasiado. No debería haber avivado tu curiosidad.

-La carta… Te la has encontrado…

-¡Sabes algo! ¿Qué es?

-Nada de nada.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Algo has de saber por fuerza!

-No sé nada. Pero dime, ¿Qué pone? Anda, cuenta…

-…

-Dame una pista por lo menos…

-Lo siento, creía que eras tú, pero me he equivocado. Lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya yendo….

Me intento ir de allí….

-¡Tú también igual! ¡Todo el mundo empeñado en tratarme como si fuera una imbécil!

-Holly…

-No soy tonta, sé mucho más de lo que crees. Esa carta ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué.

-¡¿La has puesto tú?!

-No, yo no. Te doy mi palabra. ¿Pero por qué te interesa tanto el remitente de la carta?

-Sencillamente porque no lo sé. Esta carta es para mí, pero no tiene remitente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también…Recibes cartas anónimas?! ¿Te están amenazando?

-¿A mí? ¿A quién están amenazando?

-Es que… No sé si yo debería…

-¡Tú lo has sacado a relucir, no me dejes así!

-La casera, la señora Patrice.

-¿Amenazas? ¿La casera? ¿De quién? ¿Y qué le ha llevado a recibir amenazas?

-No lo sé. Pero estoy absolutamente segura. Fui a su casa a comprobar unas cosas y la oí hablar por teléfono. No oí demasiado, pero habló poco y al colgar se puso muy pálida.

¿La señora Patrice, amenazada? Esto me da mala espina…

-¡No debería haberlo dicho, jo! ¡Me he ido de la lengua! ¡No se lo digas a nadie, o me metes en un compromiso!

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Y hace cuánto que la amenazan?

-No hace mucho. Pero después, al cabo de poco de las amenazas, decidió vender este sitio.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero no sabes nada de esa mujer, ni sus secretos. En parte, no me extraña…

-¿Secretos?

-Sí, muchos. Yo te los contaré, pero quiero que me digas lo que ponía en la carta. ¿Trato hecho?

-Me lo pensaré y ya te diré algo. Chao, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Está bien….

Me voy del apartamento de Holly, asaltada por las dudas. La casera recibe amenazas. Seguramente ese es el motivo que la ha llevado a vender este cuchitril. Pero, ¿De quién? Y también sé que la recompensa si encuentro la Estrella Roja es la verdad sobre mi abuelo. ¿Cabe algo más extraño?

-Será mejor que vuelva a casa a echar una cabezadita. Es algo tarde.

Vuelvo a casa y me siento en el sofá a ver la tele con Kya para matar el tiempo, mientras le voy contando lo que he averiguado de la casera y la carta. Poco a poco, noto que los párpados me pesan, y acaban cerrándose… Y me abandono al abrazo del sofá…


	25. Los músicos Wolf

23 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995

"_Y en estos momentos el departamento de policía de Los Angeles están tratando de investigar una gran cadena de robos en joyerías que asolan nuestra ciudad últimamente"_

El ruido de la tele me saca de mi letargo. Me he quedado frita en el sofá, al igual que Kya. A pesar de ello, no tengo tortícolis, una auténtica novedad. Apago el maldito cacharro que me ha despertado y aviso a Kya para que vuelva al mundo de los vivos, por así decirlo.

-¿Hm? ¿Nos hemos dormido en el sofá?

-Pues eso parece. Se ve que ayer estaba muerta de tanto dar vueltas.

-¡Venga, un día para nuestro cumple! ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Chachi!- Pongo tono tonto para imitar a Brooke.

-¿Brooke? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Yo también me río, aunque me cuesta. Tengo la garganta muy seca. Y apuesto lo que sea a que esto no se arregla con mísera agua del grifo.

-Aj, mi garganta. ¿Vamos a por un zumo de la máquina?

-De acuerdo. Pero primero vamos a cambiarnos.

-Sí, vale, creo que mi camisa tiene babas. Es lo que tiene dormir a gusto.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos despertamos del todo como podemos. A continuación, bajamos a la máquina expendedora para coger una bebida y nos topamos con un anuncio.

-Eh, mira qué interesante, Kylie. "Comprueba el tapón de tu bebida porque puede contener un magnífico premio".

-Por medio dólar, dan ganas de probar. Igual nos toca un crucero.

-Sí, por un trozo de metal.

Cada una elegimos una bebida con una moneda de cincuenta centavos que tenemos por los bolsillos. En dos sorbos me acabo la mía. Le damos la vuelta al tapón, y…

-Tapón premiado. ¡Hurra, he ganado!

Kya gira el suyo.

-¡Qué pasada, yo también!

Chocamos los puños.

-¡Sí!- Las dos al unísono.

Algo nos devuelve a la realidad. El estruendo horrible del artefacto polvoriento al que los vecinos llaman "ascensor". De él se sale la casera.

-Ah, buenos días, señoritas. Me alegra ver que los jóvenes madrugan en vacaciones.

-Buenos días tenga usted también, señora Patrice.

-¿Ya funciona el ascensor? Llevaba siglos estropeado.

-Pero al final ha vuelto a tirar. Nos irá bien para la mudanza, espero.

-No me cabe duda.

-¡Ay, mi cabeza!

A la señora Patrice le ha dado un dolor repentino. Y parece intenso.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Kya siempre preocupada.

-No temas, Kya, es la cabeza. Siempre me pasa, creo que tengo que dejaros.

-No tema, señora Patrice. ¿La acompañamos?

-No, muchas gracias, puedo yo sola. Adiós.

La casera vuelve sujetándose la cabeza a su apartamento.

-Pobrecilla…

-Te aseguro que no será nada.

*¡Beep-beep!*

-¿Eh?

-Es tu busca.

-Sí, volvamos a casa.

Subimos las escaleras de nuevo ahogándonos en la rutina. Me estoy hartando de subir escaleras. No, no he prestado atención a lo del ascensor arreglado.

-¡Hombre, eres tú!

Es Sue. Ayer ya tuve bastante. Creo que me dormí escuchando desde casa una de sus canciones a todo volumen.

-Oye, Sue, ¿Podrías tocar un poco más bajo en la madrugada? Me causaste un insomnio que aún me retumba la cabeza.

-¿Tan mal toco que tuviste pesadillas?

-No, no es eso. En realidad, la canción no estaba mal.

Tenía cierto ritmillo, y la verdad es que lo hace bastante a pecho.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Te gustó?!

-Oye, Sue, no sé a qué viene esa cara. No tengo problema en admitir que me gusta algo.

-¿En serio? Y tú que parece que no aprecies meros detalles como…

-¡Oye, calladita estás más mona, Sue!

-¡Ja, ja, era una broma, colega! ¡Tranqui, que te va a salir una úlcera!

-Lo dice en serio, Sue, tocas muy bien. ¿Cómo se llama la canción de ayer?- Kya lo dice en serio.

-¿Esa? No es más que un boceto, y aún me falta hacer el dueto con Tommy.

-¿Pero cómo se llamaba? Anda, Sue, dímelo, por favor.

-De acuerdo, Kya. Todavía no estoy segura del nombre, pero me gusta llamarla "Laugh and Cry"

-Muy bonito.

-Ayer me llamaron y me dijeron que hoy en la radio pondrán un par de canciones mías y de Tommy.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿A qué hora las pondrán? Me encantaría escuchar alguno de vuestros trabajos.

-¿Me hablas en serio, Kya? Vaya, gracias, nunca me habría imaginado que te gustaría tanto. Pues si tanto te gusta, lo ponen a las 11.

-Será un placer escucharlo.

-¿Tú también, pelirrojilla? ¡Anda, parad ya, que me sonrojo!

Las tres nos echamos a reír.

-Yo me piro. He de hablar con mi hermano.

-¿No está aquí?

-Se fue temprano con unos colegas a jugar al fútbol. Chao.

Sue se marcha. Parece muy entusiasmada.

-Antes de oír la radio, veamos qué quiere mi tía.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Entramos en casa, en mi cuarto, y llamo.

-¿Dígame?

-Soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, hola. Nada, que he encontrado algo sobre 'Cóndor'

-¿Y bien?

-El antiguo hotel Cape West usaba un cóndor de distintivo.

-¿De verdad? Qué curioso… ¿Y por qué un cóndor en particular?

-Ni idea. Se ve que a los McGrath les gustaría.

-Seguro. ¿Y de Raver?

-No mucho, solo que su abuelo era un tal Frank Raver. Estoy en ello, dame un poco más de tiempo.

-Muy bien, tranquila.

-Oye, espera, antes de que cuelgues… ¿Qué quieres que te regale por tu cumple?

-Nada.

-Vamos, no seas tan modesta. En serio, ¿No te hace ilusión nada?

-Pues no sé, no se me ocurre nada…

-Siempre me sueltas la misma excusa. En serio, mañana voy a venir a verte. Es tu cumple, y además Nochebuena. Celebración doble, ¿No crees?

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? De verdad, en casa no cabe nadie más.

-He oído que hay una cafetería en la planta de debajo de tu bloque, ¿Verdad?

-Pues sí, el Lucky's Café.

-¿Te gusta ese sitio?

-Mucho.

-Pues déjame invitarte a una cena de cumpleaños. Os haré ese regalo a las dos, ¿Te parece?

-¿Hablas de Kya?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Quién más cumple años el mismo día que mi sobrina?

-Bien, de acuerdo, me parece bien.

-…

-¿Tía Rochelle?

-Perdona, estaba distraída. Pues quedamos allí alrededor de las siete. Dale un toque a Kya, ¿Vale?

-Vale. Gracias.

-Adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono.

-¿De qué hablabais de mañana?

-Dice que nos quiere invitar a una cena de Navidad-Cumpleaños mañana a las siete en el Lucky's.

-¡Qué amable de su parte! No hacía falta…

-Se lo he dicho, pero es muy testaruda…

-Son las 11. ¿Ponemos la radio para escuchar a los hermanos Wolf?

-Me parece bien.

Cogemos la radio del comedor y la encendemos. Acto seguido, giramos el dial de las emisoras.

"_Y hoy, pondremos un par de canciones de unos hermanos con mucho porvenir como músicos: ¡Los hermanos Wolf! Apenas han despegado, pero seguro que llegarán al corazón de millones de personas cuando pase el tiempo. Os dejamos con la música de Tom y Sue-Ellen Wolf"_

¿"Sue-Ellen"? Ja, ja, eso no lo sabía. La música empieza a sonar en breve. No está nada mal. Tienen talento, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca. Seguro que no pusieron canciones antes por lo sucedido con Sue. Una pena.

-Suenan genial, ¿No crees?

-Pues sí, la verdad. Oye, ¿Bajamos a picar algo?

-De acuerdo. Tengo un poco de hambre.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hoy salían los resultados del crucigrama.

-Es verdad. ¿Nervios?

-Sí, veamos a quién le ha tocado.

Bajamos abajo al Lucky's para toparnos con los Jeunets. Parece que la euforia de los colores fosforito se ha extinguido ya.

-Uf…

-Hola, chicos, ¿Qué tal?

-Pues no muy bien, Kya.

-¿Y eso?

-El sorteo. Que no nos ha tocado.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¡Qué rabia!

-¡Yo creía que íbamos a ganar nosotros!

-Hasta queríamos invertir el premio en nuestra novela, para registrarla y tal.

-Pues mala suerte.

-¿Pero ese dinero no lo han de verificar los mayores?

-Sí, pero nuestros padres estaban de acuerdo.

-Los dos son artistas. Papá es guionista y mamá pintora.

-Les parecía estupendo. Pero nada, no va a poder ser.

-Tendremos que invertir nuestros ahorros.

-Otra vez será.

-Nos vemos luego, chicas.

Los Jeunets se van. Hay que ver, no se encuentra una familia así en mil millones de años.

-Vamos. ¡Cada vez estoy más impaciente!

Entramos en el Lucky's. Como siempre, Claire nos recibe con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¡Vaya, Kylie, ya estás mejor!

-Sí, siento el numerito de ayer.

-¡No fue nada, mujer! ¿Qué os pongo?

-A mí un chocolate caliente con churros.

-¡Enseguida! ¿Y tú, Kya?

-Pues lo mismo, venga. Pero mi chocolate, que sea con leche.

-¡Marchando!

-Hoy salían los resultados del sorteo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Dónde podemos comprobar la papeleta?

-Allí, en aquella pared, está el papel. Comprobadlo vosotras mismas, ¡Y buena suerte!

-Gracias.-Kya y yo al unísono.

Antes de sentarnos a desayunar vamos a mirar el papel. Ambas sin demasiado entusiasmo, la verdad.


	26. Súper-premio y nueva información

-Veamos…-Kya saca la papeleta. Le encargué que la guardara ella por si se me perdía-Nuestro número es el 24.

-Y el número del papel es…

Las dos miramos el papel a la vez. Después, miramos la papeleta y nos quedamos de piedra.

-¡Ostras!

-¡Nos ha tocado!

-¡Qué bien! ¡Somos un par de futuras cumpleañeras con suerte!

-¡Ni que lo digas, Kya! ¡Somos ricas!

-¡Hala, no te pases!

-Vamos a hablar con Sidney.

Nos acercamos a la barra, donde está el dueño del bar.

-Hey, jefe.

-Ah, hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal?

-Pues genial. Toma esto.

Kya le da a Sidney la papeleta GANADORA (Es que no me canso de repetirlo, ahora soy yo la eufórica)

-¡Hombre, felicidades adelantadas, chicas!

-Ehem, gracias, te dije que ganaríamos.-Me arreglo el pelo de broma. La primera sorprendida soy yo.

-¡Ja, ja, la diosa Modestia en persona! En fin, no es mucho, pero os podéis comprar un regalo de cumple bastante chulo.

-Ah, y mira esto también.

Le damos los tapones de las botellas premiados.

-¡Vaya, vaya, os ha tocado la lotería dos veces! Tened, el dinero de la rifa, y el premio del tapón.

Sidney nos da un cheque de mil dólares y dos maquinitas para jugar. Como es obvio, Kya coge los videojuegos y yo el cheque. ¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo parar de reírme.

-Oye, el dinero no lo podéis usar solas sin el permiso de un adulto, para que lo sepáis.

-¡Anda, jefe, no le eches vinagre al asunto!

-Ja, ja, lo que tú digas. Ahora, sentaos y a desayunar. Claire os ha traído los churros que habéis pedido.

-¡Exacto! No hay nada como la miel de la victoria.- Esta es Kya.

Así es como nos sentamos en la mesa a comernos los churros y nos estamos un rato jugando con las maquinitas que nos ha dado Sidney. No están mal, pero son un poco infantiles. Pero para matar el tiempo, está bien.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa.

*¡Beep-Beep!*

-Pues sí, Kya, me has leído el pensamiento. Vámonos.

Salimos del bar después de despedirnos de Cynthia, que estaba por ahí. Pero de camino, alguien que sale del apartamento de Tommy nos corta el paso.

-Ey, es Mark.

Sí, es Mark Rivet. Y no parece muy contento.

-Hey, Mark. ¿Habías ido a hablar con Tom?

-En efecto.

-¿De qué, si no te importa?

-Cosas de chicos, Kya. No creo que lo entendáis. Si me perdonáis…

Mark se va a su piso. "Cosas de chicos", ¿Eh? Los chicos son otro mundo, hay posibilidades infinitas. Así que iría a hablar con Tommy para que me aclare esto.

-¡Anda, hola, chicas! ¿Os puedo ayudar?

-Hemos visto que Mark ha salido de tu piso hace un momento…

-Sí, Kya, así es. Se acaba de ir ahora mismo.

-¿De qué habéis hablado?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque… Estoy algo preocupado por él… Me contó lo de su madre, y la situación difícil que estaba viviendo…

-¿Te ha hablado de su situación económica?

-¿Qué? ¿Habéis hablado de asuntos financieros?- pregunta Kya.

-Oíd, chicas, Mark me pidió explícitamente que no hablara de esto con nadie. Y eso os incluye a vosotras. En fin, si me perdonáis, estoy ocupado.

Tommy cierra la puerta después de entrar.

-Aquí hay algo raro, pero ya lo investigaremos más tarde. Ahora vayamos por el teléfono.

Entro en casa y vuelvo a marcar el mismo número de siempre.

-¿Dígame?

-Soy yo.

-Ya era hora, sobrina tardona.

-Lo que quieras. ¿Vas a seguir poniéndome a caldo?

-Vale, vale. Quería informarte sobre Frank Raver, el abuelo de Francine.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Parece ser que participó en el caso contra Cóndor en los 50, pero fue un observador.

-¿Sólo?

-Por lo visto, conseguía sus objetivos con planes poco ortodoxos, y lo apartaron del caso.

-¿Y cuál es su conexión con la víctima?

-No hay nada. Mira, esto es un resumen de lo que pasó hace 27 años: el hotel se clausura. La fiesta es en la primera planta. Kathy no aparece, su marido se preocupa y manda al personal a buscarla. La encuentran en la 404 muerta, a causa del cianuro potásico. Se creen que es un suicidio, pero como no hay huellas, descartan esa teoría.

-¿Es seguro que Kathy apareció en la 404?

-Pues sí, eso es totalmente innegable. ¿Y a que no adivinas quién apartó a Raver del caso? Hugh Speck.

-¿El viejo de Hortense, la candidata a la alcaldía?

-Sí, fue jefe de Ed.

-¡Qué me dices!

-Exacto. El mismo que me ha contado todo esto.

-¿Ed…? ¿Te lo ha contado?

-Exactamente.

-Hay algo que me intriga en todo esto…

-¿Verdad que sí? En fin, yo seguiré buscando. Si veo algo, te aviso.

-Te lo agradecería.

-Claro, cuenta con ello. Ah, otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Tus padres me han dicho que no pueden ir a comer hoy.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? Ayer fue la misma historia.

-No lo sé. Parece…. Que tienen mucho trabajo.

-De acuerdo. Chao.

Cuelgo el teléfono.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ed? No has parado de mencionar su nombre…

-¿Sabes Hortense Speck? Su padre se llama Hugh Speck.

-Lo sé, lo dijeron en el reportaje.

-Pero es que Hugh Speck fue jefe de Ed.

-¡Hala! ¡Qué fuerte!

-Y que mis padres no van a venir a comer.

-¿De nuevo lo mismo?

-Algo están ocultando, pero ¿Qué puede ser?

-¿Y sobre Raver?

-Ahora te lo cuento.

Le cuento a Kya todo lo de Raver. Justamente cuando acaba, el timbre suena.

-¿Quién podrá ser?

-Ya voy yo.- Kya, como siempre, tan servicial.

Kya se levanta del sofá y abre la puerta. Es Tommy. Al oírlo, yo también me levanto.


	27. El símbolo del Cóndor

-Hola, chicas.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Venía hablaros de mi charla de antes con Mark.

-¿Pero no decías que no podías hablar?

-Ya, pero me lo he pensado mejor y creo que debería contároslo.

-Vale, adelante.

-Gracias, Kya. Veréis. Mark vino a pedirme un favor. Me dijo que si quería comprarle el anillo.

-¿El que creía que le había robado tu hermana?

-El mismo. Me dijo que estaba falto de dinero, y que si yo lo quería. He pensado que se lo podría regalar a mi madre, y me lo vendió por 400 dólares.

-¿400 pavos, por un diamante de 3 quilates?

-Eso mismo pienso yo, Kylie. ¿Y si…Fuera falso? Mark me dijo que valdría mucho más, pero que no le importaba si le pagaba.

-¿Y tienes 400 pavos en la cartera?

-Bueno, he ahorrado un dinero. Y quería hacerle un detalle a mi madre, ya os lo he dicho.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos nosotras?

-Miradlo. Las chicas entendéis de joyas. Decidme, ¿Qué opináis?

Cojo el diamante y lo miro por encima. Yo no sé de esto.

-Puede que sea una chica, pero nunca me han ido mucho los accesorios. Vamos, que no tengo ni idea de si es falso o no.

-Vaya, es una pena… Tal vez debería haberme negado.

-¿Él te dijo la razón por la que se desprendió de algo con tanto valor sentimental?

-Sí, me lo contó, Kya.

-¿Y a qué esperas? Estamos escuchando.

-Parece ser que se enteró de algo desagradable de su procedencia. No sé mucho más, es lo que pienso. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Espera… Seguramente Holly pueda ayudarme.

-¿Holly?

-Sí. La oí fardando de una lupa profesional para minerales que le había enviado se padre. Quería ir a preguntarle a ver, pero… No quiero.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Pues porque es un poco chismosa. No quiero que todo el edificio se entere de que he comprado el anillo. Y además… No quiero faltar a la promesa que le hice a Mark.

-¿Y esa promesa es…?

-Que no le diría a nadie que le había comprado el anillo.

-¿Qué? Y a pesar de eso, ¿Vienes aquí y nos lo cuentas?

-¡Anda ya, Kylie! Nos conocemos desde pequeños, y sé que sabes guardar un secreto. Porque me imagino que no irás a contarle a Mark que te lo he soplado todo, ¿No?

-Oye, ¿No crees que sería mejor comprobarlo antes de nada?

-¡Ay, vale, como quieras!

Hm… Mark consiguió el anillo por su madre… Y su madre estaba relacionada con gente del hotel…

-Oye, Tommy, ¿Nos prestas el anillo un rato?

-Sí, claro, no hay problema.

Tommy me da el anillo.

-Tenéis la misión de comprobar si es falso o no.

-Bueno, lo intentaremos.

-Será mejor que me vaya yendo…

Tom se va a su casa.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo tienes pensado averiguar si es falso o verdadero, Kylie?

-Pues… ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Holly que nos preste su lupa, de manera discreta?

-Claro, buena idea.

Salimos de casa y vamos a buscar a Holly. Espero no arrepentirme de esto… Llamamos a la puerta y…

-Hombre, vosotras dos. ¿Me necesitáis?

-Sí. ¿Nos prestas una lupa?

-¿Lupa, dices?

-Sí, una para minerales. Me han soplado que tienes una.

-¿Para qué quieres tú esa lupa?

Quiero examinar un diamante, pero si se lo digo tal cual, es capaz de denunciarme por robo o contárselo a Mark, así que le soltaré una trola, mejor.

-Quiero… Examinar con detalle un fragmento de mineral que he visto por casa.

-¿Mineral? ¿Te gustan los minerales?

-Pues… Sí, en efecto. Me encantan. El único 10 de mis notas es en ciencias. Hasta tengo una camiseta que pone I LOVE MINERALES, pero no me la pongo nunca porque no tengo ninguna corbata que combine con ella.

¡Uajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Qué mentirosa soy! ¡Yo no saco dieces y tengo corbatas de todos los colores!

-¡Hala, qué chula! ¡He de conseguir una!

Hasta Kya se está riendo del pedazo de trola que le he colado a Holly.

-Pasad, pasad, adelante.

Entramos en casa de Holly.

-Tengo una buena colección aquí. Adelante, mira todos los que quieras. Puedes probarlos con la lupa.

-Gracias.

-Mirad, aquí tengo enganchada una copia de la tabla periódica de los elementos.

-Ah, ya veo. La estudiamos en noviembre.-Al contrario que yo, Kya presta atención en clase.

-Hay gente a la que le apasiona la química. Si queréis, consultad la tabla para resolver dudas de los minerales.

-Sí, bueno, yo no sé muy bien cómo va esto.

-Mirad, os haré un breve resumen. Los que están en color verde son metales, los grises son metaloides y los rojos son no-metales. Los que tienen las letras negras son naturales y los de las letras grises son sintéticos o artificiales.

Sí que entiende de esto la amiga Holly.

-Fíjate qué de nombres más raros. En especial, me llaman mucho la atención los nombres de los elementos sintéticos. Mira estos: Tecnecio, Rutherfordio, Unununbio, Unununio… Este último no está mal, es gracioso…

-'Unununio'… Sí, tienes razón, es curioso.

-Sí, y todo eso de los aniones y los cationes… ¿Verdad, Holly?

-Exactamente, los iones… Bueno, no os aburro más. Adelante, chicas….

Paso de las piedras y me centro en la lupa. La encuentro junto a un cuaderno.

-Holly, ¿Esta es la lupa? ¿Te importa que la use?

-Adelante, adelante, chi…

*¡Ring-Ring!*

-¡Mi teléfono! Perdonadme.

No entiendo mucho la conversación, pero paso de eso. Examinemos el diamante.

-Vamos, Kylie, colócalo a la distancia adecuada.

A pesar de no tener idea de lo que estoy haciendo, me acerco el anillo al ojo y lo observo con detenimiento. No sé decir si es auténtico, pero hay una sombra un tanto extraña, así que decido apartar el diamante del anillo y descubro una especie de pájaro en la montura.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tiene el anillo un pájaro en la montura?

-Ni idea. Pero será mejor que deje la lupa donde estaba.

Al dejar la lupa, veo que Holly tiene un cuaderno abierto. En él, aparece garabateado el mismo pájaro del anillo.

-¡Eh, es el mismo dibujo!

-¿Holly?

-Dime, Kya.

-¿Qué es ese pájaro que tienes dibujado en esa libreta?

-¿Eso? Es un cóndor.

-¿Un…Cóndor?

-Así es. Viven en los Andes, y se alimentan de carroña.

-¿Y por qué te ha dado por dibujar precisamente un cóndor?

-Lo he copiado, de un dibujo que vi el otro día en la cuarta planta, en la habitación 406.

-Gracias, Holly. Bueno, creo que nos vamos yendo. Gracias por todo.

-De nada, tranquilas.

Salimos de la habitación de Holly y sin decir nada nos encaminamos a la 406, abriendo la puerta tal y como nos indicaron que se hacía. Pero para nuestra mala suerte, la 406 está cerrada.

-Pues nada, otro día será, ¿No?

Se oyen pasos.

-¿Quién es?

La mismísima Holly.

-¿Holly?

-Hola, chicas. Supuse que querríais ver el dibujo del cóndor, y vine a abriros la puerta.

-¿Acaso tienes la llave, Holly?

-Claro que sí, Kya. La señora Patrice me las deja, para el mantenimiento. Adelante, ya está.

-Gracias.

-Yo me voy.

-¡Espera! ¿Y ese dibujo?

-Búscalo. Lo tendrías que haber hecho de todas formas, ¿No? Pues adelante.

-De acuerdo….

Holly se marcha. Qué chica tan extraña.

-Vamos, Kylie, quiero irme de este sitio cuanto antes.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra.

Buscando el dibujo del cóndor, me topo con un álbum rojo que tiene una estrella dibujada y en el que pone 1950.

-¡Eh, Kya! Echa un vistazo a esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Parece un álbum antiguo. Y tiene una estrella dibujada.

-Seguramente será lo que dijo Mark, que la palabra "estrella" era un argot de los empleados.

-Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que lo guarde, por si lo necesitamos más adelante.

-Mira ese cuadro de ahí. Es el hotel Cape West.

-Sí, pero ha llovido mucho desde entonces…

-¿Y detrás? Hay una especie de silueta.

-Apartemos el cuadro.

Quito el marco de ahí para encontrar el famoso dibujo del cóndor.

-Supongo que esto es lo que Holly tenía dibujado en su libreta.

-Tanto cóndor está empezando a intrigarme….

-Antes de investigar al respecto, deberíamos ir a devolverle el anillo a Tom.

-Tienes toda la razón, Kya… Otra vez. Bajemos.

Vamos derechas a casa de Tom después de dejar la puerta metálica de la cuarta planta tal y como la encontramos.


	28. La máquina de escribir

-¡Voy!- Se oye la voz de Tom desde dentro.

Esperamos un momento.

-Ah, sois vosotras…

-¿Esperabas a alguien? Pareces decepcionado…

-No es nada, chicas.

-Hemos estado indagando sobre el anillo.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué?

-No tenemos ni la más remota idea de si es falso o no.

-Vaya… Supongo que, aunque seáis detectives profesionales, os cuesta trabajo.

-Eh, no te pases. Ni siquiera hemos resuelto nada de nada. Y mañana cumplimos solamente catorce.

-Era una broma. Pasad, prefiero que nadie se entere de esto.

Entramos en el piso de Tom. Mucho más ordenado que el de Sue, como cabía esperar.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-No, realmente no. ¿Pero qué te dijo Mark sobre el anillo?

-Nada.

-Me extraña que te lo vendiera, teniendo en cuenta de donde proviene.- Dice Kya.

-¿Sabéis algo?

-El anillo era de su madre, que murió. A su madre se lo regaló su hermano, lo único que tenía en el momento, porque sus padres murieron jóvenes. Es extraño que se desprendiera de algo con tanto valor sentimental.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿El anillo es de su difunta madre? Vaya… No lo sabía… Si lo hubiera sabido, no se lo habría comprado ni loco.

-Supongo que sí…

-Podéis darle el anillo a Mark. Decidle que no hace falta que me devuelva nada.

-¿De verdad? Son tus ahorros.

-No me importa. Pobrecillo. No sabía que estaba pasando por algo así.

-Si de verdad quieres devolvérselo, nos encargaremos nosotras.

-Gracias, Kya. Bueno, a las dos, digo.

*¡Ring-ring!*

-Vaya, soy popular. Esperad aquí, chicas.

A pesar de que Tommy ha salido fuera, se puede oír la conversación.

-Tom, nos dijiste que nos la devolverías hoy.

-Es importante, ¿Sabes?

-La necesitamos hoy sí o sí.

-Sí, por supuesto, aquí tenéis.

Después de eso, Tom vuelve adentro.

-¿Quién era, Tommy?

-Nadie, cosas mías.

-Nosotras nos vamos, ¿Vale?

-Vale, tranquilas.

Salimos del piso de Tom. Cerca de ahí están los Jeunets.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Erais vosotros los que habéis ido a visitar a Tom hace un momento?

-Pues sí. –Afirma Amelie.

-¿Y vosotras?-Pregunta Geneviève

-¿También estabais visitando a Tom?- Continua Raphael.

-Pues sí.-Digo yo.

-Ah, erais vosotras.-Se aclara Amelie

-Pues qué raro.-Se extraña Geneviève.

-Hubiéramos jurado que era otra persona.- Dice Raphael.

-¿Quién?-Pregunta Kya.

-Pues su novia.-Responde Amelie en tono convencido.

-¿Tommy tiene novia? Es la primera noticia que tengo…- Cierto, Kya no venía conmigo el día que vi a Electra salir del piso de Tommy.

-No vive aquí, eso seguro.- Geneviève parece tan segura como su hermana.

-¿Y qué estabais haciendo ahora? Es decir, ¿Por qué habéis ido a visitar a Tom?

-Hemos ido a pedirle la llave que le dejamos el otro día.- Nos dice Raphael.

-¿Qué llave?- Pregunto.

-La del apartamento 205.- Aclara Amelie.

-Si no vive nadie ahí, ¿No?-pregunta Kya.

-No, no vive nadie.- Informa Geneviève

-¿Entonces?- Estos son expertos en andarse por las ramas, creo yo.

-Ahí vivía una amiga nuestra. Se fue hace medio año. Solo vino por una semana.- Nos recuerda Raphael.

-¿Wendy?- No caigo ahora mismo…

-Exacto, Wendy Christy.- Me recuerda Amelie

-Me sonó haberla visto un par de veces, sí.- Mi memoria se refresca.

-El caso es que se guardó el duplicado de la llave por error y nos pidió que se lo devolviéramos a la señora Patrice.- Nos aclara amablemente Geneviève.

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué se la prestasteis a Tom?- Kya no encuentra una explicación posible.

Como los Jeunets hablan en el mismo orden y cada uno sigue la frase del anterior, no nos aclaramos de nada.

-Pues porque nos lo pidió, claro está.-Suelta Raphael.

-En realidad, no fue Tom.-Corrige Amelie.

-No, fue su novia.- Continua Geneviève la corrección.

-Cierto, hermanitas.-Admite Raphael.

-¿Y cómo es su novia?- Pregunta Kya.

-Pues tiene el pelo muy negro.-Empieza Amelie.

-Y sus ojos azul marino no están mal- Sigue Geneviève.

¿Azul marino? ¡Ese es el detalle que me extrañaba de Electra! Cuando la vi, me fijé perfectamente en sus ojos azul claro. ¡Ahora no me trago que me digan que eran azul marino!

-Y como ya os dijimos antes, no vive aquí.-Repite Raphael.

-Fuimos a ver a la casera, pero no estaba.-Inicia Amelie.

-No estaba, y entonces apareció la parejita.- Geneviève llega a la mitad.

-Ella nos dijo que si les podíamos prestar la llave después de que le explicáramos la historia.-Sigue Raphael.

-Y se la dejamos-Confiesa Amelie.

-El caso es que esa chica da algo de miedo…-Dice Geneviève en tono asustado.

-Por eso preferimos no negarnos.-Nos dice Raphael con algo de miedo en su mirar.

Se acabó. Pero si Electra, la "supuesta", quería mirar ahí, tendría sus motivos. Este razonamiento es lo que me impulsa a…

-Eh, Jeunets.

-¿Sí, Kylie?

-Sé que pido mucho, pero ¿Nos podéis dejar la llave?

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Es que…. Antes de irnos, queremos mirar las vistas, para despedirnos del lugar.-Dice Kya, intentando que se lo crean.

-Pero es que la hemos de devolver ya…

-¡Anda, venga!

-Será solo un momento, lo prometemos.

Los Jeunets hablan un momento entre ellos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no?

-Pero devolvedla, ¿Eh?

-Ahora nos tenemos que ir a casa.

Nos dan la llave y los trillizos se van a la tercera planta.

-Esa chica… ¿Crees que es Electra, Kylie? Es que Geneviève mencionó lo de sus ojos, pero Electra no los tiene azul marino…

-Eso mismo pienso yo… Sin embargo, yo la vi, y era clavada a Electra. Se habrá puesto lentillas, no veo otra explicación.

-Si la viste ayer… ¿Se puso lentillas dos días seguidos? Eso es extraño, porque los primeros días que la vimos no las llevaba.

-Pues no tengo ni idea, pero por intentarlo, que no quede. Vamos, antes de que nos vea alguien.

Usamos el duplicado del piso 205 para entrar en dicho apartamento. No hay nada, un armario destartalado y un escritorio con cajones que no está mucho mejor.

-Qué sitio tan lúgubre. Si yo fuera Electra, ¿Para qué narices iba a venir aquí?

-Pues no lo sé, Kya, pero seguro que encontramos alguna pista que seguir. Busca en el escritorio. Yo miraré en el armario.

-¡Sí, sargento!

Kya se pone manos a la obra y yo también. Al armario está vacío, a excepción de una máquina de escribir con aspecto de vieja. He de ponerme de puntillas para cogerla. Wendy era alta, pero no tanto. Supongo que se subiría a una silla.

-¿Kya? ¿Tienes algo?

-Nada, solo un montón de folios en blanco. ¿Has tenido tú algo más provechoso?

-Una máquina de escribir antigua. A Wendy le gustaría la escritura.

-Oye, ahora que lo mencionas… La carta que te enviaron estaba escrita a máquina, ¿No? ¿Será esta?

-Puede ser, sí, bien visto.

-De acuerdo, probemos.

Kya coge uno de los folios y lo coloca cuidadosamente en la máquina.

-Hemos de buscar algo para comparar las cartas.

-Pero la letra de todas las máquinas es igual.

-En ambas cartas me fijé en que la letra "t" minúscula aparecía más elevada que las demás….

-Muy bien, escribe, por ejemplo: Estrella.

-De acuerdo, Kya, probaré a ver.

Cojo la máquina, me aseguro de que no está el bloque de mayúsculas activado y escribo la palabra "Estrella". Tal y como sospechaba, esto es lo que pasa.

"estrella"

-Ajá, tenías razón, Kylie. Entonces, las cartas fueron escritas con esta máquina de escribir.

-¿Crees que fue Electra la responsable?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero entra oficialmente en nuestra lista de sospechosas de la clienta misteriosa.

-Y además, consiguió entrar aquí gracias a Tommy. Creo que va a tener que declarar en mi juicio ya mismo.

-Te sigo.

Salimos de ahí, cerramos la puerta con llave y llamamos a la de Tommy.

-Anda, vosotras otra vez. ¿Qué necesitáis?

-Queríamos hablar de una cosa. Más en concreto del apartamento 205. ¿Te suena?

-¿El…El 205? Yo…

Sí que le suena. Eso es que sabe algo que no nos ha dicho.

-Pasad, prefiero que hablemos en privado.

Entramos por segunda vez en el día en el apartamento de Tommy.

-¿Y bien?

-Los Jeunets me han dicho que les pediste la llave del 205.

-¿"Jeunets"? ¿Así les llamas, Kylie?

-No me cambies de tema. ¿Entraste?

-Puede…

-¿"Puede"? Tom, no quiero parecer grosera, ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa?-Kya siempre exculpándose.

-Sé que le pediste la llave a los Jeunets porque esa novia tuya, Electra, te lo pidió. Como me entere de que estás compinchado con ésa, vete preparando para un interrogatorio largo.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo, pelirroja?

-Solamente quiero un motivo.

-No hay motivo.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Yo no nací ayer!

-¡Pero si es verdad, Kylie, qué cabezona eres!

-Oye, Tom, dinos la verdad, por favor. ¿No es cierto que tengas la llave porque la pediste por Electra?

-Es inútil, Kya, no puedo mentiros. Sí, así es. Le pedí la llave a los trillizos porque ella me lo dijo. Me dijo que tenía que entrar allí. Por su hermana.

-¿Electra tiene una hermana?

-No sé mucho de esa hermana suya, pero es así.

-¿Tú sabes a lo que se dedica Electra? ¿Y su edad, qué?

-¡Lo sé, es mayor de edad, y trabaja en un seguro!

-¿No te parece poco de fiar?-Kya lo intenta decir con tacto. Decir que es "chunga".

-Sí, ya, pero no me importa.

-¿Seguro?

-Yo… ¡Pero si tenéis razón, ostras! ¡Solo se aprovecha de mí!- Tommy se está poniendo triste.

-Dinos, Tommy, ¿Qué quería Electra del 205?

-No lo sé seguro, solo sé que necesitaba comprobar algo.

-¿Tenía, por casualidad, algo que ver con Mark?

-¡Sí, Kya! Eso creo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡No lo sé! Yo no sé mucho, digo. ¡Tampoco me lo contó! Solo sé que desde que consiguió lo que quería, ¡No la he vuelto a ver! ¡Ni siquiera me dio su teléfono!

-¿Entonces Electra ha conseguido su logro?

-No sé mucho, no dice las cosas como son realmente. Pero si iba a la 205 era porque investigaba toda la segunda planta. Quién venía, quién se iba. Eso hacía, continuamente.

Tommy se acaba derrumbando.

-Tenéis razón, chicas, solo me estaba usando. Cuando tenía lo que quería, se ha ido. Os lo prometo, solo le pedí la llave a los trillizos porque ella me lo dijo, pero yo no entré. Lo juro con el meñique.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta Kya.

-Desde luego, Kya. No conseguiría nada mintiéndoos.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Si de verdad sabías que no te quería, ¿Por qué seguiste con ella?

-Fácil, Kya. Me sentía solo. Por esa estupidez, he hecho otra más grande aún.

-Pues te aseguro que si Electra solo se aprovechaba de ti, nunca encontrará su amor de verdad. Yo no sé mucho del tema, pero créeme.

-Te creo, Kylie. Siempre te creo. Somos amigos desde pequeños. Hemos crecido bajo el mismo techo. ¿No te parecen motivos suficientes para confiar?

-Pues sí, la verdad.

-Oye, Tommy, si alguna vez necesitamos ayuda con Electra… ¿Nos ayudarás?

-Por supuesto, Kya.

-Ahora, si no te importa, nos deberíamos ir a casa. Es un poco tarde.

-Pues claro, no os preocupéis. Estaré bien.

Salimos de casa de Tom.

-No sabíamos que Electra tuviera una hermana. ¿Crees que entrarían juntas?

-No lo sé, pero si así fuera, las dos serían sospechosas de lo de la carta.

-A ver, el cliente es una chica. Hay varias opciones: Sue, Holly, Amelie, Geneviève…

-Sí, cualquiera podría haber sido. ¿Cómo averiguaremos quién es la remitente?

-Hay que esperar a que nos mande otra carta o contacte con nosotras para que cometa algún tipo de error y la podamos pillar.

-Ese es el problema, Kylie. No sé tú, pero yo siento que no estoy capacitada para resolver este tipo de misterios.

-¡Anda ya, Kya! El destino ha hablado, y esto es lo que ha dicho: Si hay alguien capaz de descubrir los secretos de este maldito bloque, esas somos nosotras. ¿No te parece demasiada casualidad que las hijas de dos maderos mejores amigos sean ahora dos compañeras inseparables de investigación?

-Sí, desde luego es curioso como salen las cosas.

-Pero lo mejor será que volvamos a casa a meditar sobre todo lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora.

-Sobretodo, ¡Porque mañana las polis no están de servicio!


	29. Feliz cumpleaños

24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995

Feliz cumpleaños, Kylie. A pesar de que hoy es mi día especial, aún no he oído esa frase ni una vez. El motivo es simple: he vuelto a mi estratagema de las notas para irme a dar un paseo matutino y pensar en mis cosas. El viento azota mi cara como si me estuviera dando un manotazo. A eso le llamo yo "felicitar".

Un día de celebración doble, al menos en mi caso. Hoy también es Nochebuena. No puedo decir que esté muy entusiasmada por ello, porque para mí el mote perfecto para estas fiestas es "Los días de rareza doble de mi padre". Es extraño por sí solo, pero es que en estas fiestas se vuelve el doble de huraño. Y creo que sé por qué.

Por lo que me contó, una Nochebuena llegó a Manhattan dejando atrás toda una vida que se acabó cuando mataron a su viejo. Desde entonces, su vida ha cambiado completamente, y es desde esa fatídica Nochebuena que odia los villancicos.

Anda, cerca de aquí están montando un gran árbol de Navidad. Le dan al botón y se encienden las luces. La gente aplaude como si nunca hubiera visto la luz. Siempre que esto pasa, cada año, me viene a la mente el deseo que siempre pido por mi cumpleaños. Pero como se suele decir, los deseos no se cuentan.

En fin, no sirve de nada estar deambulando por aquí, solo para pillar un buen constipado. Volvemos a casa, preparada para felicitar a Kya, que también es su día especial y se lo merece tanto como yo.

Abrimos la puerta y…

-¡¿Se puede saber a dónde habías ido?!

No es mi padre, para variar, es Kya.

-Iba a felicitarte nada más levantarte y, ¿Qué veo? ¡Un estúpido papel!

-Lo siento, necesitaba aire fresco. ¿Me perdonas si te digo que "Feliz Cumpleaños"?

-¡Pues claro, si era una broma! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti también, Kylie!

Nos damos un buen abrazo. Y sonrío por primera vez en todo el día.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Han bajado a bajo. Yo que tú, me prepararía para una regañina de cumpleaños.

-Puede ser.

Se oye el "clac" de la llave.

-¡Anda, la homenajeada por fin se digna en aparecer!

-Lo siento, yo….

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, encanto!

Mi madre es la primera en darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pelirrojilla.

-Gracias…

-¿Cómo que "Gracias"? ¡Ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu viejo!

-¡Me has pillado!

Mi padre y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza. No nos abrazamos así muy a menudo.

-¿Dónde estabais?

-Hemos salido un momento…

-Y ahora íbamos a irnos otra vez a por vuestro desayuno especial.

-¿Un desayuno especial? ¡Hala!

Kya empieza animada, pero acaba su frase un poco más paulatina.

-Mi padre solía sacer eso en mi cumpleaños…

-Pues qué menos que seguir la tradición, ¿No, Kya?- Este es mi viejo.

-Supongo que sí… Gracias.

-¡De nada! Ahora volvemos.

Mis padres salen de nuevo de casa. Creo que es el momento clave para darnos los regalos.

-Eh, Kylie, ven, voy a darte mi regalo.

-Me has leído el pensamiento.

-Cierra los ojos…

Obedezco. Kya me pone un objeto en las manos.

-¡Ábrelos!

En mis manos encuentro una caja enorme envuelta con papel charol rojo y una corbata a modo de lazo. Cómo no, la caja está llena de golosinas.

-¡Qué chulada, Kya! Muchas gracias.

-Me alegro de que te guste…. Puede que no sea mucho, pero…

-No digas tonterías, mujer, es perfecto. Y la corbata es monísima. No tengo ninguna que se le parezca siquiera.

-Eso me extraña. No sabía cuál cogerte, ¡Tienes tres cajones de la cómoda llenitos de corbatas! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Son mi rareza especial. Y ahora voy a darte el tuyo…

Me subo a una silla que empotro contra el armario para coger una caja grande que hay arriba.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Ese pedazo de caja es para mí?!

-Pues sí. Y va llena, no te creas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Cierra los ojos…

-Muy bien.

Kya cierra los ojos. Abro la cinta adhesiva que cierra la caja y saco un flamante vestido rosa de fiesta con volantes y lo pongo cerca de ella. La cojo (a Kya) suavemente y la coloco delante del espejo para que pueda verse con el vestido por encima.

-¡Abre los ojos!

Kya abre los ojos y una brillante sonrisa le ilumina la cara.

-¿Para mí? ¡Es precioso! De verdad, nunca había visto un vestido tan bonito. Muchísimas gracias.

-Y espera, eso no es todo.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Aún hay más?

-Claro. Busca, busca.

Kya hurga en la caja para encontrar otra más pequeña. La abre y descubre un par de zapatos de tacón de color rosa. Parece que he acertado de pleno.

-¡Precioso, sin duda! Un millón de gracias por esto, Kylie, en serio, es precioso.

-De nada, mujer de nada. Me alegro de que te guste. No tenía muchas esperanzas, tengo el gusto de un topo.

-Pues me gusta tu gusto de topo.

Kya lo guarda todo en la caja grande y la deja junto a su cama.

*¡Ring-Ring!*

-Será tu tía, Kylie. ¿Te importa que yo conteste?

-En absoluto, adelante.

Mi compañera coge el teléfono.

-¿Diga? No, soy Kya. Ah, hola. Sí, gracias. Sí, claro, se la paso.

Ahora se dirige a mí.

-¿Kylie? No es tu tía, sino tu abuela. Está al teléfono, dice que te pongas.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

Cojo el auricular y me lo coloco en el oído.

-¿Kylie, cielo?

-Hola, yaya.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, ángel mío.

-¿"Ángel mío"? Gracias, gracias.

-¿Qué tal?

-Pues bien, aquí hablando con Kya.

-No quería interrumpirte, preciosa.

-No te preocupes, nos has pillado en tiempo muerto.

-Ya veo. Oye, dentro de poco recibirás un paquete mío, tu regalo.

-¿No puedes venir este año?

-Lo siento, princesa. Quería ir, pero al final ha habido un problema con el tren.

-No, no temas.

-Da recuerdos, ¿Eh? Pues nada, feliz cumpleaños y feliz Navidad también.

-Igualmente….

Cuelgo. Pues nada, este año no veré a mi abuela en mi cumpleaños, mala suerte.

-Oye, Kylie, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Puedes llevarme a un sitio?

-¿Qué sitio?

-La azotea. Desde que me vine a vivir aquí el año pasado, no he subido. ¿Te importaría mucho acompañarme un rato?

-En absoluto, será un placer. Ven, vamos.

-Gracias.

Salimos de casa y nos topamos de narices con los Jeunets.

-¡Hombre, chicas!

-¡Muchas felicidades a las dos!

-Precisamente ahora íbamos a veros.

-Gracias. ¿Pero para qué?

-Para que nos devuelvas la llave.

-Ya sabes, del 205.

-¿Te sirvió?

-Así es, chicos, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. ¡Que tengáis feliz cumple!

-Gracias, chicos.-Kya, como siempre, tan agradecida.

Los trillizos se marchan. Kya y yo seguimos nuestro camino a la azotea.


	30. Susto doble

-Mira, esta es la azotea. Es un poco pequeña, pero se está bien. Me gusta mirar los edificios por la noche.

-Es bonita… ¡Anda, mira, hay un faro!

-El que se ve desde fuera. Supongo que era para dar un toque al hotel.

-Ah, cierto. Está bien.

-Dime, ¿Para qué querías venir aquí?

-Oh, por nada en especial. Simplemente para despejarme un poco y ponerme a pensar…

-¿En qué?

-No quiero aburrirte con mis melodramas.

-No, no me aburres. Anda, cuéntame. ¿En qué piensas?

-En mis padres.

-Oh, claro. Murieron por estas fechas.

-Pues sí. Hace 14 años que mi madre murió, y un año desde que mi padre murió. Ambos el mismo día, más o menos a la misma hora. Y a manos de los mismos.

-Nile…

Kya dice que sí, triste.

-Y sospecho que los asesinó la misma persona.

-¿Tienes idea de quién?

-No. Pero me gustaría darle su merecido.

-Algún día lo conseguirás. Y yo pienso estar allí para echarte una mano.

-Gracias…

Pausa.

-Oye, Kylie, ¿A dónde te gustaría mudarte cuando se desaloje el piso?

-No quiero mudarme. Me será difícil dejar este sitio. Al fin y al cabo, este bloque ha sido testigo de toda mi vida. Me he criado aquí.

-Sí….

-Supongo que para ti fue duro dejar el lugar donde te criaste.

-Pues sí, y mucho. Aún conservo la llave de mi antigua casa.

-¿Cómo era? Tu casa, quiero decir.

-Vivía en uno de esos rascacielos de 15 pisos.

-¡Qué flipe!

-Y los apartamentos eran ligeramente más grandes que los de aquí.

-Eso no me sorprende. Todo es más grande que un piso de estos.

-En cada planta había dos puertas, ya me entiendes. En la primera planta, vivía el casero solo, y había el vestíbulo.

-Vale, ya me hago un plano mental. Pues estaría bien.

-Y, al lado del edificio, había un local muy grande llamado 'Sweet 15 Candles'.

-Qué nombre tan curioso.

-Era propiedad del casero. No sé por qué ese nombre, pero a mí también me gusta.

Kya suspira. Tantos recuerdos tristes… Pobre chica.

-¿Estás bien, Kya?

-Sí, no temas, estaba adentrada en mis pensamientos.

-¿Quieres bajar ya? Seguro que mis padres han vuelto con el desayuno especial.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Decidimos abandonar la azotea, así que volvemos al ascensor y le damos al botón de la segunda planta. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino y después de un sonido sordo, nos quedamos paradas en medio del trayecto.

-¿Eh?

-¡Kylie, se ha parado!

-Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa. Le daremos al botón de la campana.

Eso si funciona, porque parece que el panel interno no responde. Mierda… Justo lo que necesito. A ver si alguien me puede oír. Voy a hacer ruido con la puerta.

-¿Crees que nos oirá alguien?

-Pues claro, este piso no está desierto.

Antes de darnos cuenta, estamos moviéndonos de nuevo. La puerta se abre en la primera planta, y vemos a Holly en primer plano.

-¡Oh, vosotras! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nos hemos quedado encerradas, pero el botón de emergencia no funcionaba. ¡Suerte hemos tenido de ti!

-No os preocupéis. En fin, tendré que llamar a la compañía de los ascensores para que vuelvan a arreglarlo. Parece haber algún problema con el panel del interior.

-No hay problema…

-Oh, hoy era vuestro cumpleaños, ¿No? Felicidades.

-Ah, sí, muchas gracias, Holly. –Dice Kya, que ya está más tranquila.

-De nada. En fin, debo marcharme. Estoy ocupada. Adiós.

Después de felicitarnos y despedirse, Holly se marcha. Espero que para arreglar el ascensor. Cuando volvemos hacia casa, vemos unas cuantas maletas en la entrada. Y después, a Sue, entrando por la puerta. Debí suponerlo.

-¡Hombre, por fin os pillo! ¡Felicidades, coleguis!  
-Gracias, Sue.

-Gracias…

-¿Pero se puede saber qué es todo este embrollo?

-¡Que han vuelto mis viejos del viaje que estaban haciendo!

-Ah, cierto, algo me habías dicho. O tú o Tommy, no recuerdo.

-¡Ay, esa memoria! ¡Hyde, te estás haciendo vieja!

No me robes las frases, Sue. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Oíd, chicas, tengo que pediros un favor…

-¿El qué?-pregunta Kya.

-Aún no nos han dado los regalos, por si era eso.

-Tú siempre tan amable, ¿No? No, no es eso. Es que me acabo de encontrar un repartidor de correos. Y resulta que era más vago que yo incluso.

-¿Y qué?

-Ha dejado un paquete para Margaret, y me preguntaba si podríais llevárselo vosotras. Estoy ocupada con las maletas, y…

-De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no? No creo que cueste mucho no meterte en líos con la casera, y más ahora que tus viejos han vuelto.

-¡Eso es, colega! Lo pillas todo muy rápido.

-Lo que quieras.

-Danos el paquete.-Esta es Kya, con ganas de acabar de una vez.

-Aquí tienes…

De repente, se oye una voz masculina en el vestíbulo.

-¡Dichosos los ojos! ¡Si son las dos primas Hyde! ¿Qué tal, monadas?

Es el padre de Sue, Tony Wolf, tan dicharachero como ella. Son bastante parecidos.

-Hola, señor Wolf. Así que vuelven de viaje…

-Exacto. Pero ¡Si hoy es vuestro cumple! ¿No? Felicidades.

Vaya, lo sabe todo el bloque.

-Sí, así es, muchas gracias.

-¡Ay, pero qué tímida que es la rubita! ¡No te cortes, que somos amigos, Nya!

-Es Kya, señor Wolf…-Kya no sabe cómo decirlo…

-Oh, cierto, lo siento.

-¡No sé cuántas veces te lo ha tenido que decir, Tony!

Esta vez la voz es de mujer. Es Betty, la madre de Sue. Es Tommy el que se parece a ella.

-¡Eh, eh, menos humos, Betty!

-Feliz cumpleaños, chicas.

-Gracias.

-De nada, hombre. ¿Vais a hacer una fiesta?

-Pues no, no nos gustan mucho las fiestas…

-¿En serio? Vaya…

Betty lo dice con cierto aire sospechoso. ¿Por qué?

-Ey, hola, chicas.

Es Tommy, que aparece cargando otra maleta.

-Hola, Tommy.

-Feliz cumpleaños, ¿Eh? No se me ha olvidado.

Está algo triste. Supongo que por nuestra charla de ayer.

-Sí, ya lo sabíamos. Gracias. ¿Te encuentras bien?-dice Kya.

-Sí, no os preocupéis, no es nada.

-En fin, chicas, ya nos veremos más tarde…

De repente, tanto Betty como los dos hermanos miran a Tony, con aire de reprocharle algo.

-Digo… Por la Nochebuena, claro. Si os pasáis por el Lucky's….

-Oh, sí, seguramente vendremos a cenar…-Kya está algo sorprendida.

-En fin, no queremos entreteneros, seguro que tus padres te están buscando, Kylie. Además, tenemos que llevar las maletas arriba.

-Claro, no hay problema…

Los cuatro suben por las escaleras, cada uno con una maleta. Sue nos hace un gesto para recordarnos lo del paquete. Como si pudiéramos olvidarlo…

-Oye, ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Están extraños…

-Sí, cierto… Parece que ocultan algo…

-Serán imaginaciones mías, Kylie. ¿Vamos a lo del paquete?

-De acuerdo. No me apetece mucho, pero…

Llamamos a la puerta de la casera.

-Vaya, vaya, sois vosotras. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

-Anda, muchas gracias, señora Patrice.

-Qué menos. Pero en fin, no quiero entreteneros. ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?

-Un repartidor de correos ha dejado en la entrada un paquete para usted, y hemos venido a acercárselo.

-¿Y os habéis tomado la molestia? Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.

Como hicimos hace unos días, entramos en el regio apartamento de la casera.

-No queremos alargarnos, señora Patrice. Aquí tiene su paquete.

-Gracias, jovencitas.

La casera coge el paquete con las manos.

-¿De quién será? No veo quién lo manda… ¡Ay, no, otra vez no!

Margaret deja el paquete en la mesa muerta de miedo, como si hubiera cogido un cadáver. Ni Kya ni yo entendemos de qué va la cosa.

-Ehem, ¿Señora Patrice?- dice Kya, preocupada.

-¿Podéis abrir el paquete, chicas?

-Sí, claro, cómo no.- ¿Qué puede pasar?

¿De qué carajo tiene miedo? No entiendo nada, pero abro el paquete y saco un reloj de oro del interior. Parece bastante caro.

-Mire, esto es todo lo que hay. Es un reloj muy bonito.- Es que no sé qué decir…

-¿Un reloj? Oh, vaya, eso es todo…

-Señora Patrice, ¿Pensaba que contenía algo peligroso?- pregunta Kya.

-No sé si debería decirlo…

-Oh, vamos, señora Patrice, tengo…-iba a decir 13, pero me doy cuenta de que ya no es así- 14 años, no nací ayer. Me acaba de pedir que abra un paquete que era para usted- Lo mínimo que espero es una explicación.

Pausa.

-De acuerdo. Yo… Creía que había una bomba dentro de esa caja.

-¿Una bomba? ¿Pero por qué? La gente no suele enviar bombas a los demás, señora Patrice.-dice Kya, en tono convencido.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero decir, sus motivos tendrá para pensar que podría haber una bomba, ¿No?

-Es por… Una amenaza que recibí…

-¿Amenaza?

Al fin sale a relucir el tema.

-Mirad.

La casera se va un momento y vuelve con un papel roto. Por la mitad, parece ser. En la parte de abajo, la que nos muestra, se puede leer con letra escrita a máquina, esto:

"_Ignore este aviso y pagará las consecuencias."_

-Me amenazan en ponerme una bomba si no vendo el bloque. Creí que era otra broma, pero… Me trajisteis este paquete anónimo, y…. Me asusté… Pero… Lo que más me asusta es que todo esto ya me resulta familiar….

-¿Le "resulta familiar? ¿De qué?

-Olvidadlo, por favor. No sé si lo debería haber dicho…

-Como quiera…

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos….

-Está bien…

Salimos del apartamento de la señora Patrice. La verdad es que su reacción me ha dado muy mala espina…

-Si no he entendido mal, acaba de tener un "dejà vu". ¿De qué?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, Kya, pero me juego lo que sea a que tiene que ver con el desalojo que se planeó hace 15 años. Ha sonado a eso.

-Sí, tiene sentido…

*¡Beep-beep!*

-Es tu busca.

-Sí, mi tía aún no me ha felicitado.

Así pues, subimos las escaleras para ir a casa. Ahí están mis padres, en la mesa, con nuestro desayuno especial.

-Ah, hola, chicas.

-Lo sentimos, estábamos en la azotea, tomando el aire.-Kya, sin que nadie le diga nada, se exculpa. Querrá evitar una pelea como la de hace un par de días.

-Ya veo… Anda, venid, la nata de las tortitas se derretirá.

-Sí, enseguida vamos, he de hacer una llamada. Serán cinco minutos, en serio.

-Vale, de acuerdo.

Entro en mi cuarto seguida por Kya y cojo el teléfono. Acto seguido, llamo a mi tía. Pese a que es domingo, me dijo que iba a recoger unas cosas de su oficina, así que me supongo que estará por ahí.


	31. Regalos conocidos

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Soy yo, tía Rochelle.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, sobrinita!

-Gracias. No sé cuánta gente me lo ha dicho ya.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanta gente? ¿Eres una celebridad o qué?

-Pues no tengo ni la menor idea, créeme.

-Felicita a Kya de mi parte, y dile que ya os daré el regalo cuando nos veamos esta noche.

-¿Y Ed? ¿Está por ahí?

-Ha salido. ¿Por qué, querías hablar con él?

-No, no es nada, era por saber, nada más.

-Me dijo que te felicitara de su parte. Bueno, a las dos.

-¿De verdad? Eso sí que no me lo creo. ¿Me tiene aprecio realmente?

-¿Y qué esperabas? Sois como familia, después de todo.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

-En fin, nos vemos esta noche, ¿De acuerdo? Un besazo.

Mi tía cuelga después de dedicarme una de sus frases. De repente, llaman a la puerta.

-¡Voy yo!

Kya se sienta en la mesa a esperarme mientras yo voy a abrir. Es un repartidor.

-¿Eres Kylie Hyde?

¿Pero qué les pasa hoy a los de correos? ¿Han dejado de ser holgazanes o qué?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Traigo un paquete a tu nombre. ¿Te importa firmar aquí?

Firmo en un papel que trae el hombre y después me dan el paquete.

-¿De quién es?

A ver si será una bomba…

-Es de Jeanie Hyde.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Cierro la puerta. Así que ya ha llegado el regalo de la abuela.

-¡Kylie, mira la hora que es! En vez de desayuno, esto es una merienda especial.

-¡Voy, mamá!

Me siento en la mesa. Mientras me zampo mis tortitas con nata, dejo la caja encima de la mesa.

-¿Quién era? ¿Y de dónde sale esa caja?

-Es de la abuela. Me ha dicho por teléfono que no podrá venir porque ha habido un problema con el tren.

-Ah, era eso. Por un momento he creído que le había pasado algo grave. –Este es mi viejo. Aunque no lo quiere admitir, se preocupa por la gente de vez en cuando.

-No, qué va.

-¿Y qué te ha regalado, Kylie?-es Kya.

-Pues…

Abro la caja y veo un guante de béisbol de color rojizo y una cajita pequeña con un lazo rosa.

-¿Qué es esto?

Hay una tarjeta. La leo.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Kylie. Espero que te guste el guante de béisbol que te he comprado. Como eres zurda, te lo han tenido que hacer especial para ti. ¿Te has fijado que tiene tu nombre cosido? La caja del lazo es para Kya (felicítala de mi parte, por cierto). ¡Que cumpláis muchos más las dos! Tu abuela."_

-Kya, esto es para ti.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, qué detalle! No tenía que haberse molestado por mí…

A pesar de la modestia, Kya no puede resistir la tentación de abrir su caja y hallar un par de pendientes rosas.

-¡Qué bonitos!

-Te los puedes poner con mi vestido.

-Desde luego.

-Parece que tu regalo le ha gustado, cielo.- Sí, mi madre lo sabía.

-Eso parece.

-¿Y ese guante?- pregunta mi viejo.

-Es un guante de béisbol. Lo han hecho a medida para mí. Como soy zurda… Y tiene mi nombre cosido en el anverso.

-¡Hala, qué chulo!

Cuando acabamos de "desayunar", son las cuatro de la tarde. Parece que no era exactamente un desayuno después de todo.

-¿Qué hora es ya?- Mi padre consulta el reloj de pulsera que lleva.- Yo me voy yendo ya a buscar una cosa.

-Vale, de acuerdo.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

-¿No te cansas de preguntar? Ahora vuelvo, ¿Vale?

Sin más palabras, mi viejo se va.

-Yo también he de irme, bonitas. Quedé con tu tía para ir a un sitio.

-¿Eh? Oh, vale.-Kya no puede negarse.

-Alto ahí… ¿Qué os pasa a los dos?

-Na… Nada, cariño. Hasta luego.

Mi madre coge una chaqueta y también se va. Huy, huy, huy… Algo pasa aquí.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, es que tengo una especie de presentimiento de que algo se está cociendo aquí. Y no es precisamente una delicia culinaria.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. En fin, ¿Qué hacemos? Es muy pronto para prepararse para la cena. ¿Tienes algún juego?

-¿Juegos, dices? ¿Te apetece jugar al parchís? Ridículo, ¿Eh? Pero es que no tengo más.

-Tranquila. Anda, echemos una partida.

Y así es como Kya y yo nos pasamos las dos horas siguientes con el estúpido juego del parchís. No estoy concentrada para nada. Miles de cosas circulan por mi mente. El misterioso caso, el cliente enmascarado, lo que sea que se esté cociendo aquí, la extraña reacción de la casera, los sucesos pasados, ese antiguo desalojo pausado…. Demasiado en que pensar. Y me quedan solo unos días antes de que no podamos continuar investigando. Eso si no pasa lo mismo que pasó hace 15 años… ¿Pero qué pasaría?

-¿Chicas? Ya he llegado.

Es mi padre. Al fin aparece. Lleva una caja grande consigo.

-¿Y mamá?

-Ha salido. Creo que está con la tía Rochelle.

-Oh, bueno. ¿Vais a prepararos para la cena de Nochebuena?

-Pues sí. Ahora mismo íbamos a empezar con ello.-Esta es Kya.

-Antes de eso, me gustaría daros los regalos. ¿No los echabais en falta?

-Pues…-Kya está cortadísima.

-¡Naturalmente! ¿A qué viene tanta espera?

-Ah, ya suponía yo que me ibas a chulear. Otro año que empieza igual…

-Anda, no empieces con tus historias.

-Toma, Kya, este es el tuyo.

-Muchas gracias…

Kya abre el regalo. Es una rebeca color rosa de esas largas. No tiene botones. Cuando la veo, pienso en mi vestido. Seguro que le combina muy bien con él.

-Es muy bonita. Muchas gracias.

Kya le da un abrazo a mi padre. Es su primer cumpleaños sin el suyo.

-Kya, puedes irte vistiendo. Yo enseguida voy.

-Pero ¡Quiero ver tu regalo!

-Te lo enseño después. Si lo digo para no perder tiempo.

-Hum… Está bien.

Kya se va al baño a darse una buena ducha. De mientras…

-Ahora te toca. Aunque no sé si debo dártelo.

-¡Sí hombre, más escaqueos a la lista!

-¡Hablaba por ti, muchacha!

-Andaaaaaaa…. Porfiiiiiiiiii….-Pongo ojitos de broma.

Ni siquiera mi padre puede evadir la risa.

-Anda, toma.

Mi regalo está dentro de la gran caja. La abro y veo un estrafalario vestido de cuadros, mangas de purpurina, detalles en negro y volantes en la falda. En ese momento caigo en la cuenta. Yo lo he visto antes, pero no en una tienda…

-¿Te gusta?

-…

-¡Tierra llamando a Kylie!

-Sí, claro que me gusta. Es muy bonito.

-Pues aún hay más.

Sigo buscando en la caja para encontrarme una de zapatos. Cuando abro esta caja, veo un par de zapatos de purpurina plateada con un tacón bastante grande. Digno de una chica de 14 años. Pero lo más raro es que también los he visto….

-Son… Son bonitos, también.

-Todavía hay algo más….

Vaya, vaya, tengo que dejar de acusarle de ser propietario de múltiples billetes de un dólar. Por último, y esto ya es lo último, hay una bolsa con cremallera. La abro para ver que dentro hay una banda negra, un guante izquierdo negro, un lazo grande negro para el pelo, medias negras (pero no cualquier tipo de medias: una pernera cubre la mitad superior de la pierna y la otra pernera la inferior), un collar con mi nombre grabado, una corbata roja y negra y un pequeño bote de esmalte de uñas rojo. ¿Pero por qué todo me resulta familiar?

-¿Y bien? ¡Me vas a oír como vuelvas a decir que tienes un viejo tacaño!

-…

-¿Hola?

-Oh, lo siento. Gracias, es todo muy bonito.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

Nos damos otro abrazo grande, como el de antes.

-Pero es que…

-Te suena, ¿Verdad?

Lo sabía. Él también sabe algo.

-Anda, ve a prepararte. Hablamos luego.

-Va… Vale.

Entro en mi cuarto sin decir nada más a vestirme. Me pongo el vestido, los accesorios… Me pinto las uñas con el esmalte, dejo que se sequen, me pongo el lazo en el pelo después de cepillarlo, me maquillo un poco (lo justo y necesario), me calzo los zapatos (que me hacen ligeramente más alta) y me miro al espejo. Yo he visto esta imagen antes. Pero no me acuerdo dónde.


	32. ¡Sorpresa!

*Toc, toc*

-¿Kylie? Soy Kya, ¿Has acabado?

-Sí, pasa.

Kya entra en la habitación con mi vestido y lo demás puesto. No le queda nada mal. Pero la cuestión es que ella se ha quedado boquiabierta al verme preparada.

-Pero… ¡Kylie! ¡¿Te…Te has visto?! ¡Estás preciosa!

-Oh, gracias. Sí, sí me he visto. Tú también vas muy bien.

-Gracias. Pero ese vestido es tan… Es tan… Kylie…

Tan "Kylie"… Me gusta como suena.

-El caso es que recuerdo haberlo llevado una vez, o algo así, pero no me acuerdo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, eso es.

Vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Solo puede ser mi padre.

-¿Chicas?

-Pasa, papá.

Mi padre entra en la habitación.

-Solo quería ver qué tal… Vaya…

Él también se ha quedado petrificado.

-Estáis preciosas las dos.

-Ahórrate los cumplidos. Que tu boquita esté diciendo que estoy mona significa que en tu cerebro está escrita la frase "Será mejor que no me acostumbre".

-No digas tonterías.

Ahora que hablamos de moda, puedo ver que mi padre se ha quitado la corbata mugrosa que lleva siempre y se ha puesto otra de más categoría. Impropio de él.

-¿Vamos abajo, chicas? Seguro que Rochelle os está esperando.

-Ah, vale.

-¿Eres nuestro chófer, Hyde?

-Yo sí que te digo que no te acostumbres, mocosa. Vamos.

Salimos de casa después de apagar la luz y bajamos al Lucky's. En todo el piso no se oye nada. Parece que está desierto.

-Eh, Kya, ¿No oyes?

-No, no oigo nada.

-Por eso. Está todo demasiado tranquilo.

Mi padre llama a la puerta del Lucky's tres veces.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Estás chiflado, Hyde? ¿Desde cuándo llamas tú para entrar en el Lucky's?

-Vaya, me he despistado.

Se oye algo de ruido de dentro.

-Ya habrá llegado más gente. ¿Entramos, chicas?

-Antes de eso, ¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando? Estás más raro que de costumbre.

-Chist. Vamos, entrad.

Mi padre abre la puerta y deja que las dos entremos primero. Pero cuando entramos está todo oscuro, no se ve nada.

-¿Kylie? ¿Ves algo?

-No… ¿Papá? ¿Qué está…?

Es lo único que recuerdo antes de casi desmayarme.

-¡SORPRESA!

Las luces se abren mientras yo me recupero del infarto. ¡Ese era el truco, una fiesta sorpresa! Allí están todos: Mi madre, mi tía, Sidney, Cyhthia, Claire, los Jeunets, Sue, Tommy, Holly, Mark, Justice (hasta Justice ha venido), eso sin contar a todos los mayores, claro está: Los padres de Sue, los padres de los Jeunets… Hasta ha venido Francine. Y la casera. Si no es raro, que me cuelguen.

-¡¿Pero qué es todo esto?!-Kya no se esperaba ver el café decorado así para ella.

-Pues es una fiesta, claro. ¡Para vosotras!- Mi madre, que se ha cambiado de vestido. Ahora va mucho más elegante y sin su coleta habitual.

-¡Pero si están todos! ¡Todos han venido!

-En realidad, faltan un par de personas que aún no han llegado…-Mi padre, que ha entrado ya.

-¿Quién?

Se oyen voces desde fuera.

-¡Por fin llegamos! ¡Sí que está lejos este sitio!

-¡Habla más bajo, llevo todo el camino oyéndote quejarte!

-¡No me des órdenes, pija!

-¡Que no me llames pija!

Las dos son voces de chica, y me resultan muy familiares. De golpe, caigo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡¿Habéis invitado a…?!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

Mi padre y yo contradiciéndonos como idiotas. No estoy disgustada, es que no me lo creo aún.

-Esas voces…

Entran dos caras que me resultan del todo conocidas. Dos chicas, una bastante más alta que la otra, la mayor rubia y la bajita castaña. Ambas van elegantes, a su manera. La rubia lleva un modelito caro con un abrigo de diseño y botas de charol. La castaña lleva un top azul, una falda negra y unas sandalias de fiesta. Como ya la conozco, veo que no le faltan los auriculares que lleva colgados del cuello. Pero si son...

-¡Hombre, agente Hyde! ¡Hace un año que no nos vemos!

-¡¿Pero qué hacéis las dos aquí?!

-Nos han invitado a tu fiesta, colega. ¿Qué pasa, no te alegras de ver a tu tita Louise?

-¿Y tú, June?

-¡Oye, tenía que agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí el año pasado!

-¿Tú, agradecer algo?

-No te quejes, Hyde. ¡No sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar! ¡Todo el trayecto en el asiento del copiloto del coche de esta pija!

-¡No soy pija!

-¡Jo que no! ¡Pero mira cómo vas vestida! ¡Ay, perdón, qué maleducadas somos! Feliz cumple, colegas.

Louise nos da un abrazo a Kya y a mí.

-Gracias, Louise.

-Eh, Kya, te veo mucho más animada.

-Oye, Kylie, no sabía que tuvieras una hermana.-Esta es June.

-No es mi hermana. Luego te lo explico.

-¡Eso, ahora que empiece la fiesta!-Sue se apunta al rollo.

-¡Sí, Sue tiene razón!- Es Amelie.

-¡Exacto, vamos a pasarlo en grande!-Y esta Geneviève.

-¡Venid, chicas!-Este es Raphael, que nos indica un camino al centro del café.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para los regalos, tonta. ¿Para qué va a ser?-mi madre. No soporto que me llame tonta.

¿Y todos los vecinos me han traído un regalo? Soy feliz, y mucho, teniendo en cuenta que hay un montón. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Nos estamos un rato con los regalos y yo tardo otro rato en dar las gracias a todo el mundo. Hasta Claire me ha traído algo, y la casera también. No es mucho, pero vamos, que se agradece. Después de darme el suyo, Francine y la señora Patrice se han ido a sus casas, seguramente porque las dos no están para muchos trotes ya. Kya parece divertirse mucho. ¿Quién lo diría, después de la trágica Navidad del año pasado? Por fin llega el momento cumbre, la tarta. Vuelven a apagar las luces y todo el mundo cantándome la canción. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Pide un deseo, sobrinita!- mi tía.

Cada año me hacen la misma pregunta. Y yo siempre respondo lo mismo. Para mis adentros. Soplo las catorce velas, que marcan el inicio de mi catorceavo año de vida. Después de la tarta, los adultos hablan de chorradas y los pequeños de otras chorradas. Pero en grupo, como tiene que ser.

Cuando voy a la zona del bar que está algo alejada de la fiesta para respirar un poco, oigo una voz femenina.

-Mira por dónde, es tu cumpleaños…

La voz viene de la puerta. No es nadie más que Electra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, perdona, ¿Te molesto? No me seas amargada, catorce-añera. Solo venía a traerte un detallito.

-¿Tú? ¿A mí? ¿Cuántas copas te has bebido?

Electra se ríe. Esta vez sé que es ella por esos grandes ojos que intimidan a cualquiera.

-Toma. Y dale a tu "prima" otro.

Me da dos cajas exactamente iguales. No me gusta como ha remarcado lo de "prima".

-Espero que no os importe que sean lo mismo. Hale, me marcho.

Después de eso, Electra da media vuelta y se marcha. No sé si abrir la caja o será una broma. Bah, qué más da. Anda, no hace nada, son unos pendientes. Y no están mal, la verdad.

-¿Qué narices representa esto?

Los pendientes están formados por un diamante de forma ovalada en el centro rodeado de una estrella roja hecho de alambre. Hay algo detrás de esto. No creo que sean unos simples pendientes. En fin, volvamos con los demás. Le doy su caja a Kya y le explico su procedencia. No pone ninguna pega.

-En fin, colega, ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta?-esta es Sue.

-No te lo esperabas, ¿Verdad?-ahora habla Holly.

-Para nada, me he quedado de piedra.

-Claro, hay muchas sorpresas preparadas en la vida de una…-Justice por fin abre la boca. Y siempre para decir cosas como esta.

-Oye, Hyde, tienes unos amigos la mar de enrollados. Creo que me pasaré por aquí más a menudo.

-Ojalá, Louise, pero no va a poder ser. No por nada, solo porque van a derribar el edificio.-Este es Tom.

Louise y June han hecho buenas migas con todos los demás.

-¿Y eso?-June, como siempre, con su peculiar habla de niña rica.

-La casera ha decidido vender el bloque. Y el nuevo propietario quiere demolerlo.-Explica Mark.


	33. El mejor regalo de todos

-Oye, June, Kylie me ha hablado de ti, y de cómo os conocisteis el año pasado. ¿Qué tal te fue después de eso?-Sin lugar a dudas, esta es Kya.

-Oh, eso. Pues nada, volví a mi casa en Beverly Hills, y me disculpé por lo que hice, eso es todo.

-¿Qué te pasó?-pregunta Amelie.

-Eso, eso, ¿Cuál es la historia?-sigue Geneviève.

-Queremos que nos la cuentes.-presiona Raphael.

-No es nada. Además, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Hoy es el cumple de Kylie y Kya, no mío.

-¿June, no pensando en ella? ¡Esto es un milagro!-Louise, como siempre, ya abierto su bocaza.

-¡Tú cállate un rato, Louise!

-Anda, no discutáis.-Holly intenta separarlas. Sin mucho resultado.

-En fin, chicos, yo voy a tener que irme ya. Estoy agotada. Que acabéis de pasar bien este enigmático día…

Sin nada más que añadir, Justice coge la puerta y se marcha. Qué chica tan misteriosa…

-Qué chica tan rara….-Aprovecha para decir Holly.

-Justice no es rara, solamente es algo egocéntrica.-Aclara Amelie.

-Yo la considero bastante misteriosa…-revela Geneviève.

-Y además, vive sola, sin sus padres.-informa Raphael.

-Mi padre vive fuera por negocios, pero le echo de menos…-dice Holly.

-¡Y bien que haces! Yo siempre echo de menos a mis viejos, y lo bien que lo pasamos. ¡Mi padre siempre me canta canciones molonas, porque fue cantante profesional!-dice Sue, entusiasmada.

-¡No me digas! Pues mi viejo me enseña a jugar a los bolos, porque cuando era joven, era muy bueno.-Dice Louise.

-Nuestro padre vivió en Francia.-dice Amelie.

-Y por eso nos da clases de francés-afirma Geneviève.

-¡Hasta tiene un guion escrito en francés que hizo a los trece años!-comenta Raphael.

Me está empezando a cambiar la cara, pero nadie parece darse cuenta.

-Mi padre era el mejor de su clase en química, y me enseña todo lo que sabe.-Comenta Holly….

-El mío ganó un concurso de dibujo a los doce años, y él me enseñó a dibujar.-dice June…

-Yo no conocí a mi padre, pero sé lo que mi madre me contaba. Sabía muchas matemáticas, y tenía dos primos en Denver.- Cuenta Mark….

Miro hacia el suelo, y cierro los ojos. Me estoy empezando a deprimir, y tengo ganas de esconderme…

-Mi padre me cantaba nanas todas las noches cuando era pequeña, y me daba mi peluche favorito. Y siempre me contaba historias fantásticas de cuando trabajó de policía hace ya unos años. Siempre me decía que me quería mucho y que no podría vivir sin mí. Y también…

No puedo oír el final de la frase de Kya porque ya he salido de ahí.

-Oye, Kya, no sabía que tu padre fue policía…-pregunta Holly.

-Oh… Sí… Se lesionó, y tuvo que retirarse.

-Oh, ya veo…

-¡Eh, Hyde! ¿Qué te cuentas tú de…?-Louise empieza una frase que no termina.

-¿Kylie?

Kya mira a todas partes, sin encontrar lo que busca.

-¿A dónde ha ido?-pregunta Sue.

-Ni idea…

Kya se aleja de la pandilla un momento.

-Kyle, no encuentro a Kylie por ningún sitio…

-¿Qué? ¿No la encuentras? ¿No estaba con vosotros?

-Sí, pero se ha debido de ir a algún sitio cuando no estábamos alerta. ¿Dónde estará? Me tiene preocupada…

-Yo sé exactamente donde está. Iré a buscarla. Tú quédate aquí, ¿Vale? No tardaré mucho.

-De acuerdo….

Kyle sale del Lucky's café y coge el ascensor. Sabe exactamente a dónde se dirige….

Los Angeles de noche. El espectáculo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Esos que dicen que las praderas con cascadas son paraísos es que no saben lo que es esto. El pelo me ondea al viento y yo me pongo a mirar al sombrío horizonte recortado por rascacielos que no parecen tener final, pensando. No sé por qué, pero hoy tengo una cara amarga que no sé si se me sacudirá así como así. Ya son catorce años viviendo con la razón que me hace estar así….

-Conque aquí estabas…

No me hace falta ni girar la cabeza para saber que es mi padre. Se oye que se acerca a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te gustaba la fiesta?

-No, no es eso, es que… Necesitaba un poco de aire.-Miento.

-De acuerdo… Y ahora, Kylie, ¿Me cuentas la verdad?- a mi viejo no le engaño.

-Solo pensaba.

-Algo en especial has tenido que pensar para dejar a tus amigos ahí abajo. Están preocupados, ¿Sabes?

-Créeme, más lo estoy yo. Me acaban de recordar que mi deseo de cumpleaños no se ha cumplido aún.

-¿Deseo de cumpleaños? No sabía que creyeras en esas cosas.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, papá. Y viceversa.

-Ya veo por dónde vas… ¿Me estás diciendo que has venido aquí porque te entristece pensar que no sabes nada de mí?

No contesto. Aunque mi padre sabe que es exactamente eso.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué porque no te diga "Te quiero" a menudo como los padres de Brooke a ella significa que te odio?

Eso me suena de algo…

-Dímelo, ¿Es eso?

-Tal vez…

-No hace falta que disimules conmigo, Kylie. Sé que acabo de dar en la diana.

-¿Y no me vas a responder?

-En lugar de eso, voy a dejar que averigües la respuesta tú solita. Sé que te gusta investigar.

Hay cierto tono que no me termina de gustar en esto último.

-Ven, te enseñaré una cosa.

Sin decir nada, mi padre y yo nos metemos en el ascensor y paramos en la segunda planta, cuando yo creía que iríamos a la fiesta. Antes de darme cuenta, estamos en casa.

-¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

-Algo que seguramente reconocerás. Venga, abre mi maletín.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Ya lo verás.

Pues nada, a abrir el prehistórico maletín. Lo primero que me llama la atención es una caja con un lazo rojo. No creo que sea otro regalo, pero la abro para ver qué es lo que contiene, y al hacerlo, me sorprendo muchísimo. Lo reconozco todo…

-¿Te resulta familiar, eh?

-Pues…

En la caja hay dos pequeños pendientes en forma de corazón con un abalorio rosa en el centro. Mis primeros pendientes. Todavía no me creo que papá los guarde aún. Al lado, hay un chupete rosa, un poco anticuado. Era mío, mi favorito cuando tenía un año. Por último, una diadema blanca con el nombre "Kylie" cosido de colorines. En la parte trasera de la diadema, hay un lazo grande, parecido al que llevo ahora.

-Son todo cosas tuyas.

-Sí….

-¿Y no te llama nada más la atención en un maletín que pertenece a un tío como yo?

Lo que más llama la atención es una estrafalaria muñeca que hay a un lado. No es cualquier muñeca. Mía, nada normal, como yo. La muñeca es pelirroja y tiene por ojos láminas de plástico, una de cada color (verde y marrón). Va vestida de princesa, pero un detalle crucial no encaja en semejante vestido. Una corbata. Pero no es de la medida de la muñeca. No me extraña, porque esa corbata la llevé yo en una función del colegio. Ya ni me acordaba.

-Lee la etiqueta que tiene atada.

Obedezco. En ella pone con bolígrafo y mala letra: "Para mi pelirrojilla. Papá". Detrás hay una foto mía. Se me ve muy contenta.

No sé qué decir. Mi viejo lleva estas cosas siempre consigo. Cosas mías. Eso significará algo…

-Las llevo a todas partes. ¿Podrías deducir ya lo que quieres saber?

-…

-¿Kylie?

No digo nada. Solamente le doy un abrazo a mi padre. Me acaba de alegrar mi cumpleaños.

-Eh, eh, ¿Tienes fiebre?

No contesto de nuevo.

-Deberíamos bajar al café. La fiesta aún no ha terminado.

Sin hablar más, volvemos al Lucky's. La primera que me recibe es Kya, como de costumbre.

-¡Kylie, por fin apareces! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías!

-Lo… Lo siento, yo…

-Necesitaba respirar un poco, eso es todo.

Vaya, mi padre inventándose excusas por mí.

-Anda, ve a charlar con tus amigos un rato. Yo estaré por aquí.

Me exculpo ante los demás sobre mi coartada. Kya me echa un cable, aunque sabe que algo estoy ocultando. Pero no le importa. Durante el resto de la noche seguimos hablando, pero yo no puedo concentrarme en nada. Sigo aturdida. Llega la hora de despedirse de todos.

-Yo debería irme ya, mi viejo me va a matar. Pero no me apetece. Ahora he de volver otra vez con la pija…

-¡Otra vez! ¡Que no soy pija!

-Mira, déjalo, no tengo ganas. Ha sido una fiesta en toda regla, colega. No creo que nos veamos mañana, así que feliz Navidad, Hyde.

-Gracias, igualmente, Louise.

Nos damos un abrazo de colegas.

-Ya nos veremos otro día, ¿No? Nos vemos, Kylie.

-Lo mismo digo, June. En serio, me alegro de que hayáis venido las dos.

-¡Ha sido un placer!

June y Louise se van yendo ya. Después de despedirse de todo el mundo y desear felices fiestas. Pues nada, se acabó el día especial. Pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Después de recoger un poco, volvemos a casa una vez nos hemos despedido de todos. Me pongo un pijama guardando cuidadosamente mi vestido en una percha resistente.

Tengo sueño y estoy reventada, pero no conseguiré dormir. Así que cojo uno de mis discos favoritos y lo pongo en el tocadiscos. La canción se llama 'Promesas'. No es de mi estilo, pero está muy bien. Al oírla, mi padre entra en mi habitación (Kya no está, se está cepillando los dientes)

-¿A ti también te gusta esa canción?

-¿La conoces?

-Era la favorita de mi padre.

-…

-Sé que hace unos días estuvimos hablando sobre él. Por eso, y después de lo del maletín de antes, quiero darte esto.

Mi padre me tiende una llave vieja.

-¿Qué es?

-Una llave de coche. La llevaba en el maletín el día que le encontraron muerto.

-Ese maletín…. ¿Es el mismo que llevas tú?

-Sí, ese mismo. Quiero que guardes tú esta llave. No la pierdas.

-No lo haré. Gracias.

No me doy cuenta y el disco ha dejado de sonar.

-¿Vas a dormir ya?

-Eso intentaré. No creo que pueda dormir mucho.

-Pues inténtalo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Kya vuelve a la habitación y cada una se va a dormir. Al final, acabamos fritas las dos. Estamos demasiado cansadas de la fiesta, y supongo que lo del hallazgo de la caja y la muñeca habrá influido. Ahora sé algo nuevo sobre mi viejo, y no pararé hasta descubrir el resto.


	34. La agenda de ¿Electra?

25 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995

Los rayos de sol de la mañana acarician mi cabello desordenado. Me cuesta un poco despertarme, pero sé que esto se arreglará con un buen chorro de agua fría. Me apetece un poco gandulear, pero acabo desistiendo. No sirve de nada y tengo cosas que hacer, empezando por encontrar al cliente misterioso. Ayer estuvo en mi fiesta y pienso averiguar quién es.

Me doy una buena ducha para despegarme el cansancio de ayer. Mi pelo también necesita un buen repaso. Unos pocos minutos después de salir de la ducha, mi pelo apenas está húmedo. No se me tarda nada en secarse. Me visto, con ropa normal de cada día (bueno, todo lo normal que pueden ser mis modelitos) y me lavo la cara. Ya vuelvo a ser persona.

Kya se despierta al rato y me felicita las Navidades. Hago lo mismo cuando descubro que mis padres se han ido un momento. Conociéndolos, será mejor que espere sentada a que vuelvan.

*¡Ring-ring!*

El timbre. ¿Ya estamos de buena mañana? A ver quién es… Todas mis cartas se juegan sobre…

-¡Feliz Navidad, Hyde!

La persona correcta.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí de buena mañana, Sue?

-Vaya, vaya, ya vuelves a ser tú. ¿Por qué eres así de borde, colega?

-Lo siento, estoy algo cansada.

-¡No me extraña, con el fiestón que nos pegamos ayer!

-¿Me estás diciendo que vienes a hablar de la fiesta de ayer?

-No, quería preguntarte sobre mi hermano.

-¿Tommy?

-Sí. Está algo raro. Como volvieron mis viejos ayer, volvemos a dormir en el mismo apartamento, en nuestra litera. Le pregunté si le pasaba algo, y me contó no sé qué de un problema con una chica y me dio algo mazo raro.

-¿Una chica?

-¿Sabes algo? ¡Si me entero de que alguna lagarta le hace daño a mi hermano, ya puede prepararse para lo peor!

-No creo que sea eso. Tommy aún es joven para encontrar alguna pareja estable. Seguro que es algún amor platónico. Cosas de chicos, vamos.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Sí, pero no sabe que le he colado una buena mentira. Si se entera, la que me daría pena sería Electra, y eso es complicado.

-Oye, ¿Y eso "mazo raro" que te ha dado?

-Venía a dártelo. Me dijo que a ti te ayudaría. Que te contara que Electra se la dejó olvidada. Toma, la agenda de esa tía.

Sue me da la agenda de Electra. Así que la agenda de esa chica… Esto puede ser interesante….

-No sé qué clase de plan te traes entre manos con Tommy, y francamente prefiero no saberlo. Felicita la Navidad a Kya de mi parte. Ahora, tengo que irme.

Sue se marcha pasillo a través con su peculiar forma de caminar.

-¿Quién era?

-Era Sue. Y no veas qué ganas tengo de echarle un ojo a esto que me acaba de traer.

-¿El qué?

Le muestro a Kya la agenda.

-La mismísima agenda de la pesada de Electra.

-¿Cómo la ha conseguido?

-Tommy, ya sabes….

-Oh, claro…

-Vamos a ver qué contiene…

Abro la agenda. Todo está escrito en una letra muy pulcra, algo impropia de Electra, según mi opinión. En una página, hay una anotación un tanto curiosa: _"1967: Desaparición de Cóndor y Jack Green"_

¿Jack Green? No me suena en absoluto. Pero yo creía que Electra estaba investigando a Mark, no a ese Green.

-Yo no soy grafóloga, pero la letra de Electra es diferente a como me había imaginado que sería…

Espera un momento… ¿Electra me ha dado alguna vez algo escrito por ella? Sí, ahora que lo pienso… La caja de los pendientes que me dio ayer llevaba escrito mi nombre en su letra. Para comprobar, basta con comparar…

-Kya, hay algo raro en esta letra.

Saco la caja y miro mi nombre escrito en el reverso. La letra no es la misma, tal y como sospechaba.

-Pero si no es igual…

De repente, me doy cuenta de una nota que sobresale de la agenda. Es de un papel de libreta, arrancado. Pone lo siguiente: _"1-Devolverle a Tanya el libro que me prestó en la biblioteca. 2-Buscar por Internet información sobre joyas robadas. 3-Pensar en algo que regalarle a Ely por su cumple"_

-¿"Ely"? Puede ser una abreviatura de Electra…

-Eso significa….

-Que la agenda no es de Electra, si no de uno de sus conocidos.

-Vaya, vaya…

*¡Ring-Ring!*

Esta vez es el teléfono. Voy a cogerlo imaginándome la llamada.

-¿Sí?

-¡Eh, estás despierta! Feliz Navidad, sobrinita.

-Igualmente. ¿Creías que aún estaba en el sobre?

-¿Y qué esperabas? Con la fiesta de ayer, qué menos.

-Supongo que estás en lo cierto…

-¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Nada realmente relevante, pero si pudieras hacerme un favor…

-Suéltalo.

-A ver qué puedes averiguar sobre un tal Jack Green, desaparecido en el 67.

-¿Hace tantos años? Vale, de acuerdo.

-Siento hacerte trabajar en Navidad, pero…

-Tranquila, siempre es un placer. Hasta luego…

-Espera. Solo una pregunta más. ¿Estás totalmente segura de que mis padres no sospechan nada de mi investigación?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que… Tengo la sensación de que algo sospechan, pero…

-Tal vez. Yo… Yo no tengo ni idea. Y aunque así sea, yo no me he chivado.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Tranquila, te llamo en cuando tengo algo. Chao.

Cuelgo el teléfono. No estoy totalmente segura de que mis padres no sospechen nada. Al fin y al cabo, me conocen mejor que nadie.

-¿Kylie?

-¿Eh? Sí, dime.

-Estoy pensando que tal vez deberíamos bajar al Lucky's para agradecerle a Sidney lo de anoche.

-Oh, claro. ¿Por qué no?

Kya es muy amable, y yo no quiero decepcionarla con mi frialdad, así que la acompaño al café para darle las gracias a Sidney. De momento, no lo vemos, pero sí que vemos a Cynthia.

-Oh, hola. Cynthia.

-Feliz Navidad, mocitas.

-Gracias, igualmente.

-¿Necesitáis algo?

-No, ahora mismo no. Solamente veníamos a agradeceros todo lo que hicisteis por nosotras en la fiesta.

-De verdad, fueron muy amables.-Dice Kya, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De verdad habéis venido para eso? Oh, muchas gracias, angelitos. No fue nada, es más, fue un placer.

-Y bueno, ¿Tienes algún plan para celebrar la Navidad, Cynthia?

-Pues… No, no realmente. La verdad es que estas fechas no me traen muy buenos recuerdos, que digamos…

Cynthia suspira…


	35. El marido de Margaret

-¿Y eso, señora Reagan?- pregunta Kya, en un tono de preocupación.

-No es nada, y dudo que tengáis tiempo para escuchar mis historias.

-Tranquila, tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Es que… Me viene a la cabeza mi divorcio de Sidney.

-¿Habéis estado divorciados?

-Sí, hubo una temporada que sí. Después, todo se arregló. Pero no me gusta recordarlo.

-Claro, recordar algo así de un ser querido es horrible…-Afirma Kya.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Y por qué os separasteis?

-Porque cada vez nos entendíamos menos. Y porque necesitábamos dinero para el local, dinero que no teníamos, y Sidney le pidió el dinero a la última persona a la que quería yo que se lo pidiera.

-¿Conocemos a esa persona, señora Reagan?

-Sí. Hablo de la señora Patrice.

-¿Y por qué no querías?

-Supongo que fue un ataque de celos. Pero ahora sé que solamente fue eso.

-¡Pues claro! No me creo que haya algo entre Sidney y la casera

-Lo sé, chicas. Cuando nos reconciliamos, aún le debía algo de dinero, pero ahora la deuda ya está más que saldada.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-tengo mis sospechas…

-Hace unos 15 años.

Lo sabía. No sé por qué, pero…

-Conque hace 15 años…

-¿Kylie? No estarás pensando en que…-Kya ya intuye lo que quiero decir.

-¿Cynthia? ¿Podrías explicarme algo más al respecto?

-Yo no sé mucho más. Si queréis saber más, preguntadle a Sidney. Está en la sala del billar.

-Gracias por todo.

-Nada, chicas. Ahora, debo marcharme.

Cynthia se marcha a la cocina. Y nosotras a la sala del billar. Allí nos encontramos con Sidney, limpiando la barra.

-¡Hombre, chicas! Se acabó el estrellato, ¿No? ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

-Oh, sí, mucho. Hemos venido a agradecerlo, precisamente.-Comenta Kya.

-No es necesario.

-Y agradeciéndoselo a Cynthia, nos ha comentado que hace 15 años estabais divorciados…

-Así que ya os habéis enterado… Sí, así es.

-¿Y puede ser que comentara algo de una deuda con la casera y un ataque de celos?-Kya intenta ser discreta.

-De modo que eso también lo sabéis… Sí, estáis bien informadas. Pero todo eso son cosas del pasado.

-Lo comprendemos, pero ¿Sería mucho pedir que nos hablaras un poco de esos tiempos?

-Solamente necesitaba dinero para el café, y recurrí a la casera porque su marido era mi amigo.

-¿En serio? ¿El marido de la señora Patrice?

-Así es, Kya. George Patrice. Era un buen amigo. Lo conocí cuando trabajaba de camarero en el hotel. Al hombre no le faltaba el dinero. Solía venir por el Cape West.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues sí. Asistía a muchas fiestas, en especial a las llamadas "Fiestas Estrella Roja". A esas no faltaba jamás.

¿Fiestas "Estrella Roja"? Ahora sí que nos hemos topado con algo interesante….

-¿Y ese nombre? ¿A qué viene?

-No lo sé ni en el día de hoy. Pero había muchas, con otros nombres similares: "Estrella Dorada, Estrella Plateada…"

¿Qué relación puede tener todo esto con lo que estamos buscando?

-Oiga, señor Reagan, hay algo que todavía no entiendo. ¿Qué motivos podría tener su esposa para desconfiar de usted?

-Fue todo a causa de un juicio en la que la casera tuvo que declarar. Hace ya muchos años de eso. Yo consideraba a la casera inocente, y Cynthia creyó que lo hacía porque tenía algo con ella.

-¿Margaret en un juicio? ¿Cometió algún crimen?

-No, Kylie, nada de eso. Solamente fue principal sospechosa. Al final retiraron todos los cargos.

-¿Pero de qué la acusaban?-pregunta Kya.

-De asesinar a su marido.

Ahora sí que ha dado en un punto clave. Kya y yo nos quedamos petrificadas.

-Por las caras que traéis, sé que no debería habéroslo contado…

-¡Es muy fuerte!

-Lo que tú digas, pelirroja, pero espero que no lo contéis a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, no era culpable, así que ya está. Punto final.

Creo que será mejor dejarlo aquí por hoy.

-Sidney, tenemos que irnos ya.

-No tema, señor Reagan, su secreto está a salvo con nosotras.-Asegura Kya.

-Muchas gracias, chicas. Hasta luego entonces.

Salimos del Lucky's.

-Kya, hemos averiguado algo crucial. George Patrice solía frecuentar las fiestas Estrella Roja, y me juego el pellejo a que está relacionado con la Estrella Roja que estamos buscando.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de averiguar algo más sobre el marido de la señora Patrice.

-Me has leído el pensamiento. Solamente hay una persona a la que podamos preguntar sobre el asunto. Y ese alguien es…

No me da tiempo a responder porque Kya ya está llamando a la puerta de la señora Patrice.

-Oh, buenos días, chicas. ¿Qué queréis?

-Queríamos preguntarle sobre su marido, señora Patrice.-Kya lo dice en un tono inocentón que hace cierta gracia.

-¿Mi marido? ¿Y por qué?

-Es que… Usted nos dijo que era saxofonista, y eso despertó mi curiosidad. ¿Podría hablarnos de él?

-Oh, es eso. No sabía que te gustara el jazz, pequeña. Definitivamente, eres el clon de tu padre.

-Sí, exacto. ¿Podría hablarnos de la carrera musical de su esposo?

-Será un placer. Acompañadme, chicas.

Entramos de nuevo en el apartamento de Margaret. Me gusta el jazz, pero no pregunto por eso. A ver si de ese tema podemos saltar a otros asuntos más interesantes…

-Así que su marido, era saxofonista, ¿Correcto?

-Correcto. Desde pequeño le gustaba tocar el saxo.

-Dígame, señora Patrice, ¿Qué tipo de hombre era su esposo?

-Tú aún eres muy joven para entenderlo, Kya, pero supongo que era muy varonil, muy elegante y muy distinguido. Era un verdadero caballero, y eso se notaba en las mujeres.

Otra imagen que me quitará el sueño…

-Pero abandonó el jazz, ¿No?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero decir, venía a menudo por el hotel…

-¿Pero…? Kylie, ¿Puedes contarme como sabes tú eso?

-En la biblioteca se aprende mucho, señora Patrice. No soy muy estudiosa, pero la verdad es que cuando algo me pica la curiosidad, le dedico todo mi empeño hasta lograrlo.

-Veo que no te rindes ante nada, muchacha. Pues sí, es correcto. Solía venir por el hotel. Me sorprende que de repente te interese mi vida.

-Pues sí, supongo. Me atraen los casos complicados. Y supongo que tengo el mismo interés que mi padre. No sé si lo sabrá, pero a mi padre también le han atraído bastante estos casos.

-No me digas, pequeña…. Ji, ji, ji…

-¿De qué se ríe, señora Patrice, sin ánimo de ofender?-dice Kya.

-Quiero reír, eso es todo. Esperaba no tener que hablar nunca más de mi pasado hace 15 años, pero parece ser que otra vez revive la llama de la curiosidad…

-¿Dé qué me habla?

-De nada, de nada. Está bien, te lo contaré. Hace 27 años, mi marido fue asesinado, y yo era la principal sospechosa.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Tenía la pistola con la que le mataron en la mano. Veréis, un hombre entró en casa y disparó a George. Entonces, a mí me propinaron un golpe. Al despertar, el cadáver de mi esposo estaba cerca de mí, y la pistola estaba en mi mano.

-¿Y qué pasó durante el juicio?

-Al final, retiraron los cargos y fui declarada inocente.

-¿Cogieron al verdadero asesino?-pregunta Kya.

-Pues no. Así que aún sigo siendo un poco sospechosa, por así decirlo. Pero supongo que el caso del asesinato de George ha pasado a la historia.

-Entonces, ¿Nuestra información es correcta?

-Sí, chicas, estáis muy bien informadas. Cuando mi marido murió, remodelé el hotel con la herencia que me dejó y…

El teléfono suena desde la otra sala e interrumpe nuestra conversación.

-Oh, disculpadme, he de contestar.

-Por supuesto, la esperaremos aquí.

Margaret se va a la otra sala y sin que nos den una señal, Kya y yo nos ponemos a cotillear hasta que nuestra atención se fija en unas fotos bastante viejas.

-¡¿Esta es Margaret?!

-¡Ja, ja, cómo te has puesto! Pues sí que tienen años estas fotos, Kylie.

-Ya ves, la casera es… Guapa.

-Hala, qué brusca. Eh, fíjate en esta. Está con George. Y lleva un collar bastante raro…

-Pues sí, es bastante curioso. ¿Y estas dos chicas? ¿Margaret es una de ellas, sí o no?

Margaret vuelve de contestar. Espero que no me haya oído, por mi bien.

-Oh, chicas, siento haberos hecho esperar.

-Hemos estado mirando estas fotos. Espero que no le importe.

-En absoluto, Kya querida. ¿Y qué, qué os parecen mis retratos?

-Pues son bastante curiosos. ¿Sale en todos?

-Por supuesto, son todas mis fotos.

-¿Y esa de las dos chicas? ¿Usted es una de ellas?

-Sí. ¿Cuál crees que soy?

-No soy experta en las caras de la gente, pero si tuviera que decir algo, apostaría por la de la derecha.

-Pues sí, Kylie, muy bien. En efecto, yo soy esa. ¿Y os habéis fijado en el collar que llevo en esa foto?

-Pues… ¡Sí, señora!-Kya parece sorprendida.-Si me fijo, es el mismo que el que lleva, ¿No?

-Pues sí. Aún lo llevo. Me trae muchos recuerdos.

Pausa. De repente, la casera de retuerce de dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No te preocupes, Kya, a veces me ocurre esto.

-Entonces la dejamos descansar, no tema.

-Muchas gracias, ricuras.

Salimos del apartamento de la señora Patrice. Alguien viene…

-¡Chicas, chicas!

-Oh, hola, Holly.

-Os acabo de ver saliendo de casa de la señora Patrice. ¿A qué se debe eso?

-Solamente hemos ido a preguntarle sobre la mudanza, si ya se podía usar el ascensor.

-Oh, solo era eso. Bien. Me marcho.

Holly sube las escaleras. ¿"Solo era eso"? ¿De qué va esta? Hay algo en Holly que no me termina de gustar…

Yo, mientras tanto, voy pensando en todo lo que hemos averiguado en cuestión de minutos. Kya me avisa de que el busca me está sonando.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Subimos de nuevo al piso. Está vacío, para variar. Pero no me detengo en mi camino hacia el teléfono.


	36. ¿Qué ocultáis, Jeunets?

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Soy yo. ¿Para qué preguntas, tía Rochelle? ¡Solo yo te puedo llamar!

-¡No me llames marginada social!

-No lo hacía…

-Déjalo. He encontrado algo sobre Jack Green. ¿Lista?

-Dispara.

-Era periodista en "Los Ángeles Beat". Murió cuando tenía 30 años en un accidente de coche.

-¿Trabajaba en el mismo sitio que el viejo de Electra?

-Eso parece, sí. Al parecer, eran buenos compañeros. Y me juego mis mejores cartas a que la muerte de Jack está relacionada con Rex Foxter, ya que este último dejó el trabajo tres semanas después de la muerte de su colega.

-¿Sólo tres semanas después? ¿Y eso?

-Ni idea, pero escucha: El último artículo que publicó Jack era sobre "Cóndor". Querían hacer continuidades, pero al final no lo hicieron. Se ve que tenía algo que ver con la muerte del periodista.

-¿Tienes ese artículo? Me iría bien ojearlo…

-No lo tengo, pero puedo buscar en alguna parte. Seguro que te puedo conseguir una copia.

-Te lo agradecería.

-Sin problema. Oye, y para que no veas que no eres la única detective que saca conclusiones, aquí va un detalle. El accidente de Jack fue en la ruta 971. Y esa ruta está conectada con el antiguo Hotel Cape West…

-¿No me digas? Vaya coincidencia más increíble…

-Aquí hay algo raro, ¿No?

-Desde luego. Y pienso averiguar qué es…

-Y yo voy a ayudarte.

-Gracias. Oye, antes de colgar, ¿Sabes algo de mis viejos?

-Oh, ¿Ellos? Están comiendo juntos. Supongo que como es Navidad se han querido dar un homenaje.

-Ah, vale. ¿Puedes decirles que he preguntado por ellos? Luego la borde soy yo…

-Sin problema, me pongo a ello. Chao.

Cuelgo el teléfono.

-¿Y bien?

-Jack Green conocía a Rex Foxter, y murió en un accidente de coche. Verás…

Le cuento a Kya todos los detalles que me acaba de proporcionar mi tía.

-Pues vaya… Oye, Kylie, he estado pensando… Eso que dijo Sidney de las fiestas Estrella Roja… Y ese álbum que encontramos en la cuarta planta.

-Sí, no hay duda de que están relacionados.

-Y ya me he puesto a ello. Fíjate.

Kya abre el cuaderno por una página y me señala a una mujer que hay en una fotografía que a simple vista pasa desapercibida.

-¿Qué tiene esa mujer de raro? Apenas se la ve…

-Mira el collar. ¿No te suena ni un poco?

-Eh, pero si es….

-El de la señora Patrice, exacto.

-¡Eh, bien hecho, Kya, acabas de descubrir algo muy importante! Creo que deberíamos profundizar en este tema.

Salimos de casa para dirigirnos Dios sabe dónde a investigar cuando nos topamos con los Jeunets que salen del 205.

-¡Eh, vosotros tres!

-¡Ah!

-¡No!

-¡Porras!

-¿Qué hacéis ahí? ¿No le teníais que devolver la llave a la casera?-pregunta Kya.

-Sí, bueno…

-Nosotros…

-Veréis…

-Anda, vamos a algún sitio más discreto. Andando, tenéis mucho que decir.

Entramos los cinco en el 205. A ver qué narices se traen entre manos los Jeunets.

-Eh, ¿qué hacíais aquí?

-¡Nada malo, lo prometemos!

-Si no es nada malo, ¿No os importará decírnoslo, no?-pregunta Kya, maliciosa.

-¡Kya, no nos preguntes eso!

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante es que no podemos saberlo?

-¡Sí! ¡No lo podemos decir!

-Chicos, no seáis así. Si no es nada malo, ¿De qué os asustáis?

-Si os da vergüenza, prometemos no contárselo a nadie…-Kya intenta fidelizarlos.

Los Jeunets se miran un momento y comparten confidencias con la mirada. Al final, parece que llegan a una conclusión.

-De acuerdo, mirad… Simplemente, no queremos que nadie se entere de lo que estamos haciendo…

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí que sea tan secreto?

-La novela.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, hombre, esa novela para la cual estábamos buscando personajes. La escribimos aquí.

-¿Y por qué aquí? ¿No os podéis ir a vuestra casa y problema resuelto?

-¡Imposible! ¡Ha de ser aquí!

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Kya, un tanto extrañada.

-Porque este lugar es especial.

-¿Un piso desierto y ruinoso? ¡Venga ya!

-Que sí, aquí podremos darle a nuestra novela un toque de autenticidad.

-¿Me explicáis de qué narices va todo esto?

-Por favor, Kylie, no te chives.

-Queremos llegar muy lejos con este libro.

-No se lo digas a la casera, anda. No lo estropees.

-Soy borde, pero no un monstruo sin compasión. No me gustaría que perdierais el éxito por mi culpa, así que no me chivaré.

-Pero, por favor, confiad en nosotras de la misma manera y contadnos de qué va esto….

-De acuerdo, escuchad… Sabéis que Wendy vivía aquí-aunque por una semana-¿No?

-Sí, estamos al tanto.

-Dejó aquí esta máquina de escribir. Y con esto, conseguiremos el éxito.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese chisme tiene una bendición. Todo lo que ha escrito esa máquina ha sido popular.

-¿Y os creéis semejante patraña?

-Por favor, Kylie, sé que no te van estas cosas, pero no te rías.

-Aunque sea mágica o lo que sea, ¿No sería más inteligente llevarse el cacharro a vuestro piso y usarlo allí?

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Tenemos que escribir aquí!

-Eso es ser demasiado supersticioso, en mi opinión, claro.-Dice Kya.

-Nos da igual. Esta novela es nuestro gran proyecto, y haremos lo que haga falta.

-Además de que este edificio está rodeado de misterio.

-Es una base perfecta para nuestra novela.

-Seguro que será un best seller.

-¿De qué tiene que ir esta novela?

-Es una de misterio con toques de tristeza y humor. Se titulará "Hace 15 años… ¿Un simple asesinato?"

-Vaya título.

-Es curioso, sí, pero ese es un toque especial. Veréis, trata sobre una chica de quince años que está empeñada en descubrir la verdad sobre sus padres asesinados.

-Y por el camino, encuentra que varios sucesos que ocurren alrededor de su vida cotidiana están relacionados.

Eso me resulta familiar.

-Qué interesante, chicos. De verdad, me gustaría leerla algún día.

-¿Hablas en serio, Kylie?

-Sí, ¿De verdad?

-No sabíamos que te gustara la lectura.

-No soy una gran fan, pero sí me va el misterio.

-Lo suponíamos.

-Después de todo, ¿Qué esperar de una chica que merodea por todo el edificio buscando pistas?

-Tus movimientos no son precisamente normales en una adolescente.

-¿Me espiáis?

-No, mujer, nada de eso. Pero no eres la única.

-Nosotros vamos a veces, para inspirarnos.

-Y al parecer, mucha más gente también se cuela de vez en cuando.

-¿Y qué sabéis vosotros al respecto de los fisgones?- pregunta Kya.

-Hicimos algunas fotos.

-Y grabamos una película breve.

-En todas aparecen vecinos. Podríamos investigar.

-Es una propuesta tentadora, Jeunets…

-Pero, por supuesto, queremos algo a cambio.

-¿Algo a cambio? No presto dinero a desconocidos, por si era eso.

-¡Qué graciosa! Nosotros no somos desconocidos.

-¿Es dinero lo que queréis pedirnos?

-¡Claro que no! Tenéis que contarnos por qué tanto interés en el edificio…

Hm… En fin, supongo que no pierdo nada. Además, la información de la que disponen podría serme útil.

-Hay trato. Ahora, enseñadme lo que tenéis.

No hay necesidad de alargar la conversación. Los mismísimos Jeunets nos guían a su apartamento.

-¿Y bien, chicas?

-Estamos esperando.

-Contadnos.

-Pues, básicamente, nos interesa lo mismo que a vosotros.

-Sabemos que pasó algo interesante aquí hace algunos años.

-Y lo estamos investigando. Fin.

-¿Por qué?

-Es decir, nosotros queremos eso para la novela.

-¿Qué nos decís de vosotras?

-Kya es mi mejor amiga, y ambas somos hijas de antiguos policías. Supongo que la sangre detectivesca corre por nuestras venas.

-¿Lo decís de verdad?

-¡Qué interesante! ¡No teníamos ni idea!

-¡Contadnos más sobre eso!

-Pues, no es nada en especial, chicos…-Empieza Kya.- Simplemente, somos las mejores amigas, como nuestros padres los fueron.

-¡Eh, eso podría servir!

-¿Para qué, Amelie?-cuestiona Kya.

-¡Pues para la novela!

-¿La novela?-pregunto.

-¡Claro! ¡Podríais ser las protagonistas! ¿Qué os parece?

-¿Nosotras? ¿Protagonistas de vuestro libro? ¿No es coña?-Kya parece estar ilusionada.

-¡Sí, claro! Creo que encajará perfectamente.

-Ya, ¡Dos hijas de dos policías, mejores amigos y mejores amigas!

-¡Sí, me gusta cómo suena eso!

-Escuchad, haced lo que os dé la gana, ya reclamaré mi parte por derechos de imagen, pero ahora cumplid vuestra parte.

-Oh, por supuesto. Aquí tenéis la película.

Amelie nos da una cinta de vídeo de 8mm. En todos los pictogramas aparecen escenas grabadas en una habitación lúgubre. Es cierta casilla se distingue una figura humana, posiblemente de chica. Lo deduzco por una pulsera que lleva en el brazo, de una estrella de seis puntas con joyas de bisutería.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta Kya.

-No lo sabemos, Kya. Tenemos algunas fotos para comparar.

-Pues estupendo.

-Sí… Pero nos falta revelar una, y ya no podemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Podríamos revelarla en un estudio que tenemos improvisado.

-Pero para ello necesitaríamos una bombilla roja.

-Y se nos acaba de fundir…

-Pues vaya faena…

Mierda… Ahora que ya faltaba tan poco.

-¿No hay ninguna manera?-Kya parece también agobiada.

-Siempre hay una manera.

-Sustituir la bombilla por otra cosa. Algo rojo.

-¿Sabéis de algo que podamos usar?

Ahora sí que se me ha encendido una bombilla. Creo que sé exactamente qué usar.

-Puede que tenga una idea. Voy a buscarlo.

-De acuerdo. Yo me quedo aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien, Kya. No creo que tarde.

Salgo del 305 para ir al 202, el mío. Allí cojo el papel de regalo con el que Kya tuvo el detalle de envolver el regalo que me hizo, de color rojo intenso. Tan vez si la colocamos encima de la bombilla pase algo efectivo. Volvemos al punto de partida.

-¿Qué has traído?

Enseño el papel de charol.

-¿Qué opináis?

-¡El papel que te di!

-Es posible que valga.

-Venid, vamos a probarlo.

-Ya veréis nuestro estudio….

Su "gran estudio" de revelado está en el baño. Pues vaya plan. Y yo que creía que la loca era yo…


	37. La ayuda de los Jeunets

Geneviève coloca el papel sobre la bombilla. Al instante, la habitación queda sepultada bajo un haz de luz rojiza.

-Sí, esto ya sirve.

-¡Dejadme a mí, chicos!-digo toda entusiasmada. En realidad, tengo prisa por resolver esto.

-Vale. ¿Sabes revelar fotos?

Ya está, se acabó la ilusión.

-Pues no…-Suelto con vocecilla de cordero.

-¡Entonces no hables!

-Mira, da igual, te lo explicaremos.

-Allí tienes el papel positivado. Ponlo en la bandeja y agita para que el líquido rojizo se esparza bien.

-Pero no te pases. Como esté demasiado tiempo, la foto se va a hacer gárgaras. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. No os daréis ni cuenta y os traeré la foto perfecta.

Me pongo manos a la obra con el líquido, el papel, la foto y todo lo demás. Después de un par de minutos, aparece una cara conocida, así que extraigo el papel del charco de líquido revelador. (No sé cómo puñetas se llama)

-¿Qué os parece?

-Sí, ya sirve.

-No está mal para tu primer revelado.

-Parece que es Francine Raver.

-Bien, Kylie. Ahora ya puedes comparar todas las fotos con el clip de película.-Afirma Kya.

-En efecto.

-Aquí tenéis otras dos fotos.

-En ellas aparecen Sue y Justice.

Cojo todas las fotos y me dedico a comparar. Cojo la casilla en la que sale la pulsera y observo todas las fotos con detenimiento. Al final, creo identificar la misma pulsera en la foto de Justice, la que lleva colgada de la muñeca.

-¿Quién es, Kylie, quién es?-Kya está de los nervios.

-Justice.

-¿Justice Blue?

-¿La de enfrente?

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, fijaos en el brazalete que lleva.

-Vaya, parece que tienes razón.

-Interesante.

-Podríamos ir a preguntarle, pero…

-No os dirá nada, creedme. Nosotras nos encargaremos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien

-Aquí tenéis todo. Gracias por ayudarnos.

-No hay de qué, Kya.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos yendo.

-Claro, de acuerdo.

Salimos de casa de los Jeunets para llamar directamente a la puerta de Justice. Ya está empezando a molestarme una chica que al principio me parecía inofensiva. Pero de repente, una puerta se abre, y no es la de la casa de Justice…

-Justice no ha dado señales de vida desde la fiesta de ayer.

Son los Jeunets. Han salido de casa otra vez.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos?

-Sois muy previsibles. ¿Este es el plan, interrogarla sin más?

-Eso ya lo sabemos hacer nosotros.

-No os hagáis los chulos y dadme algún consejo, venga.-Empiezo.

-Escucha, no te enfades, pero sabemos mucho de Justice.

-No está mucho en casa, pero recibe visitas cuando está. Y muchas, de gente la mar de extraña.

-No parece una adolescente convencional. Entonces, deberíamos usar algo poco ortodoxo para investigar.

-¿Y qué pretendéis, trillizos?

-Pues no sabríamos decirte…

-Pero deberías investigar su casa cuando no esté.

-Como ahora. Piénsalo. La puerta se abrirá con un alambre.

Los tres se ponen alrededor del candado tratando de averiguar un modo de forzarlo.

-¡Quietos, chicos!

La puerta se abre. ¿Y quién aparece? Holly….

-¡AAAAAH!-grita Kya del susto que se ha pegado.

-¡Holly! ¿Se puede saber de dónde sales?

-Yo… ¿Y vosotros?

-Pasábamos por aquí.

-Y oímos un ruido. Como Justice no está, investigamos un poco.

-Pero no nos imaginábamos que ibas a salir de ahí, Holly.

-¡Vaya susto nos has dado!-dicen los trillizos a la vez.

-Es que… Veréis… Justice me dijo que si podía cortarle el agua… Por la mudanza y tal…

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto. Esto es muy raro.

-¡Oye, no me interroguéis, yo solo cumplo órdenes!

Holly se escabulle y sale corriendo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Holly?-formula Amelie.

-¿Y qué hace ahí dentro?-pregunta Geneviève.

-Sospechoso, sin duda.-Afirma Raphael.

-Eh, mirad, la puerta no está cerrada…-Comprueba Kya.

-Tienes razón, Kya, está abierta. Ahora podemos colarnos sin necesidad de forzar la cerradura.

-Pero no podemos entrar todos de golpe.-Confiesa Amelie.

-Cierto. Llamaríamos mucho la atención.-Reflexiona Geneviève.

-Pues que entre uno solo-Propone Raphael.

-¿Quién?-pregunto yo.

-Mira, tengo una idea. Kylie, entra tú a investigar. –dice Amelie.

-Nosotros nos repartiremos por el edificio para vigilar que no venga nadie.-explica Geneviève.

-Si viene alguien, avisaremos a Kya, que estará aquí enfrente. Ella llamará a la puerta para avisarte de que te estés quieta.-sigue Raphael.

-Por mí, estupendo.

-Cuando no haya nadie, volveré a llamar. Pero ten cuidado.-Me dice Kya, preocupada.

-Lo tendré. Manos a la obra, Jeunets.

Los Jeunets obedecen y se dispersan por las escaleras. Cierro la puerta después de entrar en el apartamento de Justice. Está oscuro, y da un poco de sensación.


	38. ¿Quién eres, Justice?

-Vamos a ver qué vemos por aquí.

Está todo un poco desordenado, pero acierto a ver un maletín de color negro. Automáticamente, en mi cerebro brilla la palabra "Sospecha". Intento abrirlo, pero no se puede. Tiene una cerradura muy peculiar. No parece que se abra con una llave corriente.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba… ¿Con qué narices se abre este chisme?

*¡Beep!*

No es mi busca, es el teléfono. ¡Buen momento para sonar, vaya! Al final, salta el contestador. Hay una voz masculina sospechosa al otro lado.

"_¡Eh, Justice! ¿No estás? Bah, da igual. Tal y como hablamos el otro día, el dinero está en el sitio habitual. Te he dejado instrucciones sobre el método para guardarlo."_

¿Dinero? ¿Qué narices significa esto?

-Ni que Justice fuera una criminal.

En la mesa hay un periódico más viejo que el ir a pie. Cuando me acerco, veo que hay un pedazo recortado. Y si me paro a pensar… Y compruebo algunas cosas… ¡Es el mismo recorte de mi carta! ¡Fue ella! ¡Justice es la clienta misteriosa!

*¡Toc, toc, toc!*

La señal de la puerta. Será mejor que me quede quieta.

Pasa un rato hasta que vuelve a sonar la puerta. Ya puedo seguir. Esta vez busco en los dos armarios que hay cerca de la cama. En uno hay una caja fuerte. Extraño para una chica que vive sola. Pero no sé el número de la combinación, así que me quedo sin saber lo que hay dentro, mala suerte

En el otro armario hay un montón de ropa de chica, principalmente oscura. No sé la razón, pero una blusa con bolsillos me llama la atención, así que me pongo a hurgar en ellos. Encuentro una especie de llave magnética. Y creo que podría abrir el maletín. Así que, probemos.

Volvemos a la mesilla, y gracias a comprobar mi teoría, el maletín se abre. Dentro hay una cámara de fotos, una agenda vieja y unos sobres y folios para cartas. Pero esos sobres tienen algo curioso… Como ya me imagino, son los mismos sobres de mis mensajes sin remitente. Ahora sí que no tengo ninguna duda. Justice es la clienta misteriosa.

En la agenda vieja, hay una frase la mar de rara "Consulta el espejo para la comunicación habitual". Conque el espejo… Algo valioso debe tener… Así que dejamos la cámara para después y vamos al espejo.

Hay unas marcas de dedos en toda la superficie. Creo que con un poco de vapor se podría ver, pero mi aliento no sirve. El grifo de agua caliente me hace un favor. Y esto también demuestra otra cosa. Holly no ha cortado el agua, así que mentía. Ya la engancharé.

En la superficie hay un número escrito. Es el 902561. Mi instinto me dice que tome nota de él, así que saco mi agenda y escribo el número.

Los números me hacen pensar en la caja fuerte. Tal vez esta sea la clave para abrirla. Volvemos a abrir el armario e introducimos los números en el dial. Como sospechaba, la puerta cede. Dentro hay billetes por doquier y un libro delgado.

-¿De dónde ha salido tanto dinero? Qué Ratoncito Pérez tan generoso tiene Justice…

Ratoncito Pérez… No, no creo. Esta tiene algo sucio manejado, no hay duda. El libro es su pasaporte. Y no veas si es interesante lo que pone. Hay una foto de ella de tamaño carné y al lado pone lo siguiente:

"_Justice McGrath, 13/1/82"_

¿Cómo que McGrath? Demasiadas coincidencias… ¿Qué demonios tiene Justice que ver con el hotel? No lo sé, pero algo será….

*¡Toc, toc, toc!*

Otra vez la señal. Así que no muevo ni un músculo mientras voy pensando. Oigo unos pasos hasta que Kya vuelve a llamar a la puerta y yo puedo continuar mi búsqueda, en concreto, la investigación sobre la cámara.

Es demasiado ligera para ser de verdad. Eso significa que es de juguete. Hay un dial para poder abrirla, pero necesita un número de tres cifras, y ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada, pero aún tengo el pasaporte en la mano… ¿Y si fuera su fecha de nacimiento? Parecerá muy obvio, pero funciona. Con solo poner 131 en la cámara, se abre revelando el interior.

En las entrañas del juguete hay un trozo de postal rota con una luna impresa. Al lado está la firma de Michael McGrath.

-¿Por qué el nombre del antiguo dueño del hotel está en una postal que está en manos de Justice? ¿Y qué significa que ella se llama "Justice McGrath"?

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Hay alguien más aquí. Pero es demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Noto que un objeto frío apunta a mi espalda, y aunque nunca he vivido esta sensación antes, juraría que es una pistola.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Es ella, es Justice. Qué vergüenza, alguien menor que yo apuntándome.

-Quería averiguar todos tus secretos, ¿Justice?

-Soy Justice. ¡Y no soy boba, Hyde!

-Es verdad. No tengo ningún problema en responder a lo que quieras, pero baja la pistola. No sé qué haces con ella a los trece, pero no diré nada si no me matas.

Estoy muerta de miedo, aunque no lo parezca.

-De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no?

La presión de mi espalda desaparece, y por fin puedo ver la cara de la propiamente dicha.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Holly se dejó la puerta abierta después de que viniera a cortarte el agua…

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nunca le he pedido eso a Holly!

-Eso no es mi problema, pero es la verdad. Y si no, pregúntale a Kya. Ella también te contará la misma versión.

-Ya dejaré a Holly para después. Ahora, quiero encargarme…. De ti.

Me retuerzo.

-Dime, Hyde, ¡¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí?!

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? No creo que te guste oír todos tus secretos oscuros.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No sabes nada sobre mí!

-¡Buen intento, Blue! ¿O debería decir McGrath? ¡Usas un nombre falso! ¡Y eres una delincuente! ¡Todo el dinero de la caja fuerte lo explica!

-¿Qué crees que he hecho para ganar todo ese dinero? ¿Y qué hablas de Mc No sé qué?

-¡No te hagas la tonta, Justice! ¡Tú te llamas Justice McGrath! El pasaporte de la caja fuerte lo demuestra.

-¿Has abierto mi caja fuerte?

-Sí. ¿De dónde viene toda esa pasta, Justice McGrath?

Justice mira hacia el suelo.

-Qué ironía lo de tu nombre, Justice. ¡Deberías llamarte Injustice!

-No sé de qué hablas, pero sí, me llamo McGrath.

-¿Y qué hay de los negocios que te traes entre manos? Tienes algo poco honrado pensado…

-¡Basta! ¡¿Quieres que te meta un balazo?!

-No, gracias, muy amable. Además de que no creo que te convenga. Los vecinos sospecharían, y eso te podría venir muy mal.

-Te la estás jugando. ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte?

-Oye, como he dicho muchas veces, no soy una soplona. No pienso ir a chivarme a la poli de todo esto, de tanto verde ni de tanta arma. Solamente tengo una investigación entre manos, sobre algo que me importa, y creo que, ahora mismo, tú podrías explicarme mucho sobre ello.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué estás buscando?

-Quiero saber qué narices pasó aquí hace 40 años. Y algo sobre el incidente de hace 27 años, con el que creo que tienes relación, ya que te apellidas McGrath. Tú misma me lo acabas de decir.

-Ya, pero ¿Y qué? Sí, por lo que he oído, la víctima fue Kathy McGrath, pero eso no me relaciona con nada. Tengo un apellido muy común. ¿Qué estás insinuando, que soy la hija de Kathy?

-Puede que no la hija, pero seguro que eres familiar de los antiguos dueños, de algún modo. Y aquí tengo la prueba.

Le enseño a Justice la postal con la firma de Michael McGrath.

-¡Eso es…!

-Exacto, una postal de Michael McGrath. El antiguo director del hotel Cape West, y esposo de Kathy. ¿Y bien?

-No tiene sentido ocultarlo más. Sí, en efecto, soy familiar de Kathy. Su nieta, para ser exactos.

-¡Maldita sea, nunca imaginé que estarías relacionada con todo este embrollo!

-…

-¡No te quedes callada! ¡Respóndeme!

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-¡Pues la razón por la que me has mezclado en esto!

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-¡Sí que lo sabes! Y si no te acuerdas, te refresco la memoria. ¿Esperas que me crea que acabaste aquí por casualidad, estando relacionada con Kathy? ¡No, yo creo que no! ¡Querías pillar al asesino!

-…

-He acertado, ¿No?

-Te equivocas en una cosa. Yo ya sé quién mató a mi abuela. Y me vine aquí después de saberlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Nos parecemos más de lo que creemos. Ambas tenemos un abuelo asesinado. Tu abuelo hace 40 años, mi abuela hace 27… Y entonces, tuve suerte. Al saber que no sabías la verdad, era mi oportunidad de que me ayudaras y ganar las dos.

-¡Tú eres la responsable de la carta que me encontré!

-Exactamente. Tú eras el cebo perfecto.

-Podrías haberlo investigado tú solita. Si tienes una pipa, sabes investigar un asesinato.

-No lo pillas, ¿No? Es más divertido ver cómo los demás acatan tus órdenes…

-No me tomes por un felpudo, McGrath. Y dime quién mató a Kathy.

-El asesino ya está en el otro barrio, pero falta su cómplice…

-¿Te refieres a la señora Patrice?

-Premio para la pelirroja. Muy bien, a la primera. Y eso no es todo. Hace poco me enteré de que hay una mafia relacionada con todo esto…

-¿Crimen organizado?

-La conoces muy bien. Y sabes que me refiero a Nile.

-¿Nile?

-Sí. Y eso es todo. Te hice buscar la Estrella Roja para que entendieras lo que pasó hace 40 años.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo contó mi padre, al que se lo contó mi abuelo Michael. Hace 40 años, un ladrón se coló en el despacho del director para robar la Estrella Roja, un diamante único. Lo que no sabrás es que ese ladrón no era otro que tu abuelito.

-¡¿Que qué?!

-Exacto. Hace 15 años, iban a tirar el bloque. Mi padre vivía aquí por aquel entonces, con el mismo objetivo que el mío. Se fue, y nunca supo que nunca se derribó el bloque. Cuando me enteré de todo, me vine aquí para acabar lo empezado.

-¿Y qué harás ahora que te he descubierto?

-No lo sé. Nile podría matarme. No les importa que yo sea una niña.

En ese instante me acuerdo de Kya. Ella corre el mismo riesgo.

-Ahora te pregunto yo, Kylie. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Pues seguir buscando la Estrella Roja. Si no lo cancelas, seguiré. Me encantan las recompensas, y más si son verdades.

-De acuerdo. Toma esto. Lo necesitarás.

Justice me tiende el trozo de postal.

-Es extraño que tú me hagas regalos.

-Con esto encontrarás la Estrella Roja. Buena fortuna.

Justice sale de su propia casa y me deja sola. Mientras tengo la cabeza repleta de ideas, yo también salgo. Allí está Kya, expectante y preocupada.

-¡Kylie! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, todo ha ido bien. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien. Vino Justice, y no pudimos despistarla. Los Jeunets han vuelto a casa, y yo quería entrar, pero…

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Ahora te explico todo lo que ha pasado, y todo lo que he averiguado. Pero en casa. Mis padres estarán preocupados.

-Por supuesto… Vamos.

Kya me acompaña abajo. Y allí, en casa, le cuento cómo he averiguado que la clienta es Justice y cómo está todo relacionado con su peor pesadilla-Nile-.


	39. El niño de la gorra

26 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995

Último martes del año. De nuevo me levanto temprano con cosas en la cabeza. Anoche estuve hablando con Kya sobre todo lo que me contó Justice. La pobre se puso triste al ver que el nombre de Nile volvía a salir a la luz. Y mis padres cada vez me dan peor espina, porque no creo que se traguen que merodeemos por el edificio con el fin de mantener la línea. Espero que no se enteren de esto. Porque si hay alguien que puede resolver todo este entuerto, esa soy yo.

En realidad, la primera persona que se me vino a la cabeza que podría es mi padre. Estoy totalmente segura de que él lo podría haber averiguado, si se hubiese empeñado. A fin de cuentas, su padre era un ladrón de cajas fuertes. Vaya cosa.

Aunque no creo que quisiera. Mi abuelo, quiero decir. No me acabo de creer que estuviera en el crimen por gusto. Algo debería de haber detrás. Y pienso averiguarlo todo cueste lo que me cueste. Puede que así conozca esa verdad que mi padre tiene escondida en algún sitio.

Me doy una ducha y me visto con lo primero que veo. Ya nos dieron el regalo de Navidad anoche. Fue el mismo para las dos. Un marco de colores con una foto de las dos. La contemplo melancólicamente. Nos sacaron la foto el Año Nuevo pasado. Hacía unos tres días que Kya se había instalado en casa, y una semana desde que su padre había muerto. A pesar de todo ello, se la veía contenta. Y no es por presumir, pero creo que es porque estaba conmigo. Con una amiga. Y no se sentiría sola nunca más.

Ella también se ha despertado ya, y ya está vestida. Mis padres están trabajando. La vida normal ha vuelto. El marco reposa sobre la mesilla del comedor. Kya también vio cómo la dejaba ahí, y se anima mucho al ver la foto.

-Creo que deberíamos reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

-Lo de Justice fue muy fuerte. ¿Y de verdad me dijiste que te apuntó con una pistola?

-De verdad de la buena. Estaba muerta de miedo, y estoy contenta porque no parecía asustada.

-Menuda sangre fría. Si tus padres se llegasen a enterar…

-¡No se lo cuentes a nadie!

-Tranquila, no quiero preo….

*¡Ring-ring!*

Es el timbre. Una voz me contesta desde el otro lado antes de que responda.

-¡Kylie, Kya! ¡Soy yo! ¡Abrid un momento!

No me cabe duda, es Holly. ¿Qué quiere de buena mañana?

-Holly….

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Holly.-Empieza Kya.

-¿Qué querías?

-Hablar contigo, Kylie. Sobre Justice.

-¿Justice? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ayer te vi entrar en su casa, y estuvisteis hablando, ¿Verdad?

-Pues sí.

-¿De qué?

Kya suspira. Siempre es la misma pregunta. Y a mí también me molesta.

-Holly, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¿A qué viene tanto interés?

-Pura y llana curiosidad.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso, de verdad? Te he pillado un montón de veces curioseando. Y no sé por qué, yo siempre estoy en medio.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es solo curiosidad.

-Holly, a propósito de Justice, nos ha dicho que no pidió a nadie que le cortara el agua. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?-Pregunta Kya, con segundas intenciones.

-Pues…

-¡Holly, por fin te encuentro!

Es la señora Patrice, que se acerca desde el final del pasillo.

-Dígame, señora.

-Tienes que hacerme un favor. La señorita Blue, del 306, me ha dicho que ayer su padre pasó a recogerla para mudarse. Tenía pensado irse más tarde, pero no ha podido ser. El caso es que me ha pedido que si podía deshacerme de todos sus muebles.

-¿Y quiere que yo lo haga? Claro, no hay problema. Enseguida me pongo a ello, señora Patrice.

Holly se escapa. Maldición, estaba a un paso de hablar.

-Oh, ya que os veo, chicas, ¿Ya sabéis a dónde os vais a mudar?

-Pues…-Empieza Kya.

A mí no me han dicho nada de a dónde vamos a ir.

-Todavía no sabemos gran cosa.

-Pero cuando lo sepamos, se lo diremos lo antes posible.-Asegura Kya.

-De acuerdo.

-Todavía tenemos que resolver una cosa antes de irnos.

-¿El qué?

-Estamos buscando una cosa que se ha perdido, pero no la hemos perdido nosotras.

-Y nosotras somos las únicas que podemos encontrarlo-Confiesa Kya.

-Eso es algo confuso, ¿No?

-El caso es que necesito preguntarle algo muy importante sobre todo esto, y…

-No hace falta que disimules, jovencita. Holly ya me ha dicho que andas merodeando por la cuarta planta.

-¿Holly le dijo eso?-disimula Kya.

-No sé qué se os ha perdido ahí, pero prefiero no saberlo.

-¿Seguro? Que sepa que tenemos un mensaje de la familia de Kathy McGrath, ¿Le suena de algo?

-¿De Kathy McGrath? ¿Cómo…?

La señora Patrice hace una pausa y mira hacia abajo.

-De acuerdo, os contaré lo que queráis saber. Pero ahora no, tengo cosas que hacer. Venid más tarde, por ejemplo alrededor de las cuatro. ¿Os va bien?

-Allí estaremos.-Dice Kya firmemente.

-Tengo que irme.

La señora Patrice se va inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Por fin vamos a saber qué demonios está ocultando la casera….

*¡Ring-ring!*

-Es un teléfono.

-Y parece el de casa.-Afirma Kya, orgullosa de su oído.

Volvemos a entrar en casa, y efectivamente, el teléfono está sonando. Así que respondo.

-¿Diga?

-Kylie, soy yo.

-Hola, tía Rochelle.

-¿Te acuerdas que me pediste el artículo ese de Green? Trasteando un poco, lo encontré.

-Estupendo.

-Mira, te haré un breve resumen. Por lo visto, Jack Green creía haber descubierto la verdad tras de Cóndor.

-¿Qué verdad es esa?

-Que está relacionada de algún modo con la policía. Es decir, algo debía de pasar para que no les pillaran ni a la de tres. Y por lo visto, Jack opinaba que alguien desde el Cuerpo les cubría las espaldas.

-Interesante…

-Sin duda. ¿Qué has averiguado tú al respecto?

-Ya sé quién es la clienta misteriosa. Y no veas quién es. Es la nieta de la víctima del asesinato de hace 27 años.

-¿De verdad de la buena?

-Sí. Justice McGrath. Parece ser una ladronzuela que pertenece a algún tipo de banda. Y quería arrastrarme por todo esto para que descubriera la verdad sobre la Estrella Roja y cómo fue robada hace 40 años.

-¿Te importa explicarte?

-La Estrella Roja es un diamante único. Estaba en el hotel hace 40 años, y lo robaron. ¿Y a que no adivinas quién? Mi abuelo, el padre de mi padre.

-¡¿Estás de guasa?!

-Pues no. Y por lo visto Justice sospecha que ambos incidentes están conectados de alguna manera con Nile.

-Entiendo… ¿Sabes quién parece saber mucho al respecto de todo esto? Ed.

-¿El jefe? ¿Cómo?

-Me ha contado que ese abuelo tuyo y él eran buenos amigos, y que Ed conducía el coche patrulla cuando encontraron su cuerpo en el aparcamiento del centro.

-Vaya… Interesante también.

-Hay curiosidades para aburrir, ¿Eh, sobrinita?

-Supongo. Pero pienso llegar al fondo de todo este asunto, y encontraré la Estrella Roja, pase lo que pase.

-Si quieres documentarte un poco, hacen un especial en la tele sobre los últimos robos en joyerías a las once. Al parecer, Cóndor está detrás de todos ellos.

-Gracias. Puede que encienda la tele un rato.

-Cuídate.

Mi tía cuelga otra vez. Las piezas están empezando a encajar, aunque aún faltan unas cuantas.

-¿Entonces enciendo la tele?

Kya lo ha estado oyendo todo.

-Estupendo. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a las noticias.

Encendemos la tele para ver el programa especial de los robos de joyas.

"_¡Bienvenidos a las noticias del canal 5! Hoy vamos a profundizar un poco sobre esta oleada de robos de joyas que ha asolado nuestra ciudad últimamente. Vamos en directo con el propietario de la última joyería, hará más o menos una semana._

_-Sí, en efecto, una cosa me llamó la atención el día del robo. Vi a un chaval, de unos 14 años, que paseaba por fuera. Se quedó quieto en el mismo sitio, y empecé a preocuparme. No pude verle la cara, porque llevaba una gorra de béisbol y unas gafas de sol. Pero una cosa que me llamó la atención era que llevaba un anillo de mujer, con un diamante en el centro y rubíes engarzados a ambos lados. Algo poco común en un crío de hoy en día. Al final, se acabó yendo, justo antes de que yo le pudiera decir algo. Serían alrededor de las siete y media cuando pasó esto. Al día siguiente, mi tienda había sido atracada._

_Tomando esta descripción como base, hemos hecho un retrato robot sobre ese adolescente. Aquí lo ven. Ha aparecido alrededor de las últimas joyerías atracadas, evento similar que sucedió hace unos 15 años. Parece que tendremos que investigar sobre ese muchacho. Eso es todo. Devolvemos la conexión al estudio central"_

Ese chico… Es el que vi yo el lunes de la semana pasada al llegar a casa. ¿Qué pinta en todo eso?

-Ese chico…-Le conté a Kya sobre ese chico.

-Es el que vi al llegar a casa. Y ese anillo… Creo que tenemos que salir un momento.

Salimos de casa, pero para cuando quiero llegar a donde quería llegar, alguien me interrumpe.

-¡Pelirroja! ¡Tú y Kya llegáis justo a tiempo!

-¿Sue?-Kya pregunta atónita.

-¿A tiempo para qué?

-¿Habéis visto a alguien subir ahora mismo?

-No. ¿Por?- Responde Kya.

-¿En serio que no habéis visto a nadie? Qué cosa más rara…

-¿Rara por qué?

-He visto a ese chaval de la gorra y las gafas, y ha subido hacia aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Chaval?

-¡Anda, Kylie, no me digas que no te acuerdas! ¡Sí, mujer, ese tío finolis que nos encontramos el otro día en el vestíbulo!

-Pues te aseguramos que no le hemos visto.

-Pues es muy raro. En fin, yo me piro, estoy ocupada…

Sue se marcha a su piso.

-¿Kylie? ¿Crees que se trata de…?

-Sí, efectivamente.

Sin añadir más, llamamos a la puerta de Mark.

-¿Quién es?-contesta Mark desde dentro.

-Somos Kya y Kylie, Mark.

-Oh, vosotras.

-¿Te importa abrir? Queremos hablar de una cosa.-dice Kya en tono amable.

-Claro, dadme un segundo.

Al cabo de un instante, Mark abre la puerta. Está un poco despeinado.

-Sí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotras?

-¿Qué tal la mudanza?-inicia Kya.

-Bien, me iré a finales de esta semana. ¿Estabais preocupadas por un chico como yo?

-Un poco, de verdad.

Mark sonríe.

-Pasad, pasad.

Entramos de nuevo en el 206.

-¿Qué tal va la mudanza?

-Bien, estoy en ello. Tengo más cosas de las que creía, pero bien.

-¿Y lo del seguro? ¿Eso ya lo has arreglado?

-Sí, Kylie. Me han dicho que me pagarán.

-Entonces, ¿Electra ha fracasado en la investigación?

-¿Y eso os extraña?

-Sí, un poco. Los del seguro le pagan un buen pastizal a esa tía por investigar, y me parece raro que hayan tirado la toalla.

-Dinos la verdad, Mark. ¿Sabemos todo lo que deberíamos saber?-pregunta Kya tan amablemente como la situación lo permite.

-¿Qué estáis insinuando?

-Hay un tema en el que creo que nos has ocultado detalles, Mark. Especialmente, en ese chico de las gafas y la gorra.

-¡¿Qué?!

*¡Ring!*

-Es el timbre.

-Esperad un segundo, voy a abrir.

Mark abre la puerta, y nosotras estamos pendientes de quién es. Parece que es… Electra. Hablando de ella.

-¡Tú!

-Oh, pero si sois vosotras dos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

-No es asunto tuyo, Hyde. Vengo a hablar con Mark, y no contigo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Mark asustado.

-¿Qué has hecho? La compañía me acaba de decir que ya estaba todo arreglado. ¿Me lo explicas?

-¡No tengo nada que explicar!-responde Mark a gritos.

-A mí no me tomas el pelo. Me lo vas a contar, y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me cuentes lo que quiero saber.

-¡Dejadme en paz!

Mark abre la puerta y sale corriendo.


	40. Demasiados secretos

-¡Mark!-chilla Kya.

-Oíd, vosotras, no sé qué hacéis aquí ni me importa, pero creo que deberíais investigarle antes de pedirle matrimonio…

-Habla por ti, Ely.

-¿"Ely"?

-¿No eres tú?

-Sí, claro, soy yo. Pero así sólo me llaman los que me caen bien. Así que modera el llamarme así, avisada estás.

Electra sale del piso de Mark. Cuando Kya y yo dejamos el lugar, se oye el ascensor. Vamos a cogerlo, pero allí está Electra. Y vuelve a tener los ojos diferentes.

-¿Tú otra vez, Ely?-pregunto. Es una pregunta trampa.

-¿Cómo que "Ely"? No sé de qué me hablas…

Conque no, ¿Eh? Si nos acaba de decir que es ella misma. Creo que estoy empezando a sospechar algo.

-Tenemos que coger el ascensor, Electra. ¿Piensas subir o no?-suelta Kya.

-No, no, adelante. Yo iré más tarde. Adiós.

Electra se va hacia las escaleras. Nosotras subimos a la azotea. Allí está Mark.

-Mark….

El nombrado responde girándose en torno a nosotras.

-¿Por qué has echado a correr?-dice Kya.

-Esa chica me da miedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué relación tiene contigo?

-Yo… Lo siento, chicas, no os lo puedo contar. Efectivamente, y tal y como sospechabais, hay algo que no os he contado. Pero no puedo decir nada. ¡Por favor, dejadme solo!

-Kya, hagámosle caso.

-¡Pero Kylie…!

-Kya, no pasa nada. Escucha esto: "Una retirada estratégica es una victoria"

-Buen consejo.

-Cortesía de mi viejo. Ahora bajemos. Pero volveremos, tenlo por seguro.

-Lo tendré por seguro.

Volvemos a tomar el ascensor de vuelta a la segunda planta.

-Sé que esto no está bien, pero no tenemos más remedio.

Abro la puerta del 206 y entramos dentro.

-Esto no está bien. No quiero estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces encontremos algo que inculpe a Mark de su secreto cuanto antes.

Kya y yo nos ponemos a buscar por todo el piso, y de lo que más sospechamos es del armario, así que lo abrimos. Hay una chaqueta negra mal colgada. No es la primera vez que la veo…

-Así que esta chaqueta es de Mark…. Kya, ¿No te suena?

-Un poco, sí, pero no la acabo de relacionar.

-Mira, hay algo encima del armario.

-Espera, te auparé.

Me subo encima de Kya como si estuviera montada a caballo, cojo lo que quería coger y me bajo. Es una caja algo grande. Cuando la abro, veo una gorra de béisbol oscura y unas gafas de sol rudimentarias.

-Oh, no… Kylie, esto es…

-Lo que llevaba el niño de la joyería.

-Entonces Mark…

-Exacto….

-Mira, hay algo más. Un sobre verde.

Kya abre el sobre y lee en voz alta, horrorizada:

"_Ve a la joyería a las 19h para llegar a las 19:30h con la ropa que te dijimos. Más te vale obedecernos o lo lamentarás. No escaparás nunca, eres nuestra marioneta"_

-¿Qué demonios ha llevado a Mark a recibir algo así?-pregunta Kya, con cara triste.

-Ni idea, pero volvamos. Creo que tengo información suficiente como para que hable.

-Después de ti.

Salimos del 206 y cogemos el ascensor. Tenemos que esperar un poco porque está ocupado, pero cuando llegamos a la azotea, Mark está en el mismo sitio de antes.

-¿Otra vez aquí?

-Sí. No hace falta que disimules, Mark, ya lo sabemos todo.

-¿Qué sabéis?

-Que tú eres el chico de la gorra que aparece antes de los robos en las joyerías.-declara Kya.

-…

-¿Quién te obliga a hacer esto? ¿Los mismos que te envían amenazas?

-Oye, Kylie, estás hilando muy fino. No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-Entonces mira esto, Mark…-Kya le enseña la gorra de béisbol y las gafas de sol.-Antes de que pidas una prueba…

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Esto estaba en tu piso. Al igual que esto.-Le enseño la carta de las amenazas.

-Oh, no…

-¿Qué te ha llevado a meterte en semejante lío, Mark?-pregunta Kya una vez más.

-Y hay otra cosa que me intriga sobre ti. Aquí tienes mi respuesta.-Le doy a Mark el anillo de diamantes.

-¡¿De dónde lo has sacado?!

-Tommy me pidió que te lo devolviera. Pero ahora quiero una respuesta a cambio. ¿Por qué te deshiciste de él?

-La gente no suele deshacerse de los regalos de una madre. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dice Kya.

-¿Y por qué el tío de la gorra que aparece en las joyerías lleva un anillo de mujer como el tuyo? ¿Y el cóndor que tiene tallado en la montura?

-No… ¡No lo sé!-grita Mark.

-No hay necesidad de esconder más cosas, Mark. Habla.

-No… No puedo. No quiero que sepáis la persona que soy en realidad… No es que no confíe en vosotras, es simplemente que no puedo. Y punto.

-Ya sabemos que hay alguien que te tiene en la cuerda floja…-revela Kya.

-Así que ya lo sabéis. Pues otra razón más para no contaros nada.

De repente, Mark cierra los ojos y se sujeta la cabeza con la mano. A continuación, echa a correr hacia el borde de la azotea… Ay, no, esto no es posible…

-¡Mark! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Si os hubiera conocido antes… Nada de esto habría pasado. Adiós, chicas.

-¡Mark, no! ¡No lo hagas!-chilla Kya a pleno pulmón. Y se acerca para intentar ayudar a Mark.

-¡No, no te acerques!

Nos quedamos inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer. Tenemos que ayudarle, pero como nos acerquemos, es capaz de saltar. Hasta que llega un momento en el que parece que su dureza se resquebraja y Kya y yo le podemos coger de los brazos y devolverle a la plataforma segura de la azotea.

-Chicas… Yo…

-¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido! Si querías ayuda, ¡Haberla pedido, si estábamos aquí!-Kya se transforma. Hasta yo me he sorprendido.

-No podía hacerlo… Soy… Soy el único que sabe lo horrible que pueden ser esas personas…

-¿Qué personas?

-Me refiero a las que sabían el verdadero trabajo de mi padre y mi tío. Y sobre cómo murieron en realidad, al igual que mi madre. Y es por eso que estoy obligado a obedecer estas órdenes.

-¿Tan poderosas son estas personas?-pregunta Kya.

-Si quieres una muestra, aquí tienes una. Han sido capaces de obligar al seguro a que cancelen mi investigación y que me paguen el dinero. Porque me lo he ganado. Es mi recompensa…

-¿Y cuál era el verdadero trabajo de tu padre y tu tío?-cuestiona Kya.

-Trabajaban en el hotel, pero esto no era más que una parte. Traficaban con joyas robadas. Y cobraban comisiones considerables. Y me deshice de ese anillo porque era una joya robada.

-¿Y tu madre no te lo dijo?

-Me dejó una nota, que encontré hace poco. Y yo… No quería conservar algo así.

-¿Y sus muertes? Es decir, nos dijiste que fueron accidentes…-dice Kya.

-No, no fue así. Ellos lo sabían, la gente mala, y me dijeron que habían muerto porque ya eran inservibles.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado tú de todo esto?

-Mi madre me lo explicó antes de sufrir el "accidente". Y supongo que esa gente horrible también me ha abierto los ojos. Ahora, les pertenezco, y pueden manejarme a su antojo.

-¿Y Electra?

-Temía que fuera parte de esos tipos, y que me estuviera espiando para saber si cometía algún paso en falso. Entonces sí que sería mi perdición.

-¿Quiénes son esta gente que te tienes entre la espada y la pared?-pregunta Kya, preocupada.

-Nile…

-¡¿Has dicho Nile?!

-Sí. Ellos.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta del ascensor. Y después, una voz familiar.


	41. Revelaciones por partida doble

-Ya veo….

Es Electra, que camina fuera del ascensor.

-¿Electra?-dice Kya, sorprendida.

-¿Nos has estado escuchando?-pregunta Mark.

-Está muy feo, pero sí, hasta la última palabra.

-Se acabó tanto secretito. ¿Se puede saber cómo lo has escuchado?

-Pues escuchándolo. Tengo buen oído, Hyde.

-¡Pero no lo has podido oír desde el ascensor! ¿Cómo me puedes explicar eso?

-Pues… Muy fácil… Yo…

A Electra se le cae algo al suelo. Lo cojo sin tardar. Tal y como creía.

-Un micrófono. Alguien te lo ha ido diciendo por el micro.

-Electra, antes te he visto subir, antes de que llegaran ellas por segunda vez. ¿Acaso has bajado otra vez?-pregunta Mark.

-No, no lo creo. Habrías oído el ascensor, Mark.-responde Kya.

-Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Queréis que lo explique?

-No será necesario. Muy bien, lo has descubierto.

-Antes he caído en tu pregunta trampa, Hyde.

Una voz ajena acaba de irrumpir en la conversación. Y la chica que ha hablado sale al descubierto. Es exactamente igual a Electra, con los ojos azul marino. Y dudo que eso sea un disfraz.

-¡¿Tienes un clon?!-pregunta Mark, asombrado, al ver la similitud entre las dos.

-Pues claro que no, solamente soy su hermana melliza.

-¿"Hermana melliza"?-pregunta Kya, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Os presento a Regina Foxter, mi hermana.

-Aunque ese no es mi verdadero nombre. Es como Electra y Ely, no son diminutivos, son nombres diferentes-dice la clon de Electra.

-¿Tu verdadero nombre…?

-Unununa.

-¡¿Que qué?! ¡¿Pero eso no es un elemento de la tabla periódica?!

-Sí, más o menos. Nuestra madre es científica, y nos puso nombres científicos, Electra y Unununa.-Dice Regina/Unununa

-¿Qué, cómo?-Kya está de pasta de moniato.

-Así como nuestros segundos nombres, Ania y Catia. Vienen del nombre de los aniones y los cationes, los iones cargados.

La madre que me parió… ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

-En fin, dejémoslo estar. El caso es que Regina es mi hermana melliza.-Suelta Electra, cortando la explicación de su hermana.

-¿Y entonces por qué tenéis otros nombres de pila?-pregunta Kya.

-Ely y Regina son los nombres con los que nuestro padre nos rebautizó, porque no quería llamarnos con los nombres que nos puso mi madre-dice Unununa.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi madre era parte de Nile, una científica brillante, pero de las malvadas. El caso es que vivimos y crecimos 5 años entre los de Nile y sin saber quién era nuestro padre.-Sigue Unununa.

-Y después, nuestro padre consiguió sacarnos de ahí y nos puso otros nombres. Fin de la historia.-Concluye Electra.

-Qué cosa tan curiosa…-dice Mark.

-No más que tu historia, Rivet. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Nile te tenía controlado.

-¿Sabes de Nile, Electra?

-Por supuesto. Ese seguro de vida me da lo mismo. Quiero encontrar la solución a este acertijo.

-¿Qué demonios de acertijo? ¿Quieres dejar de andarte por las ramas?-suelto en un tono irritante.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Jack Green?-menciona Kya.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre él?-pregunta Unununa.

-Tenemos nuestras fuentes. Sabemos que trabajaba con vuestro padre y escribió un artículo sobre Cóndor.

-¿Y sabíais que fue asesinado?-suelta Electra.

-¿Asesinado?-pregunto.

Mark se ha quedado al margen, pero sigue nuestra conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-Sí. Hicieron que pareciera un accidente, claro está. Pero fue un asesinato. Nuestro padre lo sabía- Dice Unununa.

-¿Nile, no?-dice Kya.

-Exactamente, Nile. Cóndor no es más que una tapadera para Nile.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien… Jack Green publicó un artículo en el que revelaba que sospechaba que Nile y Cóndor estaban relacionados, y los mafiosos le callaron la boca. ¿Voy bien?-expongo.

-Sí, si nos fijamos solo en el final. Pero por el medio de esta carrera de obstáculos, hay muchas más vallas.-Unununa acaba de hacer una bonita metáfora.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ununu…Regina?-dice Kya. Ya no sabe ni cómo llamarla, si Unununa, si Regina, que si Catia, que si Ania….

-Hace 40 años, la banda conocida como Cóndor empezó a operar en Los Ángeles. Tarde o temprano, los maderos tendrían que haberles pillado, pero nunca podían. ¿Me entendéis?-dice Electra.

-Había un topo en la policía…-deduzco con voz solemne.

-Eso creían mi padre y Jack…-Empieza Electra.-Y hace 27 años, Jack sospechó algo, lo publicó, y le mataron. Mi padre intentó informar de que no fue un accidente, pero empezaron a decir que era mentiroso.

-Y ahí acabó su carrera como periodista. Pero nunca se rindió. Siguió buscando la verdad hasta debajo de las piedras-dice Unununa.

-Y aquí estamos, investigando todo sobre la posible vuelta de Cóndor. Y también lo de tu abuelo Chris…

-¿Mi abuelo?

-Sí. Cuando Jack se enteró de que el cuerpo de ese hombre apareció en el aparcamiento, sospechó que tenía algo que ver con Cóndor. Y por tanto, sabía de Nile.-formula Unununa.

-Quietas, ¿Qué acabáis de decir?-empiezo, asombrada.- ¿Mi abuelo trabajaba para Cóndor?

-Entra en lo posible. Hace 40 años, cuando tu abuelo murió, la Estrella Roja desapareció. Ese diamante que Cóndor había robado. Y pensamos seguir con esto.-Dice Electra.

Pausa.

-¿Mark?-rompe Electra.

-¿Sí?- Mark también irrumpe de nuevo.

-No volveremos a vernos a partir de ahora. Tienes que huir, salir de esta ciudad.

-Hablas como si fuera muy fácil. Nile me encontrará.

-Eso déjanoslo a nosotras.-Suelta Unununa-Conocemos un lugar seguro, y te ayudaremos a salir de este pozo.

-Ven mañana a la estación con una maleta a las seis. Sé puntual, por tu propio bien.

-Entendido.

-Bien…-dice Unununa, con voz apagada.

Mark se va en el ascensor. Las mellizas intentan irse, pero las detengo.

-¡Esperad!

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Hyde?

-¿Por qué investigáis todo esto? ¡Contádmelo!-grito.

-Ja, ja, ¿Quieres saberlo? Te va a parecer una ironía más grande que un templo.

-¡Decídmelo de una vez!

-Porque nuestro padre no nos cuenta nada, y hemos decidido investigar por nuestra cuenta.

Me callo en seco. Eso sí que ha sido un mazazo bien fuerte.

-Pero lo hace para protegernos.-Asegura Unununa, en tono de darme una lección.

-¿Eso te suena, Kya?-insinúa Electra.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?-dice Kya, disimulando.

-No es necesario, Hyde-Unununa está hablando de Kya ahora.

-¿O debería decir Bradley?

Kya se sorprende en rotundo. Eso no significa nada bueno para ella.

-Yo…

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-digo, silenciosamente.

-Nuestra madre es parte de Nile, ya sabes. –dice Unununa.

-Y es fácil relacionarlo contigo porque Kyle Hyde es hijo único, ¿Lo pillas?

Me callo. Han hecho un buen trabajo.

-Tranquila, te prometemos que no lo sabrá nadie.-Calma Unununa.

-Yo… No sé qué decir…-dice Kya, afligida.

-Pues no digas nada, no es necesario. Adiós.

Las mellizas quieren irse de nuevo.

-¡Regina! O Unununa, como prefieras.

-¿Sí?

-Toma. Creo que esto es tuyo.

Le devuelvo a Unununa su agenda.

-Vaya… La tenías tú todo el tiempo…

-Pero si ya lo sabías.

-Sí…

Las dos sonríen.

-Hasta otra.

Ahora sí, Electra/Ely y Unununa/Regina se marchan. Al igual que nosotras, que dejamos la azotea.

-Kylie, ¿Crees que puedo fiarme de ellas?

-Yo creo que sí.

-Supongo…

Nos dirigimos a casa, y en la puerta, nos encontramos a Holly.


	42. Puesta en común con Francine

-¡Holly!

-¡Oh, holas, chicas!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, Kya. Estaba comprobando las puertas del segundo piso, como parte de mis tareas.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Eh, antes he visto a esa chica, Electra, subir a la azotea. Y Mark Rivet, del 206, también ha subido. ¿Qué han estado hablando allí?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa.

-Yo creo que te importa más de lo que crees, Kylie. ¿No acabas de venir tú también de la azotea? Anda, cuéntamelo, ¿De qué han estado hablando?

-Solamente Electra nos ha dicho que ya no piensa venir más por aquí. Eso es todo.-Aclara Kya, antes de suspirar.

-Ya veo… Entonces, ¿Ha podido probar que Mark quería timar al seguro?

-¡Claro que no! Mark no es un timador.

-Oh, vale.

Holly se marcha. Ésta está empezando a darme mala espina.

-A ver, Kya, creo que va siendo hora de que pongamos nuestros pensamientos en orden.

-Bien. La Estrella Roja desapareció hace 40 años. Tu abuelo fue quien intentó robarla. Ahora, gracias a las mellizas Foxter, nos hemos enterado de que Cóndor y Nile están relacionados.

-Sí, exacto. Y por si fuera poco, la policía también está metida en el ajo de alguna manera.

-Así es. Aún hay cosas que se nos escapan, pero estamos cerca.

-¡Eh, vosotras!

Una voz interviene. Es…

-Ah, hola, señora Raver.-dice Kya, en tono totalmente natural.

-Holly me acaba de decir que habéis estado hablando con Mark y Electra en la azotea, ¿No?

-Pues sí, ¿Por qué?-responde Kya.

-Creo que ya os lo dejé bastante clarito, muchachas. ¡No os metáis en mis asuntos!

-Sí, recuerdo haberlo hablado con usted. Pero, que yo recuerde, no le dije nunca que me abstendría de investigar.-Pero qué zasca.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, payasa?! Dime de qué demonios estabais hablando.

-¿Quiere saberlo? Pues antes quiero saber yo algo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-El porqué de su interés. ¿Sabe? No he perdido el tiempo, sé mucho sobre usted, sobre el asesinato de Kathy McGrath y sobre Cóndor.

-Eso es una mentira como una catedral. No puedes haber averiguado lo mismo que yo ni a tiros. Más te vale que no sea un farol.

-No lo es, se lo aseguro.

-Pues demuéstramelo. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mí?

-Sobre usted, no mucho, pero sí que sé que su abuelo, Frank Raver, antiguo policía que participó en el caso Cóndor en los 50, tiene abierto un expediente.

-¿El qué?

-Le apartaron de la línea principal de la investigación, y no fue más que un simple observador.

-Hm… Veo que has hecho tus deberes, jovencita. ¿Y se puede saber cómo has sabido esto?

-¿Qué importa eso? La cuestión es que lo sabemos.-dice Kya.

-¿Y por qué estáis tan interesadas?

-Por lo mismo que usted. Queremos averiguar una cosa antes de dejar este agujero. Usted quiere investigar el asesinato de Kathy McGrath, que sucedió hace 27 años, y a mí me interesa el suceso que tuvo lugar aquí hace 40 años.

-¡¿Qué?!

Le suena, ya veo.

-Francine, ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?-pregunta Kya.

-¿Y por qué creéis? No es muy común encontrar a dos chicas de 14 años investigando sobre algo que tuvo lugar hace 40 años. ¿Qué es lo que queréis saber?

-Queremos encontrar la Estrella Roja que desapareció entonces.-afirma Kya.

-¿Estrella Roja? ¿Qué sabéis sobre la Estrella Roja?

-¿Le suena?

-Pues claro. Hace 40 años, fue robada de la caja fuerte del despacho del director. Después desapareció. El único que podría saber su paradero es Michael McGrath. Y ahora, decidme de dónde sabéis tanto.

-Nos lo contó de primera mano la nieta de Michael McGrath.

-¿Su nieta?

-Tal cual. Su abuelo se lo contó a su padre, y su padre a ella.

-Comprendo.

-Ella fue la que nos arrastró a todo esto.

-Escuchad, vamos a parar aquí. Continuaremos más tarde con todo lo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Cuándo le va bien a usted?

-¿Esta tarde, a las 5, en el Lucky's?

-Allí estaremos.-Afirma Kya.

-De acuerdo. Ahora me voy.

Francine se va. Creo que todo esto está empezando a tener sentido de una vez por todas.

-Hola, chicas.

Mis padres están llegando por el pasillo.

-Ah, hola.

-Acabo de ver a la señora Raver por aquí. ¿Qué quería?-pregunta mi madre.

-Solamente quería un poco de sal.

-Por lo visto, a la vieja le gusta la cocina.

Mi padre se ríe.

-¡No seas maleducada, Kylie! ¿Qué es eso de llamar "viejas" a tus vecinas?-me dice mi madre.

-Ahora no me vengas con diplomacias, anda.

Entramos todos en casa.

-¿Y qué, qué habéis hecho hoy, chicas?-pregunta mi padre.

-Nada, hemos estado jugando con las maquinitas que nos tocaron de premio el otro día.-Responde Kya.

-¿Ahora os habéis viciado a las maquinitas?-suelta mi viejo.

-Pues sí, ¿Algún problema?-respondo.

*¡Ring-ring!*

-¿Quién será? Voy yo.-dice mi madre, yéndose hacia el teléfono.

No se puede oír la conversación, pero es algo así.

-¿Diga? Ah, hola, Mark. ¿Quién, Kylie? Oh, sí, claro, está aquí, te la paso.

Por lo visto es Mark.

-¡Kylie, es para ti!-dice mi madre.

-¡Voy!

Me apresuro en coger el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¿Kylie?

-Soy yo, Mark. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo miedo…

-¿De qué? ¿No me estarás llamando porque has encontrado una araña, verdad?

-¡No me vengas con bromas, por favor! ¡Hay alguien delante de mi apartamento!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, hay alguien delante de mi puerta. ¿Y si son ellos? Tengo miedo, Kylie, no sé qué hacer. ¡Haz algo!

-De acuerdo, voy para allá. ¡Y ni se te ocurra salir de ahí hasta que llegue!

-Sí…

Cuelgo el teléfono. Creo que no se ha oído nada.

-¡Kya, tenemos que irnos!

-¿A estas horas?

-¡No tardaremos nada!

-Pero…

Dejo a mi padre con la palabra en la boca, cojo a Kya suavemente del brazo y salimos al pasillo.

-¡Kylie! ¿Qué narices pasa?

Sin responder, miro hacia el 206. Delante de la puerta hay alguien. Parece que es… Holly…


	43. ¡Te pillamos, Holly!

-¡Debí imaginármelo!

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Mark está asustado porque hay alguien en su puerta que le espía. Y ahí está la espía.

-Oh, no…

Avanzamos un poco.

-¡Holly!-grito.

-Ah, hola, chicas, un placer volver a veros.

-Holly, ¿No nos dirás que aún sigues con las tareas de mantenimiento?-pregunta Kya.

-Pues… Sí, eso mismo.

-¡Basta ya de jueguecitos, Holly, me estás empezando a hartar!-chillo.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Holly, antes hemos bajado de la azotea, y ya nos estabas esperando para preguntar. Después, te vas a Francine a soplarle todo, y ahora espías a Mark en su piso.

-¿A qué estás jugando?-suelta Kya.

-¡A nada!

Holly empieza a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Y una porra! ¡Esta no me torea más! ¡Kya, vamos tras ella!

-¡Entendido!

-Espera… Antes, tranquilicemos a Mark.

-Sí…

Echo el freno y llamo al 206.

-¿S-sí? ¿Quién es?-La voz de Mark es muy temblorosa.

-Somos nosotras, Mark.

-Chicas…

-Abre, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, un segundo…

Después de un breve instante, Mark nos abre la puerta.

-¿Quién me estaba espiando?

-Holly.

-¿Holly?

-Sí, está muy interesada en tus asuntos. Por lo visto, te conoce porque vino a tu antigua casa a reparar cosas algunas veces.

-Qué gracioso, yo no la recuerdo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues lo que te digo, Kylie. Mi madre llamaba siempre al mismo manitas, y estoy convencido de que no era ella. Nunca ha pisado mi antigua casa, te lo aseguro.

Esto sí que es sospechoso….

-Mark, necesitamos ver la carta que te enviaron.

-Por supuesto, aquí está.

Mark nos da de nuevo la carta de amenazas.

-Tenemos que comprobar una cosa. ¿Te importa prestárnosla un rato?

-¿Para qué, Kya? De verdad que si le pasa algo, me metéis en un compromiso muy gordo…

-Tranquilo, te la devolveremos intacta. Solo será un momento….

-Está bien…

-Mark, vuelve a tu piso y no dejes entrar a nadie, ¿Vale?-aconseja Kya.

-Muy bien, chicas.

Mark entra en su piso y sigue nuestro consejo, espero. Y nosotras subimos a por la canción que nos tiene que cantar Holly. A ver si es lo que yo sospecho…

-Lo siento, estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo.

-Oh, será un segundo, lo prometemos.-dice Kya con cierto aire de malicia.

-Queremos mostrarte una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Dentro de tu piso. Lo digo por ti, no por mí. No te convendría alarmar a los vecinos.

-De acuerdo, pasad entonces.

De nuevo, entramos en el 304. Está todo manga por el hombro.

-¿Qué queréis enseñarme?

-Mira esto…

Kya le enseña a Holly el correo amenazante.

-¿Te suena?

-Yo…

-Es una carta para Mark. Y contiene amenazas.

-¿De verdad? Qué fuerte….

-No hay necesidad de esconder nada, Holly. Ya sabemos quién eres…-dice Kya, un tanto insegura.

-¿A qué os referís?

-Sabemos que estabas espiando a Mark.

-Eso es mentira, chicas… Yo… ¡Yo solo cumplo órdenes!

-Y otra cosa que preocupa es el hecho de que conocieras a Mark.

-Así es, fui a su casa con mi padre, y…

-¡Mentira! ¡Nunca estuviste en su casa!

-Así pues, ¿Cómo le conocías?-presiona Kya.

-Me… Me pasaron la información.

-¿Quién te da todas estas órdenes, Holly?

-No puedo hablar.

-Ni falta que hace. Ya sabemos la respuesta. ¡Nile!

-¿Nile?

-Escribiste cartas a Mark amenazándole bajo las órdenes de Nile. ¿Me he acercado?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ese es mi trabajo, vigilar a esos dos…

-¿Qué información te pasaron?-pregunta Kya.

-Nada, solo que…

-Solo que el padre y el tío de Mark trabajaban para Cóndor.

-E…Exacto. Tengo que investigar a Mark y a la señora Patrice. Sobre todo a esta última. Estoy convencida de que tiene algo escondido.

-¿El qué?

-Seguro que lo podéis descubrir. Tiene que ser algo importante para Nile, de ahí que Nile tenga tanto interés en volver a utilizar a Cóndor.

-¿De qué modo?

-Para negociar con la poli. ¿No os preguntáis por qué Cóndor nunca fue descubierta en sus tiempos, ni ahora? En sendos casos ha habido un corrupto en el departamento de policía…

Pausa…

-Pues sí, me has descubierto. Solamente soy una criminal. Formo parte de Nile. No sé si lo habréis oído por las noticias, pero Nile está reclutando a menores para sus planes…

-Lo hemos oído, sí.

-¿En qué momento empezaste a sospechar de mí, Hyde?

-Siempre me has parecido sospechosa, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que eras recluta de los de Nile, como decían en las noticias.

-Ya veo… Entonces, supongo que deberás irte despidiendo ya mismo.-Holly se dirige a mí.

-¿Despedirme? ¿De quién?

-Sabes perfectamente de quién hablo.

Holly dedica una mirada amenazante a Kya.

-Y me refiero a ti, Kya.

-¿Por qué? No pienso irme a ninguna parte, ¿Sabes?

-No, lo digo porque seguramente después de esto yo tengo más posibilidades de ser tu compañera que la pelirroja. ¿Aún no me entiendes?

Pues perfectamente. Ya sabía yo que Holly sospechaba algo de esto.

-¿Te importa hablar claro, Holly?-Kya está cambiada.

-Pues eso, te lo estoy diciendo. Ahora que me has descubierto, los de Nile irán a por ti, ¿Sabes? ¡Imagínate la sorpresa que se lleven cuando descubran que quien me ha descubierto no es otra que la hija del traidor de Brian Bradley!

-¿Brian qué? ¿Quién es?-Vaya, qué bien disimula.

-No hay necesidad de esconderlo, ¿Vale? Lo sé todo. Los de Nile mataron a tu papi y a tu mami, ¿Verdad? Y ahora huyes. Pero ahora, basta con que coja el teléfono y les avise de que Kylie Hyde y Kya Bradley pueden poner en peligro sus planes.

-Y supongo que creerás que no tardarán en darnos pasaporte, ¿No?

-Exactamente, Hyde. Veo que lo entiendes….

Kya estaba un poco aturdida al saber que Holly puede delatarnos, pero ha tenido una buena idea.

-Dime, Holly, gracias a mi padre no he tenido mucha ocasión de enfrentarme cara a cara con los de Nile… Y quería aprovechar para hacerte una pregunta, yo que soy medio boba.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo reaccionarán los cabecillas del alto mando de Nile cuando sepan que te hemos pillado? Creo que la primera en desaparecer, ya puestos a matar adolescentes, eres tú.

-Te estás tirando un farol, rubita. A mí no me engañas tan fácilmente.

Estoy impresionada. Kya cambia totalmente. De su carácter dulce e inocente de siempre pasa a ser una detective despiadada y astuta.

-No, en serio. Tú misma nos acabas de explicar amablemente el modus operandi de Nile, y de su relación con Cóndor. Si yo fuera una cabecilla de Nile, pensaría lo siguiente: 'Esta criaja de Holly no merece llamarse nuestra secuaz, ya que va desvelando nuestros secretos a todo Dios. Le metemos un balazo y Santas Pascuas'

-¿Y bien, Holly? Creo que Kya te acaba de poner en evidencia.

-¡Pero, pero…! ¡No pueden! ¡Estoy de su parte! ¿Y ahora qué?

-Escucha, hagamos un trato. Nosotras no nos chivaremos, a cambio de que tú tampoco lo hagas y salgas de aquí poniendo tierra de por medio.

-¿Pero a dónde voy?

-Tal vez nosotras podamos ayudarte con eso. Mañana, llámanos si no sabes a dónde ir, y te diremos dónde puedes ir.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Por poco pico! ¿Y cómo sé que no me vais a vender?

-Ah, eso ya eres tú. ¿Qué dices?

-Yo… Yo…

-¿Holly?

Cuando nos acercamos, Holly se siente amenazada y saca una pistola de su chaqueta.

-¡Quietas, las dos! No soy idiota, así que no me queda otra que desconfiar.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-Ahora hablo yo. Kya se ha quedado congelada.-

-No lo sé. Haré lo que vea. Si apreciáis vuestra vida, más os vale no salir de aquí hasta que os llame.

Holly sale de su piso corriendo. Y nosotras igual. Ambas decidimos que es mejor ir a calmar a Mark un poco.

-¿Quién es?

-Somos nosotras, Mark.

-Ah, chicas…

-¿Puedes abrir?

-Por supuesto, un momento.

Mark nos abre la puerta. Aún no se ha sacudido del todo este susto.

-¿Y bien?

-Hemos descubierto que Holly estaba detrás de las cartas que recibías.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Holly es parte de Nile?!

-Así es, Mark. Pero ya se ha ido. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por ella.-consuela Kya.

-Entiendo… ¿Sabéis? Creo que aceptaré la propuesta de Electra y su hermana Regina.

-Muy bien. Ten mucho cuidado, y mañana, que nadie te siga, ¿Entiendes?

-Claro. Muchas gracias, chicas. Me habéis ayudado un montón.

-No hay de qué-Kya suelta una gran sonrisa.

Mark cierra la puerta tras de sí. Espero que le vaya bien.


	44. Infiltración y ataque

La puerta no está cerrada, hurra. Vigilo que no haya nadie por ahí y me escabullo al interior del piso. Todo desierto, vía libre. Me supongo que lo más jugoso estará donde no he mirado, en el dormitorio, así que voy para allá. Qué antiguo está todo esto.

-Veamos si por aquí hay algo interesante…

Debajo del tocador, hay un papel roto. Le falta la mitad inferior. Es la mitad faltante de la nota de amenaza que me enseñó Margaret el otro día. Dice lo siguiente:

"_Abandona este apartamento inmediatamente. Esta vez va en serio. Ya puedes arrepentirte por haberte casado con George Patrice, porque Nile no perdona ni olvida. Supongo que esto te resultará familiar, pero ahora sí que hemos de tirar el bloque. Tenemos un plan para librarnos de cierta chica molesta…"_

¿"Chica molesta"? ¿A quién se puede referir? Entonces… Hace 15 años, los de Nile también querían esto, pero se arrepintieron de su decisión, por alguna razón. En fin, dejémosla en el mismo sitio, para no levantar sospechas.

No creo que por aquí haya algo interesante, así que pasemos al armario. Es enorme, aunque está un poco destartalado. Seguro que la casera tiene un montón de ropa.

En un extremo, hay una especie de caja envuelta con un pañuelo blanco. Cuando lo aparto, veo que es una cajita de música antigua. Empieza a sonar una canción que me es familiar, en formato carrusel. En el eje del cilindro que la hace sonar, hay una llave muy rara.

-Raro lugar para dejar tirada una llave.

Parece que hay un método para sacarla. Se hace un poco de palanca, se permanece en la misma posición unos segundos, y se retira el objeto. Bingo.

-Tiene un cóndor tallado en el mango…

Me guardo la llave en el bolsillo y sigo investigando. En las mesillas de noche no hay nada interesante, y tampoco en la vitrina.

-Vaya, no hay nada más…

No he podido encontrar nada relacionado con Michael, pero la llave del cóndor parece muy importante. Y creo que ya ha pasado una hora, así que mejor me voy yendo.

Cuando salgo del apartamento de la casera, me encuentro a la mismísima Margaret viniendo hacia mí. ¡Maldita sea, como me haya visto voy lista!

-¿Kylie?

-¿Sí, señora Patrice?

-Lo siento por lo de antes, pequeña.

-No se preocupe, ya si eso, lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Ahora, he de irme…

Margaret entra en su piso, y yo corro hacia el Lucky's para encontrarme con Francine.

-Bien, niña, ¿Qué has encontrado?

Y dale con "niña".

-Nada acerca de McGrath, pero no todo ha sido perder el tiempo. He encontrado una llave con un cóndor en ella.

-¿Una llave con un cóndor? ¡Dámela, y no hace falta que hagas más! Yo me encargo de todo esto.

-No tan deprisa, Francine. Tengo una ligera sospecha sobre esta llave, y pienso quedármela hasta que lo resuelva.

-¡Oye, ahora déjame que te diga algo!

Pausa.

-¡Oh, es inútil discutir contigo, criaja! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero yo no confiaría demasiado en que las deducciones de una cría de 14 años sea más eficiente que la mía! ¡Adiós!

Francine se marcha después de llamarme "inexperta" yéndose por las ramas de mala manera.

-Seré joven, pero no imbécil, jo…

La puerta se vuelve a abrir.

-¿Eh?

-¡Kylie, por fin te encuentro!

Es Kya. Ya ha bajado de casa.

-¿Ya se han ido mis padres?

-Hace una hora que se han ido, más o menos. ¿Por qué?

¿En serio? No les he visto bajar.

-Mira, te pongo al corriente de todo

Me paso un buen rato poniendo a Kya al día con todos mis hallazgos.

-Vale, pero estamos como al principio, jo. ¡No sabemos dónde buscar la Estrella Roja!

-Es muy probable que la Estrella Roja esté escondida en la cuarta planta. Deberíamos ir a mirar por allí.

-Cuenta conmigo. Adelante. Esta puede ser la definitiva.

-Ve tú primera. Podrían sospechar los vecinos. Espérame en la puerta de incendios. Yo enseguida iré para allá.

-Muy bien, me adelanto.

Kya sale del bar y me adelanta. Cuando pasa un rato, salgo yo también para allá. Nos encontramos en el punto acordado.

-Ya has llegado, bien. Solo que tenemos un pequeño problema… Han cortado la luz y no se ve ni a un paso.

-Vaya hombre, qué mala suerte. Y además, ahora que lo pienso, también necesitaríamos las llaves de la cuarta planta.

-¡Eh, tengo una idea! Mira, yo voy abajo al trastero y miro si hay alguna linterna por ahí. Y de mientras, tú puedes mirar en el apartamento de Holly.

-¿Por qué específicamente en el de Holly?

-Porque seguramente ella tenía alguna llave maestra, o una copia de las llaves. Seguro que la encuentras.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón. De acuerdo, pues me pongo a ello.

-Estupendo.

Kya baja de nuevo las escaleras, seguida por mí, solo que yo me paro en el tercer piso. La puerta de Holly no está cerrada, como me imaginaba, así que entro a dentro. Está todo exactamente igual.

-Veamos… Si yo fuera Holly, ¿Dónde guardaría las llaves?

Lo más fácil que se me ocurre es un cajón, así que dirijo mi vista a una pequeña cómoda parecida a la que tengo en casa. Cuando la abro, veo un completo juego de llaves. Creo que he hallado lo que buscaba.

-Con esto bastará.

Salgo de ahí y vuelvo a subir. Kya me está esperando, con una linterna en cada mano.

-¿Tenía razón?

-Sí. He encontrado algo que nos puede ser útil.

-Perfecto. Toma tu linterna. En serio, van muy bien. ¡Por poco me quedo ciega!

-Pues vamos allá.

Entramos de nuevo en la cuarta planta y nos guiamos con las linternas. Decidimos empezar por la 406. Si no recuerdo mal, había una caja fuerte, así que…

-Mira, Kya, una caja fuerte.

-Sí, es posible que la Estrella Roja esté allí dentro. ¿Nervios?

-Unos cuantos. Pero el dial no gira, y parece que la puerta se ha caído antes, pero está cerrada, y no puedo abrirla.

-Necesitaríamos una especie de palanca.

-Creo que sé dónde encontrar una. Abajo, en el vestíbulo, hay un montón de trastos. El otro día me pareció ver una palanca. ¿Bajo a echar un vistazo?

-Por favor.

-Sin problema. No tardaré nada. Tú espérame aquí.

Kya me deja sola en la siniestra habitación y pone rumbo al vestíbulo. Mientras tanto, yo voy pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. El extraño encargo, la clienta misteriosa, el pasado del hotel, los sucesos de hace 40, 27 y 15 años, la verdad sobre mi abuelo… Creo que estoy cerca, muy cerca. ¿Estará realmente la Estrella Roja dentro de esta caja fuerte?

*¡Nyeeeec!*

Es el ruido de la puerta. ¿Kya ha vuelto tan pronto?

-¿Eh? ¿Kya? ¿Ya has…?

Me echan un spray. Y me desmayo.


	45. Dos diarios, el de McGrath y el mío

20 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE….

*¡Beep-beep!*

¿Eh? ¿Y ese ruido? Era el busca. Para cuando me doy cuenta, ya se ha callado. Vislumbro una tenue luz, y abro los párpados para saber de dónde proviene, pero es inútil. Me queman los ojos. Me han drogado con alguna especie de gas somnífero. Mierda, como escuece.

Al cabo de un rato, mis ojos se acostumbran, pero ahora mismo, ese es el menor de los problemas. Estoy atada de pies y manos… Literalmente. No puedo moverme.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios ha podido hacerme algo así?!

Me parece que si me siento y me muevo despacio conseguiré ir a alguna parte. La linterna no lo ilumina todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para ver que hay unos trozos de jarrón bajo una mesa. ¿Qué raro, qué hacen rotos?

-Si puedo cortar la cuerda…

Consigo coger un trozo de jarrón con dificultad con mis manos prisioneras. Con un poco de maña, la cuerda cede su presión. La cuerda de los pies es mucho más fácil con las manos sueltas.

-Ya estoy libre. Uf, por los pelos.

Cojo mi boina negra, que estaba en el suelo, y me la vuelvo a colocar en la cabeza. He de salir de aquí. Pero la pesadilla aún no ha terminado. Cuando giro el pomo, no se abre. Le doy algunos empujones hasta que descubro que es inútil. Me han encerrado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me han encerrado!

¿Quién narices se tomaría tantas molestias en algo así? Puede ser…

No hay tiempo para especulaciones, he de pensar en algo ya. ¿Con qué puedo abrir la puerta? Un segundo… Tengo una idea. Y juraría que me brillan los ojos al pensar en ella.

-Tal vez con una de estas sillas…

De repente, se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa en una situación así. ¡Voy a enseñarle a esa puñetera puerta quién manda aquí!

-Cogemos la silla y… ¡AL ATAQUEEEEEEE!

¡Bam! La puerta salta por los aires. Con semejante agujero, puedo pasar el brazo y desatar la cuerda que me mantenía cautiva. Cuando salgo, puedo ver que hay una plaquita que se ha desprendido de dentro de la puerta. Pone "Director". No me puedo creer que esto fuera antaño el despacho de McGrath. Y también me fijo en que la puerta de la 406 es de una madera algo diferente al resto….

Al final del pasillo hay algo que no estaba ahí antes. Cuando me acerco, puedo ver que es….

-¡KYA!

Está tendida en el suelo. Al parecer, le ha pasado lo mismo que a mí.

-¡Kya, despierta!

Al cabo de unos instantes (bastante largos para mí), Kya recupera el conocimiento. Tiene los ojos hinchados.

-¡Ay, mis ojos!

-Uf, menos mal.

-¿Kylie? ¿E-eres tú? ¡No veo nada!

-Sí, soy yo. Nos han rociado una especie de droga somnífera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A ti también?!

-Sí, sé muy bien cómo se siente. Tranquila, se te pasará al cabo de poco.

-¡No puedo abrir los ojos, me hace daño!

-Anda, venga, aguanta un poco.

-Yo…

Kya hace intentos por abrir los ojos y se los va frotando a ver si el escozor pasa.

-¡Hale, ya está! Estoy mucho mejor.

-Me alegro de oírlo.

-¿Quién narices nos ha podido hacer algo así?

-Pues no sé, pero sea quien fuere, no quería que investigáramos. Además, a mí me han atado de pies y manos y me han encerrado en la 406. He tenido que reventar la puerta para salir.

-¡Qué me dices! ¿Pero quiénes se creen que somos? ¡Si en el fondo somos más niñas que otra cosa!

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora que estamos bien, es hora de averiguar que se esconde en esa maldita caja fuerte. ¿Has encontrado la palanca?

-Sí. A tus pies la tienes.

Miro al suelo. En efecto, hay una palanca un poco oxidada, pero hará el peso. Así que ponemos rumbo a la habitación 406. Cuando Kya ve todo el destrozo que he montado…

-¡¿Pero qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a la puerta?!

-Pero si así queda mucho mejor que antes. Y ha sido divertido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¿Tan divertido te parece?

-Tienes que admitir que eres graciosa cuando quieres.

-Lo que tú digas, pero yo prefiero definirlo como humor ácido. Pero dejémoslo estar. Vamos a ver esa caja fuerte.

-¡Sí, sargento!

Abrimos la puerta (aunque, pensándolo mejor, no hace ni falta) y entramos otra vez.

-Hora de abrir esa caja, Kylie.

-Muy bien. Vamos a usar la física elemental. Metemos la palanca en la ranura, le damos calor y la puerta sale volando por los aires. Creo que hasta yo lo entiendo.

-Muy bien, prepárate. A mi señal, presiona.

-Hecho.

-Una… Dos… ¡Y tres!

Muevo la palanca con fuerza y la puerta sale despedida al suelo, tal y como esperaba.

-¡Mira, hay algo dentro! Un compartimento.

-Tienes razón, Kya. Voy a ver…

-¡Los nervios me están matando!

Abro la compuerta y…nada.

-Nada.

-"Nada", dice.-Kya se cree que es una de mis bromas.

-No estoy bromeando, compruébalo.

Kya se asoma y lo ve todo vació.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Nada?! ¡Nos han atacado para nada!

-Qué mal…. ¿Dónde puñetas puede estar el maldito diamante?

-Pero, ¿No te parece raro? Es decir, la puerta era bastante gruesa, ¿Para qué tantas molestias en ocultar nada con algo así?

-Bien pensado. Tal vez….

Hay una pequeña ranura en la puerta. Parece que ha sido forzada antes, y han hecho alguna chapuza para volver a juntarlo.

-Probemos a ver…

Meto la palanca por la nueva ranura hallada y presiono. Una lámina sale despedida en unos segundos, y dentro encuentro un libro pequeño y un cuaderno más grande detrás.

-Mira, Kya, hay unas cosas aquí.

-¡Atiza, tienes razón! A ver…

Kya coge el libro pequeño y empieza a leer para sí misma.

-¡Es el diario de Michael McGrath!

-¡No puede ser!

-Sí, lo es. Mira, dice esto.

"_17 de diciembre de 1967: Hoy ha sido el funeral. Kathy, no me puedo hacer a la idea de que te has ido para siempre de mi lado. Cuando pienso en la vida sin ti, una sensación de tristeza me invade. Tristeza porque sé lo que ha pasado, y sé quién te ha asesinado. Todo se remonta a una noche de hace 12 años. Si nunca hubiera disparado a aquel ladrón de cajas fuertes que se coló en mi despacho… Si no le hubiera arrebatado la Estrella Roja de sus dedos muertos, tal vez tú siguieras con vida. Guardé el cuerpo de aquel hombre en la bodega unos dos días. A continuación, lo dejé en un aparcamiento del centro con la ayuda de Mike y Peter. He convertido mi despacho en una habitación y no he permitido la entrada a nadie. He cerrado el hotel con la esperanza de poderme deshacer de cualquier vínculo con Cóndor, pero George ya me lo dijo: 'La única manera de escapar de Cóndor es desaparecer completamente'. No lo entendí, pero me dijo que los amigos pasan las ofensas por alto, pero los enemigos no. George sabía desde el principio qué fue de la Estrella Roja. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería con sed de venganza, pero nunca imaginé que su sed de venganza la apagaría contigo, Kathy. No pienso permitir que la Estrella Roja caiga en manos del desgraciado de George Patrice, y pienso vengar tu muerte, Kathy. Lo prometo"_

Ese ladrón del que habla… No hay duda, era mi abuelo. Entonces… Lo mataron aquí. Aquí, donde estoy yo ahora mismo. No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Kylie?

-¿Sí?

-Parece que habla de…

-Sí, pero no dice dónde está la Estrella Roja. Pero había otra cosa en la puerta…

-Sí, pero ¿Tú sabes dónde está la Estrella Roja?

-No.

-Entonces este libro no nos servirá de mucho en la búsqueda, porque pone que te pertenece a ti.

-A… ¿A mí?

Kya me tiende un libro, que parece más bien un cuaderno. De hecho, lo es. En la portada pone, con mi letra: 'Diario de Kylie Hyde'

-No sabía que escribieras un diario y que lo escondieras aquí.

-Yo no lo he escondido aquí. Hace unos años que no escribo, porque un día lo perdí. No lo encontré. ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?

-¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

Le doy permiso a Kya. Aunque yo sé de sobras lo que hay escrito.

"_Nombre: Kylie Brenda Hyde;_

_Edad: No la pondré porque tengo pensado seguir con mi diario durante algunos años…_

_Pelo: Soy pelirroja. No conozco a nadie que sea pelirrojo…._

_Ojos: Uno de cada color (Uno verde, otro marrón) Eso es muy raro… Como yo._

_Me gusta: Llevar corbata. Siempre llevo una. _

_No me gusta: Que se rían de mí. No lo soporto. _

_Amigos: No tengo. Pero no me importa._

_Enemigos: Tal vez tenga, tal vez no… No lo sé._

_Música: El jazz me encanta. Es genial._

_Deporte: Me gustan el béisbol y el baloncesto._

_Color: Yo no tengo un color favorito"_

En esta primera página hay un dibujo mío hecho por mí donde aparezco muy seria, y una postdata que pone "No se me da bien dibujar. Esta es la cara que suelo llevar. Casi nunca cambio de cara". Esta página era de presentación. Ahora viene el diario en sí.

"_Quiero decir (bueno, escribir) algo antes de empezar: NO hago esto porque me guste. No soy como esas niñas cursis que siempre están con secretitos en su diario. No me gustaría ser así. Tan solo lo hago porque mi padre me lo ha dicho, aunque no le veo mucho sentido. Supongo que me lo ha pedido porque tiene una hija algo rara, y no entiende cómo soy. Lo entiendo. Yo lo veo así._

_No sé por dónde empezar. Quizás por lo que me gusta: ser tan peculiar. Me gusta ver que no hay dos como yo. Pero me parece que hay gente a la que no le gusta mi modo de ser. En el colegio, algunos se me quedan mirando con cara rara, y no me gusta. Me hacen sentir mal. Por eso soy muy borde y no tengo amigos. ¿Para qué, para que me hagan sentir mal? Mi tutora parece preocupada por mí, y también mis padres. Como no saben qué hacer para que tenga amigos, me hacen hacer cosas que no entiendo, como este diario. Y a pesar de que intento llevarme bien con la gente (no mucho, pero algo hago), los demás no me entienden. Y no me extraña."_

Después hay un dibujo mío y al lado, un prototipo de niña cursi y perfecta que hice y escribí al lado "Una de esas niñas cursis a las que no aguanto"

"_Ya mismo es Navidad, y también mi cumpleaños. Y eso significa que mi padre estará raro, como todas las Navidades. Y no me gusta verle así, porque es mi padre, y a pesar de que no sé mucho sobre él, le quiero mucho. Espero que él también me quiera. Creo que no me lo ha dicho nunca, aunque no sé si lo prefiero o no. Hay un montón de niñas pijas que están todo el día "Papi, te quiero", y sus padres les contestan "Yo también te quiero mucho, querida". Las niñas de mi clase, como Brooke, son un ejemplo. No me gusta Brooke ni me gustan esas creídas mimadas. A veces me pongo triste por esto, y me dan ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago. Es de tontos llorar. Es solo sacar agua por los ojos, no sirve para nada. Y si mi padre no llora, yo tampoco._

_Hace poco conocí a una chica hija de mi padre. Es mucho más traviesa que yo, pero no más rara. Siempre lleva unos auriculares en el cuello, y lleva el pelo muy rizado, de color castaño. Se llama Louise, y me dijo que yo era su mejor amiga, pero que tenía que soltarme un poco. Fue la primera persona que me llamó "colega". Quién sabe…. Puede que Louise sea mi amiga. Lo sea o no, me hizo pensar, y acabé por ir a hablar con papá sobre el tema. Le conté que no tenía ningún amigo porque todos eran imbéciles pero que Louise me había llamado "colega" y que me dijo que éramos amigas. Y él me dijo que eso era bueno, y que Louise tiene razón con eso de "soltarme". Y justamente después, le pregunté que qué pasaría si los demás niños no querían ser mis amigos y esto fue lo que me contestó: "Si no quieren ser tus amigos, ellos se lo pierden. Ya encontrarás a gente con la que te llevarás bien toda la vida." _

_Y la verdad es que tiene razón. Una vez que coja confianza con alguien, espero no separarme nunca de esa persona. Seríamos grandes amigos, y me gusta cómo suena eso. Pero lo que me dio el empujón a intentar hacer amigos fue la respuesta que me dio mi padre cuando le dije lo de los "Te quiero" de las pijas y que él nunca lo hacía. Me dijo esto: "No sé cómo podías estar preocupada por eso, Kylie. Pues claro que te quiero, y mucho, Puede que pienses que es lo que se dice a todo el mundo, pero te garantizo que te lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo." Y le creo. Realmente le creo._

_Ahora sé que él me aprecia de verdad. Pero, parecerá tonto, pero no lo conozco en absoluto. Es como si un desconocido me hubiese dicho que me quiere: te sientes bien, porque no te gusta caer mal a la gente, pero no significa mucho para ti. Y pongo "mucho" para no poner "nada". Ojalá algún día él también se "suelte" conmigo y me hable de su pasado y de cómo es y lo que significo realmente para él. Cuando lo haga, sí que seré la niña más feliz del mundo. Y no soy cursi, solamente digo la verdad. Porque mi padre me lo ha enseñado._

_Hoy en el colegio nos han hecho dibujarnos con algo que nos gustaría llevar en algún día especial, y Brooke se ha reído de mí. Cómo la detesto. ¿Quién le manda reírse de nadie? Es más, ¡Soy yo la que debería reírse de la birria de chorrada que ha dibujado ella! _

En el resto de la página hay un dibujo mío, hecho por mí, con un vestido muy parecido al que llevé en mi fiesta. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Me sonaba de haberlo dibujado, ¿Pero cómo…?

_Aunque no se ve en el dibujo, también me gustaría ponerme unos zapatos brillantes y pintarme las uñas de rojo. Parece una chorrada, pero me han pedido que lo haga y lo he hecho. Punto. Sería un vestido bonito para ponerse en un cumpleaños. En el próximo, cumpliré doce. A penas me faltan unas semanas. Otro cumpleaños más…. Aunque mi deseo de cumpleaños no cambia cada año. Siempre es el mismo. Mi madre, siempre que me da la tarta, me dice "Pide un deseo, cielo". Y yo siempre pido el mismo._

_MI DESEO: Conocer por fin a mi padre_

_Nadie lo sabe. A pesar de que mi padre tiene una ligera idea, nunca me habla de él. Pero es mi mayor deseo. Espero, papá, que nunca leas esto, porque parezco idiota, pero me gustaría __conocerte__. Y lo subrayo porque no me parece descabellado. _

_Cuando la gente habla de su padre y yo no puedo, quiero huir de todo. Yo siempre digo "I want to Hyde myself". Sé que la palabra inglesa correcta es "hide", pero es mi toque de gracia. Me apellido también me identifica. Hyde, esconder… Lo que tengo ganas de hacer muy a menudo. _

El diario termina aquí. Parece que al final, por mucho que no quisiera hablar sobre mis deseos mejor guardados, lo he acabado haciendo. Y Kya ya lo sabe todo…


	46. ¿Qué es lo que sabe Francine?

-Vaya… ¿De verdad piensas todo lo que has escrito?

-Sí, ¿Te sorprende?

-No, pero estoy un poco triste por ti.

-No te preocupes. Sé que tarde o temprano se acabará cumpliendo, hazme caso. Por ahora, centrémonos en la investigación, ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero qué hace tu diario en la cuarta planta?

-Eso es lo quiero averiguar. Tengo una ligera idea, pero por ahora no puedo confirmarla. De momento, vamos a casa. Mi tía me ha estado avisando, y estará preocupada.

-Sí, claro….

Volvemos a casa y llamo a mi tía.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Soy yo. ¿Algún problema?

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo siglos llamándote!

-He tenido un ligero problema.

-¿Qué tipo de problema, exactamente?

-Nada, ya está todo arreglado.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Para qué me necesitabas?

-Ed quiere hablar contigo. Te paso con él.

-Vale…

…

-Qué hay, pequeña.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, quería saber qué tal ibas, y qué has averiguado.

-¿Tú, preocupado por mí? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Déjate de bromas, cría, y cuéntame.

-De acuerdo. He ido con Kya a la cuarta planta a buscar la Estrella Roja dentro de una caja fuerte, pero no la he encontrado, pero sí el diario de Michael McGrath.

-¿El director?

-El mismo. En él describe que se cargó a un ladrón de cajas fuertes hace 40 años. Sabes de quién te hablo, ¿No?

-Sí, de Chris. Ya veo…

Parece demasiado tranquilo…

-Y también sé quién mató a Kathy McGrath. Fue el marido de la casera, George Patrice.

-Parece ser que no habéis perdido el tiempo, chicas.

-Sí, pero hemos estado a punto de pagarlo muy caro.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Nos han drogado con una especie de espray somnífero, y a mí me han dejado encerrada en una habitación y me han amordazado.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Y te has escapado? ¿Quién eres, Bruce Willis?

-Sí, no me subestimes.

-¿Quién narices os ha podido atacar?

-Tengo una ligera sospecha. Y a los sospechosos se les interroga.

-No te las des de valiente, muchacha. Mira lo que te ha pasado cuando te has descuidado un segundo.

-No te preocupes, me protegeré las espaldas. Por si no te acuerdas, no es la primera vez que me noquean, y te aseguro que no será la última.

-Ten cuidado. Te la van a dar, Hyde pequeña, hazme caso.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero soy persistente.

-Hasta luego. Ya me contarás.

Ed cuelga. Está muy extraño… Demasiado sereno.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada, solo quería charlar. Vamos a hablar con el sospechoso en cuestión.

-Si las dos estamos pensando en la misma persona, hemos de bajar un piso.

En efecto, ya lo creía. Kya está pensando en la misma persona que yo.

*¡Ring!*

-¿Quién…quién es?

-Señora Patrice, somos Kylie y Kya Hyde.

-¿Qué? ¿Chicas?

-¿De qué se sorprende tanto? Sí, aún estamos vivas, por si no lo sabía-suelta Kya, amenazante.

-No me sorprendo, y no os entiendo en absoluto.

-No será necesario, señora Patrice. Sabemos lo que ha hecho. ¡Ahora abra la puerta!

-Ni hablar. No pienso abriros la puerta nunca más. Sé que tú, mi querida Kylie, has entrado aquí y me has robado la llave. He sido una estúpida al confiar en ti, chiquilla.

-Pero…

-¡Iros a casa y no hagáis más gamberradas!

Pues nada, otra vez que me he quedado con un palmo de narices.

-Eh, vosotras….

Se oyen las escaleras, y la voz de alguien.

-Francine…

-¿Habéis venido a ver a la señora Patrice?

-Así es.-Afirma Kya.

-Así que habéis estado hablando.

-No exactamente. Está a la defensiva. Y no nos deja pasar.

-Ah, ya veo. Precisamente, la casera me acaba de llamar para preguntarme por vosotras. Parece ser que cree que sois parte de Nile porque tú, Kylie, te llevaste la llave del cóndor, y solo una persona que sepa el significado de esa lave se la llevaría.

-¿Y usted no sabe el significado de esa llave?

-Ni idea.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que me colé en su casa? No me habrá delatado, ¿No?

-¡No sabes lo que dices! Por supuesto que no le he dicho nada. Pero ahora que hablamos de esa llave, ¿Habéis encontrado algún sitio en la cuarta planta donde la podáis usar?

-No del todo. Estuvimos investigando, pero tuvimos que dejarlo a medias porque fuimos atacadas.-Confiesa Kya.

-¡¿Que os atacaron?!

-Sí, con un espray somnífero. Pero ya estamos bien.

-¿Quién narices os haría algo así?

-La misma persona que cree que somos parte de Nile, ¿No le parece?

-¿De verdad creéis que…?

-Sí.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Kya, preocupada.

-Lo siento, muchachas, pero he de reconocer que en cuanto supe que la nieta de Michael os había enviado esa nota pidiéndoos encontrar la Estrella Roja… Pensé que sería una buena ocasión para usar vuestra ayuda para inculpar a los Speck.

-No me venga con miserias. Nosotras no estamos investigando el suceso de hace 27 años, sino el de hace 40

-¿El de hace 40 años? ¿Pero no buscabais la Estrella Roja?

-Pues claro que sí, señora Raver, pero no nos será suficiente para destapar toda la verdad.-Explica Kya.

-Lo que queremos averiguar es la verdad sobre un hombre que reventó la caja fuerte y murió asesinado.

-¡¿El ladrón de cajas?!

-¿Qué? ¿Sabe algo de eso?

-No, no es nada…

-Vamos, ¿Espera que me lo crea? ¡Su cara me está explicando lo contrario!

-Estoy un poco cansada. Me voy a mi casa.

-¡Oiga, no se escape!

-No me escapo de nada. Podéis seguirme si queréis.

Francine se va como si no estuviésemos allí. Por supuesto, no dudamos en ir tras ella.

-Habéis venido.

-Por supuesto. ¡Hable!

-Sí. Pasad, por favor.

Entramos en casa de Francine.

-¿Queréis un chocolate caliente, pequeñas?

-No es necesario, no estamos de visita.-Admito que sueno un poco grosera.

-Como tú quieras, pero yo sí que voy a prepararme algo. ¿Seguro que no queréis una taza?

-Está bien…-Se rinde Kya.

Francine nos deja una taza de chocolate en la mesa para cada una.

-Huele bien…

-¿Verdad que sí? Creo que es la primera vez que tengo visita en mucho.

-¿No tiene familia?

-Tenía una hermana, Maisie, pero no pudo vencer una enfermedad y murió.

-Lo sentimos….

-Tranquilas, no habéis venido por eso, ¿Verdad?


	47. La verdad sobre Chris Hyde

-No, la verdad. ¿Todo esto está relacionado con su abuelo, Francine?

-Evidentemente. En el caso Cóndor, se vio inmerso en un suceso horrible. Alguien murió por su culpa.

-¿En serio? ¿A quién se refiere?

La respuesta se hace esperar.

-A ese ladrón del que tanto queréis saber.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Decidme, ¿Cómo lo sabéis? Sobre ese hombre, digo. ¡Responded!

-Verá, nos lo dijo la nieta de los McGrath, que un ladrón se coló en el despachó de Michael hace 40 años.

-Ya veo…

-Díganos todo lo que sepa, por favor. ¿Cómo está relacionado ese ladrón con su abuelo?

-Es que… Él…

-No será que… ¿Su abuelo, Frank Raver, lo ayudó a colarse dentro, o algo por el estilo?

-Exactamente, Hyde. Fue exactamente eso.

-¿Su abuelo y él se conocían?-pregunta Kya.

-No, conoció a Gregory gracias a un contacto suyo.

-¿Gregory? ¿Ese era su nombre?

-No, creo que no, pero lo usaba en el trabajo. En fin, que era bueno en lo suyo, y sabía bastante de Cóndor. Así que mi abuelo hizo un trato con él.

-¿Para llevar un plan a cabo?-cuestiona Kya.

-Sí. Tenía un plan para acabar con Cóndor, pero Speck lo envió todo al traste.

-¿Cómo lo hizo para mandar la operación a hacer gárgaras?

-¡Hizo algo digno de la sanguijuela que es, algo imperdonable!

-Oh, no… Speck… ¿Le sopló todo el plan a Cóndor?-deduce Kya.

-Efectivamente. Y también estropeó todo el plan en el momento clave.

-Deje de andarse por las ramas, Francine, y cuéntemelo todo. De verdad que es importante que nos lo cuente….

-De acuerdo, niña, tú ganas, pero si de verdad quieres que hable, será mejor que ordenes tus preguntas. Quiero ver un interrogatorio digno de una detective.

-Trato hecho. Pues empecemos por el principio. El plan de Frank hace 40 años… ¿Cuál era?

-Escucha… Solo había una manera de pillar a Cóndor, y la más fácil era pillándoles vendiendo la mercancía robada. Si encontraba alguna joya en la caja fuerte del director, se podría relacionar con los trapicheos de Cóndor.

-Y por eso Frank Raver recurrió a Gregory, ¿Correcto?

-Correcto, Kya. El plan era que si encontraba algo en la caja, haría una señal luminosa y los policías irrumpirían y pondrían fin a la pantomima. Pero algo lo estropeó.

-¿Qué fue ese "algo"? ¿Gregory no hizo la señal en la ventana?

-Sí hizo la señal, pero… Oye, mucho me temo que deberemos dejar esto aquí. No quiero hablar más de esto. Al menos, de este tema. Si decido hablar, será solo a la familia de Gregory, y a nadie más.

-…

-¿Kylie?

-Pues nada, respóndame a otra cosa. ¿Cuál fue el trato que hizo su abuelo con él?

-Gregory quería dejar el crimen para siempre, pero no lo veía fácil. Entonces, mi abuelo le hizo una promesa. Si le ayudaba en el plan contra Cóndor, la policía no sabría nada de su historial de delitos. Ese sería su último encargo.

-Entonces aceptó.-intenta formular Kya.

-No inmediatamente. Al principio era bastante precavido, porque no se la quería jugar, pero aceptó, por el bien de su familia. Además de que mi abuelo le dio un adelanto por sus servicios…

-¿Qué le dio?-pregunta Kya.

-Las llaves de un coche nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Enseguida me viene a la mente la llave que me dio mi padre, que me dijo que estaban en el maletín de mi abuelo cuando le encontraron.

-¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida, muchacha?

-Francine. Si delante de usted tuviera un familiar de Gregory, ¿Le contaría todo?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero eso es tarea de titanes…

-No, se equivoca. Espere aquí.

-¡Espera, voy contigo!

Kya y yo salimos de casa de Francine y nos vamos a la nuestra. Allí están papá y mamá.

-Eh, ya habéis llegado, chicas.

-Sí, pero nos vamos de nuevo. Solo venimos a por una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Nada, cosas nuestras.

-Kylie, dime la verdad…-empieza mi padre- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-¡Nada malo, lo prometo! Ahora vuelvo.

-¡Kylie!-dice mi madre, con un tono preocupado.

Muy tarde. Volvemos a salir de casa, y yo tengo la llave del coche en mi poder. A ver si ahora…

-¿Y bien, Hyde? ¿Dónde está el familiar de Gregory?

-Está hablando con él.

-¿Qué?

-Mire, ¿Sabe qué es esto?

Le doy a Francine la llave.

-¡Eh! ¡Esto es…!

-La llave que su abuelo le dio a Gregory hace 40 años.

-¿Y cómo…?

-Señora Raver, Kylie es la nieta de ese ladrón. Su verdadero nombre era Chris Hyde.

-Mi abuelo Chris murió cuando mi padre tenía 9 años. Encontraron su cuerpo en un aparcamiento del centro. El caso aún está sin resolver.

-No es posible….

-Sí lo es. Francine, yo soy la nieta de Gregory, de Chris Hyde, y por eso debo saber lo que me está ocultando, para saber lo que de verdad le pasó a mi abuelo.

Hay una ligera pausa, pero por fin la vieja se decide a hablar.

-Para conseguir pruebas para pillar a Cóndor, hace 40 años, mi abuelo hizo una promesa con el tuyo. Era peligroso. Aceptó a condición de que fuera su último trabajo, para ayudar a su familia.

-¿Y entonces?

-Gregory miró a los ojos a mi abuelo y le preguntó si podía confiar en él. Le dijo que sí, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Pero…

-¿Qué pasó esa noche?-pregunta Kya, sin apartar la vista de Francine.

-Gregory se coló en el despacho, abrió la caja fuerte e hizo la señal luminosa acordada con su linterna por la ventana. Pero no obtuvo respuesta…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque mi abuelo no estaba allí.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si el plan era suyo!

-Escuchad, no lo hizo por gusto. Speck le dio una nota en la que decía que mi abuela, que murió al final, había empeorado en el hospital. Así que dejó a Speck al mando y se fue.

-Oh, no…

-Así es. Entonces, cuando llegó al hospital, todo era mentira. Volvió al hotel, pero era muy tarde. Speck le mintió y le dijo que no había recibido ninguna señal, pero lo que hizo fue avisar a Cóndor para que se cargaran a Gregory.

-No me lo puedo creer…-suelto en una voz débil.

-Mi abuelo dejó tirado a Gregory en mitad de la operación. Todo era una trampa de Speck. Por su culpa mataron a tu abuelo, muchacha.

Francine se queda en silencio.

-Si mi abuelo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la relación entre Cóndor y Speck… Tal vez Chris Hyde siguiera vivo. Si fueras capaz de perdonar eso….

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que contar?

Kya prefiere dejar que hable yo y no entrometerse.

-Sí, todo.

-…

-¿Qué, no me dices nada?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga, que fueron unos sinvergüenzas haciendo eso? Si ese es el caso, tendrá que esperar sentada a que se lo diga.

-¿De verdad? No sé, creía que reaccionarías diferente…

-Soy una caja de sorpresas, Francine.

-Dime una cosa, niña… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que Chris murió aquí hace 40 años?

-Hace relativamente poco. Lo vi escrito en el diario de Michael McGrath.

-¿El diario de McGrath?

-Sí, pero no hay mención de Hugh Speck.

-Oh, ya veo… Como me dijiste que hablaste con la nieta de los McGrath, pensé que tal vez habría algo. Cómo me gustaría hablar con esa chiquilla.

-Se fue después de que habláramos con ella.

-¿Se fue…de aquí? ¿Vivía aquí?

-Sí, en el 306, y su nombre era Justice.

-¿Justice? ¿Esa morena de las gafas? Oh…

-No se preocupe, señora Raver, encontraremos una prueba de que los Speck están relacionados con Cóndor-esperanza Kya.

-Estamos dispuestas a descubrir todos los secretos de este maldito bloque. Lo único que nos tiene que prometer es que nos dejará investigar tranquilas.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en vosotras. Por ahora.

-¿Confía en dos catorce-añeras?

-¿Qué queréis que os diga? Veo algo en vosotras que me ha sorprendida, así que os pondré a prueba. Pero llevaos esto.

Francine nos da la otra mitad de la postal de la Luna que nos dio Justice.

-Seguro que con esto podéis encontrar la Estrella Roja.

-¡Lo que necesitamos es hablar con la casera! Pero no será sencillo….-Admite Kya.

-Eso dejádmelo a mí. La llamaré y le diré que no tenéis nada que ver con Nile.

-Gracias…

-Buena suerte, chicas.

Salimos de casa de Francine. ¿Quién iba a decir que sería la vieja la que nos contaría toda la historia?

-Supongo que esto será difícil de digerir para ti.

-En parte, sí, pero aún no lo hemos destapado todo. Vamos a hablar con Margaret.

-Te sigo.


	48. Buscando el cuarto secreto

Volvemos a bajar hasta el vestíbulo. Mi reloj pita porque son las nueve en punto de la noche. Siempre pita cuando son en punto.

-¿S-sí?

La voz de la casera suena sosegada y algo asustada.

-Somos nosotras, Kylie y Kya Hyde… Otra vez.

-Chicas… Acabo de hablar con Francine Raver…. ¿Qué queréis?

-Hablar sobre el diario de Michael McGrath.

-Hm…. De acuerdo, enseguida os abro.

La puerta se abre, y la casera nos dice que pasemos. Obedecemos.

-Nunca pensamos que sería capaz de algo así. De agredir a dos chicas….

-Yo tampoco…. De verdad que no era mi intención, pero…

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya lo sabrá, pero no somos parte de Nile.-informa Kya.

-¡Entonces explicadme qué hacéis en la cuarta planta y por qué me robasteis la llave!

Kya no sabe de qué llave habla, porque ella-teóricamente-no entró aquí a cogerla. Fui yo.

-¿Por qué sabe que fui yo, señora Patrice?

-¡Pues porque conociéndoos a ti y a tu padre, tú eres la única que puede hacer algo así!

-¿Le importa explicarse?

-Hace días que no vas a clase ni sales del edificio, y ¿Qué haces para matar el tiempo? Investigar el bloque. Hasta Holly me advirtió de las dos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ya salió Holly! Me sorprende que confíe en Holly y no en nosotras. ¡Holly la estaba vigilando por orden de sus jefes, Nile!

-¡¿Qué?!

-La descubrimos, y se fue. Pero será mejor que dejemos estar el tema.

-¿Y vosotras? ¿Qué pintáis en todo esto? ¡Sois jóvenes para ser detectives!

-Nosotras estamos investigando la verdad relacionada con el ladrón de cajas fuertes al que mataron hace 40 años.

-¿Por qué, Kylie? Dime por qué.

-Muy fácil. Ese hombre era mi abuelo. Y por más que le pregunto a mi padre sobre el tema, no quiere esclarecerme nada, porque es muy cabezón. Así que he decidido investigar por mi cuenta. Y Kya me ayuda, como compañera mía que es.

-Ya veo….

¿"Ya veo"? ¿No hay nada de sorpresa? Extraño…

-Escuche, señora Patrice, ¿Quiere ayudarnos a destapar todo esto? Tiene que decirnos por qué ha decidido vender este piso de repente, y por qué parece que todo este bloque esté directamente relacionado con Cóndor.

-¡No me preguntéis por este tema!

-Lo que está intentando ocultar es que su marido, George Patrice, era el cabecilla de Cóndor.-dice Kya.

-Exacto…-Suspiro-es precisamente por eso. Ideó un plan con su amigo Michael para traficar con joyas robadas.

-Vale. ¿Quién es el asesino de Kathy McGrath?

-…

-Señora Patrice, no hace falta que lo oculte, ya lo sabemos-asegura Kya.

-El asesino fue George Patrice, ¿Verdad?

-Correcto. Era una venganza.

-Ya llegaremos a eso. Si he entendido bien, llevaban el negocio de las joyas a escondidas en el hotel. Y por tanto, las fiestas…

-Eran una tapadera para reunir a los compradores.-acaba Kya.

-Efectivamente. Pero nunca se usaban las habitaciones normales, sino que había un cuarto secreto.

-¿Por qué George se quería vengar de Michael?

-Porque estaba convencido de que se quedó la Estrella Roja después del incidente de hace 40 años. Esperó 12 años para vengarse cuando Michael quiso retirarse de aquella vida de crímenes. Y también porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Kathy era la amante de George.

-¡Anda ya!-suelta Kya.

-Exacto. Nos tenían engañados a Michael y a mí.

-Y por último, ¿Qué nos puede decir del cuarto secreto? ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé… No he podido encontrarlo. Seguro que esa llave que te llevaste te ayudará a encontrarlo.

-¿Y bien?

-Seguro que podéis hacerlo. Estáis muy cerca, chicas. Peligrosamente cerca de toda la verdad. Os dejaré hacerlo solas, a ver hasta dónde podéis llegar. Pero en fin…. Aquí tenéis una pista.

-¿A qué pista se refiere?

-Os daré unas cuantas cosas que os podrán ser útiles. Una foto dela inauguración, una llave y un plano de la cuarta planta.

-¿Qué son todos estos círculos rojos?

-No lo sé… Todo esto me lo dejó mi marido al morir.

-Ahora la dejamos. Pero volveremos. A por la verdad.-pronuncia Kya, muy convencida.

Tal y como ha dicho, salimos de casa de la casera.

-Kylie, cuando he visto la foto antigua, me he puesto a pensar. Deberíamos compararla con la foto que nos dio Sidney.

-Exacto. Vamos a ver….

Cogemos las dos fotos y jugamos al típico juego de las diferencias. Al final, salimos victoriosas dándonos cuenta de que cerca de la cuarta planta aparece una ventana que no está en la foto más reciente.

-No hay duda, la habitación secreta está entre la cuarta planta y la azotea. ¿Pero cómo diantres vamos a llegar a ella?

-Tiene que haber alguna pista escondida en la cuarta planta.

Subimos de nuevo, dispuestas a investigar las marcas rojas del plano de George Patrice. La primera parece estar en la esquina del pasillo, donde hay una ventana.

-¿Qué estamos buscando, exactamente?-me pregunta Kya.

-El significado de estas marcas. Pero aquí no hay nada, solo la ventana.

-¡Eh, mira! ¡En la ventana hay un cóndor dibujado!

-¿En serio?

Kya está en lo cierto. Hay un cóndor mirando en una dirección concreta con un número romano.

-¿Tienes idea de qué puede significar?

-Ni idea, pero me lo voy a apuntar por si un caso.

Cojo mi agenda y dibujo el cóndor, el número y su posición.

-Eso significa que hay más como estos. Miremos todas las marcas.

Y así es cómo Kya y yo nos pasamos un buen rato entrando en todas las habitaciones de la cuarta planta y buscando como posesas esas marcas de cóndor. Al final de la búsqueda, tenemos 6, tantas como círculos hay en el plano, por lo tanto, lo hemos hecho bien.

-Hemos encontrado todos los cóndores, Kylie. Sin embargo, aquí hay algo escrito, "La cara oculta de la Luna". ¿Qué puede significar?

-No lo sé, pero nosotras tenemos dos mitades de postal con el dibujo de una luna…

-Sí. Será mejor que le echemos otro vistazo.

Reconstruimos la postal de Michael McGrath. En cuanto la giramos, hay una anotación muy rara. Hay todo de símbolos que no parecen tener un significado aparente, aunque sí que me suena haber visto los símbolos antes.

-¿Qué crees que significa esto?

-Pues no sé, pero esto conduce a la habitación secreta, estoy casi convencida. Bajemos de nuevo al vestíbulo.

-Sí, pero usemos el ascensor. Estoy molida de tantas escaleras.-Protesta Kya.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Entramos en el ascensor. Cuando vamos a marcar el número en el panel, nos fijamos que en el botón de la cuarta planta hay una cerradura un poco peculiar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué el botón de la cuarta planta está tapiado?

-Ni idea, pero la cerradura se abre con una llave pequeña…

-Espera… ¿Estás pensando que tal vez…?

-Sí.

Hurgo en mi bolsillo y encuentro la llave pequeña que nos ha dado la señora Patrice. Cuando la introduzco en la cerradura y doy un giro, el botón se cae.

-¡Caray, se ha caído!

-Pero parece que debajo hay un interruptor. ¿Para qué servirá?

-Ni idea, Kya, pero creo que lo mejor será accionarlo.

Kya no se hace de rogar y cambia la posición del interruptor.

-Tengo la sensación de que hay una especie de panel oculto.

-¿Pero cuál será la combinación correcta?

-¿Y si probamos a establecer una conexión entre los cóndores, la postal de la luna y estos botones? Son similares a los del reverso…

-Sí, razón no te falta, Kya. Veamos… ¿Y si la solución estuviera en la dirección a la cual apuntan los cóndores?

-Si fuera así, habría que presionar… Veamos…

Kya establece su lógica y aprieta una serie de botones. Al cabo de un instante a acabar ella, el ascensor se mueve hacia arriba y se para al cabo de nada.

-¡Mierda, otra vez nos hemos quedado encerradas!

-Fíjate qué curioso. Nos hemos quedado paradas entre la cuarta planta y la azotea. ¿Por qué precisamente aquí?

*¡Flap!*

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

-Ha venido de la parte de atrás.

Nos giramos, pero lo único que vemos es un asiento.

-¡Kylie, se ha caído una tapa!

-Y no cualquier tapa. Ha dejado a la vista una cerradura.

-¿Es una casualidad?

-Lo dudo. A ver si esa llave del cóndor nos saca de aquí.

Introduzco la llave con el cóndor tallado y doy una vuelta de muñeca. Con un crujido, al asiento se levanta.

-¡Hay un pasillo oculto dentro de este chisme!

-¿A dónde crees que conducirá?

-Al cuarto secreto, sin duda. Será mejor que nos escabullamos por aquí.


	49. ¿No hay Estrella Roja?

Dicho y hecho. Kya y yo nos ponemos a gatear por el estrecho hueco hasta llegar a un lugar muy extraño. Parece uno de esos típicos lugares en los que se juega al póquer, con una mesa cubierta con un mantel verde, otra mesa contra la pared, de madera oscura, algunos cuadros y tres sillas.

-¡Vaya! Qué pinta tiene esto…

-Demos un voltio.

Lo primero que investigamos es la mesa que está contra la pared. Hay un montón de papeles esparcidos, todos con mucho polvo por encima. No se puede leer lo que hay escrito.

-Mira este cuaderno… Mejor dicho, lo que contiene.

-¿Qué has encontrado, Kya?

-Hay cifras apuntadas, y todas son precios. Y bastante carillos. "Dorada, plateada, roja…" Parecen los nombres de fiestas que nos dijo Sidney.

-No hay duda, en esta libreta apuntaban las transacciones de las joyas robadas. Será mejor guardarla.

-Claro, me la pondré en el bolsillo.

-¿Y este sobre? Es muy antiguo, pero parece que contiene algo.

-Esto es una placa de la policía de Los Ángeles, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Y los de la foto me resultan familiares…. El del sombrero extraño es George Patrice, no hay duda.

-El de la izquierda… Parece que lleva un distintivo del hotel. Me apuesto algo a que es Michael McGrath.

-Y el del centro es el que vimos en las noticias abrazando a su hija, candidata a la alcaldía. Hugh Speck de joven.

-Esto es una prueba irrefutable de que Speck estaba con Cóndor. Y seguro que la placa se la quedaron como muestra de confianza.

-¿Entonces Hortense también es una corrupta?

-Probablemente sí. En parte, todos los políticos son iguales, ¿No crees?

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Kylie. ¿Hay algo más que merezca la pena ver?

-De esta mesa, no. Pero demos un último vistazo.

-Mira qué bonito es este cuadro.

-Lástima que no vaya conmigo.

-Un interruptor. Veamos si podemos encender un poco de luz, esto es tan lúgubre…

Kya acciona el interruptor, y se enciende una luz que nos atraviesa la cara. Es muy potente, y parece venir del cuadro.

-¡Ay, mis ojos! Creo que tendré secuelas de esto…

-¿Por qué viene del cuadro?

-¡Qué cosas! Parece que ilumina el faro que hay representado en la imagen…

Así que un faro, ¿Eh?

-El haz de luz llega hasta el otro cuadro.

-Y proyecta una especie de sombra extraña. ¿Un pájaro?

-No, Kya. Un cóndor.

-¿Un cóndor? ¿Aquí? ¿Y qué pinta un cóndor?

-Señala el as de diamantes con el pico.

Creo que empiezo a entender un poco todo esto.

-Kya, hemos de ir a la azotea. ¿No hay un faro en este edificio?

-Pues… Sí. ¿Crees que tiene relación?

-Pues sí, lo creo. Y me atrevo a afirmar que esto nos puede llevar a nuestro objetivo.

Pues nada, lo dicho. Salimos de ahí y volvemos al ascensor. A continuación, presiono el botón de la azotea. Cuando salimos, una ráfaga de viento nos da un empujón. Hay una luz encendida en medio de la penumbra del atardecer. Ya es casi negra noche.

-¿Qué es esa luz?

-Es el faro. Se ha encendido….

-¿Y esa sombra que proyecta en el muro?

-¡Es otro cóndor! Hemos de seguir su pico, a ver qué señala…

Recorremos toda la pared buscando el punto al que marca el cóndor. Lo que vemos es que lo que marca es un ladrillo que parece más nuevo que el resto, pero está hecho añicos.

-¿Qué? No hay nada…

-¿Hemos estado siguiendo una pista falsa?

-No lo creo, Kya. ¡La Estrella Roja debería estar aquí!

El ascensor se abre.

-¿Eh? Tenemos visita…-dice Kya con un hilo de voz.

Es la casera. Pero parece despistada.

-¿Señora Patrice?-llamo su atención.

Margaret ni siquiera saluda.

-¿Habéis abierto las luces?

-Sí, fuimos nosotras. Podemos decir que accidentalmente.-Asume Kya.

-Vaya… Entonces, habéis encontrado el cuarto secreto…

Pausa hasta que reacciono.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Usted ya lo sabía?

-Lo siento, pero sí, lo sabía. Espero que me perdonéis por haberos mentido una vez más.

-Si lo sabía, ¿Por qué nos mintió? ¡Era lo último que necesitábamos!-confiesa Kya.

-Porque no quería volver a contarle la historia a nadie más. Pensé que el bloque sería demolido de una vez por todas y que todo este círculo cruel se acabaría. Pero parece que no he podido deteneros, muchachas.

-Algo me dice que desde el principio lo sabía. Que no podía pararnos, digo.

-Más o menos. Ya sabía que tendría que contaros toda la verdad. Así que volví a hacer una apuesta conmigo misma. Si encontrabais esa estancia, ganabais, y os lo contaría todo. Pero si no, que es lo que yo quería, no volvería a hablar del tema nunca más. Y una vez más, no me habéis decepcionado.

-¿Qué le hizo pensar en que encontraríamos ese cuarto?

-Porque os lo tomaríais como algo personal. Y no pararíais hasta lograrlo. Sois muy testarudas, chicas.

-Sí, puede decirse que sí… Y puede que demasiado jóvenes para ser detectives, pero es lo que hay…

-Cuando vinisteis a hablar conmigo, estaba muy sorprendida. Hay un montón de casualidades de la vida, pero esta es gratamente increíble. No me podía creer que, 15 años después, los hechos se repitieran.

-¿Disculpe? ¿15 años después? ¿Repetición de los hechos? ¿Me puede explicar de qué va esto?

-Al principio no te creía capaz, pequeña. Creía que eras demasiado joven para averiguar todo esto. Pero me equivocaba plenamente. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

-A parecerte tanto a tu padre. ¿Lo haces a propósito?

-No, le aseguro que no. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi padre con….?

De repente, me doy cuenta.

-¡No, no puede ser!

-¿Qué?-estoy preocupando a Kya.

-¡Dice lo de "repetir" porque…!  
-Así es. Hace 15 años, un año antes de aparecer tú… ¿A que no adivinas quién descubrió exactamente lo mismo que tú ahora?

Me callo. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que se refiere a mi padre.

-Tu padre, pequeña. Fue tu padre. Si quieres que te sea sincera, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado con una hija. Pero veo que eres su legítima discípula.

-Exacto… Yo….

-¿Entonces ha pasado lo mismo que hace 15 años? ¿El señor Hyde consiguió encontrar la Estrella Roja?

-Precisamente…. Y por eso no está aquí. Porque él la encontró. Pero no sé qué hizo con ella. Eso es algo que sólo él puede aclararos.

-Ya hablaré luego con mi padre. Ahora, por favor, empiece con su historia.

-¿De verdad quieres escuchar la historia de amor de una estúpida?

-…

-Tranquila, la contaré. No os incomodo más. Veréis…

La señora Patrice comienza a contar lo que nos estaba ocultando.


	50. La verdadera verdad

-Conocí a mi marido cuando tenía 19 años. Él era saxofonista y yo bailarina. Desde el principio, supe que era muy mujeriego, pero no pude hacer nada. Me enamoré. Y no tenéis ni idea de la fuerza que tiene ese sentimiento.

-Vaya…

-En fin, que nos casamos y nos fuimos a vivir juntos, pero su corazón se apartó de mi lado. Hasta que descubrí que no íbamos a ninguna parte, pero era irremediable. Una parte de mí le quería con toda su alma, pero la otra parte lo odiaba. Hasta que me confesó todos sus crímenes.

-¿Y usted no se separó de él aun sabiendo que eso podría perjudicarle?-pregunta Kya, sin ánimo de acusar a nadie.

-No. Esos crímenes nos mantenían unidos. ¿Estúpido, no? Entonces, George tuvo una aventura con Kathy. Cada día que les veía juntos, una espina se me clavaba. Hasta que vi que yo había creado el monstruo en el que se había convertido, y decidí poner fin a todo eso.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-Planeé dispararle. Pero se me adelantaron. Ironías de la vida, ¿No creéis? Un asaltador entró en casa y disparó a George. Era Michael. A mí me dio en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente. A la mañana siguiente, yo tenía el cadáver de George junto a mí y la pistola en la mano.

-¿Fue esa la razón por la cual la llevaron a declarar en un juicio?

-Precisamente, Kya. Me declararon inocente, pero yo no quería que fuera así. No le dije nada de Michael a mi abogado. Porque yo planeé matarle, y en el fondo seguía siendo culpable de algo.

-Qué honesta… Poca gente piensa como usted.

-Aunque así sea, los del tribunal no escucharon mi yo interior, y me declararon inocente por falta de pruebas. Pero a pesar de todo, no quería contarle a nadie los crímenes de George, promesa que ya he incumplido un par de veces.

-Y por eso usó todo el dinero que le dejó George para comprar el edificio y ocultar todos sus crímenes.

-Exactamente otra vez. Y por eso no quería contarle nada a nadie, por esta pesada carga que llevo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Seguro que no era todo lo contrario? Yo creo que lo que quería era encontrar un confidente con el que compartir sus penas. Todo el mundo lo necesita tarde o temprano…-Dice Kya, suavemente.

-Sí, Kya, tienes razón. Ha sido todo tan horrible… Solo quería alguien a quien contarle todo y desahogarme….

-Señora Patrice…

-No os preocupéis. Yo me voy a casa. Para tu padre, esto fue el final de la historia. Para ti, puede que no tanto. Ya has averiguado lo que tienes que hacer, y creo que yo he cumplido mi papel.

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Adiós….

La señora Patrice abandona la azotea con la cabeza gacha. Kya y yo nos quedamos pensando.

-Entonces… ¿Hemos de hablar con tu padre…?

-Sí, eso parece. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. El año pasado, fue el Hotel Dusk. Entonces, también habían pasado 15 años desde que mi padre lo supo todo. Y ahora, hace 15 años, mi padre averiguó esto. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-No. Parece que después de 15 años, las casualidades afloran.

-Sí. Vamos, esto aún no ha terminado. Ahora que sabemos el paso final, no podemos detenernos. Vamos a casa.

-No hará ni falta, chicas.

Mi padre está ahí, delante del ascensor. Acaba de llegar.

-Papá… Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas, ¿No? Mi vida es de todo menos aburrida.

-¿Dónde está la Estrella Roja?

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Kya.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Mi padre le da a Kya su caja de música, en la que su padre le dejó… ¡Un diamante!

-¡Kylie, el diamante que me dejó mi padre!

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡La Estrella Roja ha estado siempre con nosotras, y nosotras buscándola!

-Ja, ja, ja… Cuando me contasteis que fue Bradley el que robó el diamante a Nile, no me lo podía creer, y pensé que no os referíais a esto. Pero me dio por pensar, y entonces lo vi.

-¡¿Y por qué te has quedado callado?!

-No soy el único que se ha callado. Todo el mundo sabe la historia. Ed, tu madre, tu tía… Todos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Menuda panda de traidores!

-Queríamos ver de qué erais capaces las dos juntas. Y parece que no nos habéis defraudado…

-Y entonces… Los recortes de periódico que hay en la caja…

-Esa persona que envió la Estrella Roja al museo, fui yo. Hace 15 años.

-¡Esto no es posible!-grita Kya.

-Sí, sí es posible. Porque es lo que hay.

-Y un año después, unos días después de mi nacimiento, Cóndor robó el diamante de nuevo.

-Y tu padre se lo volvió a coger. Es una cadena complicada.

-Aquí está la Estrella Roja, y por tanto, el final de la investigación. Caso resuelto, chicas.

-Entonces… El abuelo era el ladrón de cajas fuertes que robó este diamante para dejar el crimen…

-Sí, y Michael McGrath le mató. Habéis encontrado el diario del director, ¿No es así?

-Sí. ¿Tú también lo encontraste?

-Sí, y al igual que a ti, me encerraron allí después de echarme un espray somnífero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A ti también?!-Kya sigue aturdida.

-Sí, a mí también. ¿Por qué te crees que la madera es diferente? Porque tuvieron que cambiar la puerta después de que la derribara.

-¡Venga ya! ¡¿Echaste la puerta abajo?!

-Al igual que tú, mocosa, así que no me acuses de nada.

-Antes de dar el caso por finalizado, aún tengo que hacerte una pregunta sobre un objeto que no existía cuando tú investigaste esto.

-Dispara.

-¿Qué hace mi diario en la cuarta planta?

Silencio. Pero mi padre sabe la respuesta.

-¿Tú, verdad? De ahí sacaste la plantilla para el vestido que me regalaste. ¿He acertado?

-…


	51. EL CASO RESUELTO

-¡Di algo!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No puedes acusarme de nada. Yo fui el que te dije que lo escribieras. Estoy en mi derecho en leerlo.

-¡Tendrás morro! ¡Habérmelo pedido!

-No me lo darías. Porque allí tienes escrito tu deseo más secreto.

Me callo en seco. No tardo mucho en echar a correr al ascensor.

-¡Kylie! ¿A dónde vas?-es Kya.

No respondo. Solamente pulso el botón de la cuarta planta. Cuando estoy ahí, entro en la habitación 406. Miro por la última ventana. La última por la que mi abuelo pudo mirar. La mataron justo donde estoy.

Soy la tercera generación que mira por esta ventana, de eso no me cabe duda. Aun así, no puedo saber qué pensaban las otras dos cuando miraron por la ventana. Ahora solamente deseo que mi pobre abuelo descanse en paz. Lo que hace la gente por un diamante. La Estrella Roja iba a ser su billete para salir del crimen, pero no fue más que su pasaporte a la perdición.

Ojalá le hubiera conocido. Y así podría saber qué opina de mí. Soy hija de un ex policía y nieta de un ex criminal. ¿Qué me va a tocar ser a mí? El destino lo dirá.

Aunque también estoy aquí por el bochorno que siento ahora mismo. Mi padre sabe mi secreto mejor guardado, y he quedado como una idiota. No hay nada que odie más. Ahora estoy desgarrada por dentro. El silencio no me consuela, para variar.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo con la puerta. No entiendo cómo te ponen solo un 6 en arte…

Es mi padre. Pero ni siquiera me doy la vuelta.

-Anda, no empecemos otra vez. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Y tú qué crees? Estoy avergonzada.

-¿Porque sé tu secreto mejor guardado? Eso no era ningún secreto para mí, créeme. Te conozco más de lo que parece.

-Pues entonces demuéstramelo. ¿Mi comida preferida?

-Las hamburguesas gigantes, con un poco de kétchup y un poco de mostaza, sin tomate y con mucho queso. Y te gusta tomarlas con un refresco afrutado, patatas chips y un helado de nata de postre

Impresionante. No se ha saltado ni una coma.

-A ver, alguna más difícil… ¿Qué programas de televisión me gustan y cuáles no?

-Te gustan los programas de música, los de deportes y las series policíacas, aunque no crees que sean la realidad. Odias las telecomedias, las telenovelas y los reality shows.

Otra vez ha dado en el blanco.

-Y la más difícil. ¿Qué crees que opino sobre ti?

-Que soy un raro carcamal que no sabe hacer una tortilla decente y más terco que una mula. También crees que me meto mucho en la vida de la gente y soy un tacaño. Y por último, que nunca hablo de nada con nadie y solo sé escaquearme

-Solo has dicho cosas malas…

-¿Eh?

-También creo que eres capaz de pensar en el bienestar de los demás antes que en el tuyo. A pesar de que te hagas el duro, tienes tu corazoncito. Sí, vale, soy una cursi, pero es verdad…

-Vaya… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de ti. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto sobre mí?

-¿Qué?-digo al instante.

-Que, a pesar de que pienses lo contrario, te quiero mucho.

De repente, me quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la mar de sorprendida. No tardo en darle otro abrazo a mi viejo. Ya van muchos en poco tiempo. No sé si estaré cambiando.

-Vaya, qué raro, he conseguido sonsacarte una sonrisa.

Tiene razón. Estoy sonriendo. Y rara vez sonrío así.

-Venga, vámonos a casa. Kya y tu madre estarán preocupadas.

-¿Sabes a dónde nos vamos a mudar?

-Tenemos una ligera idea. Vamos, te lo cuento por el camino.

Dedico la última mirada a la última ventana y salgo de ahí. Volvemos a casa. Mi madre me da un abrazo porque ya se ha enterado de que yo también soy capaz de llevar una investigación.

-Siento haberte preocupado, Kya, en ese momento tenía la mente en blanco.

-No hay problema. Yo tampoco me esperaba este final.

-En fin, es la primera vez que llevamos una investigación entre las dos. Ha sido… Interesante.

-Ni que lo digas. Encima de todas las casualidades….

-Todavía no me puedo creer que toda esta historia que habéis vivido sea la misma que la de hace 15 años…-comenta mi madre.

-Por cierto…-El tono de Kya baja de volumen- Quería pediros un favor, antes de mudarnos.

-Claro, Kya, ¿De qué se trata?-pregunta mi padre.

-Quería que me llevarais a un sitio. Solamente para echar un vistazo.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Pues…


	52. ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS EN EL CAPE WEST

27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995

-¿Cariño? Despierta, cielo. Ya es de día… Vamos, arriba…

-Hum…

Es mi madre, que me saca de mi sueño.

-Mamá, son vacaciones, ¿A qué viene tanto madrugón?-protesto.

-Vamos, no seas perezosa. Nos has de ayudar a empaquetar las cosas.

-¿Ya? ¡Pero si no sabemos a dónde vamos a mudarnos!

-Pero después será muy tarde para ponerse con ello. ¡Tienes más ropa de la que crees!

-Si tú lo dices…

-Anda, no pongas excusas y desperézate. Tu padre te ha preparado el desayuno.

-¿Papá se ha puesto a cocinar? ¿Tiene fiebre o qué?

-Anda, entierra el hacha de guerra, ¿Vale?

-Sí, mamá.

Me despego las sábanas. Veo la cama de Kya hecha.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Kya?

-Está despierta ya. Se ha levantado hace un rato. Ya está desayunando.

-Oh, vaya. Qué ímpetu por unas tostadas quemadas y un vaso de leche pasada.

-¡Kylie, qué mala eres! ¡Encima que tu padre cocina por primera vez en su vida!

-Tú lo has dicho.

Salimos de mi habitación.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

-Hola, Kya. ¿Viejo Hyde?

-Decidido. ¡Hoy no desayunas!

-Ay, no, otra vez igual. Anda, ve a lavarte la cara, hija.

Obedezco. Instantáneamente me siento más despierta.

-Mira, te he preparado un chocolate caliente y unos huevos fritos con panceta. ¿Te gusta o la señorita prefiere caviar?

-No, me basta. Total, yo no sé hacerlo mejor.

Intento tener el resto del desayuno en paz. Estaba bastante bueno, cosa que me ha sorprendido. Después me cepillo los dientes y me visto.

Estamos un buen rato empaquetando cosas cuando me acuerdo de Francine. Kya me encubre y me escabullo a su casa.

-¡Hyde!

-Buenas, Francine.

-Dime, ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Pues sí. Aquí tiene.

Le doy el libro de contabilidad, la placa ovalada de policía y la foto de Hugh Speck.

-Creo que con esto podrá demostrar que Hortense es tan corrupta como su padre.

-¡¿Dónde has encontrado esto?!

-En un cuarto secreto donde Cóndor vendía las joyas robadas.

-¿Un cuarto secreto?

-Es lo que he dicho. ¿Cree que le servirá?

-Esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba para desbancar a Speck. Gracias, niña.

-¡No me llame "niña", hágame el favor!

-El resto es cosa mía, tranquila.

-Dígame, ¿A dónde piensa mudarse?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? Pues no tengo otra familia que mi anciano abuelo, así que supongo que me iré a vivir con él a Idaho.

-¿Idaho?

-Sí, vive allí con un viejo amigo. Estoy segura de que me hará un hueco después de que haya alertado a todo el mundo sobre Hortense.

-Me alegro.

La vieja me sonríe. Yo le hago igual.

-Ahora, si me perdonas, me tengo que ir. Que te vaya bien.

Francine cierra la puerta. Pues nada, tengo el presentimiento de que la mayoría absoluta no le va a servir a Hortense para librarse de esto. He estado pensando, y ya que nos vamos, podría despedirme de los vecinos. Supongo que es lo mínimo, después de toda la vida.

-Los que están más cerca son los Jeunets.

Llamo al 305. Los tres hermanos me abren.

-¡Hola, Kylie!

-¿Qué tal vais con la novela?

-Bien, tirando.

-¿Y la máquina?

-Lo hemos estado pensando, y nos la vamos a llevar a nuestro nuevo piso.

-¿Cuándo os marcháis?

-El día 29.

-Es una pena irse de aquí. Me gusta este piso.

-Y os echaremos de menos a todos.

-Igualmente. Por eso venía.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Oh, qué amable!

-Gracias por molestarte.

-No hay de qué, chicos. Espero que vuestra novela tenga mucho éxito, pero tenéis que enviarme mi parte de derechos de imagen.

-Espera sentada. Tal vez nunca tenga éxito, pero esperamos lo contrario.

-Oye, Kylie, dijiste te gustaría leerla.

-Y por eso, queríamos pediros un favor tanto a Kya como a ti.

Ahora hablan los tres a la vez.

-¿Podrías ser las primeras en leer la novela cuando esté acabada?

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Te iremos a visitar a tu casa nueva.

-Y allí os daremos la primera copia.

-¿A dónde te vas a mudar?

-Aún no lo sé, pero tengo vuestro teléfono. Cuando lo sepa, os llamaré.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Que os vaya todo muy bien!

-Mira, te firmaremos en la agenda.

Los trillizos cogen la primera página de mi agenda y la llenan con sus firmas. "Amelie, Geneviève y Raphael, los Jeunets 'xD'" me han escrito.

-Gracias, chicos.

-¿Nos podrías dar tu firma?

-Sí, nunca la hemos visto.

-Y la podríamos usar en la novela….

No hace falta decir nada: cojo el boli que tengo junto a la agenda y firmo en un papel que me tienden los Jeunets. "Muchos recuerdos, Kylie"

-¡No entiendo cómo puedes escribir así de bien con la izquierda!

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Tienes algún truco?

-Eso es un secreto que no cuento a nadie.-Me río.

Los Jeunets me dicen adiós con la mano y cierran la puerta. Yo vuelvo al segundo piso, y llamo a la puerta de Mark.

-Oh, hola, Kylie.

-Hola, Mark. ¿Qué tal? Supongo que preparándote para ir a la estación.

-Sí, exacto. Todo depende de Ely y Regina. Espero poder fiarme de su palabra.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien. No te preocupes, conseguirás librarte de esa gente.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, Kylie. Por todo digo. Ahora, si no te importa…

-Antes de eso, ¿Podrías firmarme aquí? Para tener un recuerdo.

-No hay problema.

Mark coge un boli y firma con delicadeza.

-Espero que te sirva. Hasta siempre, Kylie.

Mark cierra la puerta. Quiero ir a preguntar a Sue y Tommy, pero Kya sale de casa y me indica que entre, así que obedezco. Para cuando he entrado, hay un montón de cajas en el suelo, y algunas maletas, me imagino que llenas.

-Vamos, Kylie, hemos de llevar todo esto al coche.

-¿Todo? Pero si no hay nada. ¿Nos vamos ya? Creía que no…

-Para tenerlo, más que nada. Después es una lata….-se escusa mi madre.

Pues nada, cojo mi maleta y un par de cajas y miro al interior de la casa vacía por última vez. Una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza de lo más desagradable me invade el alma.

-¿Kylie? ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, lo siento, Kya. Vamos.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y guardo la llave en el bolsillo. No voy a deshacerme de ella, aunque no creo a la señora Patrice le importe. Total, lo van a derribar… Ay, no… Solo de pensarlo me siento mucho peor de golpe.

Bajamos las escaleras como podemos (de lo cargados que estamos) y lo dejamos todo en la entrada. El coche está enfrente, y le va a tocar a mi viejo cargarlo (por supuesto, no voy a ponerme a cargar cosas)

-¡Anda, hola!

-¿Ya os vais?

Son Tommy y Sue. Bajan por las escaleras cada uno con una guitarra enfundada.

-No, no nos vamos. Solamente estamos cargando el coche.

-Oh, bueno. Nosotros nos iremos ya mismo…-Anuncia Tommy.

-Tío, estoy súper-triste. ¡No quiero marcharme de este sitio!-solloza Sue.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿Me firmáis aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? ¿Es una especie de libro de firmas? Lo digo porque están todos…

-Sí, es algo así. ¿Os importa?

-Claro que no.

Los hermanos Wolf sueltan las guitarras un segundo y me firman la agenda. "Con mucho cariño, para una de nuestras mejores amigas, Tommy y Sue"

-Esperad, ahora vuelvo. Ayer me dejé algo en el Lucky's. A ver si Claire lo tiene…-Tommy abandona la escena.

-Oye, Sue. ¿Ya está todo arreglado con la señora Patrice?

-Pues sí, colega. Nos vamos a una audición para conseguir un curro. ¡Y nos pagan hoy mismo!

-Vaya, eso es fantástico. Seguro que llegáis muy lejos.

-Oye, te noto como cambiada. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, supongo. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿No deberías haber firmado como Sue-Ellen?

-Ja, ja, ja, "Sue-Ellen"… ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Lo dijeron en la radio. Para que veas que es verdad que te escuché.

-¿De verdad? Pensaba que lo decíais de coña… Muchas gracias, colega.

Sue me da un abrazo amistoso.

-Pareceré estúpida, pero no hagas estupideces, ¿Vale?

-Te lo juro por mi madre.

-¡Eh, Kylie!

Claire, Cynthia y Sidney salen del Lucky's acompañados de Tom.

-¿Ya os marcháis?-pregunta Cynthia.

-No, todavía no, creo. Solamente dejamos el coche listo.

-Oh, vale. Pues nosotros también estamos desmontando el bar, por así decirlo…-Declara Sidney, con aire de tristeza.

-Seguro que encontráis otro local….

-Gracias por los ánimos, pequeña. Ahora, deberíamos irnos.

-Claro, Claire. Hasta siempre.

Sidney y Cynthia se adelanta, pero en un momento dado, Claire da media vuelta y me habla con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye, Tommy me ha dicho que estás haciendo un recopilatorio de firmas. ¿Te importa que me apunte?

-No, claro que no. Adelante, Claire.

Claire me firma sin remilgos. "Para una buena amiga, Claire. =D"

-Gracias, Claire.

-Ahora debo irme. ¡Cuídate mucho, Kylie!

Claire me dedica una cálida sonrisa de las suyas y vuelve con sus padres.

-Debéis iros, no quiero que lleguéis tarde a la audición.

-De acuerdo, Hyde. Nos vemos. Y si ya no nos podemos ver, llámame, ¿Vale?

-Eso está hecho, chicos.

-Adiós, Kylie.

Tommy me da un pequeño abrazo y sale por la puerta.

-Adiós, Kylie…

-Chao, Sue. Cuídate mucho.

Sue empieza a salir. Pero después, se da la vuelta. Y veo perfectamente cómo empiezan a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡Mierda, joder!

Sue me da un gran abrazo entre llantos.

-¡Vamos, Sue, no te me pongas así!

-¡Te echaré de menos, joder! ¡Es toda la vida! ¡Y tú me has ayudado a ser persona!

-¡Venga ya, yo no he hecho nada! Has sido tú que has madurado. Anda, no te pongas así, que si no a mí me va a dar algo.

Sue cede la presión y se seca las lágrimas.

-Eres una tía de narices, Hyde. De verdad, eres una de mis mejores colegas. Que la vida te sonría, macho.

-Igualmente, Sue-Ellen.

-¡Tú sigue así y retiro lo dicho!

Sue me da otro abrazo y se despide del todo. Después, se va. Y a mí me queda algo dentro que no sé qué es.

Kya ayer nos pidió ir a un sitio. Y ahora nos iremos hacia allí.

-¡Kylie, vamos!-me alerta mi madre.

Salgo al exterior del edificio. De repente, me pongo a mirar al bloque por fuera, y me invaden todo tipo de sensaciones.

-Mira, Kylie, ¿Ves esa ventana? Esa es nuestra casa…-Me señala mi padre.

Al oír eso, me da la sensación de oír un cristal roto.

-Yo… Ahora vuelvo, ¿Vale? Creo que me he dejado una cosa.

Sin esperar respuesta, me adentro de nuevo en el bastimento y subo por las escaleras. Sé de sobras que no me he dejado nada, pero necesito pasar un rato a solas en mi casa. Por última vez.

-Mi casa… Mi hogar.

Cuando abro la puerta y veo todo vacío, sin muebles, y sin nada, el piso desnudo, me siento alicaída. Poso mis pies hacia el interior. Y todo tipo de recuerdos circulan por mi mente. Muchos de ellos de mi infancia. Recuerdo lo mal que me he sentido a veces… Siempre que me he sentido triste… Y siempre que se me pasaba… Siempre que jugaba… Que pintaba… Que hacía trastadas… Que crecía…

Parece que me puedo ver, de pequeña, y oigo mi voz, enfadada, contenta, normal, triste…

El último vistazo es para mi cuarto. Al verlo también desierto, sin mi cama, mis muebles, mi armario, mis cosas, mi esencia… No la veo a lo "Kylie". Y lo odio. Porque es MI cuarto. Y de repente, otros recuerdos se reflejan en mi memoria. Cada día que me miraba al espejo, que me veía diferente cada vez…. Y cuando me relajaba escuchando música… Y cuando escribía en mi diario… Sobre todo del día en que escribí que no lloraba nunca. Porque era mentira. Mentí. Para hacerme creer que tenía que ser fuerte y no hacerme la idiota. Pero lloraba. Muchas veces. Cuando estaba sola…

Recuerdo que le preguntaba a mi padre por él. Y una vez, y otra, y otra… Y nunca me contestaba, nunca obtenía mi respuesta, la que yo más quería… Sé que no lo hacía con mala intención hacia mí, porque él es así, pero me desgarraba de tristeza. Y me iba a mi cuarto en silencio. Cogía mi muñeca, la que él lleva siempre, y me echaba a llorar durante un buen rato. Y pensaba siempre que no me quería y que no me apreciaba, porque no me hablaba nunca sobre él. Por alguna trastada, se ponía como una fiera. Y eso me dolía.

Y me veo allí, de pequeña, en mi cama, llorando como una imbécil agarrada a mi muñeca. En el presente, me agarro a la entrada de mi habitación y sin darme cuenta y sin quererlo, las lágrimas empiezan a salir de lo más profundo de mí… Porque acabo de acordarme de la parte de después de las trastadas y los gritos.

Una media hora más tarde, papá llamaba a la puerta, y se disculpaba. Una disculpa algo fría, algo mecánica, pero profunda. Y me llevaba al parque a jugar. Siempre que jugábamos al béisbol, por mal que lo hiciese, él me hacía sentir jugadora profesional, y yo me reía mucho viéndole hacer el memo. Me reía y me reía, sin parar. Y entonces, conseguía mi objetivo. Ver sonreír al viejo Hyde. Lo conseguía. Lo sigo consiguiendo ahora. Pero siempre lo he conseguido aquí… Y ahora lo van a tirar abajo… Todo mi pasado… Abajo… Como caen las hojas en otoño… Así, sin miramientos. Mi hogar… Al traste. No quiero marcharme del único sitio en el que me siento a gusto realmente.

La puerta se abre. Lo sé por el crujido. Sé quién es, y maldigo por ello. Justamente ahora, que estoy tan mal…

-Me lo imaginaba. Realmente me lo imaginaba.

Sigo a lo mío. Y no paro de llorar.

-Anda, ven aquí.

Papá y yo nos damos un abrazo muy fuerte, pero yo sigo llorando.

-Escucha, sé que no quieres irte de aquí, pero has de ser fuerte.

-¡Pero este es mi hogar! ¡No quiero irme de mi hogar!

-Te equivocas. Este cuchitril no es tu hogar. Tu hogar es la familia. No importa el sitio, siempre que estemos toda la familia, seguirá siento tu hogar…

Tiene tantísima razón. Pero la verdad no es tan fácil de asimilar.

-¿Ves cómo me has puesto? ¡Ahora el memo soy yo!

-Siempre has sido tú el memo, Hyde…

-Oye, sin pasarse, ¿Eh?

De repente, me viene otra trastada a la cabeza. Pero no una pasado, una que voy a hacer en un futuro muy próximo… Ahora mismo, tal vez. A ver si sacamos hierro al asunto.

-¿Papá?

-Dime.

Empiezo a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Mi padre se cree que se me ha pasado. No se imagina que no me río por eso.

-¿Te gusta el nombre "Kylan"?

-¿"Kylan"? ¿Por qué narices me lo preguntas?

-Me ha dicho mamá que te lo pregunte….

-¿Y eso? Qué pregunta más rara…

-Es que…. No sabía qué nombre elegir y quería preguntarte… Como va a ser el hermanito pequeño y eso….

-¿Hermanito de quién?

-¡Pues el mío, hombre! Ah, espera, ¿No lo sabías?

-¡¿Pero qué puñetas?! ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

Mi padre se pone a maldecir, y yo me pongo a reír como una loca.

-Espera… ¿De qué te…? ¿Todo era…?

Sigo riendo y riendo.

-¡Huy, ahora sí que me has enfadado! ¡Ven aquí, mocosa!

Mi padre se pone a hacerme cosquillas. ¡No, mierda, mi punto débil! No paro de reír.

Y no me acuerdo del resto, solo de que mi padre me logró convencer de decirle adiós a mi casa. Y así fue. Fue la despedida definitiva del apartamento 202 del edificio Cape West. Este sitio tiene tanto que decir de nosotros los Hyde….

Volvemos al coche. Allí están mi madre y Kya, preparadas para el viaje. Yo también ocupa mi sitio e instantes después, el coche arranca. Me despido con la vista de este cuchitril maravilloso.


	53. Epílogo

UNOS 20 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…

Llegamos a ese sitio al que quería ir Kya. Un rascacielos de unos 15 pisos… Espera, eso me acaba de recordar algo.

-Aquí es….

Al mirarla desde abajo, da algo de grima, porque han empezado a surgir nubarrones en el cielo, que envuelven el edificio dándole un aura misteriosa.

-Mi casa.

-Kya, ¿Este es el sitio donde vivías antes?

-Sí, en efecto. Este es el sitio del que te hablé.

-¿Y querías venir para…?

-Sí. Me ha entrado morriña, y quería despedirme yo también de mi casa, ya que no pude hacerlo como es debido en su momento.

-Vamos, entremos. ¿En qué piso vivías?-pregunta mi madre.

-En el 15.

-¡¿En el último?!-suelto.

-Sí, las vistas eran espectaculares. Lo único es que si se estropea el ascensor, ¡No veas!

-Pues subamos en ascensor.

Nos metemos en el ascensor y apretamos el botón del piso 15. Es mucho más grande y moderno que el del Cape West. Y funciona mucho más rápido.

-Aquí es. El 15º 2ª.

Kya saca una llave con un llavero de su bolsillo.

-¿Quién vivía enfrente tuyo?-pregunto, curiosa.

-Nadie. El piso estaba vacío. Es el único piso que está vacío, pero no conozco mucho a mis vecinos.

-¿Y eso? Si llevabas 13 años con ellos, ¿No?

-Pues sí, pero mi padre siempre me estaba protegiendo. No creo que mis vecinos fueran amenazas, pero aun así…

Kya abre la puerta con la llave y entrevemos un piso espacioso pero oscuro y sombrío. La pobre Kya inspira hondo y pone un pie dentro. Todo está destrozado y degradado. Cuesta creer que fuera un hogar feliz. Hasta que llegaron los malos.

-Aquí fue… -Kya empieza a llorar- Donde vi a mi padre por última vez… Y donde le mataron…

-No llores, Kya, tranquilízate.-Mi padre intenta animarla.

Kya se intenta secar las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, es que… Creo que todavía no lo he superado….

-No me extraña, encanto… Se trata de tu padre.-Mi madre, como siempre tan comprensiva.

-Sí… Me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo, y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Eso no va a poder ser, porque no se puede volver atrás en el tiempo. Pero tal vez podamos solucionarlo de alguna manera…-dice mi padre.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, papá?-pregunto, sin entender mucho.

-¿Os gustaría vivir aquí al lado?

-¡¿Qué?!-Kya no se lo cree.

-¿Estáis hablando en serio?

-Pues claro. No creo que lo sepáis, pero ayer hicimos un par de llamadas, y no creo que haya problema en que nos quedemos en el piso de enfrente….-Aclara mi madre.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo decís de verdad?-pregunta Kya, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que lo decimos en serio. Si a ti no te importa, Kya…-sigue mi madre.

-No, claro que no me importa, todo lo contrario. Me encantará vivir aquí al lado…-declara Kya.

-Pues solucionado entonces. ¿Todo el mundo contento?-pregunta mi viejo.

-Si lo dices por mí, sí.-digo yo.

-Pues nosotros nos bajamos un momento, ¿Vale? Si queréis quedaros aquí de mientras….

Mis padres se marchan del piso siniestro. Kya y yo nos quedamos dentro.

-¿Te importaría enseñarme tu casa?

-Claro que no, pero no sé si querrías…

-Si ese fuera el caso, no preguntaría. Anda, dime, ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

-Mira, es por aquí.

A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, Kya conoce su hogar como la palma de su mano. Me muestra su obscura estancia, también puesta patas arriba.

-No sabes lo que es ver tu habitación y no reconocerla….-dice Kya, entristecida.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien, créeme. ¿Por qué está todo desordenado?

-Supongo que por culpa de aquel asesino. Estaría buscando algo que no encontraba. La Estrella Roja, tal vez. Todo fue por culpa de ese estúpido diamante…

-Ni que lo digas. Ni que no hubiera causado ya bastantes problemas. ¿Y qué fue de…? Ya sabes…

-¿Mi padre? Creo que eso fue cosa de la policía, que investigó. No creo que descubrieran al asesino.

-¿Y qué me dices del de tu madre?

-Tampoco. Yo creo que fue la misma persona, pero claro que no tengo ni una sola pista. Todo fue muy rápido, yo…

-Tranquila, no te hago hablar más del tema. ¿Salimos ya?

-Sí, claro.

-Ahora que nos quedamos a vivir cerca, puedes venir siempre que te plazca.

-Así es….

Salimos del piso. En el rellano están mis padres esperándonos con una llave nueva.

-¿Preparadas?

Abrimos la puerta del nuevo piso. Es muy grande, pero está desierto. Normal. Creo que con una manita de pintura y todas nuestras cosas quedará muy bonito.

-Es muy bonito….

-Y tendréis una habitación para cada una. Así no tendréis que estar encogidas.

-Eso es genial, aunque a mí no me importaba compartir habitación con Kya….

Fue una lata subir todo hasta el quinceavo piso, pero conseguimos dejarlo todo en nuestra nueva casa. El caso es que no tendremos cama ni sillón hasta dentro de unos días, así que dormiremos en camas hinchables hasta entonces. Pero no importa. Mi habitación tiene unas vistas espectaculares.

Es negra noche y miro por la ventana para ver el negro horizonte recortado por rascacielos que emiten luces de todos los colores. Mis ojos contemplan ensimismados el bello espectáculo. A lo lejos, me parece distinguir el Cape West. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, o tal vez no. En todo caso, me alegro de verlo desde aquí. Veo mi viejo hogar desde mi nuevo hogar.

Ahora tenemos otro edificio para el que tenemos que desmantelar secretos. Tal vez los tenga, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?


End file.
